


Higanbana in the Red Moon

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Queen's Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), What if scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 112,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the good ending is achieved as long as everyone sticks with their morals, it doesn’t stop The One from glancing at parallel universes in which the situation of the characters take a dark turn for the worse leading to what calls “bad endings”…some that even The One himself caused by his own flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laharl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Terror and Starlight.
> 
> These aren't happy endings for those who are interested to know. This is heavily inspired by Queen's Blade's: Vanquished Queens short novels where each Queen's Blade character is shown to have one or two bad endings that might be canon or could have happened in canon if they lost at any point in the Queen's Blade tournament. The Disgaea versions are either expanding on bad endings or what if scenarios that could screw the character over and might be OOC as a result. They're in order based on series but Disgaea and D2 are put in the same category. Enjoy…

The universe always finds itself slammed into a never-ending struggle between good and evil, order and chaos. In the center of the universe you have the creator of the universe who is always referred to as The One who watches over the universe making sure the balance between good and evil as well as order and chaos are kept in check. The center of the universe is also known as the Golden Land where only one race can survive. They call themselves the witches/sorcerers with powers to shape the universe on how they see fit. This is what the creator wanted…for the witches and sorcerers to be the master race but over time, the definition of witches and sorcerers would change to make them seem…less than threatening and are often given to humans with powerful magical ailments but that does not mean they are an official descendent of a witch or sorcerer.

The One must never interfere with the inferior races because it only takes his influence to tip the scale. This is why there are those who oppose him who call themselves witch hunters or sorcerer slayers. They are only supposed to strike if a witch or sorcerer abuses their power and screws the system to the point where The One can no longer correct it without abusing his power as well. As a result, The One grows bored with just watching the inferior species specifically the ones residing in the Netherworld constantly bickering with each other, destroying other planets in the universe in the name of their power and constantly threatening the world with their greed. They always got a happy ending because demons are not like humans. Demons are unpredictable and are capable of creating scenarios should they follow the cliché path. If they did, it would be boring for The One to watch and he would abuse his power just to see what would make them tick.

Alas, all The One can do is sit on his throne in an empty room filled with other seats with stuff dolls on them to show that his friends were out doing something to their liking to connect with their previous lives. His God room was empty with nothing but huge chess pieces to decorate the room. The One could not play chess on his own…it must be played with two intelligent people…yet while he had many people to play with him, they were often busy…and it got boring playing with the same people over and over again because then their moves become predictable and easy to beat. He didn’t want to insult his right hand woman of course but her cold, calculating movements would soon be outclassed by his unpredictable nature.

So to pass the time, The One ended up grabbing a book from said right hand woman’s library to find a book concerning alternate timelines. Because his right hand woman is known for being the Witch of Despair given she is capable of time traveling more easily than him without destroying the current timeline at hand. This book allows The One to see into the past and observe possible alternate scenarios that have already occurred. He just needed to write in the name for a human, demon or angel and he would be able to watch the scene occur before him like a movie. Perhaps he should ask his butler to come back and give him some popcorn to watch these soap operas.

“Let’s start with where it all began…”

* * *

**Laharl: An Overlord With No One to Stand by His Side**

 An Overlord who could not save his vassals was considered a failure. That was all that was going through Laharl’s mind as the black hole behind his father’s old vassals became bigger the longer he fought with Barbara. Why was it so difficult for her to realize that the situation has taken a turn for the worse? Why couldn’t he just push her out of the way like everyone else that crossed his path? Why was she fighting so hard at a time like this? Did she have a death wish?

It didn’t matter though at this rate though because by the time they defeated Barbara. It was too late. Grosso, Rainier and Garungun were pulled into the black hole never to come out again.

“Aaand…they’re gone…” Etna mumbled as she backed up.

It was too late to do anything now. The black hole has gotten too big that no power could possibly stop it. It wouldn’t take long before Barbara was sucked in eventually because she was too stupid to make a decision for herself when her life was on the line. Laharl and co tried to grab on to anything to not get sucked into the black hole, but the darkness had no mercy. Etna had the weakest grip on the tiles that were being sucked in and couldn’t hold on anymore.

“Prince…looks like this is the end for me…”

The Overlord would not have his best vassal give up so quickly. She was losing her grip and he simply couldn’t extend his hand out to her.

“Dammit…I won’t allow it!”

“Good-bye prince…” 

“Etnnaa!” 

It wasn’t long before she too was absorbed by the black hole never to be seen again. Almost immediately though, Flonne and Sicily were both losing their grip and being sucked in. He was not going to lose anyone else… 

“Laharl help!!!” 

“B-Big brother!” 

“Flonne! Sicily!” 

Why was he so weak?! Why couldn’t he muster up the strength to save them?! He could only close his eyes when they both lost their grip and fell to the darkness screaming for Laharl as they were absorbed. The Overlord shook his head trying to fight back the tears. How could he let this happen as an Overlord?! He didn’t deserve to be called an Overlord if he lost everyone he cared for here. 

Fortunately or rather unfortunately, help arrived too late. Someone rushed toward the scene covered with the same darkness of the black hole and slashed it with his sword. What power Laharl did not have this newcomer did to stop the black hole from spreading across the Netherworld. However the minute he sliced the dark hole with his strength, the Yuie Flowers covered the area. Laharl’s eyes widened seeing who his savior was. 

“X-Xenolith?”

The redhead wasn’t too pleased though with the situation. In fact, the usual stoic expression he wore was replaced with one of pain especially since the only one he saved was the Overlord. 

“…Where is my sister?” He ended up asking his voice hinting at weakness. “Was I…too late?” 

Laharl couldn’t even answer him. He was still surprised that he made it out alive…but why him? Why was he the only one that survived while everyone else… 

“You bastard…where were you…?” 

“Where was I?” Xenolith asked himself more than repeating the question. 

“You’re strong…you must have sensed something was wrong with the Netherworld…but you decide to show up when everyone is dead?!” 

The usually stoic demon was taken back by that criticism. He did not argue against it even though he wanted to. Instead he clutched the artifact that he wore. His expression darkened as the longer he clutched it, the more it started to crack before the artifact shattered into pieces. 

“Yes...I was late…people you cared for died…including my sister…all because I couldn’t…dammit!”

He never lost his cool but what could he do when his sister was killed by his indirect actions? Maybe this was the Netherworld’s punishment for stealing Netherworld energy away and taking away his sister. For Laharl though, this was more than a punishment. This was torture…what was he supposed to tell everyone after this? That he failed as an Overlord and lost all his important vassals? That he couldn’t even save his detractors who needed the guidance more than anything? That in the end, it was someone completely different that stopped the collapse of the Netherworld? 

“Dammit…I couldn’t protect my vassals…I couldn’t protect the Netherworld on my own…I can’t even call myself an Overlord now…” 

The young Overlord was on his knees now. Angry tears threatened to escape but what pride he had left prevented him from even shedding them at the death of his fellow comrades. If only he was stronger then none of this would have happened! He failed his old man who is probably looking down on him from where he ascended.

“Dammit…I’m sorry old man…I…”

Even though the Netherworld was slowly turning back to normal now that the Artifact that Xenolith had was destroyed, it didn’t mean anything. Laharl let out an anguished screamed that resided in the area. Xenolith refused to leave the young Overlord though. He failed his sister therefore he had no right to be called older brother. His purpose in life was gone as well as the morose child in front of him. There was one thing he could do now…but now would not be the time to suggest it. What needed to be done now…was for the Overlord to shed his tears at his losses before forcing himself to move on. That was all he could do…that was all both could do…because at the end of the day, their weaknesses lead to the death of the ones they cherished the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 2443 words.
> 
> Li: Sadist. 
> 
> Me: What can I say? Laharl already has too many bad ending scenarios since the game likes to punish him the most for being a brat. He has more endings of being killed then any other protagonist and that’s kind of depressing really. So my spin on one of the bad endings in D2 “Collapse of the Netherworld” caused by stalling five turns instead of beating Barbara. The twist is instead of Laharl being engulfed into the black hole and the black hole swallowing the Netherworld, I take what happens in canon where Xenolith pretty much stops the black hole himself under the knowledge that he acts at the same time as Laharl’s attack. This causes for an alternate scenario in which Xenolith is too late to save his sister (and Flonne and Sicily by proxy given Etna dies first) therefore leaving Laharl as the survivor. This would be a fate worse than death for both of them as Laharl has to live with the fact he was too weak to save anyone and Xenolith has to live with how his actions got his sister killed and the Netherworld no longer needs to drag him to hell because with his sister dead, the Netherworld is satisfied. Also Xenolith’s crimes will never come to light because he dealt with the issue before it was found out. 
> 
> But the title of this chapter while comes off as depressing can also be seen as a ray of hope as well. Laharl lost everyone and should not call himself Overlord but there is a chance that Xenolith will not leave Laharl now to atone for not saving his sister (and everyone else). Laharl and Xenolith can still start over in this ending and recovery might seem impossible. Of course, this ending would screw the timeline of Disgaea 2 and 4. 
> 
> I don’t think I need to talk about the powers that The One Prism and his right hand woman Raven have at the moment simply because they do not play a role in any of these alternate endings until way later and by way later I mean when I get to Valvatorez and Fenrich. All I can say though is two things about the short prologue.
> 
> 1\. Witches/sorcerers is the term used to describe The One and the beings living in the Golden Land (Umineko reference). I explain that the term is vague now given how humans can dress up as witches or you have sub categories like how Metallica is a swamp witch (and that’s not the same thing from what Prism and Raven are). The witches/sorcerers are more like reality warpers. Prism’s title is Sorcerer of Misfortune so his powers deal with karma therefore as The One might be the one pulling the strings on good and bad endings. Raven’s title is Witch of Despair because of her backstory and her backstory hides her powers. She’s the right hand woman because she’s a time traveler. And if you recall starting with Disgaea 3, you start seeing a demon that asks to go back in time. Who knows if that could be Raven taking a different appearance in the Netherworld. 
> 
> 2\. Prism is reading a book and using magic to play it out like a movie. He gets a kick out of bad endings obviously. Everything that happens in these short one-shots are all alternate scenarios written in the book but are written as if they are capable of happening. Either that or they EXPAND on a bad ending or dive into the mind of characters that are experiencing it.


	2. Etna

**Etna: The Words That Were Never Spoken**  

Etna was never for being honest with herself especially when around people. With the death of the late king, her memories being stolen and trying to find ways to awake the sleeping prince after attempting to murder him of course, Etna found it easier to keep her thoughts to herself. That’s why she had a secret room in the castle library where she could easily write down her thoughts and be herself. As long as no one found her diary then she wouldn’t have to be defensive. 

Everything that has happened recently was starting to get to her though. The threat of the Netherworld becoming like Celestia, dealing with the resistance known as the Krichevskoy Group, learning about and accepting that the new angel girl Sicily was indeed Laharl’s little sister through complicated means and the most important one…that the mysterious demon who was helping angels out during a time of crisis is her big brother. 

Etna could not remember her brother all too well. When Maderas stole her memory, she just assumed it was important information that made her into the person today…and while that was true, she never got her memories back of an older male figure taking care of her. It was almost like Xenolith was making stuff up to make him sympathetic. But he knew where Etna was born, he had a backstory that matched up with when Etna met the late king and they even looked to be siblings. The same hair, the same eyes and the same tail… 

She would forever deny it even though everything made sense. The reason why she was alone in the forest to begin with, the nagging feeling as a child that she was forgetting someone important when the king took her in and the feeling that a part of her memories were still missing even after getting said memories back. Yes, she obviously hurt Xenolith’s feelings by telling him straight to his face that she was not his baby sister. If she was more honest, maybe she could have told him off in a nicer way because at the end of the day, she painted herself as the villain as he left the area where the king first found Etna.

After that incident though, Etna’s mind constantly wandered during battle. She was not extra baggage during battle by any means, but she could have done better. Naturally she used the excuse that she wasn’t up to the fight and that Laharl was doing fine without her. Honestly, what she needed to do was go back into her secret area and vent her frustration in her journal. There was no time for that though because events transpired one after another. Learning the truth about Sicily from the Seraph himself, fighting Krichevskoy’s group who foolishly thought they could create a new king by using a random generator Prinny. Oh she was never going to forgive them and when this was over, she would treat them just as badly as the Prinnies. After ordering them around to search for the missing angels, Flonne gets to go all magical girl and don a new costume (that Etna generally did not like given all Etna got was purple hair during the one filler chapter in the game). And after going through the entire Netherworld finding even a trace of the angel’s powers, they finally end up in Agul Eviland where they found a clue in the form an angel feather. Here Sicily’s words really get to her as the little angel had the nerve to bring up Xenolith again at a time like this. Just the story made Etna think… 

“Maybe his sister was getting in his way…” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“If that were the case, he wouldn’t have tried to show her around here and tell her about the past. I think there were other reasons he felt he had to let his sister go.” 

“Oh, right. I bet it’s one of those touching stories that angels love.” She sighed to herself thinking that his conversation was a waste of time. She didn’t want to think about the man who claimed to be her older brother. “Either way, whatever happened to him in the past, it really doesn’t matter to me…” 

After more fighting, they finally found the location of where the angels were being held and after kicking Barbara’s stupid ass, they got information out of the angel they met when Celestia’s gate was closed. She instantly filled them with information concerning the collapses of the Netherworld and how angels are being used to prevent the Netherworld from collapsing. It was a single demon that was causing this…and that single demon just had to be Xenolith. The revelation was too much for her, and with this knowledge, she could do nothing but shout about how selfish he was for his so called evil plan that covered up the place that she and Xenolith used to call “home”. 

Once she learned that Xenolith used the Artifact of Absolute Death to drain the Netherworld of its energy, Etna knew they were no match for him. She read a lot about this item as a child in the king’s library. The Artifact of Absolute Death had a will of its own. Its like that German tale called Faust written by humans: A man who already has everything he wanted makes a pact with the devil so he wouldn’t be bored. The power that was meant to help man (or in reality to corrupt Faust so he would use his magic to turn against God) was used to satisfy his own lust by attempting to obtain the beautiful maiden Gretchen…but when these powers destroyed her, Gretchen’s purity was enough to take her to heaven. Depending on the story depended on if Faust could be redeemed and carried off to heaven to meet god or if Mephistopheles dragged him to hell. 

It would have been better to flee right there but the prince was a stubborn one. He would continue fighting until he died trying. Sicily’s idea of just asking the Seraph would have made things easier and no one would probably end up dying. Yet they pursued Xenolith who insisted that they stay away from him. 

Laharl’s group got stuck fighting demon after demon so if it weren’t for the archangel Virunga and Krichevskoy’s Group arriving to stall for time, they were set to battle Xenolith. He continued to insist that he could not remove the artifact from his body. However, given how the redhead was wearing his outfit, chances are that the artifact was actually on his chest and could easily be removed and destroyed. His stubbornness made no sense if he was not seeking the title of Overlord like Flonne observed. 

Etna did not appreciate Xenolith going easy on them during the battle. He was supposed to have the power of the Netherworld on his side, but given his battle performance, it was obvious that he didn’t want to hurt the group. Was it because they were children? Was it because he was a nice person despite his brooding appearance therefore did not wish death on his enemies? Or was it because he didn’t want to hurt Etna, the girl he declared was his little sister? 

Laharl had to pester him after the group defeated him on why he kept resisting even though he did not need the artifact. Xenolith was a powerful demon without it therefore becoming Overlord with his strength alone was not needed. 

And then he said it. 

“…For my sister.” 

He confirmed to Etna right there that everything he was doing was for her. Why would he do such a thing? 

“Sister…do you mean Etna?” 

“Ever since she was born…she always had immense magic power…but because she was so strong, she has always been at risk of being killed by her own overwhelming magic. Which is why I risked everything with the Artifact of Absolute Death. So it can drain her magic and save her from imminent death.” 

She didn’t want to hear this anymore. This was turning out to be some sob tale you would hear only in Celestia. She was not going to believe this noble goal was the reason for Xenolith’s actions… 

“So the reason you used the artifact was…”

“To save your sister…to save Etna.” 

Flonne was almost happy with this revelation. Whenever love was brought up, her happiness followed with it. This was not a happy moment though because if Xenolith refused to give up the artifact, the Netherworld was doomed.

“What? Don’t be stupid! Prince, let’s destroy that artifact already.” 

“Wait, Etna! If it’s destroyed, all the magic it absorbed will return to its owners! That means all the magic that could have killed you will go right back into you, right?”

“That’s fine. It’ll just make me really strong.” 

Xenolith was disappointed with his sister with a response like that. “…I knew you’d say that, which is why I didn’t tell you earlier. You don’t know terror of your own magic. Although you’ve grown, you’ll still be crushed by it…” 

“Interesting…I’m not as weak as you think I am.” 

If Laharl made a move right here, he could have saved his vassal. Etna was acting…impatient. The Overlord would have just destroyed it himself but Etna was pushing her brother at this point. 

“You got that? Destroy the artifact already!” 

Xenolith shook his head. “No…you’re not strong enough to resist the magic yet.” 

She hated being lectured by someone who called himself big brother to her. She was the Overlord’s strongest vassal and here he was telling her she was strong enough to hold her own magic. It was obvious that he was scared for her safety. His voice was wavering the more she pestered him to destroy the artifact. 

“Shut up! If you won’t destroy it, then I will!” 

Etna pushed her way past Laharl and Flonne who could feel something terrible was about to occur. 

“Etna…you shouldn’t!” 

“Wait, Etna! Stop!” 

It didn't take long for Etna to take her favorite spear and impale Xenolith’s chest. The artifact was strong enough to protect the wielder from the weapon going through his body. However, it obviously shattered. Xenolith’s eyes widened in horror when he heard a familiar laughter coming from the artifact that only he could hear. 

**_Our contract is done. Guess you will not have to pay gravely sins now. I’ll be taking the life of your sister now._ **

_No!_  

“It’s over!” Etna announced as she pulled the spear out of her brother’s chest. 

Xenolith could only groan in pain as the laughter continued to ring in his ears. The artifact shattered causing the Netherworld magic to flow out of the stoic demon’s body. 

“The magic is overwhelming!” 

“This is all the magic in the Netherworld? Now that it’s been released the Netherworld should…” 

Laharl could finish his train of thought because all the magic Xenolith was holding flowed straight into Etna at a rapid pace. 

“Ugh…what…is…this?!”  

“Etna?” 

This surge of power caught the Overlord’s vassal off guard. She began to cry out in pain as she tried to fight back against her powers. Xenolith quickly shook off the daze he felt after the powers left his body only to stare at his sister in horror. 

“I knew it…she still wasn’t ready…” 

Sicily tried to get close to Etna but magic wouldn’t let her. “Etna! Hold it…just hold it together!” 

That was easier said than done. The magic continued at blinding speed causing Etna’s body to glow. It felt like her body was on fire and that she was burning in the deepest part of Hades. 

“Guh…I’m…hot…I…” 

Flonne was starting to shake fearing for her friend. “The magic is too powerful! At this rate, her body will…” 

The pressure on her body was too much for her. Xenolith could no longer hear that sinister voice from the artifact. Why would it want to talk to him anymore though now that he had a new host that he was going to kill right in front of his contractor? All of those years running away were for nothing if he couldn’t even save his baby sister! He didn’t even have the strength to get up and fight it. 

“Dammit!!!!” He cursed. That was all he could do though was curse his terrible luck and watch his sister be killed by her own magic. 

Xenolith’s distressed confirmed to the others that Etna would not survive. Laharl wouldn’t believe this. Etna was too powerful to die so easily. 

“Hold it together, Etna! You can’t die like this!” 

Even if the prince’s voice was begging for Etna to survive, she knew her limits. 

“Prince…p-prince…I can’t…” 

There were so many things now that Etna wanted to tell everyone. Its funny when you’re facing death directly do you realize how much you enjoyed life. She was too young to die…but the artifact didn’t care and continued to pour magic into her. 

_Why couldn’t I tell the prince that he would be a good king like his father? Why couldn’t I cheer Flonne and tell her to hook up with the prince? Why didn’t I apologize to Sicily for all those nasty things I said to her about siblings? Why couldn’t I even acknowledge Xenolith as my big brother? Why didn’t I listen to advise like a little sister should?! I’m so stupid…I’m…_  

Even her thoughts were cut short. Once the magic was at its peak, the magic decided to turn on its owner destroying her from the inside out leaving a gruesome mess in its wake…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 3454 words. I’m so mean to Xenolith. He saw his sister die twice in two different scenarios. 
> 
> Li: Why are you so evil?
> 
> Me: You have seen nothing yet. For Etna’s ending, I wanted to expand more on her emotional thoughts rather than give an alternate scenario of any bad ending resulting in her death or her going crazy. To get “Etna’s Magic Overlord” in Disgaea D2, which is what this one-shot is based on, Etna must have a dislike relationship with Laharl, Flonne and Sicily and then the option of observe must be chosen. In this story, I chose the reason why Etna is not able to withstand her own magic is from the emotional baggage that has been thrown at her face after the revelation that Xenolith is her older brother along with facts that the Netherworld is collapsing and her brother is behind this only because he wants to protect Etna. Etna has signs of obvious issues therefore she cannot believe that some total stranger (that I pointed out that perhaps all of her memories were not returned in the first game to justify why she can’t remember her older brother well) would do something kind for her. There is no “dislike” option because I think having a negative opinion of her friends had no actual affect in the game. 
> 
> If you ask me, I think it was just used as karmic punishment but in reality that wouldn’t make any sense story wise unlike the other games bad endings. In the good ending, Etna is able to endure the magic apparently because of her friends, but logically there is more sense to that. In the bad ending, you see Etna break the artifact and the artifact that has a will of its own does not resist and gives Etna back her magic in full force. This huge surge of power ends up killing her, and this makes sense as when you realize that the artifact is still at full power. Laharl did bring up Xenolith went easy on the group therefore the artifact still had Etna’s magic at full power. When the artifact resists though, that weakens the artifact allowing it to be destroyed easily and with weakened powers, Etna could easily endure it. 
> 
> Also the chapter title was meant to refer to Etna’s last thoughts before she goes splat. However given how I expanded the chapter starting from chapter 6 in the game, this ends up dragging some plot holes that have been bugging me. For me I think Etna simply cannot remember Xenolith. While Laharl and Sicily are justified on why they never met, Etna really has no excuse except saying she was too young to remember, but if Xenolith is able to picture Etna perfectly on the type of person she is, chances are that Etna has very little memories of him or they were never returned when she got them back. As a result, many of the things she wants to ask Xenolith is put on hold because of all the developments going on and she has no one to vent to. She was always a secretive person never opening up to others (and this shows in Disgaea 2 too where she decides to leave the castle instead of tell Laharl and Flonne that she feared her powers would kill them). 
> 
> There was one more thing I wanted to clarify. I was not clear about the Artifact of Death in Laharl’s chapter. My assumption of the Artifact of Death was that it was a jewel that was embedded on Xenolith’s chest. His normal sprite has him covered up but when the artifact takes over, his outfit is opened revealing the artifact on his body. I just assumed it was a jewel that could easily be broken because it was rather delicate despite having a powerful monster inside the jewel. When the pact is made with the Artifact of Death, it kills the user immediately but because Xenolith attached it to his chest instead of killing him, the Artifact feeds off of Xenolith like a parasite. In exchange for making Xenolith more powerful as well as keeping Etna’s power in check, the Artifact is able to drive Xenolith to insanity in order to have him forget his purpose. The Artifact is like the voice in your head that whispers negative ideas and thoughts to you and the Artifact knows that Xenolith is draining the Netherworld energy as well so why not play some mind games to have Xenolith break the pact on his own and suffer the consequences of his sister dying (because at least the Netherworld is safe). Of course Xenolith made a vow to save his sister and he intends to keep it at the cost of everything. The only time the artifact attempts to take things into its own hands is when Laharl attempts to destroy it. I also think the artifact knows that Etna is Xenolith’s weakness hence why before battle he tries to kill Etna when her back is turned. If the Artifact of Death had a Queen’s Blade counterpart, it would be that tentacle monster Funikura. Alas, I would rather talk about Xenolith more in his chapter (which will be around 5/6 since I got to do the other major characters of the first Disgaea (and D2).)


	3. Flonne

**Flonne: Angel Executioner**

The plan failed. It was all over for any peace between the Netherworld and Celestia. The gambit that was planned fell almost immediately before it even began. Perhaps it was simply not time yet…or perhaps it was because the two chosen to reunite demons and angels were simply too young and judgmental.

Flonne remained with Laharl so she could test to see if all demons were evil…but the prince seemed more than happy than to kill Hoggmeiser for stealing the valuables from his deceased father and would kill his child too if said child got in the way. To Flonne, that was already her breaking point and did not hesitate to engage Laharl in battle. As an angel, she put all of her attacks into one attack showing no mercy for the demons in the room. Not only did the angel trainee kill the young Overlord but she turned her attention to Etna too who did not expect the angel to be this powerful after overpowering her a couple days before when they first went after all.

When powered with angel might, Flonne was stronger than any demon…but perhaps it was because she was an angel that no demon at this point could stand any chance against her. At this point, the love freak convinced herself that all demons were evil. With new awakened powers, her "love" and justice spared no demon.

It was to say that the Seraph wasn't disappointed with her. She held his plans in the palm of her hands, but she simply wasn't ready yet. Lamington could not punish Flonne though when she came back simply because Celestia laws could not harm angels who attack and kill demons in the name of justice. That didn't mean that he dismissed her as her pupil though and for the most part shunned himself from the other angels because of her failed mission. Of course, Flonne did not see how she failed the mission. Lamington clearly told her to assassinate the Overlord and she got the job done. There was no reason to treat her with disdain. Ironically Vulcanus who treated her poorly was actually pleased with her actions mainly because it put her out of Lamington's good grace for whatever reason but to know that even this little angel was capable of murder for the greater good.

News spread fast about the Overlord's death. The angels hailed Flonne as a hero for pulling off the task given she didn't look like she was capable of such feats. Flonne took the praise in stride saying it was all for love and justice. Even if Lamington was angry with her for reasons he would not tell her, Vulcanus decided that perhaps she should be promoted if she slaughters enough demons in the name of God. Vulcanus even considered that if Flonne got on his good graces, then perhaps he could use her to kill Lamington so he could be the new Seraph and rule the entire universe, ridding the world of demons and forcing the humans to bow down to angel might.

For once Vulcanus was pulling the strings, as he was the one who started sending Flonne off on these little missions in the Netherworld killing powerful demons and Overlords that plagued the area. Vulcanus didn't want Flonne to die too soon so he made sure to do his research in the Netherworld himself to judge a demon's power level. And sure enough with each mission, Flonne usually came back with the head of the demon to prove that the assassination attempt was completed. The only reason Flonne refused to bring back Laharl and Etna's head was because she too kind to them. What Flonne did not tell Lamington or Vulcanus was she had a freak out after she killed the two younger demons. She intended to stop them, not kill them originally and angel feathers of light afterward impaled every demon in the room. Laharl and Etna were fortunately buried and given a prayer as a small apology. Afterwards though, she showed no mercy to her enemies.

With every demon head that was brought back, the bigger the angel crowd in Celestia that awaited. The more she killed, the more the pendent became a darker glow. At first Flonne had no problems killing demons in the name of justice, but as time went on, it wasn't about love and justice anymore…she was getting a thrill killing these evil demons. If she didn't burn, freeze or cut them with her magic, then she would snipe them with her archery skills (that were getting better as time went on). Flonne was chosen by the Seraph because even with her kindness, she was a formable fighter. Over time, Flonne preached less about love and more about bringing justice to the human world by killing demons. And the Seraph would not be able to punish Flonne for her crimes. Unless she harmed another angel, then he could use his powers to make sure she paid for her sins. Vulcanus beat into Flonne's mind that angels were her allies. She must never harm another angel no matter what because then the Seraph could easily punish her for the killing sprees that he did not appreciate.

Soon, Flonne would be forming angel squads that were trained to hunt for demons. These young trainees were eager to become famous by killing demons and what better than to be trained under angel Flonne…when Flonne started training others though, Vulcanus decided to promote Flonne to archangel himself since the Seraph would never allow it. With a second archangel, brainwashing Celestia would be easier.

…And it was. People flocked to Flonne like she was their savior more so than Lamington. Now the new archangel never insulted the Seraph because she still worshipped him and thanked him for giving her this position in the first place, but a sinful idea came to mind that if all the angels of Celestia liked her, what would happen if they wanted to make her the new Seraph? An idea like that was not so angelic so she focused on what she did best now: Killing demons in swarms.

One of the recruits though annoyed Flonne to no end. Why was this little girl with brown hair and rouge colored eyes part of the group when she didn't even want to kill anyone in the first place? Yes Flonne was like that before but for great justice, murder is necessary.

"Trainee, your name?" Flonne spoke. The bubbly angel wasn't really there anymore for the most part. She spoke in almost a commander sort of way and her eyes were becoming more slanted the more she killed.

The little girl shivered at her tone and mumbled. "S-Sicily ma'am…"

"Sicily…if you cannot kill even a weak demon, you are better off being on the sidelines healing the injured."

Clutching her book, the little girl nodded slowly to herself. It's not like Sicily wanted to be here anyway. She was pressured to join by other angels who were suspicious of her demon blood therefore to prove herself as one of the Celestial hosts; she would join in the demon purge. She would never tell anyone though that she was the last connection with Lamington given his depression after the failure of reuniting the Netherworld and Celestia.

"If you understand, you are dismissed."

"Yes…ma'am…"

Flonne could only smirk though as she prepared to leave for the next attack. There were many demons here to kill and she wanted to kill most of them.

* * *

It was an isolated village known for training powerful valkyries and warriors. It was a place filled with the elderly and youth though as many powerful demons went off to go more dangerous demonic jobs such as being assassins and politicians. This was the perfect place to train angel trainees by picking off the weaklings first.

Flonne was fluttering in the air with at least ten other Celestial hosts: Five male, five female (Sicily included behind the group).

"Listen up. Your mission here is simple. We destroy the village and kill every demon. We are not like demons though, so we do not raid houses. If we must destroy homes though to kill them, then so be it. In the name of God and justice, we will purge this universe from all evil!"

The angels cheered as Flonne ordered the attack on the defenseless village. The poor demons didn't know what was coming to them when angel arrows rained on the village. The binding light immediately pierced anyone that was standing in the street. The demons started screaming and panicking running into their homes to protect themselves. Other demons grabbed weapons and attempted to fight the angels who continued to shoot arrows of light from above. Sicily felt like she was going to be sick with the display in front of her.

"Good job. Keep shooting down all demons. Purge all evil!"

Flonne was able to fly down on the ground though with a staff on hand. With her magic, she ended up setting many of the houses on fire forcing some demons to come out. They got shot down immediately with arrows. Flonne just chuckled seeing the suffering around her. Walking through the streets with burning buildings around her, the archangel did not hesitate to burn anybody that was not killed immediately leaving a burned corpse in their wake.

Dancing with the flames eventually lead her to one house that did not catch on fire. In fact, this was the only house that was met with resistance. Apparently a retired demon lived inside the house, grabbed a spear and attempted to skew the archangel. Over time, Flonne was able to read the movements of attacks allowing her to dodge immediately.

"You damn angels! Get out of my village!" He cursed as he charged at blinding speed.

"But your village is burning to the ground as we speak." Flonne spoke in a chirpy tone only irritated the man even more. With her staff, she jumped back and casted a wind spell that was aimed toward the ground. He moved out of the way and tried to punch her.

"Stop running you cowardly angel and fight me!"

Flonne was just about to speak but she noticed a head peaking out of the house.

"D-Daddy?"

"Eir! Go back in the house and protect your mother!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

A brilliant idea came to mind as Flonne aimed toward the house. "Mega fire!"

If a simple fire spell didn't set the house in flames, then perhaps an even more destructive fire spell would do the trick…and sure enough it did. The sheer magnitude of Flonne's power was simply a sight to behold. The man screamed for his family as he had his back turned. He rushed back into the house to save them. Flonne used this opportunity to stand near the house and prepare her bow and arrow. She was going to take this man's head home as proof that the village of valkyries was destroyed.

"Daddy…" The little girl mumbled as the man helped his little girl and his sick wife out of the house. "Daddy!"

"Eir…you need to run…now…"

"But what about you daddy?"

"Your mother and I will be alright. Daddy loves you."

"Daddy!"

Flonne had no sympathy for this family. In the past maybe she would have but after watching what Laharl would do, she knew that it was all a façade. She shot the arrow that went straight into the warrior's skull. The speed of the arrow caused his body to go back into the burning body with the arrow sticking to a house appliance. He didn't see what was coming to him…and since he was carrying his wife, she would end up catching on fire. The little girl screamed seeing the state her parents were in.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" She screamed. She couldn't run back into the building though. She was too scared to.

Flonne decided that perhaps for the little valkyrie, she would give her a painless death. The archangel did not expect though for the girl to snap almost immediately grabbing her father's spear and lunging at Flonne. This girl was so young but her use of the spear caught the Knight Templar off guard. Eir managed to injure the archangel, but Flonne did not threat. In fact, when she realized that her arm was bleeding, she ended up taking a finger to feel the blood and lick it. She smiled. It was her blood.

"You are good. I give you credit. If you were the protagonist of an anime series, you would be spared…but this isn't an anime so you must die."

Flonne intended to finish this off with star magic…but that annoying demon angel had to interfere.

"STOP!"

Flonne ended up casting a weak spell that ended up sending Eir flying in the air. Sicily was quick to catch her but even a weak spell was enough to make Eir fall unconscious. She just didn't have the stamina to last long in a fight.

"Why are you stopping me? I hope you killed one demon." Flonne said in a rather taunting tone.

"I won't. It's not like me, and I don't think you should be killing little children!"

Sicily would probably die for this, but what the heck! If Flonne wouldn't realize that she was going too far, then maybe it was her time to fight back.

"Demons are evil Sicily. They all must die…even the little ones."

"B-But this is wrong!" Sicily insisted. "A-At least let this one live. She's only a little girl! A-And you killed her parents so brutally!"

"Angels are good Sicily. Angels can do no evil. But maybe because you have demon blood that you think this."

The demon angel flinched with that tone of voice. She shut her eyes thinking Flonne would burn them both, but to her surprise Flonne just smiled.

"I think I will make an exception. I like her. She's interesting. Perhaps Vulcanus can tell me what I can do to her. Or maybe she'll be proof that the village is destroyed." She smirked. "I might even tell Vulcanus that you captured the legendary warriors only daughter."

"W-What?! I can't take credit! I just don't want her to die!"

Flonne's mind already wandered off though as she flew off to check on the other angels. They had their taste of demon blood so it was time to leave. Looking over the horizon, Flonne spotted demons heading their way. There were too many of them and these angel trainees were already tired.

"Angels, we are pulling out!" She hummed as she ordered the angels to retreat. Sadly, Sicily had no choice but to retreat with Eir as well, but not before bringing her spear that was apparently customized.

* * *

Again, there was an angel parade waiting for Flonne and her success with destroying the demons. Again Vulcanus was pleased with Flonne but did notice her injury. When asked, Flonne just smiled as she forced Sicily to walk with her with the unconscious demon.

"What is a demon doing here?! Explain yourself Flonne."

"Well you see Master Vulcanus. As we finished our purge, this little demon caught me off guard and injured me. I was so surprised that Sicily and I decided to take her prisoner as proof that I killed her father, the legendary warrior and his valkyrie wife. Is there a dungeon in Celestia by any chance Master Vulcanus? That's the only place I can think of."

Flonne really was pushing it with bringing a demon and stunning the crowd. To Vulcanus though, it was crafty given that the best way to mock a powerful demon was to imprison his child for life without ever killing her. She might even have some use.

"…Yes…you can throw her in the dungeon. We will not kill her, but she will understand what it means to not defy angels ever again. You two are dismissed."

Vulcanus wanted to think more about this situation, but here in front of a huge crowd was not the place. Perhaps he should speak to the seraph of what Flonne's little killings were doing and how to deal with it.

* * *

"I'm sorry things have come to this my friend."

"No…it is my sin alone."

Lamington seemed to be speaking to someone in the shadows of his room. He did not turn around to speak directly to this person. The usually stoic Seraph for once was in a state of melancholy. His plans were destroyed almost immediately and it cost his friend his son. His friend would forgive him but Lamington could never forgive himself for allowing his angel trainee to become so tainted with demon blood. He felt like he was being pulled along by Vulcanus who wanted his position more than anything.

"With what has occurred as of late, the Netherworld will declare war on Celestia. What will you do my friend?"

The Seraph at first refused to speak. Turning to the shadow he continued to frown. "I can do nothing here. What I say will be filtered by Vulcanus. If I were to step in right now, there would be conflict amongst the angels. I do not want my fellow angels fighting each other when they will soon be fighting demons, but I ask you my friend to find anyone who can put a stop to this war. We cannot stop angels and demons clashing, but we can prevent the human world from not being dragged into battle."

"…Do you suggest getting help from either the witches or witch hunters?"

"Either of them will do. Just make sure those two fractions are not on opposite sides as well. If they fight, then Celestia and the Netherworld will be no more."

The shadow let out a sigh of defeat. Why was Lamington punishing himself for something that was out of his control? Perhaps he should calm down and escape while he had the chance. It would not be long before either Vulcanus or Flonne considered removing him out of the equation.

"I have one request though." Lamington added as he went back to sit on his angel throne. "Please take care of Sicily and her friend. They are the last hope to bringing peace to Celestia and the Netherworld…that the Overlord and my angel trainee could not achieve."

"Yes…I will not fail. They will be under my watch and I will intervene if things do not go well this time."

"I'm sorry for asking you this Krichevskoy but I leave the rest to you…Sicily is all you have now…"

The former king of the Netherworld seemed confused by this statement. Lamington wished he could tell his ally the truth about Sicily's birth, but there was simply no more time to tell him. Perhaps Krichevskoy will figure it out quickly once he sees Sicily battle. Lamington has taught Sicily enough for her not to fall into the same trap as Flonne did. She really was…the last hope…

"You must go before anyone sees…good-bye."

The king did not respond. He might have left before he began shedding tears. He was a tender demon like no other. Perhaps if Laharl could have learned more about tolerance then perhaps that young Overlord would not have met his death. Lamington should have been more patient with reuniting Celestia and the Netherworld. Now he would meet his doom as Vulcanus came into the room with his usual sinister smile.

"Seraph Lamington, I have come to make my report on the condition of the Netherworld like you asked me to."

"…Yes…I'm listening."

With all the recent made by that brat Flonne the Netherworld is ready to declare war on Celestia. Before they do that, we should strike a location of the Netherworld first."

"We will not engage in any war with the Netherworld." The Seraph spoke gently. "The purges need to stop. Angels have no right to remain in the Netherworld now that the Overlord is dead."

Vulcanus' eyebrow twitched as he made his stance. "With all respect Seraph Lamington, demons do not listen to reason. If we do not attack, they will come and kill us all. We cannot allow that."

"I will not say it again. There will be no war with the Netherworld or Celestia. The gates that lead to Celestia will be closed. These are my orders. Also, you will stop giving orders to Flonne. I made it perfectly clear to her that she is not to engage in combat with demons, but she continues to do so by your words."

Vulcanus flinched when he said that. The Seraph was undeniably serious now more than ever now that angels and demons were preparing for war. Perhaps it would have been better for Vulcanus to keep his mouth shut because Flonne ended up being summoned to see the Seraph herself just to see his opinion on the whole situation that she was causing.

"Now listen here Lamington!" Vulcanus shouted. "It's either us or them! We must strike now while we have the upper hand!"

"And bring the humans into the conflict?"

"Who cares about them? Humans are expandable! Our angel race must be saved and the only way to ensure our power is to kill all demons!"

Lamington shook his head as he stood up. "With thinking like that, it is a wonder that Celestia and the Netherworld will never work together."

"Why would they? Angels are good and demons are bad! You're the Seraph! You know that! Unless you're not the Seraph are you? You're a demon in disguise aren't you preaching about no war and then trying to destroy us from within."

Lamington had no rebuttal simply because nothing he said would get through Vulcanus' thick skull when he started these absurd accusations. Instead he opened his eyes and stared into Vulcanus' dark soul.

"And what if I am? What will you do?"

Vulcanus growled as he prepared to strike the Seraph down with holy lightning. "I will kill you right here!"

"…Even if I am the Seraph?"

"Fool! Anyone who sides with demons will die."

Lamington had no intention to move from his spot though. He resigned to his fate. Looking over at Flonne he couldn't help but smile, as she looked at him in utter confusion.

"Wait! Stop!"

Vulcanus didn't register that his servant was in the room and struck the Seraph down with his own magic. The Seraph was indeed powerful but there was a reason why the Seraph put Vulcanus as his right hand man. The holy lightning was indeed powerful but he would remain standing. It wasn't just once that Vulcanus cast this spell on the all-powerful Seraph. He casted Holy Lightning over and over praying to God that Lamington would fall to his knees. Flonne could only watch in horror at the fight before them. Why couldn't she move her two legs and stop them though? She was capable of doing so. Perhaps something inside of her was reacting. Something telling her that she needed to be the new Seraph and that these two angels needed to die.

Slowly, Flonne prepared her arrow aiming it at Vulcanus' head. She would not miss if he continued to leave his back turned. If she killed Vulcanus though, there was no turning back.

"Die you demon who took our Seraph away!" Vulcanus cried unleashing one last holy lightning that caused Lamington to fall. He laughed as he intended to walk over to the fallen leader of the angels. He stopped though when at the corner of his eye, he finally noticed Flonne's appearance. His eye's widened when Flonne shot the arrow in his direction. He had no time to block given he was too happy with the damage he had done. That arrow was strong enough to blow his head right off, as her arrow was full of nothing but love that would kill any impure soul. This arrow proved that Vulcanus' heart was as tainted as the demons that she hated.

"S-Seraph Lamington!" Flonne called out as she rushed over to the Seraph stepping over Vulcanus corpse that ended up falling down after the arrow was shot. "Seraph Lamington! Hang in there! I'll heal you!"

"D…on't…" He mumbled. "I'm…done…"

"Seraph no…this shouldn't have happened. Master Vulcanus just said he was going to talk to you about the situation with the Netherworld. H-He didn't say…"

"…Flonne…please…listen…" He coughed. He was going to try to tell the archangel what she needed to do. Perhaps his death peace could finally come. But his words failed him so all Flonne was able to hear was. "Stop…war…d…t…fight…"

"Seraph Lamington!"

The older man stopped moving as the blood underneath him was forming. Even Flonne's magic couldn't save him. The young angel could do nothing but cry for the Seraph. Even if he treated her with disdain after her completed assassination mission, he was still important to her. What was she supposed to tell everyone now though? The Seraph and archangel Vulcanus were dead. How would she explain this to the people?

The pendant around Flonne's neck had finally become a dark black. The pendant is meant to ward off those with dark hearts and unknown to the archangel, her heart was becoming just that, so to adjust to the change, the pendant changed with the user. As this was occurring, Flonne has a great plan to fulfill Lamington's last wish.

"Stop war…dt…fight…I wonder what dt stands for. It could mean distance…or maybe he meant downtown fighting." The last one didn't make much sense but Flonne was able to make use of this abbreviation. "Stop war…by downtown fighting! Okay, so the only way to stop the war is to stop the demons…the only way to stop the demons is to kill them…and to kill them you need to battle them in the Netherworld. Never let them on your home terf!" Flonne looked over to Vulcanus…and an evil smile escaped your lips. "Master Vulcanus, I think you can be the scapegoat for the demons. You killed the Seraph so I can tell everyone that it was a demon…and then that's it." She giggled as she immediately went back to the angels to explain the situation…

* * *

A few days after the death of the Seraph and the archangel Vulcanus, war was declared on the Netherworld and vise versa. The angels believed every word Flonne said. How Vulcanus was a demon in disguise. As he tricked her into killing smaller demons to rile up the stronger ones so they can launch an attack on their home. How Vulcanus killed Seraph Lamington in cold blood and how Lamington's last words were to end the war by killing all demons in the Netherworld before they get to Celestia.

Flonne drafted many angels to fight in the war. Angels were not meant to be fighters but the blonde angel explained that as long as they kept targeting locations with many weak demons, then the strong would have to go to them eventually (that was if they cared for their own kind). Otherwise, Flonne herself would confront these powerful demons and kill them.

Anybody that questioned Flonne though suddenly disappeared. If asked, Flonne said they were branded a traitor for siding with the demons. This was a war they could not lose and they needed to win in the name of justice. Overtime though, Flonne would eventually request help from the witches eventually since angels and witches/sorcerers were on good terms. But for now, Flonne sat on the angelic throne here Lamington use to sit as the new Seraph that would in the war for angels. Beside her though, she pinned Vulcanus' body up just for show. She had to thank him for making her so powerful because now she will use this power to do what the foolish archangel could not do. Destroy all demons and bring peace to angels and humans alike.

It sounded very heroic in her mind…but little did she know that she would be the target to a small band of resistance simply because she couldn't keep track of all the angels in Celestia. For now though, she was branded the name Angel Executioner to angels, demons (and later humans) alike. Anyone who fought the Angel Executioner never saw the light of day again. As Angel Executioner, no one was safe from her rule until time would come for the rebellion army to strike. For now…it was her win…as the pendent she wore was tainted black completely.

* * *

Prism needed to stop this chapter right here. It was getting pretty intense after he read through the first two chapters. Yeah both of then are tragic but its not like things were hopeless. So what if a few major characters die? As long as the Netherworld was saved, it was still considered a happy ending in his book. It was Flonne's chapter that made him actually think about the consequences of one's actions. Perhaps it was because the Seraph mentioned that the witches or the witch hunters might have been involved in the war against Celestia and the Netherworld. If Prism had a choice though, he would side with the angels. He was already in good terms with the Goddess of Light that watched over them. Plus the archangel he had a crush on and loved to watch over from afar would be thrown into a battle that he would not want to participate in. The only problem was that the demons were the villains in this scenario and Prism hated siding with evil. He didn't like siding with anyone that was good either. He only sided with the race that benefitted him the most as long as it wasn't those damn aliens.

In a sense, Prism could count himself lucky that a bad ending didn't occur in the official universe. Flonne was an archangel now earned by her love, trust and hard work. Maybe he should let his little sister meet Flonne for the first time. They would get along well.

The One made a note about Flonne's chapter though. Perhaps he would go to Raven's library and read the entire story of Flonne's descent into madness and became the angel executioner. He also noted that Sicily's chapter was connected to Flonne but could still stand-alone even though her chapter would be about her point of view about the situation at hand. Chances were that Sicily's chapter would deal with the war and maybe just maybe things would go better for her than the main trio who seem to meet horrible ends no matter what he reads.

"Alfred!" Prism called to his butler hoping he would get a response. When the butler didn't respond, the blonde boy pouted. "…Chester…"

Taking a card out of his sleeve, he used his power to summon one of his faithful servants-The Cheshire Cat; A white haired man who looked to be in his mid twenties that was missing an eye. His choice of outfits looked identical to that of a butler that was painted white but had a striped purple tail and purple ears to counter his rather angelic appearance. He was named Chester for short. Prism has an obvious theme going for his servants but he rather not verbalize anything because it would be boring if the reader were told whom they were. Regardless these tarot cards were usually referred to Furniture: lesser or tragic beings that are incapable of being as competent as the witches themselves and will be forced to serve their master until said master is vanquished from existence. There were other terms to use without it seeming like Prism was getting a huge influence from a wonderful mind fuck mystery series but furniture seemed better than using terms that were used during WWII to describe the less unfortunate. Just because Furniture were bound to their master doesn't mean that they had to help them achieve their goal. In fact, Furniture were always working toward the goal of being able to promote themselves to witches/sorcerers. In the end though, the unfortunate souls were usually tricked into becoming beings of the cards by other witches/sorcerers and usually had a hate relationship with their master.

Prism was different though. When he turned people into Furniture, he made sure that they were willing and would be the ones he could count on when his fellow witches/sorcerers were not around for him. Chester just happened to a be a sorcerer running away from his past and would rather stay a card than suffer the consequences and die by a witch hunter's hands. Chester was chirpier as a result whenever summoned with his Cheshire grin.

"You call master?"

"I don't like that. Call me Prism. Go and make me some alien drink. I'm going to be here for a while."

Chester just chuckled looking at Prism's book. "You certainly picked up a good book. I wonder what will Raven say when she sees you robbed her."

"You're so mean." Prism said with a sigh as he attempted to smack the cat boy with said book.

"You know, I bet there are many stories in this book that are in the actual library. Are you going to do a marathon one day with popcorn and everything?"

"I might, but Raven would probably be angry like you said. She doesn't like me looking at these books because she thinks I might actually try to cause these timelines to surface and drag them into it." The little boy however glared at his cat boy who wanted to sit down next to him. "Hey, how about you go squeeze some alien guts and bring it to me now."

"You have a strange obsession with eating aliens…"

"Aliens are no different than cattle. Now get my drink!"

"As you wish Prism."

Chester disappeared in a puff of purple smoke before returning with a teacup full of green ooze. Really, if Prism weren't such racist toward the alien race, they wouldn't be seen as the bottom ladder in his mind. His hatred for them boiled even more when they worked with that pitiful human to see the destruction of earth. They justified it that everyone in the universe agreed that earth needed to be destroyed. In actuality, all aliens in a completely different section in the universe made that foolish decision. Prism did not approve of the destruction of earth at all. If earth was destroyed, then the Netherworld and Celestia would fall as well and the aliens were fine with that. Prism was already hunting them down starting 2000 years ago for a crime he would never forgive the entire race for. By attacking such an important part of the universe was unforgivable.

To sum it up though, Prism has sent all of his witch/sorcerer friends to go directly to the alien realm and kill them all one by one, bringing them back for food sources. With the rate of how quickly the aliens were dying, they would become a luxury meal for witches/sorcerers that they might actually have to go to the witch hunter realm to start buying them at a high price. At the end of the day, destroying the human world was a bad idea. Prism needed the human world for his entertainment but more importantly, he needed Celestia more so than anything else since angels could not possibly survive without heaven. This was all for that wonderful archangel Michael.

"For you."

"Thank you…would you like to sit and read with me Chester? You like books."

"I don't like sad tales." Chester admitted with a frown on his face. "But knowing how these chapters are technically prologues of a greater story, I'll stick around."

Prism chuckled as Chester leaned in behind him as Prism opened up the next chapter and using his magic to create the scenario in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 7754 words.
> 
> Li: In which you corrupt Flonne and Etna dies again.
> 
> Me: I noticed that Etna has been killed in everything so far. I bet she'll be equivalent to Kenny at the end of this entire thing because even if I get through most of the Disgaea 1 cast, there is STILL Disgaea 2 and we all know about how well that's going to be. There are things I want to bring up about the witches/sorcerers again. If you couldn't tell though this chapter is based on the ending of the first game at the end of chapter 3 in which Laharl decides to kill Hoggmeiser and Flonne kills him in retaliation. But with the information about D2, Sicily would still be around getting bullied and isolated therefore she would join Flonne originally to prove herself but later sides herself with the deceased Seraph to lead a rebellion against Flonne with the demon valkyrie Eir.
> 
> I'm reminding you readers that Prism is indeed a reading book about the alternative bad endings that could have occurred. There is also a fact that these books may indeed be prologues to another story entire that goes into full details of the consequences of the bad ending instead of just talking about what if this happens. The reason why Flonne's chapter is specifically this is because you can see there is a huge story evolving in the background because of one mistake that Laharl made. Her chapter connects to Sicily also implying there is more to the story. And I would be surprised if someone decided to take the idea from this very story and go on with what they think will happen next especially since in context, the prologue ends with Flonne becoming the new Seraph and declaring war on the Netherworld while Sicily would probably end up leading a resistance to kill her.
> 
> The aliens in the Disgaea universe are considered the Kyubey (Madoka Magica) to the witches/sorcerer. Witches/sorcerers never got along with the alien race given how the aliens have advance technology over magic and over time they can become the greatest threat to witches/sorcerers instead of the witch hunters themselves that help maintain the order to their chaos. An alien is considered out of the equation and the only way to maintain them is to make sure there are not that many planets for them to live on. Over time the planets have gone down but aliens are not meant to be sympathized with. Aliens are egotistic and are proven in Disgaea 4. They basically make the decision on their own saying that earth needs to be eliminated for the best of the universe. Earth is one planet compared to the many alien planets. Earth had NO saying whatsoever and if Nemo acted as the guy representing earth, then it shows that the aliens do not care about a true reprehensive because Nemo is already dead and resentful person. When Valvatorez' group stops them, the aliens start to bribe Valvatorez promising to give the group whatever they want if the aliens are allowed to continue. When that doesn't work they resort to murder. When defeated they play victim and honestly this is probably the only time where I hoped Fenrich would do some justice against them. At the end of the game, the aliens tall tail out of their and then put a bounty on Valvatorez' party. Now this works for Val because it makes him more popular with the demons but at the same time, this shows how when all else fails, they try to get someone else to kill them. In God's ending (which WILL be touched on) God directly interferes simply because Val makes an arrogant statement more than the earth needing to be destroyed. Overall, this action does NOT put them in a positive light ESPECIALLY for Prism THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE. This is a huge case of "Too Dumb to Live" because Prism decides to go on a bigger killing spree…because he totally hasn't done that before. Prism killing them one by one is usually by boredom but in order to work under Prism (with the sole exception of his little sister) you have to eliminate an alien planet off the map of the universe. That means killing every alien on that planet and then taking most of their corpses to be used for food, clothing or accessories. Yes Prism treats aliens like how we humans treat animals. Aliens are used for food, they are skinned to make clothes and one of the witches has many alien dolls that are obviously dead corpses. This is just a punishment for getting on Prism's bad side though…when an entire race is on his bad side…you won't last long. That's why on the map of the universe that the witches/sorcerers have, the aliens only have a tiny section left and they dare try to eliminate and important aspect of another dimension. The race will be extinct in another 2000 years unless Prism speeds it up even more.
> 
> Now concerning the chapter itself, Angel Executioner refers to Flonne's title after killing so many demons and murdering Vulcanus. There really is no double meaning to this chapter.


	4. Sicily

**Sicily: Rise of the Rebellion**

As you already know, Flonne's story is only the beginning. When one finishes reading about how a great heroine fell because of her immaturity and prejudice, we must also consider how there will be a heroine that will rise against the drama and defeat the fallen heroine. If you notice that there are parts missing in this story that might be because this isn't the official storybook. One can only write so many parts in a huge book full of short stories of the beginning or the end of a tragedy that putting Sicily's odyssey would seem unfair. One would also notice that in a storybook full of misery, murder, despair and the lost of hope, Sicily's story is meant to be an enlightenment during dark times. Flonne's tale is the beginning of the dark ages of the Netherworld and Celestia while Sicily's story attempts to prow through these times with determination, love and friendship that Flonne lacked.

So be rejoiced to one of the few chapters in these books that lean toward a bittersweet ending rather than outright downer endings (or beginnings depending on how you look at it). We will only cover the most important parts of her story so please read along.

Sicily's story began way before Flonne murdered the Overlord. She was born an angel with demon blood flowing through her veins. She had no friends except the Seraph himself, but even he had to keep her from everyone's eyes in fear that Sicily's life would be in danger if anyone were to know the truth. She was already treated poorly by rumors alone but with no proof, she could not be harmed…only shunned.

The little girl hated being alone in Celestia. Angels were supposed to be friendly but angels were no different than humans then they would like to admit. Lamington told this girl that she indeed had a family that loved her but while her mother was dead, her father and brother still lived. She wanted to meet them but the Seraph insisted that she was not ready to see them. Unfortunately, Sicily will never meet her big brother who Flonne killed. Lamington refuse to tell her that Laharl was her older brother and that she will never have that faithful encounter. Instead he said that meeting Laharl would be postponed until things settled down in Celestia.

Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worst. Flonne started going on kill sprees in the Netherworld and being hailed a hero by other angels and Vulcanus. Vulcanus who intended to become the Seraph and lead Celestia to do battle with the Netherworld murdered Lamington after he told his friend to escape with Sicily and the prisoner Eir. Flonne killed Vulcanus in a futile attempt to save the Seraph and ended up promoting herself to Seraph and therefore the leader of the angels. Naturally Flonne's decision to save Celestia was to go to war with the Netherworld. The angels were on her side and if Flonne asked, the witches/sorcerers would be too. However Flonne was not aware of the Golden Land therefore their interference so early into the war was unlikely. The new Seraph was not alone in her goals because apparently there was another angel in line who would serve Seraph Lamington in case Vulcanus was demoted. In this case he was killed and the new archangel whom was a white haired male angel lord named Virunga took his place. Virunga had the same mindset as Flonne, so he happily did her biddings for her training angels and leading them to battle Netherworld demons.

Flonne was still getting human support especially since a war was going on in another human world adjacent to hers. Any pure human would become an angel that would fight against the Netherworld. The body count was going to be incredibly high but the witches/sorcerers turned a blind's eye to the catastrophe.

Vyers learned this the hard way when after sneaking Sicily and Eir out of Celestia undetected he went straight for the Holy Realm to speak to the creator of the universe who would hopefully lend a hand. Vyers was immediately turned away by his right hand woman Raven and another sorcerer who might as well have been Prism's bitch. His name was Kotsukoba but it was K.K. for short. Raven had K.K. point his pistols at Vyers if he did not leave the Golden Land at once. No matter how much he tried to talk his way into the witches/sorcerer's palace, Prism was not going to have a hearing anytime soon for whatever reason.

Sicily and Eir could not comprehend what was going on when this was the first location to go. Being rejected did not suit well with Vyers given his status as the late demon king. Other powerful allies would need to be found in order to counteract Flonne but the Golden Land was just not one of them.

Raven immediately reported the incident to Prism who refused to listen to the powerful demon because he was too busy playing guess who with his best (black) friend Layla even though she would rather go by the name Pop. The game was getting…rather heated when racial slurs were being thrown at each other when playing the game and it wouldn't be long until one of them decided to tear their friend's head off when they lost. At least they weren't playing Mario Party.

"Prism…I just chased off the king of demons…"

"You did? Did I say that?"

"Is your person a cracker?" Pop asked Prism causing the boy to put everyone away leaving a few people. Pop cackled. "I win."

"Fuck you. I didn't talk to a demon to lose to you!" Prism shouted. "What did he want Raven?"

"He wanted you to prevent the war with Celestia and Netherworld from starting and spreading to the human world."

"Who cares?" Prism asked. "I might get more witches from war. In fact, I should pay Celestia a visit."

"Prism," Kotsukoba began putting his pistols away. "Who do you intend to be your representative for Celestia?"

"Terror of course. He can kill so many demons without breaking a sweat." The blonde said with a laugh while demanding that Pop start the game over again. "I think playing the neutral grounds will be fine."

"You think sending Terror in is neutrality?" Pop questioned. "Boy, you should know that Terror would slaughter one side completely!"

"Everything will be fine. I know who will be the representative of Celestia."

The other witches and sorcerer looked at each other before they all realized who Prism would choose.

"You really want the Netherworld to lose by choosing him…" Pop mumbled. "He's still your apprentice. He'll be sent back here if he dies."

"That's the thing. It is time to test his might. Everything I have taught him will be put to the test."

While Prism said that, he would not expect that by choosing this sorcerer would actually bridge the gap between witches/sorcerers and witch hunters/sorcerer slayers.

* * *

Prism wasn't kidding when he said he would meet with the Golden Land and give Terror as the sorcerer that would side with Celestia and make the war one-sided. Terror had his normal subdued personality by default. However if he went into battle, that kind personality would not last and would tear anyone in his path friend and doe alike. He made this warning to Flonne and told her to use him wisely as an ally of the Golden Land.

This was when Flonne noticed that Sicily was gone as well as her prisoner. She was so caught up in playing the leader that she didn't know that Sicily had already betrayed her and ran off. To Flonne this was enough of an excuse to bran her a traitor and to send angels after Sicily. It was unfortunate that Terror would be part of that group. Flonne warned Virunga to not get any of the angels killed when the green haired sorcerer snapped.

Around this time though, Vyers considered training Sicily and Eir in battle before rounding up allies to rebel against Flonne. While training, they ended up helping a wandering mercenary demon that went by the name Xenolith. Observing the redhead, Vyers noted how he looked familiar to another fiery demon (except he wasn't feisty like his sister). When asked what he was doing during these times when mercenaries would start being hired for war services, Xenolith explained that he would find the person who murdered his beloved sister. Sicily had a feeling that Xenolith and her were going after the same angel who harmed someone close to them (for Sicily it was just a hunch that Overlord Laharl was the big brother she would never meet).

Because of how efficient Terror was in terms of locating his targets, it wouldn't be long before he would find Vyers and his small group. Terror considered the option of engaging this powerful demon and instead looked to see if there were any demon villages nearby that he could trash. There were no villages but there were indeed demons to slaughter and take hostages.

Apparently there was a small demon going around the area declaring himself the Netherworld president's son. It did no good in this portion of the Netherworld because the president's power did not extend to all portions of hell just like how the Overlord had no influence of other demons outside of his world. The boy was with many bodyguards and after being told off by another demon chief, the kid was just furious at how he was treated. The boy was just as spoiled as Prism if he was declaring he would come back with an army to demand respect. The reason the demon chief didn't need to hear the boy though was because angels were spotted and they were preparing for battle. They did not want to waste soldiers on this little boy.

Once Terror launched the attack on the village though, it would not matter if he wasted his breath because the angels were too powerful for the demons. The spoiled demon was caught in the middle of the battle and demanded that his knights and ninjas protected him from the angels. They were of no use and even with the kid's magic, they would all be dead around him causing the boy to freak out when Terror came down and smirked seeing the terrified expression on his face.

"This is going to be fun." He hummed as he took a knife out. "I'm going to cut you to pieces and take you back to the Golden Land to do it again. Oh will this be glorious."

"N-No! S-Stay back! Or I'll tell my father on you!"

"Like I give a shit."

Emizel was lucky that the knife thrown wasn't aimed to kill him. However the fact a knife was thrown at his cheek made him scream. Terror continued to hum seeing the poor boy attempting to flee but tripping each time he tried to get up. Terror never let anyone out of his sight and once he had his target, he was going to torture and kill whoever the target was.

"Maybe if you took off your pants and pissed in front of me I'll reconsider killing you." Terror said with a laugh.

Such a disgusting thing to say to a child and it would make the green haired sorcerer come off as a pedophile. Terror wasn't interested in the sexual implications of a child wetting himself. To any demon, that would be humiliation at its finest and since Emizel was going on about how great he was through his dad…

Emizel on the other hand did have a limit to what he would and wouldn't do. If he gave in now then he would never hear the end of it. When he shook his head no though, Terror was quick to punch Death and send him flying into a nearby brick wall (that wasn't being destroyed by the angels).

"That's a shame, but I guess even spoiled brats like you have some honor left."

The green haired sorcerer wasted no time in retrieving Emizel seizing him by the neck and lifting him up in the air.

"Well, I'll end you now." Terror chuckled as he squeezed at the child's neck. If he squeezed anymore perhaps the head would pop off like a bag filled with nothing but air.

To Terror's disappointment he had to let Emizel go when his hands were set on fire by a giga fire spell. Emizel wheezed when he was dropped but he couldn't move anywhere with Terror looming over him.

"Resistance?" Looking where the fire was coming from, he was met by a spear to the chest. Looking down, he was surprised to see a little girl stab him with a huge spear. He feint injury and decided to groan in pain to make it seem like she made a direct hit.

"Get over here!" A voice called out. It was another small child attacking them and that was the one who cast the fire spell. "Eir!"

"U-Understood!"

The young valkyrie was quick to take out her spear that was covered with blood before reaching out for Emizel who was still stunned at the sight before him.

"P-Please hurry! W-We must get away from here!"

Terror moved back to let the kids run before he glared at the children. This injury was nothing after all and it only made him want to harm those that attacked him. That was impossible though because someone stood in front of the children after Eir got Emizel toward the other girl.

"Oh a powerful demon is here to challenge me? How wonderful."

Looking around the battlefield though, angels were being knocked out of the sky and even killed by demons fighting back. The demon in the way of killing the children was probably the leader of the competent demons that managed to injure him.

"Xenolith." The man spoke. The redhead demon made quick work of the angels around the children with his sword before turning to the older man. "You must take the children and flee from here."

"…If I do that Vyers…"

The king laughed as he waved his hand back. "I'm just dealing with a bunch of low ranking angels and a sorcerer. I'll be back before you know it…"

Even with that tone of voice, Xenolith thought the contrary. Because the king was going to fight a sorcerer was why he feared the worse. This was not your average sorcerer. This was The Bloodstain Sorcerer known for leaving a gory mess behind after he tortured his opponent. He was the one sorcerer you really didn't want to fight even if you were the strongest demon around. And to top it all off, Terror was originally a human and killed so many demons and Overlords that he might as well be one himself.

Looking back at Sicily who was casting spells from her spell book, Xenolith knew what he had to do.

"…As long as you make it back in one piece there will be no objections." Xenolith said as he was prepared to put his sword away. "Sicily, Eir…we must retreat."

Sicily stopped casting her spells and looked toward Xenolith in confusion. "Huh? I thought we were going to help these demons!"

"Vyers will take care of the rest. Come."

"U-Umm…a little help here…" Eir mumbled as she alone could not carry Emizel who was pretty much dead weight given that he just now fainted.

Xenolith decided to take Emizel off of Eir's hand. He ordered Sicily to lead the way that she did. Not a single angel came after them though given that the focus was on Terror's battle with Vyers.

The battle was intense that the green haired sorcerer was obvious infatuated with his opponent. No matter what weapon Terror hand in his hands, they were either knocked aside or were broken by the King's power forcing him to fight hand-to-hand combat. Terror was the master of fighting so that did not faze him at all.

With punches thrown at each other that were so powerful that it caused shockwaves all the way around the area, no angel would dare interfere…or so the King assumed. You see Virunga planned a powerful opponent would step up and fight Terror so Virunga already summoned more angels by his side. There were more than hundred angels all with arrows in their hand. It was going to rain arrows and with how Terror had his hands full, there was no way they would miss.

"Wait for my signal." He ordered looking at the angels around him. One angel stood out in particular with her pink hair and blue eyes. She was the only angel whose hands were quivering at the idea at shooting their ally in order to kill a powerful demon. "Steady your arms. We do not want to miss our target."

If it were for the greater good then they would shoot. This angel did not like that idea though but if it was the Seraph's orders to fight then so be it…

* * *

Away from the area Sicily had to stop once the small group was out of the angels' sight. Eir was exhausted from having to run away so fast but she was still young…younger than Sicily and still needed to build up some endurance.

"Lady Sicily?" Eir questioned trying to catch her breathe.

"…Xenolith…why would Vyers want us to run when there are so many angels out there? He would not survive without anyone helping him."

Xenolith closed his eyes as he spoke. "Vyers is a powerful demon. You have witnessed that…but his opponent is a sorcerer. Even if he managed to defeat the sorcerer, he would not be able to survive the onslaught of angels."

Her heart was thumping rapidly. Sicily already knew the worse was going to happen to Vyers.

"First the Seraph and now Vyers? I…I can't let anyone die close to me die anymore when I can do something about it!" Sicily suddenly declared as she rushed back causing Xenolith's usually calm expression to falter immediately.

"Sicily, don't!"

Eir began to panic as Xenolith was forced to shove Emizel into Eir's arms causing her to fall on her back from the weight.

"Watch over that kid and do not move from this spot unless an angel is nearby! You are not allowed to die here!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Sicily was faster than Xenolith. This was a fact that with the small amount of training, Sicily decided that if she wasn't going to survive enough hits that she would be faster than someone who hit as hard as Xenolith did.

What was Sicily trying to accomplish though by running back? She was going to run out of SP eventually and going in with below half was suicide.

"Vyers!" She called out.

Terror and Vyers were still going all out but the angels still haven't fired their arrows yet. The green haired sorcerer though was slowing down. Unknown to Terror, Vyers had some tricks up his sleeves. As an ice user and forcing Terror into hand-to-hand combat after a few blows to some pressure points, the former King used his ice powers to grab at Terror's arms and freeze them. Terror was quick though so when Vyers punched the now in cased arms, only one of them was broken off. As a being from the Golden Land, injuries like these were no problem to one's life but it would make battling more difficult. In the purple haired demon's mind, if a witch/sorcerer was treated like a mechanical being one would see being made in the human world then one wouldn't have to worry about the everlasting injuries.

"Son of a…"

"Vyers!"

Looking back, Vyers saw Sicily in the pushes intending to run out and help the king.

"Sicily, stay back!" He demanded and while he was distracted Terror used the hand that was frozen to punch the previous king sending him flying into the wall. The punch was enough to shatter the ice around said arm.

"Vyers!"

It was a reflex to wind his arm up but with the lack of his right arm, it ended up hurting him more than intention.

"Damn, he's good." Terror complimented as he looked up. "Give me a few more minutes before you shoot. This is nothing."

Virunga and the pink haired angel certainly didn't see it as "just nothing" but continued to stay on standby.

"Vyers, I'll help you!" Sicily called out as she opened her book. "451 Degrees of Evil, I summon thee!"

When she opened the book, a fire dragon came out of the pages and charged at Terror. Given he lacked an arm; it made it difficult for him to dodge the attack. If he were another witch in the Golden Land, this fire dragon would have burned him to the ground. The demon angel took the opportunity to rush after Vyers who was slowly succumbing to his injuries.

"What are you doing? I told you to flee! Where is Xenolith and Eir?"

"Vyers…I'm not going to let anyone else die if I can help it." Sicily stated. "S-So let's go while we have the chance!"

"Foolish girl, there is no way I can…"

Looking up, Vyers eyes widened in horror. They would fire if he attempted to escape. Their goal was palpable from the beginning. The knowledge given from the Golden Land was that he was the demon that tempted Seraph Lamington and needed to be punished. The attack on the village was a trap to lure him out given he was reported to be helping lesser demons against these angel attacks. Their rescue was a complete failure with the number of angels brought along this attack because they intended to take him down.

"Come on, we can go before they fire! I can put them all to sleep and-"

"…Sicily…listen to me. You must escape here alive…and become the new leader."

"Huh?!"

"Sicily…I'm finished…they won't let me leave here alive, but with you…there is still a chance…"

Her heart was slowing down by this news. Why would he say something like this? Didn't he say that he would help her and Eir grow to be powerful adversaries? Didn't he promise Xenolith that he would lead him to the person that killed his sister? Why was he giving up now?!

Closing his eyes, Vyers looked at his finger and smiled before taking off a beautiful rose ring that was on it and handing it to Sicily.

"Vyers?"

"This was…the ring I wore when I married my beloved wife…but she is gone as well as my son…I do not want to lose a daughter as well…"

Wait…daughter?! Then that meant…

"Go…now…"

Luckily for Vyers, Xenolith was not that far from Sicily and ended up rushing out of the bushes to grab the little girl who shrieked when she felt his big arms around her waist.

"W-Wait! What are you talking about?! Vyers?! Vyers!"

Terror chuckled as he stood in front of Xenolith. "You aren't going anywhere. I intend to take you all down with me here."

Xenolith cursed to himself as he readied his sword in the other hand. Vyers however stood up and rushed Terror without hesitation catching him in a grip due to the green haired sorcerer only having one arm.

"GO!"

"FIRE NOW!"

The voices were so loud that it was harming Sicily's ears. She was part of the noise though especially when the redhead demon rushed back into the bushes and ran back to where the other two children were as fast as he could. Sicily would never get to see her father's last moments. At first he had the advantage with both arms being able to use Terror as a shield when the angels fired their arrows…but at the last minute something happened to Terror that turned the situation around and with that one hand managed to overpower the previous king and switch positions. Truth be told, pushing Terror into a situation like this was not a good idea. He was called the Blood Stained Sorcerer for his split personality after all. The one that did all the fighting now was only toying with the previous king but his split personality was merciless and would use all of his strength to defeat his opponent as right now. The pink haired angel was the last one to shoot the arrow toward the king. His voice of agony would forever be implanted in her brain for as long as she lived.

The worst part was that only a few angels were needed to make the same result but Virunga had to make sure that the demon was vanquished. He had an emotionless expression seeing the previous demon king impaled on all sides from his chest, to his knee and even multiple arrows to the face. Terror on the other hand just chuckled even with the same amount of arrows inside of him as he threw the king's body to the ground.

"Such a monster…" Virunga mumbled seeing Terror using his one hand to rip arrows out of his body like they were band-aids. "Even with all of these arrows, he will not go down. I guess Seraph Flonne was right when the sorcerer's from the Golden Land are overpowered…they're inhuman…"

The pink haired girl's hands were shaking as she was on the verge of dropping her bow. She didn't want to do something this horrible again but this was the will of the Seraph and the archangel…

Terror didn't respond as he pulled the arrow in his hand with his teeth. Then looking down at the body, he seized it like a rag doll. Virguna did not want to go near Terror when he was raging like an animal.

"Hey, the Seraph's order was to bring the body back in one piece."

Hypocrital yes but when one took out the arrows, it's not like the body would fall to pieces. The green haired sorcerer just laughed like a hyena as he put his only hand through the dead body and ripped the demon's heart out. It was a disgusting sight that even the angels didn't want to see but Terror continued to cackle as he held the heart like it was a stuff doll.

"Mine…all mine…the king's heart is mine for the keeping…ha ha…hahahahaha!"

* * *

Some angels were still perusing Sicily and Xenolith when they fled from the scene. Reuniting with Eir and Emizel, Eir showed them a hidden passage she found underground that they used to hide from the angels as they circled above the trees of the forest. These were low ranking angels that would not be able to even see the hidden area in the darkness so they were going to report back with nothing. Not like it mattered when their designated target was dead and this demon area was destroyed leaving no survivors except the child that claimed to be the son of the Netherworld President. This information would be useful to them later but for now they ended up flying back to the archangel.

Sicily refused to speak to Xenolith even after the angels past overhead. She was angry with him for not saving Vyers and she was angry with herself that even when she wanted to help, she got in the way and was seen as nothing but a little girl.

"Lady Sicily?" Eir called out to the older girl. "Are you…okay?"

"How can you ask that question Eir? I'll never be okay. That entire village was destroyed, everyone died there and we lost Vyers! How can I ever be okay after what happened?!"

The projection of her voice was getting louder the more she spoke. No angels would be alerted but this anger inside was too much for her.

"I could have saved him Xenolith! Why did you pull me away! We could have all escaped together! Vyers wouldn't have left me with his ring if we showed him that we cared for his life more than hours!" Xenolith's back was turned to Sicily due to him glancing outside making sure that there were no enemies in sight. "Why aren't you saying anything Xenolith?! Answer me!"

Xenolith closed his eyes but did not turn around to face the demon angel. "And what do you want me to say Sicily?" Sicily was surprised that she was met with a question instead of an answer. He continued, "That I apologize for saving our lives? That I apologize that together we didn't defeat every angel there? What about the sorcerer that we were warned about who is out of our league?"

The older demon was calm for the most part but a part of him was equally frustrated as Sicily was that Vyers had to be sacrificed in order to retreat.

"But…"

"We either died without ending the war or we continued on sacrificing one of our own. Vyers…just happened to choose the latter…he really wants the war to end…"

"But it's not fair!" Sicily cried as she felt tears falling down her eyes. "I was just getting to know Vyers! He helped Eir and me escape when the Seraph was killed! He helped us train to be able to protect ourselves and fight demons! And now he gave me the ring of his wife as a token to remember him by! And he said that I was his daughter! What am I supposed to do?!"

"…So…in his final moments he decided to tell the truth. How cruel of the king…"

"…Wait Sir Vyers was the…king?"

"…Yes. Vyers was the late King Krichevskoy. It was assumed he died by swallowing his favorite black pretzel…but he's apparently alive and well…but depowered and different…I recognized him immediately because of his charisma and was why I joined his party. Even if he was weaker…I assumed he would be strong enough to lead an army and stop the war, but his life ended for real and the war just started…"

He sighed as he walked away from the hole to lean against the wall. He had to think what to do now for these kids. Now that the king was dead he had to take charge of their lives. What would be the best option for these children? To take them to another part of the universe (as Xenolith was perfectly capable of jumping Netherworlds in general to get to the witch hunter realm at one point in his life) where they can forget about all the bloodshed or would he take these small group and lead a useless battle against the heavens? The former sounded better and would be less stressful (plus no one would die that easily) but…

It wasn't just Xenolith that was thinking of what to do now. Even though Sicily had tears in her eyes, she forced herself to wipe them as she tried to calm herself down. Eir just sat on her knees with her body shivering not knowing what to do. Unknown to them, Emizel was awake at this point and overheard the conversation. He had to figure out what to do now since he had no bodyguards and no way to get back to this Netherworld now that it was confirmed to him that there was a war between the angels and demons.

"What are we going to do?" Eir asked the others.

Xenolith had made his decision, but before he could give the commands, Sicily beat him to it.

"We…keep fighting." She muttered as she stood up. "We keep fighting until the war is over."

Now both demons were surprised by Sicily's tone. Her voice was still insecure about the situation but her confidence was slowly coming back.

"Are you sure about that Sicily?" The older demon asked. "It will be just us four against them." Yes he knew he added Emizel despite the boy not even agreeing to join up but with how things are now, that boy would not have a choice in the matter. "We will have to go through all of those angels, the archangels and maybe even the Golden Land itself before we reach Flonne. Do you we are capable of such a feat?"

"It's what daddy would want us to do." Sicily answered. "Giving up now would only lead to the ruin of the Netherworld and even Celestia, and if we don't do anything, the human world might be dragged into this."

"…But that's what the Golden Land wants." Xenolith pointed out. "The king tried to get help but was met with rejection and death. That sorcerer known as Terror was hired to help the angels instead of us. It goes to show you that even the Golden Land will not assist us demons."

"Then we'll find powerful allies to help us out!" Sicily declared. "There are more demons and Overlords out there! We just need to gather more powerful allies and with a big enough army we can fight against Celestia and defeat Flonne!"

"How do you expect these Overlords to listen to you Sicily? You look like an angel to them and will more likely be killed if you tried to make a pact with them."

"I may look like an angel but I can't let my appearance pull me down now! The Netherworld is in need of a savior during these times! I…I may not be like my father…or my big brother…" When she mentioned "big brother" her heart waivered. The revelation that Vyers was her father only made things worse when she realized that the Overlord Laharl was her older brother and by proxy the Overlord's most important vassal was Xenolith's younger sister. "But we have to try. If we don't do anything now everyone will suffer…and I don't want to see anyone close to me die ever again…so…"

"I'm with you Lady Sicily!" Eir declared as she stood up. "I…I want to avenge my village for what those angels have done and only when I do that…can I finally do my job as a valkyrie much sooner…"

"Eir…"

For such a little girl, Eir was definitely the first to jump to the proposal of fighting to the death. Then again any valkyrie enjoys the thrill of battle hoping to take the strongest men with them to Valhalla (if that really is a place in this universe). Turning to Xenolith, the older demon surprised at what the two young girls decided sighed in defeat.

"…I cannot let you two go alone. I will follow your orders Sicily, but I must warn you that if your plans are risky I will pull you out no questions asked."

"Y-Yes…" Sicily responded nodding her head with a small smile on her face.

"So…please do not be sad." He finally said as he went over to the brunette in order to pat her on the head. "So wipe those cheers. We will avenge the king."

Sicily nodded her head again slowly wiping her tears that were forming again. He wasn't going to leave her after all even though she had been so difficult.

"Still Sicily." He stopped petting her head as he rested himself against the cave wall again "What will we do first?"

"Umm…that is…"

"We should find a way to go see my father."

Eir jumped hearing the boy behind him wake up or rather make himself known to these demons.

"So you have awoken." Xenolith spoke softly. "How are your injuries."

"This? This is nothing but anyway, I don't know what is going on but I demand that you take me back to my father."

"Huh why?"

Emizel chuckled as he sat up but refused to stand up (even though standing would make him look cooler). "Simple. My father is the Netherworld President. He is one of the strongest demons out with a league of demons that can destroy and the universe with a few punches! If you take me back to my father then we can get back at those pesky angels." He scowled. "No angel is going to humiliate me like that!"

"He recovered fast." The redhead mocked. "But the plan is good for now. Right Sicily?"

"Yes it is. Where is your Netherworld?"

Emizel chuckled before he started to shake. He really didn't know and that caused the trio to sigh.

"Perhaps…we should take a detour?" Eir suggested.

"How so?"

"Like…umm…the vakyries have three places they like to go. We stay here in the Netherworld…but we go to the Witch Hunter Realm and Planet Order."

"Planet Order?" Sicily had to ask.

"It's just another term used to define the planet that is controlled by the Goddess of Order."

"Wait…there's more than one God? And a Goddess?"

"Yes. Anyways, I think we should find a way to go to the witch hunter realm. If the Golden Land will not assist us demons, then we will go to the witch hunter realm and hire a witch hunter or a sorcerer slayer that can deal with the witches and sorcerers. We can also go to the Witch Hunter Academy to find a book of where exactly your Netherworld is umm…"

"It's Sir Death Emizel." The young Grim Reaper said with a smirk. "And you best remember it."

"Understood Sir Emizel. But if we go to this academy we can surely go to your Netherworld."

"In order to even get to the Witch Hunter Academy, we must find a gate keeper that can open the gate for us." Xenolith sighed. "With this war though, it will be harder to find them. I know angels are slaying these gate keepers to prevent demons from regrouping to stage a mass attack. As long as demons are not reunited on this issue, we are doomed to lose to Celestia."

"Then it's settled! When morning comes we will head out and find a gate keeper!"

It was already going to be a difficult journey but Sicily would not let her father's death be in vain. She would avenge him and her brother if it were the last thing she would do. As the last heir to the throne, Sicily the Overlord would surely triumph.

* * *

Because the story from here on out while grim and gory is rather optimistic as Sicily's goal is a huge case of earn your happy ending. As a result, the story will recap on everything you need to know about Sicily's party as they march toward the final battle with Flonne.

Sicily's group originally started with Xenolith, Eir and Emizel after that declaration. However the group would soon double over the journey making the party total go up to eight.

The first person that joined them was a witch hunter. Like Eir suggested the group did manage to make it to the witch hunter realm after many close calls and sacrifices that occurred by finding said gatekeeper. In the witch hunter realm similar to the Golden Land, the witch hunters turn down Sicily's request for assistance. Since there are seven Chosen (or the top seven most powerful witch hunters handpicked by the God of War himself), half of them weren't even present when Sicily begged for help. The only human of the group along with the only alien were apparently traveling around the universe searching for a high profile criminal who happened to be a witch. Because this duo was incredibly dangerous it would be unwise to ask for their help. However if they ever encountered this battle duo then they had the permission to ask. The other two members that weren't around were sadly angels and instead of doing of their mission to assist either angels of witch hunters, they're going around the galaxy stealing planets and calling themselves the Celestial Angels and even recruited a few members to help with their destruction around the galaxy. Those two were out of the picture. That left the three remaining members. It was a succubus named Morrigan (no not that one) with orange hair and beautiful gold eyes. She was not the leader despite being the most friendly of the remaining Chosen members. The second was an incubus (?) named Chun-Kei and as the name implied he was a rather chubby individual (but he insists that its muscle) with blue hair and blue eyes. He was the one that sent his human friend off on a mission and the alien girl chased after him. The leader of the group was the cruelest woman that Sicily has ever met. She was an elf named Zelda (no not that one) with a hair color that combined dark brown and purple to get this weird lighting that matched with her purple eyes that stared down at the demons. It was her that ignored any request by proxy of no one was going to get killed in the witch hunters and unless Sicily could prove that the witches are directly involved then she would not help. This argument was only helped by the information that Terror is an out of control sorcerer that not even Prism can order around all the time and what Terror does may not be the will of the Golden Land.

Sicily wanted to give up but there were many other students that were training to become a part of the Chosen group. The one that wanted to assist Sicily just happened to be one of the most judgmental demonic assholes one could ever imagine. His name was Yama and it was fitting given that his father was the legendary Emma-O who judged the souls of hell before deciding whether the souls should be eaten or turned into Prinnies. Yama was an obnoxious teen with brown hair and brown eyes to match with it. Xenolith wanted to reject him almost immediately but they didn't have a choice in the matter since Yama had the book that they needed to decide which Netherworld they needed to go into, but by bad luck the group ended up getting teleported not to Emizel's world but to one of the many human worlds that was having a civil war of its own.

It was here that Yama forced himself into the group and it was here did they meet a mysterious human that was aware that the angels and demons were duking it out. Their war was affecting this human world and she wanted to leave the human world and do battle with angels for foolishly attacking her home. This mysterious girl was dressed up as a maid with long red hair that was in two pigtails and blue eyes. She looked ordinary to say the least…and she went by the name of Airi.

However Airi knew too much to be a mere human like she stated. She knew where the book was that was needed to get back to the Witch Hunter Academy. She knew a lot about the angels and demons in general and once they found the book and made it back to the Witch Hunter Academy (and Yama gets scolded for disobeying the rules) not a single demon batted an eye at her. It was almost like she was a demon.

Xenolith was able to confirm this later on once Yama made another mistake (and it was Emizel's fault too this time) and sent them to another place in the Netherworld where the Netherworld Academy resided. Airi would disappear from the group every night and then come back with spirits swarming around her. Eventually Xenolith managed to corner Airi and have her admit to the group she was indeed a demon. She was on the run after her mistress that summoned her from the Netherworld was killed. Her other ally buddies were either killed or simply wanted to be left alone. Airi though wanted to revive her mistress known as the Swamp Witch (just hearing the name witch made the group think she was actually a witch from the Golden Land) in order to throw the human world back into chaos, but ever since the angels declared war on the demons, finding a host for her mistress was near impossible.

Sicily didn't know what to do with the maid demon. On one hand, Airi was very helpful with information and was a great fighter to the team. On the other hand, Airi had full intention of harming the human world and if they defeated Flonne, Airi was going to throw her human world back into chaos for her Swamp Witch. That was simply immoral by demon standards since demons are meant to scare humans and give them fear energy, not cause the world despair. Airi insisted though that she is only acting on her mistress' orders and it is not of her will to throw the world into chaos. Xenolith decided to keep an eye on the wraith just to make sure she did not betray Sicily's trust.

The Netherworld Academy gave them a lot of information needed on the situation. The best part was that the new dean of the school who went by the name of Mao was holding the angels off very well. He was very powerful and less angels started to show up the more he took down. The human world connected to this Netherworld was safe by proxy meaning that Sicily's group could use this place as a hub. The only reason Mao was helping out though was because if Sicily defeated Flonne or one of the more powerful angels, she would bring them back alive so he could experiment on them.

After getting back to the Witch Hunter Academy, Yama and Emizel finally got it right and ended up in Emizel's Netherworld…but this was only after they had to deal with three idiot wannabe idols: Axel, Asagi and Lanzarote. The sad thing was only Lanzarote wanted to join Sicily's group after seeing the potential the demon angel Overlord had (plus in her mind she wanted to take advantage of Sicily's growing popularity so she can boost herself up).

The group finally made it to Hades but end up in the lowest part of that Netherworld. It is here does Eir get to reunite with her idol the werewolf Fenrich (known as the Moonlight Fang when he was a Witch Hunter back in his day) and the former Tyrant Valvatorez who was now a Prinny Instructor and Fenrich his slave. Eir was horrified by the situation at hand and foolishly challenges Valvatorez to free her idol. When that epically fails, Sicily asks why Valvatorez won't assist the demons in fighting against the angels. The vampire simply states that his job is with the Prinnies now instead of fighting epic battles. Eir has proven to have the potential to stop the threat at hand, but he only says this because the vampire simply cannot grasp how bad the war is at the moment and at the bottom of Hades nothing happens.

After leading the prison, the group would finally get to meet Emizel's dad but the angels thought about this as well. It is here where the angel groups that Airi was talking about battles and just as Emizel is reunited with his dad, similar to Sicily he ends up losing his father in the battle. This turn of events makes Emizel want to grow up and end the war faster so he could take over. (Ironically this also means that without Hugo, Nemo has no way of blackmailing the Netherworld thus preventing the events of Disgaea 4).

Hugo's death though forces Valvatorez to realize the gravity of the situation and makes a promise to round up a resistance in this Netherworld as long as Sicily can garner support from other Netherworlds and even outside the Netherworld and getting different species to help her out in this all out war.

Once Sicily starts receiving support from all over the galaxy, Prism finally decides to let one of his sorcerers side with Sicily in order to make the battle more "even". He gives Sicily his apprentice Starlight whose goal is to watch her progress and to keep Terror tame, as his recent killings do not reflect well on the Golden Land.

This is the group that ends up leading a resistance against Celestia…

Sicily, the new Overlord who will finally avenge the deaths of her father and brother today.

Xenolith, the mysterious yet lonely demon out to avenge his sister.

Eir, the young valkyrie with a goal of revenge for her village and praise from her idol hoping that this victory will allow her to become a Chosen member.

Emizel, the son of the Netherworld President who wants to grow up and end the war.

Yama, the judgmental demon who after seeing the disaster around him and meeting Starlight does he intend to change his judgment and focus it on true evil.

Airi, the Infernal Temptress who after hanging with the group considers abandoning the Swamp Witch once and for all for their sake (maybe)…

Lanzarote, the soon to be pop idol who will be famous if she saves the day with Sicily.

Starlight, the Sorcerer of Hope who will be their guiding light to the final battle.

With this group of eight with their weapons in hand, they arrive at the final door. Sicily lets out a huge breathe as she turns around to see her friends.

"This is it. The final battle guys…are you all ready?" She asked. "I mean I thank you all for helping me get this far but if you guys want to turn back…"

"After fighting through all of those angels? Hardly." Yama responded with a laugh. "I think I speak for everyone when I saw we're ready to kick some ass."

The group nodded their head in union.

"This is it, Sicily! I can finally avenge my family after all that has happened. I will never run away again!" Eir declared happily.

"Do you think I'm going to miss the chance to get famous for this? Sicily dear, you're the reason I'm still alive." Lanzarote replied happily although one has to wonder if she generally cared for the little girl or not.

"Father…please watch over me. I will avenge you now." Emizel mumbled to himself more than Sicily.

"Umm…it shouldn't be a problem…as a sorcerer of hope…I know we will win…" Starlight mumbled, as he blushed looking at Yama. "So please be careful…"

"This has been the most exhausting yet entertaining thing to happen to me for a while. I hope this continues." Airi said with a smile as she looked toward Xenolith and winked. "And I hope you'll keep your promise after this is all over."

"…"

"What promise?" Yama had to ask.

"I-It's nothing…"

"It's something…" Lanza teased. "Are you two really going to-"

"Sicily, remember everything that you have learned during this journey." Xenolith interrupted with a serious expression. "Do not let these lessons go to waste."

"I know…you were there since the beginning Xenolith."

"Good…then let's go."

Sicily smirked as she turned around and opened the door where the final battle awaits…

* * *

Chester laughed seeing the expression on his master's face. Prism was acting like a child who became immense into the world of a fairy tale book. However the book already gave the warning that this is only part of the story. The thing is that after the king's death though everything seemed to be summarized leading to the final battle. There was no conclusion and no extreme detail on the hardship Sicily and her friends faced that allowed them to become closer. In fact it's hard to see whether or not this witch hunter named Yama is a judgmental person when his final quote seems to imply that he was a boisterous fighter instead. Perhaps character development finally set in.

"Dammit…I want to read more of that story…" Prism mumbled. "I'm really hooked."

"Oh? What was your favorite part?"

"You know I can't have a favorite part until I finish. I want to know what this alternate universe me was thinking for not assisting the king. He could have at least given a reason. And why Terror of all sorcerers? He's the most unstable one that could turn on him at any moment."

Chester frowned when Prism stated that. Even if he was the creator of the universe, the only sorcerer in the group that Prism did not trust with all of his heart was Terror. When Prism made his friends swear their absolute loyalty to him, he made sure that they weren't of the backstabbing nature. Terror while not a backstabber by default is mentally unstable because when he died in the human world, he met a cruel fate. The story describes Terror as killing humans and demons alike in a cruel manner that was why he was codenamed Terror. Terror's real name was Antimony though and once he became a sorcerer did the green haired sorcerer start slaughtering everyone in his path (including the witches/sorcerers in this very room themselves but given their regeneration ability inside the Golden Land realm it was only an inconvenience). This was why Terror's room was different from the others. It came off as a prison meant to "help" Terror. His death gave him post traumatic stress disorder resulting in a split personality being born once turned into a sorcerer. The only way to calm down the crazed spirit was to offer a sacrifice. The sacrifice was easy though because Prism or one of the other witches/sorcerers would destroy a planet full of aliens and capture many of them and then throw a couple of them in the room while the rest were turned into food. All witches/sorcerers had resurrection powers within the Golden Land so Terror could kill his prey, revive them and kill them in a different manner so to speak. It was a terrifying fact but that was why Terror had the only door with chains on it. No one would come out unless prepared to deal with the Blood Stained Sorcerer. It pained Prism though to treat Terror as more of a monster to sick his opponents then an actual being of the Golden Land but until Antimony could control that split personality that was how it was going to be.

"…Now I really need to put the book on hold." Prism said with a sigh. "I want to see how this other me would handle Terror…and I guess I'm interested in how Starlight would handle his mission to save the universe…but that means I'll have to ask Raven for the book. What was the book called?"

" _ **Rise of the Rebellion.**_ " Chester answered. "Angel Executioner is the prologue."

"Yeah…and the prologue is enough to affect all the Netherworlds in the universe. Without the main trio, Adell's group would never have started their journey…and it doesn't seem like Artina will ever meet her vampire with the events like these."

"Perhaps she does in this story though…but not on good terms obviously."

"Ah…Romeo and Juliet…and I didn't think that werewolf was good with children either. I'll have to remember that if he shows up again."

"So who is next?" Chester asked. "It will be hard for you to get back into reading the other chapters if its not as action packed and thrilling as this story."

"I know, but Sicily's chapter is the only one that is supposed to give you hope in the book of despair. The next one seems juicy though." Prism looked around making sure no one else was around when he turned the page. "Let's…continue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 11855 words.
> 
> Li: It got longer…
> 
> Me: Yeah the whole summary at the end of the story was longer than what I thought. I'll tell you this now, just because there is a summary of what apparently happened that leads to the final battle, many things are not left to consider.
> 
> 1\. Character development (and it's obvious if Yama who is labeled as judgmental is a boisterous fighter when he does speak).
> 
> 2\. Character relationship bonding (if you haven't noticed Xenolith and Airi are close enough to be accused of being a couple. You cannot get that though from the summary.)
> 
> 3\. How exactly the battles turn out. The battle with Vyers and Terror is actually longer than what was given. We cannot forget all the battles that Sicily and the co would have to go through to be strong enough to storm the heavens. The final battle as a result is not shown.
> 
> 4\. There is more to what has occurred then how Sicily met her companions. So it lists how she recruits Yama, Airi, Lanzarote and Starlight and even adding about meeting Mao, Valvatorez, Fenrich and Hugo. If you think things didn't happen in between then or that recruiting everyone was halfway through the story then you're wrong because by the time that all eight of the members that's more like 1/3 of the story being done because every character would have their own arc to grow into a person. Yes I seem to imply that Emizel's arc is when his father dies but that's not enough for him to start developing into a better person. And yes Emizel's father dying is a spoiler within the book.
> 
> Another thing is what Prism points out at the end on how this bad ending affects the other Disgaea games. Obviously if Flonne kills Laharl and Etna, then Disgaea 2 cannot happen by proxy of "Without Etna she cannot demonstrate her power or show Adell's group that she defeated the fake Zenon". Probably the Disgaea 2 cast would actually stay out of the war and that's if Sicily's group kills Fake Zenon before he destroys the Snow Clan and takes Veldime human souls resulting in Adell's parents to go off to fight and lose. Adell and Rozalin would never meet as a result though. Also Axel is already shown to have a different scenario because Axel hasn't completely lost his reputation yet at this point so he tags along with Asagi and Lanzarote to get famous. All of them are riding off each other so none of them do well in show blitz and with the war it makes things more difficult. Lanza is smart to ride off Sicily but again unlike Disgaea D2 where she vanished from the plot after being recruited and only mentioned in a few DLC conversations she's never mentioned again.
> 
> Which reminds me, if Etna is dead then that means a certain memory-stealing vampire is still on the loose and if she's dead that means he turns his attention to her older brother.
> 
> As for Disgaea 3, this is the ONLY game where the Disgaea 1 cast does not have any influence on the main story whatsoever meaning that Mao's group has already gone through every event so they can handle an angel war very well with little consequences. Of course this would mean I have to remove Disgaea Infinite from this timeline because this might as well be the first time Mao and Laharl have met each other.
> 
> Finally Disgaea 4…if you haven't noticed Artina is on the side of the angels. Just her luck to die in the human world and only became an angel that is killing demons. And Artina knows she's going to end up fighting Valvatorez at some point. The events of Disgaea 4 are halted for many reasons. One is that Valvatorez, Fenrich and Artina basically have 200 years instead of 400+ that the game states meaning that Nemo does not have enough hate or the influence to control the Netherworld. The second is that Valvatorez hasn't lost that much power as a result but at the same time he has taken to his Prinny Instructor job while Fenrich is only starting to spread the rumor of Valvatorez being the Tyrant. With the war though, Fenrich shuts up almost immediately since he doesn't want angels to come in when Valvatorez is getting weaker by the day. Third is that Hugo gets killed meaning there is no one to blackmail (as the story summary lampshades). This human world is also not in a good condition meaning that Fuka and Desco aren't even around by proxy and we all know that Emizel joined up with Sicily's team. The events can't happen anyway if Flonne is the villain instead of the hero who saved the moon but again, Prism is the bigger problem as now he won't even let Nemo or the aliens get close to this section of the Netherworld when a war is going on and everything is in chaos.


	5. Xenolith

**Xenolith: The Coward Who Made One Carless Move Leads to a Life of Paranoia**

Now at this point we all know Xenolith's story by now. Xenolith is the older brother of Etna who took care of Etna during her youth. That was until she got kidnapped during one of the many attacks that befallen her older brother forcing Xenolith to leave his sister in the hands of the now deceased King. It was the right decision but it always made the older brother bitter and by giving up his little sister to a benevolent king, Xenolith effectively cut ties with the demon interaction unless someone attempted to kill him.

Over the years Xenolith slowly developed a mask to hide any pain that was showing on his face. He felt that by hiding his emotions that he would be capable of handling the demons around him. Hiding his emotions also meant having no interaction with anyone. Yes he took the job as a mercenary to get by on food and supplies but he kept the conversation to a bare minimum and only took the highest paying jobs for the highest bidder. If he took the most dangerous jobs, he earned the most money and scared the demons he hired. At first after he finished the job, demons would be hired to go after him. Xenolith wasn't like other demons though. He made it clear to his opponents that he would not kill a defeated opponent. Leaving the enemy to think about their failures was a better punishment then ending their life and that was probably why he gained a reputation of being too kind. This has worked to his advantage though because whenever he stopped in demon villages where weak demons came to live without excessive violence, a strong body was always welcomed. Plus Xenolith was a good Samaritan enough that he would help the locals before heading out.

The power of the Artifact was so powerful that he was able to jump from Netherworld to Netherworld never having to stay in one place. The farther he was away from his little sister, the better. Plus the redhead wasn't bound to just the Netherworld. The universe was limitless and before long he found himself going to the human world at times or other realms with mythological creatures as long as it weren't angels. He would end up in the witch hunter realm at some point in his life where he stayed there the longest out of any location because of the setting. Here all races could reside without fear of the majority coming down to reign their judgment. The Seven Chosen were the most unique aspect as they consisted of a human, an alien, two angels, one elf and two demons. That pretty much represented the majority of the races. For them to be teaching others how to protect the world from witches and sorcerers were admirable and it was an honor that experienced people like him could teach how to fight as well.

Of course…there was this incident…that really embarrassed the redhead. Something like this normally wouldn't affect him given the calm face he usually had but in front of these high school aged students was enough for him to flip out. Xenolith was aware that this incident was seen as hilarious despite the fact he used his artifact to blow up a part of the academy in a fit of rage (and being butt hurt). Still, the power did catch the eyes of unwanted demons and he would have to leave again when he started getting targeted for assassinations again.

Xenolith didn't want to leave the Witch Hunter Academy but at the same time he wanted to run away from the shame of the incident. He wasn't the type to stay in one place forever though.

However because he stayed at the academy for quite some time, his battle prowess has gone down. An ambush would easily be able to defeat him…

And that was what happened one night. Xenolith ended up back in his Netherworld to hide in the forest that he used to call home. The monsters there were stronger now, but they were not what defeated him. No, there were goblins in the witch hunter realm that had their eyes on him after that humiliating incident. They were interested in his powers and wanted it for themselves. As being one of the most depraved races of demons, they had no honor as a demon. They attacked in hordes and go after the weak and defenseless. The redhead only took a short nap and ended up being surrounded by goblins. This was his biggest mistake his life besides letting his sister get taken hostage.

Xenolith paid for his carelessness as he found himself on the ground, his sword far away from him and his body beaten and bruised. No matter how many goblins he cut, because of his refusal to kill an opponent, they kept on coming even with injuries all over their body. He cursed to himself over his weakness as he felt his hands being bound behind his back. They enjoyed dragging him through the forest (and the goblins even grabbed his sword too) to show off their victory. It was only when the goblins got hungry did they decide to stop dragging his body through the dirt. His outfit was ruined with brown sludge and his face wasn't any better.

It was then did the goblins start hashing up a plan. While he could hear them, the stoic demon did not register what they wanted to do to him. Yes he heard the word "slavery" coming from their mouths and cursed to himself that he would end up in the labor camps if he didn't find a way to outsmart them. However their plan did involve that, the goblins wanted to do something to him now.

The redhead found his body being thrown against the tree with his hands above his head. What were they planning to do to him in this situation beside strangle him or put him on display for the monsters of the forest to eat him? It became clear to any other person when the goblin leader ripped his coat through the middle exposing his bare skin. Not getting a reaction, the goblin leader tore further down exposing his bare legs and still no response.

Xenolith was an introverted demon by nature. His lack of interaction with others caused him to be left out of the culture circle. One might say that this was a curse given he had no idea how to deal with the students at the Witch Hunter Academy if it concerned things that did not involve fighting. Now though it was a blessing in disguise. His failure to comprehend what the goblins intended to do right there allowed him not to react the way the deprived demons wanted him to. No matter how much clothes were ripped off of him, he didn't show fear in his eyes…yet his eyes did waver slightly at the unwanted touch.

"What the hell. Why aren't you responding?"

"Boss, this might not work." One of the fellow goblins stated. "If he has that face the entire time, we won't be making that much money off of him."

"If something like this isn't enough, we'll all going to have to mess with him. Right boys?"

Again he didn't register what exactly they wanted. It wasn't his life they were after but the fact that they were grabbing at his arms preventing any movement really was worrying him. Eventually he did start to struggle because he didn't like what they were attempting to do. Once he started to fight back as futile as it was, that was when the goblins were starting to cheer.

Something inside Xenolith didn't want these savages to touch him period. Closing his eyes to submit to his faith after attempting to fight back, the redhead felt himself submitting to something else inside of him. Something was talking to him…and it was cursing at his weakness and how if Xenolith refused to be serious, then he would take over.

The next hour or so was extremely hazy for the stoic demon. The only thing he would recall was screaming…but it wasn't from his vocal cords. It seemed to come from his attackers were begging him for mercy but wasn't giving it. By the time he came around her, Xenolith realized that he was covered in blood from head to toe. The goblins that cornered him weren't complete demons anymore. Many were hacked into pieces while others had their heads ripped off. The leader though was decapitated from the sword but was tortured to death with said sword. At least seven stab wounds in areas with vital organs were found on the body. Xenolith was used to blood and gore but this was extreme…especially when he heard a voice laughing. He already knew who it was though.

"You…"

_**Heh heh heh. After all of this time, you can finally hear me. You have tried to shut me out that I'm surprised that you only called me in a time like this. You must really hate being touched.** _

Xenolith did not know what the goblins were going to do…but this scene…was The Artifact responding to the wavering feeling in his heart?

_**I just did the job and took care of them for you. It was amusing seeing their demeanor changed once they realized who they were messing with. I should do this more often.** _

"No…" Xenolith mumbled shaking his head. "I would have handled this situation without resorting to your powers."

_**But Xenolith, if you're going to let me live inside of you until your precious sister is strong enough to absorb me, we might as well get use to each other.** _

"I made a pact with you to protect my sister. I will not use this power to harm others."

_**But you would have been assaulted if it weren't for me.**_  The voice was mocking now and it was enough for Xenolith to actually scowl at being spoken to.  _ **My host looks mature but he's a child on the inside. Good thing they didn't see anything else.**_

The redhead went over and grabbed his sword that was thrown away from him. He continued to frown seeing the blood that threatened to stain his blade. This blade was meant to protect, not kill yet as long as The Artifact resided in his body, no one was safe. If relaxing resulted in a massacre, then he would never let his guard down again. There were no more allies that he could turn to nor would he turn to the Artifact for powers. Everything he did from here on out would be from his own strength. Xenolith was still weak from being beaten by these goblins and found it difficult to leave the area. Even if he were to faint, no sane demon would follow him now after what The Artifact did.

This is the tragic tale of the man who let his mistake result in a (perfectly understandable) slaughter feast. This would result in paranoia to drive him as time went on to where Xenolith would soon convince himself that unless he found a way to subdue the artifact, he wouldn't be able to protect his little sister. However the paranoia would lead to an extreme plan to protect her and that would mean the end of the Netherworld. Resorting to bigger extremes like kidnapping and threats of murder would later come to mind.

At the end of the day though, The Artifact was still responsible for Xenolith's change in personality without even realizing it. Fueling his paranoia by an unwanted rescue attempt, it was amusing to see what this emotionless demon would do to keep him from emerging as the dominant personality…because if The Artifact took control again, it would go after the life of the little sister that Xenolith tried so hard to protect…the Artifact…intended to have the last laugh before it would be destroyed.

* * *

Prism was annoyed when he finished the chapter. The chapter was so vague on Xenolith's past that Prism felt like this book gloss over two scenes he would have wanted to read in detail: gore or sex. Plus the chapter was short so he felt underwhelmed. He was better of skipping the next chapter and getting to the longer ones. In fact, the one Prism wanted to read was concerning a certain vampire who had the balls to insult him when his actions were just. That was near the end though and given how the format of this book is written, the creator of the universe speculated that the more you were rebellious against him, the more you would suffer.

Chester fell asleep on his armchair. This was annoying because Prism couldn't turn the page well. The chapter must have been so boring for the cat boy to fall asleep. The blonde sighed as he looked at the next chapter…he wasn't going to be thrilled with this one but after this it would be a long detailed one. As the creator of the universe, he would just have to grin and bear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 3018 words.
> 
> Li: It was short compared to the last two chapters.
> 
> Me: Only half of these chapters will be extremely detailed. From Prism's reaction Xenolith's and Barbara won't be that detailed. However Queen's Blade Vanquished Queen's are explicit but vague so this is generally the format how I write it as.
> 
> For Xenolith, his chapter's title is my headcanon on why he's so detached from normal interactions. My headcanon is that Xenolith despite being an incubus has a lack of a sex drive therefore any sexual innuendo goes over his head. The only evidence I really have for this is when Etna can get away with calling him a pedophile but either he was out of hearing range or he simply didn't understand the implication. Sicily did imply that Xenolith seemed to be a lonely person and yes he works alone and this is true given how in demon society he doesn't register that if you call out in the middle of nowhere, chances are its going to be a trap. The fact he seems so confused at how Etna accuses him of planning something shows otherwise. He also isn't fazed when Laharl declares himself Overlord and Sicily his little sister. Again anybody with common sense would know that you shouldn't just accept things at face value.
> 
> In my headcanon Xenolith goes from place to place never getting close to people and while he has developed wonderful swordsmen skills, his social skills are just poor. I pray that he's an Unprinny like Fuka at the very least at the end of the game so he can remain in his demon form and continue to support Laharl's group. As one of the older and calmer demons in the franchise, it would be nice for him to have some more character interactions. With Xenolith, he completes the five man band that Laharl has (Barbara doesn't count if she can leave whenever she feels like it and disappear from the plot whenever she wants).
> 
> The chapter though is expanding on my headcanon that he can't interpret the goblins attacking him are trying to rape him and get him ready to sell him into slavery. The Artifact comes off as almost heroic slaughtering the would be rapists but one act of kindness that the reader knows would lead to a life of paranoia. However notice how Xenolith's thoughts disappear near the end? Its almost like he shut his heart out and it's the narrator that is calling him tragic now for his actions. Especially since Xenolith gained a reputation of being a kind demon despite his introverted nature.


	6. Barbara

**Barbara: And the Castle Falls…**

Barbara was only a demon meant to obey those who were more intelligent than she was. The entire knight class could be considered this though. They were trained through the toughest of Netherworld academies and learned what their life goal was. If they could not protect who they served or fulfill their duties as knights, then they didn't deserve to live.

Barbara was different from the rest of the female knights. She went above and beyond the obedience rulebook. Instead of having a mind of their own, Barbara considered that it would be best to be like a robot that was shown in one of those anime shows. If you specifically told to do a, b, and c, then you fulfilled your duty as a knight…nothing else mattered. For Barbara, she would have to be told a specific command to be able to do it, but that meant removing common sense from her brain but if her boss were specific then that would not be an issue.

Her mission was simple here. She was hired by Grosso the gold gargoyle to take out the Overlord and become the new Overlord in his place. The fact that she was strong enough to beat Laharl and his vassals proved to be a feast. However because she was not ordered to kill them, they easily retreated with their tail between their legs effectively losing the castle in the process. The Krichevskoy group was free to rule the Netherworld however they pleased by using her.

Now they did have noble causes of course. According to what they said, Laharl was ignoring his duty as the Overlord slapping statues all over the place while neglecting the changes that was going on around him. Rainier even added that Laharl's pact with Celestia was probably why they weren't doing anything to stop the change in the Netherworld.

The problem with the changes though was that it was making every demon moody. If they didn't listen to Laharl, what would make them change for Barbara?

The reality was Barbara on the throne made things worse. What seemed to be a good idea to pull the strings behind a powerful demon turned disastrous within a month or so. Demons made fun of Laharl because of his youth and arrogance and not acting like his father at all. In fact many of the demons knew who Laharl was but until the bluenette matured, they would continue to act ignorant of the Overlord's demands to be respected. With Barbara though, not only was she a servant but she took orders from others who refused to take responsibility of the Overlord themselves.

What started as some small riots that were quieted down ended up escalating into a full out revolution against the new Overlord. No one really knew if Laharl and the group were responsible for causing such animosity toward the Krichevskoy Group, but there was indeed a lot of deep hatred for this new rule that tried for a totalitarian authority.

The castle that Laharl had would not make it in one peace. Many demons stormed the castle destroying everything in sight and taking everything they wanted having no respect for the items that belonged to their previous king. It was like their madness was preventing them to think correctly but one could blame the Yuale flowers (in other words, it was the angels' fault).

Barbara was ordered to stop the rebellion, but there was only so much that one demon could do against them. While the puppet masters attempted to work behind the scenes, they were yanked out of their hiding place and brutally killed one by one (how they were killed Barbara didn't know but she did hear them begging for mercy and some chomping noises to go with it).

They spared the new Overlord though when they seized the castle. Despite handling warriors and fighters, her spear ended up being broken in half from being overwhelmed by the demons. The slime demons crept up on her once her spear was broken to pile up on top of her body preventing her from moving. No matter how powerful she was, the slimes ended up melting on top of her. She made sure to cover her mouth to avoid accidentally slurping the poison that the slime monsters were known to spew but instead of poison, Barbara found that her armor ended up melting away. What type of slimes were these to allow something like this to happen?

"Hey, if you only take orders Overlord, then I order you to stay down!" One of the demons ordered the knight.

Her order was to specifically take them all out and quell the Rebellion. Now that the order was impossible for two reasons (she was unable to battle and her masters were killed), she had bowed her head and didn't get up. She didn't realize how frustrated she was though. Even if she couldn't obey the order, she would never give up the fight. Yet she was slowly being surrounded by other male demons that had unpleasant expressions. Some were red with anger but others were a different shade of red with drool dropping from their mouth.

"The Overlord castle is ours…"

"We have killed those who would order us around with no power."

"What do we do with her though? Our precious Overlord?"

"Overlord? She's not even the Overlord. She can do nothing but take orders. If we order her not to be the Overlord, she won't do it. She was trained to be nothing but a servant."

Nothing but a servant? That was right. She was trained to be the best servant there ever was, but while what these demons were saying was true, she couldn't help but feel agitated at how they said it. If she were to obey them, so be it, but at the same time a part of her actually didn't want her to.

"Now Overlord," it was a Minotaur monster. He seemed to be the pack of the group. "We will spare you as long as you obey us."

The knight yelped feeling the other demons around her force her off of the ground into a sitting position. The Minotaur snorted as he pointed toward her.

"You can start by spreading your legs since you're already naked. If you don't, we won't hesitate to cut them off."

"I…"

"We won this civil war. You may have been the Overlord, but now you're just a woman that has no choice to submit under us."

She wasn't a woman submitting to the plentiful male demons in the throne room. She was a knight that was forced to surrender. Her dignity was already gone so she might as well have her legs chopped off. She didn't even realize that her face wasn't as expressionless and ready as she wanted it to be.

"U-Understood."

This was the life of a female knight. They were born and raised to serve without a will of their own. You might as well call them slaves because in the end their will to serve is stronger than maintaining their dignity…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 1852 words.
> 
> Li: The chapters are getting shorter.
> 
> Me: That's because the next chapter is going to be longer. This is technically how you would write a Vanquished Queen's chapter. Making it be incredibly short and leaving it at a grim moment in time without stating anything. This chapter is based on the Fall of Overlord Laharl Ending in which you lose to Barbara at the end of chapter 3. It's already obvious that things don't go well when Barbara is the Overlord and I decided for a good punishment. The implication of what happened to Barbara is very obvious. I make it vague whether or not Laharl's group lead the rebellion but the Celestial flowers have angered the demons and I have this headcanon that the Krichevskoy Group despite bitching to Laharl about how he's not handling the situation at hand, don't handle the situation themselves and just want to rule for the sake or ruling. They ended up destroying the Netherworld in one ending because they didn't trust Laharl to do the task when he is shown to be actively trying to stop the spread of the flowers. As for Barbara, she's already stupid enough not to move away from the black hole so she'll be equally stupid enough to let herself be treated like a slave. To me it feels like Barbara has no common sense so something that has an obvious answer is not going to work for someone like her. The title for his chapter is a reference to the Tower tarot card only replace with a castle representing the physical representation of the castle and Barbara's current state.
> 
> Prism doesn't have any commentary because the chapter is incredibly short so there's no need for him to talk. Plus the next chapter will directly involve the witches/sorcerers in story and he's usually commentating about these particular events.


	7. Adell

**Adell: Being of Solitude**

Some heroes just go too far when it comes to achieving their end means. But when your protagonist is really a demon born with a birth defect, it shouldn't be a surprise when all else fails, murder everyone in sight.

Adell tried to hide his love for battle (and his secret obsession with gore). Rozalin would often call him out on it. Plus it showed in battle when he would get so into the fight because of how powerful the opponent was that he would harm or even knock out one of his allies by accident. He would always apologize afterward but one wondered if he did that intentionally because he wanted to see how much he could get away with.

The one time that it might not have been an accident was when Adell was angry with Axel and wanted to get his siblings back. That was the only time he probably harmed Rozalin but his focus was more on his little brother and sister (who were completely unharmed by the Dark Hero. If Adell wasn't so angry, he would realize that Axel was a complete doofus who was incapable of harming children).

Why was this little incident in battle so important? Adell would pay dearly for that action with his carelessness in battle (and not because of his genuine evilness). When the group had to deal with constant felonies that were usually brought on by other party members, Adell didn't mind taking it because the Prinnies insisted that it was like wearing a medal of honor…and Adell had a lot of pride in these felonies. He refused to admit this as well simply because he insisted he was taking them in the place of his friends. These felonies especially the ones that complain about him being too powerful was a boost to his ego. In order to defeat Overlord Zenon, he need to be strong, but being told by the Netherworld that you are strong pleased him greatly.

With the combined felonies and the ally kills in battle, the final battle ended up backfiring on him completely. Overlord Zenon didn't trust Adell at all given she saw what he did. He might not have been bad as everyone else in her past life, but his bloodlust was still something to be paranoid over. Once she took over Rozalin's body, she at least wanted to test the redhead and see if he was capable of changing her. He did the exact opposite by accident and Zenon knew this. At this point though, she didn't care though.

"Rozalin…I…what've I done…?! I promised to protect her!"

Even his voice had regret…but…if he truly regretted his actions, then he would not mind being Zenon's new vassal. Rozalin's body was considered useless to her now. It was always weak and fragile but Adell…had proven himself to be of some use. While he despaired, Zenon used this opportunity to take her soul out of the vampire's body and force it into Adell. With so many sins on his belt that should have been used against him allowed the takeover to be easy. Adell was struggling to break free from this new surge of power but his conscious was already fading. But Adell shouldn't threat. Adell was a one of a kind being in a dark twisted sense. She took interest in him because he was completely honest person but had bloodthirsty tendencies. She would allow him to maintain some consciousness as she continued her reign of terror.

The rest is history once Overlord Zenon possessed Adell. No one had the power to stand up to the terrifying new form Adell gained by being possessed by her. It started out with the murder and eating Adell's siblings (which he was forced to watch. Zenon actually liked hearing Adell's screams…it made her heart flutter) then turning on everyone else who were still in the area. The young succubus Etna seemed to be the smartest of the bunch as she was the only one who turned tail and ran after seeing Hanako being eaten and refused to die here when Adell had completely lost it. Yukimaru and Tink though however were not thinking clearly when the siblings were killed and soon met the same fate. Zenon did not hesitate to squish Tink into the ground like he was an ant and while Yukimaru attempted to fight and bring Adell back to his senses, Zenon simply broke her sword and with Adell's strength punched a hole through her chest. She died instantly with the force that Zenon almost pitied the girl for being so weak. If Adell had hole through his chest, he would still be walking. Yukimaru's body was thrown to the ground. Turning around and taking Rozalin's dead corpse though, Zenon intended to show all of those Overlords outside why they should never mess with her.

Outside, Axel was just snickering with how he fooled everyone and didn't have to lift a finger though. When Adell came out of the room where Axel was waiting, he waved to him.

"Adell, what took you so long? I was just about…huh?!"

Axel froze seeing Rozalin's limping body in Adell's arms. Something was wrong with his rival.

"A-Adell?"

This one was the idiot that caused that one accident not to while ago. Oh, he was going to meet a cruel death. Zenon pointed toward Axel and attempted to zap him but dumb luck would have it and Axel ended up falling over from the rumbling that were caused by the other Overlords.

"W-W-What? I didn't know you could do that Adell…hey…why are you attacking me?!"

It was just a fluke but it wouldn't happen again…although…the Overlords fighting below were a problem but the malchidael were a bigger issue shooting down the towers.

"I am a being of solitude…" Zenon mumbled as he rose in the air. "Dark Liberation."

Axel who was usually unlucky was very lucky this time when that attack hit everything in the room. With the blast of light coming from above and crashed onto the demons, no one should have survived. Most demons were either obliterated on sight or their corpses remained only pitch black. Zenon looked up and noticed that the Dark Hero survived despite the fact the pillar that was near Axel ended up falling down on him preventing him from getting up and running.

"Gah…direct…or…"

Axel didn't think Adell would attack him and kill everyone in the room…even the director. This wasn't Adell though looking at him. His skin…color, the fact he had wings…was this…no…

"…You are a nuisance." Zenon grumbled not liking how this idiot escaped death twice already. This time though he wouldn't survive…she would even rip his head off to make sure of it.

"Adell…what…is…"

Zenon intended to finish the blow…but didn't expect her hand to stop. Why was Adell fighting back now?

"…This is no longer your body…" Zenon replied darkly but to Axel it looked like the redhead was talking to himself. "All who oppose me shall perish."

Axel tried his best to move from the pillar but he cursed to himself at how weak he was. His leg must have been twisted from the blast or something because it wasn't going to move. The Dark Hero's eyes widened in horror seeing a finger being pointed his way.

"Die."

The God of all Overlords smirked when huge blast of light ignited from her fingers causing the entire area to be covered in a reddish light. There was no way he would survive that attack at close range.

Of course, someone was going to interfere though. Who was strong enough to block this magic from this close? Without warning, someone came down from the sky attempting to shoot her from above. Zenon quickly jumped out of the way seeing a figure with green hair and gold eyes in a human military uniform. Was a human opposing her?

"Antimony…"

There was another person opposing her. It was a youthful looking teen with white hair and green eyes. He carried a staff with him that was apparently used to shield the attack. She saw Axel in his arms alive but unconscious and bleeding.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stall until you can take this idiot with you. Prism won't allow death to come to this fool unless he can't prevent it."

"You dare oppose me?" Zenon questioned as she prepared to launch another attack. "All who oppose me shall die!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm a sorcerer then." The person known as Antimony said with a smirk. "The name is Terror by the way and having me as your opponent is bad luck. Starlight, go now!"

"Y-Yes!"

Zenon attempted to kill them all with another Dark Liberation. Terror was quick though and deliberately aimed his bullets at Rozalin's dead body. Adell who still resided in his own body reacted before the Overlord could put his body over hers in order to shield her. Starlight chanted a quick spell that took him back to the Golden Land where not even the powerful Zenon could reach.

"It's just you and me demon scum." Terror said with a smirk seeing the dissatisfied look on her face. "Let's see how long you last."

* * *

 

Prism was waiting impatiently for his two sorcerer buddies to return. He was pacing around the room in sheer panic thinking the worst. His butler Alfred a young man in his twenties with purple hair and purple eyes and wore a monocle in one eye was trying his best to appease his master. Prism's right hand woman Raven though calmly flipped through a page in a book and sighed.

"You're worrying too much. It's Terror you sent down to reduce the damage." She said coldly.

"It's not him I'm worried about! My apprentice might die down there or fail!"

"You probably think Starlight is worthless. I do not blame you."

The little boy pouted as he stopped his pacing. He couldn't help it. This was the worse case scenario with the revival of a powerful adversary. No one could stand against Overlord Zenon so her reincarnating was a miracle in itself but for her to come back and start over…either the witches had to step in and risk their Golden Land being ripped apart once she started torturing them for information on the Holy Realm or let everything in the universe die because she just had to take a body that had so much potential.

Luckily Starlight managed to teleport to the center of the room just when Prism was about to flip out. The white haired sorcerer was out of breath when he shouldn't be but he might have been trying to keep Axel alive while he was traveling to the Golden Land. He couldn't just teleport back like the other witches given his experience.

"Finally!" Prism shouted as he turned to Alfred. "Alfred, do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't die!"

"Yes Master." Alfred said with a smile as he reassured Starlight that everything would be okay while taking Axel into his arms. Axel was shivering in them as he mumbled something in his sleep.

"Adell…don't…go…"

Prism frowned as Alfred returned to his room. Raven grumbled as she closed her book. "You really shouldn't be choosing favorites in this universe. The archangel is bad enough. Why do you care about this loser?"

"You would never understand Raven. He's my favorite toy to make suffer but I refuse to have him die when he can be more entertaining when he's alive."

"Whatever you say…huh?!"

Starlight was still using his magic to teleport Terror back since it was done…suffice to say that Terror should have switched to his split personality if he wanted to come back in one piece.

The sorcerer was literally ripped to shreds Mortal Kombat style with only his head making it out without any scratches. But his arms and legs? Torn apart from his body. His heart? Damaged to where it wasn't pumping much blood. His insides? Taken out so they're not even in his body. Starlight screamed at the sight facing him before he fainted on the spot. Prism and Raven who were use to this type of dismemberment whenever it concerned any witch/sorcerer at first were surprised before they both regained their composure.

"Terror, what happened?" Prism asked calmly.

"The Overlord kicked my ass…" Terror grumbled as he rolled his head. "I ran out of bullets. Should have packed more."

"How do you run out of bullets?" Raven questioned as she began using her magic to attempt to make the military sorcerer look more presentable. "You are a sorcerer that was given unlimited bullets and firearms. How do you screw that up?"

"I…forgot…"

"Perhaps you should let your split personality handle things next time." Raven growled as she forced the arms back on the body.

"Hee-hee, that tickles."

Raven glanced at Prism and continued to frown. "What do we do? If Terror is taken down this easily, we might be in trouble."

"…I will handle this myself." Prism stated surprising both of them.

"You personally are going to stop that guy?" Terror asked. "Won't you be killed brutally like I was?"

"Overlord Zenon may be the God of all Overlords, but I am The One. I am the creator of the universe. This thing is a threat now and must be erased out of existence one way or another to restore peace. That bitch is destroying everything in the Netherworld as we speak. I refuse for Celestia to be involved…and I won't let archangel Michael fight only to see him killed."

"So its personal." Raven remarked.

"Yes, and she tried to kill my toy. That is punishable by nobody remembering her once I am…no…when we are done with her."

"We?"

"I changed my mind Raven. It will be you and me to stop Overlord Zenon. You're out of shape anyway."

"…Joy…"

"Get your things, we're going to leave very soon."

"What about me! I can't move my arms or legs…or anything!" Terror whined.

"You can stay here until Starlight wakes up. He'll fix you up."

"But he's such a pussy! He'll faint again when he sees this."

"This is why he's not qualified to be one of us…" Raven growled. "…But let me get my bow and we'll head out."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

Dealing with a sorcerer has never been so tiresome. She may just reawakened again but that was the first thing she did not want to deal with. Back when she was reining true terror on demons, the witches/sorcerers did not interfere. It was almost like they were cowards staying far away from her so they wouldn't destroy her. Now, they were going on the offensive and while she managed to rip Terror to shreds, he was not dead. He just laughed as a head when he lost and then was teleported away with no way of her being able to track him down.

With no way to vent her anger, she did the next logical thing on her mind: Kill the one demon that escaped when she took control of Adell…finding Etna and destroying her Netherworld along with her. If Etna was smart to turn tail and flee then she might even get an army up to stop her. If she got in contact with any more beings from the Golden Land, then she might not be able to survive this time around.

The castle that Etna escaped to was already tightly guarded with other demons now that she returned. The former vassal of Overlord Laharl (the one that Zenon trounced when she first woke up and he too ran off like a smart little kid) was on her knees at this point terrified at what she just witnessed. The conversation that transpired between her and Laharl was rather short. Given Etna's state of mind (and how Etna never showed fear especially in front of Laharl) it was obvious the situation was dire.

"They're all dead…and she's coming for us…"

Laharl refused to show any sign of panic in front of his vassal. He was still angry with her but recalling what happened with Rozalin and how breaking her seal caused this power to surge. He was hungry so he couldn't fight at full force…even now he's still hungry and licking his wounds. Only now did he decide to call Sicily back from Celestia to feed him since he refused to show that he was famished to his kid sister. A small meal was all he was going to get before this battle that might kill them all.

Laharl didn't say anything when the others came into the throne room. By others that included, Flonne, Sicily and Xenolith who after being pardoned by Celestia and the Netherworld for his crime was just going to be stuck as an un-Prinny due to the strange circumstance concerning his "not so death" by the Netherworld itself (and despite that title he would not wear the hat if Etna wasn't around and even then it was a hassle to put a penguin hat on). The Krichevskoy Group, Barbara and Lanzarote would be summoned later but this meaning concerned the most trustworthy of his vassals.

"Big brother?"

"…Flonne, Sicily, tell the others that we're going to battle. Make sure they prepare the defense and know I will not tolerate failure. Understood."

The fact that Laharl was unusually serious showed the desperation of the situation. Flonne and Sicily did not hesitate to leave. The young demon forced Xenolith to stay behind as Laharl got out off his thrown.

"…I need to prepare for battle as well. Xenolith, do me a favor and comfort your sister for me."

"!…Yes…my prince…"

Xenolith was the only vassal that was not use to addressing Laharl as such. He wanted to use his name more freely but Laharl being the brat he was wouldn't let him. Maybe this would be a good time to learn the honorifics if they survived.

As the bluenette left his throne room to prepare for battle, the older demon was left with the young succubus. He stood behind her unable to find the words to convey his feelings of the current situation.

"Etna…"

"Go away Xenolith…" Etna suddenly hissed. Her voice was still trembling but there she tried to regain her prideful tone. "Don't listen to the prince…just get far away from here and don't come back. Overlord Zenon…she'll kill all of us…but you're not tied to this castle like we are. You can leave and not look back…so just go away…"

At first Xenolith didn't say anything, but his expression darkened not liking the words his little sister was ordering him to do.

"So you are suggesting that even though I am in debt to you and Overlord Laharl, I should pack up my things and leave you all for dead? Why…would I do that now?"

"You were always a coward Xenolith!" Etna suddenly shouted as she suddenly stood up to glare at him. Her brother noticed the tears threatening to fall down her face. "Ever since you left me to the king, you have run away from your duties! Nothing is going to stop you from leaving now! Just go!"

A smack could be heard echoing in the room. Etna should have expected some sort of retaliation from her older brother but he usually reframed himself from laying a finger on her. She was expecting a shouting match now for treating him horribly but instead was met by a rather awkward embrace.

"…I'm not leaving you again." He whispered in her ear. "After so many years of separation and given this chance to be with you…I refuse your request."

"Xeno…lith…"

"…If what you say is true that this Overlord intends to end your life, I will use my sword and protect you. Because…I decided that if I can't protect you…I don't deserve to live."

"Big…brother…"

She was still shaking but Etna slowly returned the embrace. She honestly feared for her brother more than herself now though. When she ran after Hanako and Taro were devoured, the only thing she could think of was seeing her brother again and refusing to die here because she wasn't at full strength anymore. Once she arrived at the castle though, it hit her that maybe just maybe that Overlord would chase her down. Zenon's power could be felt from anywhere now once she made it to their particular Netherworld and would not leave until everyone was killed. She put everyone she cared for in danger all because she foolishly lost her strength to some stupid summoning spell.

"I don't want you to die…" She finally spat out. "Not because of me…"

"Etna…either we both fight together and live or we die trying." Xenolith smirked when he said that. It was rare that Xenolith ever felt so cocky and he knew more than anyone that arrogance will get you killed. "I'm not going to die here. No even if I don't have the artifact I will protect you."

"Dammit! Stupid brother! Stupid big brother!" Etna cursed as she ended up resting her head against her older brother's chest. She wanted to cry right now but there was no time for that, and sadly Laharl would not let them forget that.

"Hey! I need you two right now! Stop your sibling love and get out here!"

Laharl probably should have considered that maybe just maybe they would not make it out alive and he should consult Sicily before this big battle. It would be nice if Flonne got help from the Seraph but there really was no time to call him. Yes Flonne sent a messenger Prinny but it would not make it there on time. Regardless, Laharl was going to go down as one of the most badass of all Overlords of all time who fought with Overlord Zenon to the death and did not die so easily.

* * *

 

Alfred just shook his head as he finished patching the Dark Hero up. His master was a unique creator to let one demon live during that horrible attack. At first Alfred thought that maybe Prism was just cruel to be kind to let Axel live through that attack, but once he healed the Dark Hero, he noticed something about the blonde demon. He could feel potential when using his sorcerer magic. Perhaps Prism intended…

"Guhh…"

The Dark Hero was slowly waking up from his slumber. As Alfred placed the wet towel on Axel's forehead, he went right back to his library to pick up more books using his magic to sort through them.

"Where…am I?"

"Welcome to the Golden Land." Alfred said with his back turned. "We haven't had visitors in a while so make yourself at home…wait. I wasn't supposed to say that."

As the Dark Hero was coming to and noticed that what he was resting on was not a bed but a lab table. Not to mention the room had a strange smell. One might think it smelled like pumpkins but on the other hand it smelled like a dead animal. Looking to where the voice was coming from, Axel saw past the person and saw a black cauldron that was boiling green ooze. Immediately he sat up and nearly yelped. With that reaction though, he felt a headache coming on.

"You should not be moving that much. You almost died in the Netherworld."

"Wouldn't be the first time…" The Dark Hero snarked, "where…am I?"

"You are in the Golden Land." Alfred repeated. "From what we witnessed, Overlord Zenon has awaken again after so long and has taken the body of Sir Adell. Now she wrecks havoc in the Netherworld again to ease her paranoia. Besides you, the Beauty Queen Etna survived as well and fled to her Netherworld but Overlord Zenon is giving chase there."

"Wait what!" Axel was trying to remember what happened. He was giving Adell's group some time to fight the fake Zenon. He pretty much waited for them to finish so he could take the credit but was met with Adell who looked much darker and bulkier than he normally was and tried to kill him with three attacks. He lost conscious after a finger was pointed his direction. He should have been dead if he could move from under the pillar.

Speaking of pillar, Axel glanced down at his leg and saw that it was wrapped up in a cast. As he made an effort to move said leg, he flinched at the pain.

"I advise you to make yourself at home." The butler repeated. "You are now the guest of honor to the Creator of the Universe Master Prism."

Axel only heard the word "prison" from Alfred and gasped. "Hey! Why am I a prisoner?"

"…Master Prism…"

"And what happened to Adell? What happened to Rozalin and Taro? What happened to all of them?"

Alfred sighed as he adjusted his monocle. "From what we observed, during the final battle with that faker, Lady Rozalin unleashed the seal that awakened Overlord Zenon who killed her fake. Overlord Zenon then proceeded to turn her attacks on her allies. Trying to snap her out of her murderous phase, Sir Adell accidentally kill Lady Rozalin."

"W-What? That's absurd! Adell would never-"

"Let me finish." Alfred cut in his patience wearing thin. "Overlord Zenon used this opportunity to move her soul from Lady Rozalin's dead body to Sir Adell's soul that was full of conflict and despair. Sir Adell lost the battle of control and Overlord Zenon now uses his body to kill everyone he holds dear. The names you asked for: Sir Taro, Lady Hanako, that frog Tink and Lady Yukimaru all perished in that room they went in."

"N-No!"

Alfred's tone toward Tink was worse than anyone else he named. Perhaps it was because despite being a sorcerer who liked to experiment in his lab, he did not appreciate frogs especially rude, obnoxious ones.

"It is true. You are lucky to have survived. Master Prism ordered Sir Starlight and Sir Antimony to save you and stall for time while Beauty Queen Etna fled to her Netherworld. I will repeat, Overlord Zenon is making Beauty Queen Etna her target because she cannot kill you as long as you are in the Golden Land. Overlord Zenon's goal is to kill all witnesses, but with more battles leads to more witnesses and more demons to kill to satisfy her lust. With her sharing a body with a blood thirsty man like Sir Adell, this can only lead to the end of the Netherworld as we know it."

Axel didn't need to hear anymore. This was a nightmare and in a nightmare you can force yourself to wake up or fight it. As he moved his leg to the side of the lab table, he continued to flinch with the pain in his leg and in his head.

"Gah…"

"What are you doing? You must rest."

"Screw that! With what you said my rival could kill my family! I rather die than have them be killed like the director and all of those Overlords!"

"Then what do you expect to do? You are in no condition to fight and if you try to talk to Overlord Zenon, she will cut you down and finish the job."

"He has to be in there…I know it…" Axel mumbled. "Why would he carry Rozalin's body if he wasn't inside…I can…talk to him…"

Alfred glared at the Dark Hero before sighing in defeat. He had the qualities that Prism would like to have in a witch/sorcerer. This might be why Prism wants him in the Golden Land in the first place.

"If you intend to go, I will be your bodyguard. I will not let you die under Master's orders…and I will slaughter the Overlord Zenon if your plan does not work."

Axel was confused. Who was this butler? Could he do that when no one else could? He still had a lot of questions to ask about the location and who he was and who this Prism was. Alfred on the other hand was outright irritated that everyone else that could possibly be Axel's bodyguard was doing something else. In fact, Prism sent half of the witches/sorcerers away to look after his little sister Cone. He sent the Marionette Witch Pop, the Witch of the Dead Samarium, the Sorcerer of the Night K.K., and even their pet from the Golden Land Chao to follow her to another portion of the Golden Land to practice honing her skills. That just left him left besides Starlight who was unconscious and Terror who was out of commission. Prism REALLY needed to hire more witches/sorcerers for this place.

_I am going to regret this…I apologize Master if I do not come out alive…_

* * *

 

The battle really was one-sided against Overlord Zenon. Even though Adell was clutching Rozalin's dead body, that handicap did nothing for the weaker demons. She constantly spammed Dark Liberation and easily destroyed the castle that was standing so strong. Most of the demons that were loyal to Laharl attempted to attack first to give out an opening but that plan was smashed to bits with a snap of her fingers. There was no challenge for her. It wouldn't be long until she actually went inside the castle (the portions that weren't destroyed by her blast) to look for any survivors.

Laharl didn't go out originally along with his main party mainly because he wanted to wait it out. He hated this strategy because it made him feel weak and he did feel weak. He was shaking with how powerful she was especially in Adell's body. What he fought was just her waking up. This is Overlord Zenon in a couple of hours and only getting stronger.

The Krichevskoy Group didn't last long at all. Grosso and Rainier were casting ice and star spells at the Overlord but she brushed them off like it was nothing. Garungun charged her shouting his usual speech about how he has yet to summon the Majin that will destroy Zenon. Once Garungun was in her range, she held her hand out and grabbed at the golem's arm. She did not waste a second as she ripped his arm out of his socket causing him to scream.

"My left hand!" He screamed as Zenon whirled around and kicked the golem. With the impact, it was enough to leave a hole in his skull. The golem came crashing to the ground.

"GARUNGUN!" Rainier called out.

"Dammit! Barbara, I order you to kill Overlord Zenon!"

"If that is what you wish."

Barbara was in position with the archers. Zenon's first attack only hit all the front liners but the magic users and archers in the back were unharmed but shaken at the power. Once Barbara jumped down, the archers who were ordered by Lanzarote fired their arrows down. The magic users cast their strongest terra spells on Overlord Zenon as Barbara intended to jab her with her spear.

"I am a being of solitude." Zenon mumbled as she called upon Dark Liberation again to hit the archers and magic users in the background. Lanzarote looked up in horror seeing the light but didn't have time to move when the light hit her and everyone around her obliterating everyone to pieces.

"LANZA!" Sicily screamed as she attempted to rush to her but Flonne held her back. "LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO HELP NOW!"

Flonne was praying now…praying that the Seraph could come down sooner and help them fend her off at the very least.

Everything was just a disaster on the battleground with only a couple of magic users left to fight. Rainier and Grosso were combining their efforts to support Barbara but what they were doing was in vain. Zenon eventually caught Barbara's spear and tore the pointy part off of the spear. Barbara was quick to back up though unlike Yukimaru when Zenon attempted to punch a hole through her chest.

"You are not my target." Zenon mumbled. "You will get out of my sight."

Barbara didn't know what she was supposed to do now without a weapon. Her foolish obedient attitude made her face Grosso. "My weapon is broken! What do I do now?"

"Fool! Get out of there or get someone's weapon off the ground!"

Zenon had no mercy for anyone who had to take orders from someone else. She hated weak demons. Grabbing Barbara by behind, she picked her up off the ground and hoisted her off the ground.

"N…N…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. Zenon smirked as she continued squeezing at Barbara's neck until a snapping sound was heard causing the body to limp immediately. Zenon chuckled as she threw her dead body with the rest of the corpses.

"And now the rest." Zenon mumbled as Grosso and Rainier were prepared to rush back to the castle. "Dark Liberation!"

Another bolt of light came down on the two demons and everyone else in the area. After this attack, there was no one standing in her way except the five demons that were hiding up in the castle watching the battle unfold.

As Zenon slowly made her way toward the castle, Etna was prepared to breakdown first. Xenolith was standing before her. After seeing Overlord Zenon's power, he knew what they up against…and even if he still had some power of the Netherworld, it would not be enough…in fact, he was probably the only one here who could even fight Zenon long enough to wear her out. Laharl could then give the finishing blow and everything would be over. Closing his eyes, he intended to step forward.

"No Xenolith!" Etna cried out. "I won't let you go! She's too strong!"

"S-She's right…we should wait for the Seraph…" Flonne mumbled. "Right Laharl."

The bluenette was speechless. In fact it looked like he was ready to shut down. His many vassals were killed before him and Overlord Zenon didn't break a sweat even with the strongest magic and the strongest warriors he had fighting her head on. Maybe he should just take everyone here and run off…but then he would have failed the late king…he would not run away."

"They will not make it on time." Xenolith replied coldly. "It's either do or die."

"We'll die dammit!" Etna shouted. "She's after me! Maybe if I…"

"Etna, if you think that then why don't you run?" Laharl asked. He was surprised that he still had his voice.

"P-Prince."

"I already lost everyone from her. I intend to stay and fight to the death, but if you want to run, go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Laharl glared at the possessed Adell as his body was coming closer. He no longer looked like the hardheaded human that he beat up so easily. "In fact…I'll gladly give up my life if any of you want to run now. The Seraph will protect-"

"Stupid big brother! I'm fighting with you!" Sicily yelled with her book in hand. "I don't care what happens to me now! If I'm going to die, I'm going to die with you!"

Laharl couldn't help but smile at his little sister. They have come a long way now to be like this.

"Prince Laharl," Xenolith began as he sheathed his sword. "I already gave my word to you and my sister. By pardoning my sins, I will serve you until I die. I also swore that I would fight for my little sister even if it kills me."

That was three leaving the most trustworthy companions to decide now…

"Seraph Lamington…please get here before I lose anymore friends…" Flonne mumbled. "Laharl…I will stay."

"…Well Etna?"

Etna just wanted to curse her weakness. She really wanted to run.

"Dammit Prince! I don't have my powers anymore! You could tell when you fought me! Because of that stupid summon ritual I don't even have the powers that Xenolith give back to me! I will only be in your way!"

Laharl was disappointed with Etna's response, but while he saw the power Zenon had, he did not see those closest to Adell be slaughtered in the cruelest manner possible that would cause Etna to BSOD like this.

"…Then stay here and watch us win then if you don't want to run or fight. Everyone else ready?"

The others nodded their head. "Good, then let's go."

Laharl laughed his usual evil laugh as Overlord Zenon got close.

"Here me Overlord Zenon! This is as far as you go as I Overlord Laharl will send you to your grave!"

As the four jumped down from the broken castle to fight to their death, Etna could only back off and break down in tears. The time when her friends, her prince and her brother needed her the most, she was the most useless. She ran off to Veldime to contain her powers to avoid harming them and ended up losing them in the end. Now with this terrible scenario that has occurred, she could do nothing but be a useless character that could do nothing but cheer and scream for her friends…and she was the target. She knew what she needed to do to save them but…she want to die after that experience with her magic.

"Dammit…why am I so…"

* * *

 

By the time Alfred used his magic to teleport to Laharl's castle, it was already too late. The damage was already done. Axel's eyes widened in horror at all the corpses that were laid out in front of him.

"Adell did that…" Axel muttered to himself. "No…Adell…"

"Your friend is gone. I suggest we turn back."

"No…I won't…take me there."

Alfred groused as he used his magic to get a little closer to the battlefield without being detected or hit.

"Oh dear, it seems like they weren't doing well after all."

The good news was that the battle was not one sided with Laharl's group. The downside was that Overlord Zenon had just finished knocking away Sicily, Flonne and Laharl and was dealing with Xenolith who would not go down. He wasn't even an Overlord and he was giving her as many problems as Terror. The plan to constantly aim at Rozalin's dead body was cruel but it proved to be effective when the Adell side of him was attempting to save what was already gone.

Laharl cursed as he felt he was on his last leg. The Dark Liberation was too powerful for him. It was a miracle that Xenolith was still standing and fighting her toe to toe and giving her a difficult time. Xenolith was smart though. If she caught his blade, then she would break it but if he fought with his fists, she would destroy him once she grabbed onto his arms. Adell was the master of fists so hand to hand combat was not acceptable here.

Overlord Zenon was losing her patience and ended up playing dirty as she aimed at the castle where she knew Etna was and attempted to shoot. She was successful in shooting it and what ground Etna was on collapsed. Yes she was fast to not be buried but that did force her on the battlefield.

"Etna!"

A few seconds of distraction was enough for Zenon to punch the older demon hard in the stomach. It was not hard enough to go through his chest like everyone else. She really was losing strength and if the pressure kept going, she might actually die.

"XENOLITH!" Etna cried out as he was sent flying in her direction.

Zenon decided that she would deal with the Overlord and the two fallen angels later. She needed to get rid of someone that gave her a difficult time as well as the one who was willing to backstab her at any given moment.

"Xenolith, you're arm…"

The incubus was holding onto his sword with such a grip that his hand was bleeding profusely. His jacket was open now and where his artifact was not present. Xenolith wished that he still had his artifact on him so he could save everyone here at the cost of his life. Xenolith struggled to stand up but his strength was fading him.

"You who stand in my way…" Zenon began. "Why do you stand in my way?"

"…To protect my sister." Xenolith answered truthfully. "I won't let you lay a finger on her!" His hand was shaking…he had to think fast. "Etna…listen to me…you have to…"

"Wait Zenon!" Etna cried out as she was the one that stood in front of her brother now with her spear. "I'm your only target right! T-Then leave everyone out of this and just finish me off."

"What the hell Etna? I won't let you!"

"Zenon!"

Zenon…did not like this scene one bit. Etna was willing to backstab Rozalin and fled when she couldn't do anything, but now she was standing before her older brother ready to give her life for him as well as her friends. This didn't foster well with past at all. Demons only lived to betray one another at some point in time.

This is the bond of siblings.

Zenon's eyes widened hearing Adell's voice that monitored the scene before him. It was ironic given he didn't have the strength to stop his siblings from being eaten.

Rozalin…please let them go. You suffered enough.

"SILENCE!" Zenon screeched causing Etna and Xenolith to back off. "I TRUSTED YOU ADELL! YOU GAVE ME A RAY OF HOPE THAT TRUST AND LOVE WAS REAL! BUT YOU KILLED ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LECTURE ME ABOUT BONDS AND SUFFERING! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Alfred's eyes widened in horror seeing that Zenon's temper was at its peak and where the hell was Prism and Raven?! She was going to kill them now!

"ADELL STOP!" Axel screamed. "THIS ISN'T YOU!"

Everyone turned around to see the bandaged Dark Hero with the sorcerer near him.

"You." She growled as she turned her attention toward him now. "You escaped me but you will die here along with that backstabbing demon!"

Zenon didn't have enough energy to use Dark Liberation anymore. Just a few more powerful magical beams and then she were done in this body at least. That was the problem with getting someone who was physically oriented unlike Rozalin's body that had magic potential beyond belief and could possibly spam the attack. However in her state of anger, she fired a magic beam at Axel but by leaving herself open that left her open for Laharl, Etna and Xenolith to rush her and get impaled. Laharl and Xenolith impaled her chest while Etna ended up impaling Rozalin when she fired.

Axel wasn't fast enough to dodge. Alfred ended up standing in front of Axel and attempted to put a shield up. He may have been defense oriented but he wasn't barrier maiden like Starlight so he took the full force of the power and with that power he clutched his chest.

"Close your eyes…you don't…want to see me…burst…"

Axel was actually lucky to close his eyes because with so much power that Alfred tried to contain, he ended up coughing blood before his eyelids started bleeding…and then his nose…and then it started coming from his sleeves before he went pop in front of the Dark Hero. Unfortunately a lot of blood splattered onto the Dark Hero, so when he opened up he ended up screaming at how there was nothing left but bones.

Zenon didn't pay attention to that though. Seeing the blood coming down on her chest, she could only screech causing a shockwave to knock everyone back. Laharl was knocked back into Sicily and Flonne while Etna and Xenolith were separated and sent back. Zenon's eyes were only on the siblings now.

Rozalin calm down…

Not like Adell sounded calm either given Etna did impale Rozalin's dead body to confirm to him that yes she was dead. Zenon's eyes were glowing a dangerous red at the siblings. The impact prevented caused Xenolith to twist his leg causing him to groan…and the injury came from preventing his sister from being harmed.

"Xenolith, we got to move!" She shouted.

"…No…this is the end…"

"Don't say that stupid big brother! You said you wouldn't die!"

"…We're done…after this…she won't be able to attack again…so Etna…you got to…"

To her brother's surprise, Etna ended up embracing her older brother as Zenon was preparing her final attack in a state of panic.

"Etna! Xenolith! Get out of there! That's an order from your Overlord!" Laharl cried out in panic as he attempted to get up and prevent the inevitable.

"…I'm staying with you big brother…" Etna mumbled, as she held onto him tighter. "I don't want to be alone again…you promised you would…"

"But you have so much ahead of you…"

"…I won't be useful to the prince anymore after this…my powers are gone…and if you're gone then…"

Xenolith smiled softly as he held onto his sister. "…You win…"

"!"

"But Etna…there's something I need to tell you…I'm not the type to say this but…"

"DIE!"

Zenon shot her final powerful attack at the siblings. Xenolith felt a single tear fall from his eye.

"I love you…"

"Brother…I…"

Etna would never finish her words because the attack hit them straight on.

"ETNA! XENOLITH!"

It was a miracle that their bodies were still there after the attack but Zenon's final attack was weak so it wouldn't leave black corpses. The two were blasted into the castle neither of them moving but both were holding onto each other's hand in their final moments.

By the time Prism and Raven got their though, a major casualty was lost as the creator of the universe ordered Raven to freeze Zenon in place, which she did. Zenon panicked seeing reinforcements especially more witches/sorcerers like Terror.

"Shit…we were too late…" Prism grumbled as he looked where the siblings were and then looking around him and finally at Axel…who was holding onto a monocle in shock. "Alfred…I told you to stay in the Golden Land…it's going to take forever to bring you back after that…" Closing his eyes he allowed a scythe to appear before him. "Overlord Zenon, you are dead. After everyone you have killed, I am going to erase you out of existence."

Axel looked up seeing the Creator of the Universe…a small boy no older than Laharl's age ready to end this nightmare but…

"STOP!" He cried out. "Don't kill Adell!"

Prism looked toward the Dark Hero and scowled. "I'll think about what to do with that idiot's soul once I deal with this one."

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! NO! ADELL!"

Prism showed no mercy to Overlord Zenon who did not see the creator of the universe aiming to stop her of all times. With one sling he sliced right down the middle. There was no gore that would come out of her body after that though…only golden butterflies where he cut. The butterflies acted like they were taking a piece of Zenon's soul and forcing it out of existence after they disappeared. Axel could only scream for his rival's name with his apparent erasure. Raven closed her eyes disturbed by the bloodshed around her as she turned around. "How could we miss this Netherworld?"

"Sorry, the Netherworld we went to was the one where Zenon first woke up!" Prism spat annoyed at how he made a foolish mistake and now everything was ruined. "Dammit…now I have to erase everyone's memories and forget this ever happened."

Even though Flonne, Sicily and Axel were crying for their friends, Laharl had enough strength to get back up to glare at the people who were trivializing the situation that has befallen his castle.

"I don't know…who the hell you two are…but you're not going to just claim the victory to yourselves and walk away…unscratched!"

The little boy scoffed as he did intend to wash his hands clean of this incident and just erase everyone's memories of the event throughout the galaxy along with planting new memories. No one would see his mistake…but the young Overlord was sure as hell not going to let him and Raven saw this.

"You should probably hear them out in the Golden Land." Raven suggested. "I do not want to be walking around this bloody battlefield. Plus, we need to take Alfred's remains back to the Golden Land so we can revive him."

Prism sighed in defeat. Why was everything so hard when one thing went wrong?

* * *

 

The demons had no choice but to accept the offer to go to the Golden Land. Whatever injuries they sustained were healed instantly upon stepping on the white circle in the middle of Prism's chamber. Starlight set it up in case the creator of the universe or his right hand woman was harmed in any way. Plus Starlight had just finished getting over Antimony's gross appearance to put him back together.

Prism had to make his way back to his chair before Laharl had the chance to sucker punch him and for good reasons.

"Starlight, you're going to need to bring Alfred back to us. I can't get my tea if he's dead."

"W-What? Why was he out? B-But…okay…"

Starlight went over to Axel who was still grasping the monocle and snatched it back even though he should have asked first. There was no time with being polite. A sorcerer died outside the Golden Land and needed to be resurrected.

"You…" Laharl began. "Who the hell are you?"

The bluenette needed to know. Prism effortlessly killed Zenon when his entire castle fell to her. What magic was he using to be so powerful?

"I'm Prism, the Sorcerer of Misfortune and the creator of the universe." He said with a smirk. "And that's my assistant Raven, the Witch of Despair and the ultimate time traveler. If it wasn't obvious we were going to stop Zenon when she got out of control but we took a wrong turn in the galaxy so our assistance was delayed until the end. So sorry."

Starlight was quick to heal Alfred in comparison to Terror (which the crazy sorcerer lamented) and Alfred was just lying on the floor with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Last time I take a full attack like that…"

"Ah, I should introduce you to my other friends." Prism said with a smirk. "That's Starlight, the Sorcerer of Hope…even though he should be named the Sorcerer of Doom with his bad luck."

"S-Stop…don't mention that…" The white haired sorcerer whined as he healed the butler.

"My butler's name is Alfred the Sorcerer of Pestilence and that's Terror the Blood-Stained Sorcerer."

At first Laharl was going to shout he didn't give a fuck about their titles while still trying to absorb the idea that this little brat was the creator of the universe (he was around his age even and that angered him even more) but hearing the word "pestilence" made him and Sicily turn an eye.

"Pestilence?"

"I…work on trying to find cures for many diseases." Alfred grumbled as he got up and walked back to his master's side without giving a glance at Axel who was still in a state of shock over Adell's death. "Unfortunately, my efforts fail and I tend to make incurable diseases that usually require a witch or a sorcerer's sacrifice to make up for it. It was a shame that one of Prism's apprentices left his side and then sacrificed her life for her son."

Wait what?

Laharl glared daggers at Alfred but Sicily on the other hand gasped and was putting the pieces together faster.

"No way…then mother's mentor was…"

"The one and only…but what are the odds that Gwen's children would be standing in front of me right now. I tried to distance myself after that."

"It can't be this kid!" Laharl shouted. "I had enough of your bullshit! If you really are the creator of the universe then you better bring my castle back to the way it was with Etna, Xenolith and the rest of my vassals alive!"

Prism frowned again as he slouched on his chair. "That I cannot do."

"Why not?! You just said you were the creator or were you lying about that."

"Too many dead bodies. And I don't owe anything to you." Prism said as he yawned. "Starlight, can you get me the tea?"

"But I thought Alfred was…"

"Get me the damn tea!"

"Y-Yes!"

Starlight was quick to rush out of the room to Alfred's. The Sorcerer of Misfortune probably made him leave so he wouldn't have to hear Prism being a jerk again.

"I apologize for your losses but I did my job. Zenon won't kill anyone anymore and its not like you can rebuild the castle with the help of Celestia. I just healed your wounds so you can start over again faster."

"You little-"

"But you do owe us." Flonne spoke. Any traces of sorrow were gone as she too was angry with the boy in front of him. If what he claimed was true then he was just turning a blind's eye to the situation at hand. "You said it yourself. You took a wrong turn in the galaxy and showed up later. You could have saved Etna and Xenolith at the very least if you made it on time. You might have even prevented Overlord Zenon from destroying the castle and killing everyone in the first place."

When did this fallen angel become so observant? Prism feared the day if this girl ended up an archangel.

"B-Besides!" Sicily added. "That butler said it himself! He's a plague doctor but he ended up doing something to get big brother sick when he was a kid! He's the reason why I wasn't a demon when I was born!"

"In other words, you two owe us for screwing us up." Laharl finished. He never wanted to admit it but his family life could have been better if he didn't get sick. His mother would still be alive instead of being reincarnated, he would have an adorable sister in a couple of years and his father might still be alive if Laharl wasn't so distant with him. "And I demand my castle and my vassals back!"

Prism furrowed his eyebrows while Alfred adjusted his monocle. This was a hassle.

"…I'm not rebuilding that castle. As a demon you can do it yourself. You're not lazy and there are plenty of Prinnies to work for you." Prism growled. "But if I bring back everyone I will erase everyone's memories. I won't go for anything else."

"Then how about this." A new voice started causing everyone in the room to look around. Flonne gasped as the Seraph appeared behind the group. Was he there the entire time or did he just teleport in the Golden Land just now.

"Gee I wish I didn't leave the Golden Land so open to angels." The little boy complained as he let the Seraph continue. "Speak."

"My suggestion is that Etna and Xenolith will be resurrected with no strings attached. You limit yourself to two people revival for two lives that you owe for your mistakes in the past. By not reviving anyone else though, you will not be erasing any memories of anyone. As for the castle, Celestia will help the Overlord rebuilt it."

This was a good compromise in comparison but…

"But what about Lanza!" Sicily cried out. "She deserves to come back!"

"And what about Barbara, Grosso and the others?" Flonne questioned.

"…You children need to realize who you are dealing with." Lamington said in a stern voice catching them off guard. "He may look to be a child, but you are speaking to the Creator of the Universe. As the creator he could easily reject your demands and go with his original plan if you make one wrong mistake. However, you proved a good point that Prism needs to repay for his and Alfred's sin. Besides, Gwen would be happy to know that her mentor did one kind thing for her. Wouldn't you say so Prism?"

"Ggg…guhh…dammit…" Prism cursed as he slammed his fists into the armchairs. "Fine! I'll give you a bittersweet ending instead of a downer ending! I'll revive them but it will take time! So you better get back to work like nothing happened!"

Laharl was glad Lamington was on his side. What started out as a shouting match and demands ended in a compromise…it was a shame he still wasn't mature enough to do something as basic as this though his genuine anger and sorrow at what happened to his vassals was enough for his mind to be out of whack.

"…And what about Adell and Rozalin?" Axel finally spoke as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "What will you do with them? You won't erase them…will you?"

"That…depends…I do not intend to take back that Zenon's soul needs to be erased so these massacres do not occur again."

"But Adell's soul was merged with Zenon's right! Can't you at least pull his soul away if you can't pull both of them?"

"That takes a lot of time..."

"Its always a lot of time with you though I noticed! You don't want to revive anyone because its too much work and even something like this is too hard! You're supposed to be the most powerful so why are you being so lazy?!"

"Why you little…"

"The tea is done!" Starlight exclaimed bringing that green goo to Prism who was this close to slapping the tea up out of the white haired boy's hand and having it spill on him. "Prism…I don't like that look."

Lamington didn't like it either but that might be because Axel must have pushed his buttons.

"Find then. We will make a deal. I will pull Adell's soul away from Zenon's but it will not be purified. The only way for you to save your friend is to become a sorcerer and live in the Golden Land. And that means giving up the Dark Hero title you treasure so much in the Netherworld.

Wait, so Axel had the choice to be one of the strongest beings in the universe if he sacrifices his family and fame to save one fallen friend? What about his family…

"I'm not cruel. You can go see your family and help them out. The Golden Land has endless wealth. I mean it IS the Golden Land after all."

"Prism you're a bitch." Terror said with a laugh causing Prism to take the teacup and throwing it in his face causing the class to shatter and the shards to get stuck to his face. "Oww."

"That's my only offer! Give or take or say good-bye to your friend forever!"

Well Axel was stuck unlike Laharl's group (and they felt sorry for the idiot). He never had the chance to repay Adell for all he has done. If he gave up now, he would never forgive himself…and the Director would probably tell Axel to help out as long as he does what he loves.

"Fine…I'll do it."

"Good, then let's get the arrangements going for everyone."

Prism remained true to his words. With his powerful magic he did restore Etna and Xenolith back to life. He still marked them both as dying in a book that Raven kept (in case she had to time travel for something stupid). They didn't expect for that to happen and it was probably a good thing they didn't know what Laharl ended up doing for them (Etna would never let Laharl hear the end of it if she found out he shouted and begged for her to come back and that he cried for them both). Even if no one else could come back, Laharl would simply have to start over.

Celestia assisted Laharl's group in restoring the castle to its former glory. It would take time but with removing the corpses and giving most of them proper graves and hiring more vassal to work under Laharl the process would be even longer and the bluenette was still being lazy at many points that Sicily had to nag him to get to work.

Prism had to work too. Taking the souls to the Golden Land before they were obtained and forced into Prinnies benefitted him because with more golden butterflies, the process to remove Zenon out of existence and extracting Adell's soul was quicker. This applied to everyone in Adell's Netherworld…

Which brings up Axel who went down to Veldime to report the tragic news about their family falling apart. Prism really didn't want to know how badly they reacted but at the same time, Prism didn't feel like reviving anyone else but the three people he promised (one for each person).

Once Axel was done with making amends in the Netherworld, Prism wasted no time in granting Axel the title of Dark Hero Sorcerer (yes Axel still managed to keep that title even when promoting) officially making him part of their group. As a new sorcerer Axel was allowed to make his own room with his own magic received (what magic he had Prism would not say. He would have to figure it out himself). Axel was generally annoyed that he put at the bottom rank with Starlight therefore being treated like a slave. If this was Prism's plan for sparing him, it was a crappy one given how clumsy the Dark Hero Sorcerer was.

At the end of the day though, what was important was what Axel could do for Adell. His soul was finally extracted and put into a card that Prism called Furniture. The only way to purify Adell's soul now was to put him through a game that with a theme concerning revenge before reason and making sure he not only wins the game but also realize his purpose. In this game Adell had to make sure that the main character had to see the light and go down the path of revenge…

Axel's plan to save Adell was noble but at the end of the day, Axel's kindness spelt out cruelty to Adell when he was forced into a fictional game board about redemption. Adell was alive and given a second chance…but what Prism did not tell Axel was that he brought Adell back with all of his memories of his crimes as well as witnessing the death of everyone close to him. Adell would be trying to save his soul, but what would be the point if he failed to save the people close to him?

With these thoughts in mind, Adell did not proceed to save his soul as fast as Axel wanted. Yes Axel was near immortal now, so he can wait forever now. At the same time there was that lingering feeling that Axel may indeed give up on the redhead if he made no progress within a certain amount of years. Adell was fine with no progress because there was no one at the end of the dark tunnel waiting for him. Prism not erasing everyone's memory resulted in Adell's entire persona being tarnished by Overlord Zenon and even if she's erased from existence, people will only conclude that Adell was the powerful Overlord. No one would want him back except Axel, but until Adell learns to appreciate Axel as the only person he has left in this second chance of life, he will continue to feel sorry for himself that he never saved Rozalin from her loneliness and deserves to feel that same isolation in this game board that never ends.

* * *

 

"Prism you're a bitch."

Prism scowled at his cat for repeating the statement Terror told him in Adell's chapter. After reading this chapter he felt rather bitter and ended up taking the book and bonking the cat boy over the head with it.

"Yeowwch!" He pretended to be hurt as he jumped away from his master and curled into a ball. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Why do you have to rub it in about how this alternate universe of me was such a lazy jerk?" He sighed. "I mean I know the situation was dire and I did all in my power to make sure it never got to this point in time but…"

"Reviving three people is a pain to you? You do it all the time especially if you want to kill them repeatedly."

The One frowned as he stared at the book cover. Reviving people from the dead was not an easy task. Mass genocide for the creator was easier than bringing back one person from the dead. It wasn't in his job to do something that was outside his field and with how the previous creators made the rules so the power wouldn't be abused in a manner that was demonstrated in this chapter it was a wonder that this version of Prism was very cynical about the idea of resurrection.

There were many things that were needed to revive someone from the dead. Yes it required a lot of motivation and focus but when the time came Prism would be those things. He would need the body (and if it was ripped into a million pieces, that made his job difficult), a soul (the job would be difficult if it was merged with another soul like shown in the Adell chapter) and willpower from the person who died. These three things were just the basics and there are other things that could be used like magic from the Golden Land but without these three things it would be a hassle. In the chapter when Laharl's entire castle was destroyed, reviving all of those soldiers would have been a death sentence for The One by proxy of managing every person. One mistake meant that their bodies would end up becoming a zombie. There are already zombie demons but those are a different type of zombie that can function under normal circumstances. The zombie Prism had in mind was Samarium. It only took one mistake for Samarium to be unable to function outside of the Golden Land. Prism never wanted to go through that again or make anyone else suffer because of his mistake so he ended up limiting how many people he would revive.

Prism's alternate way of reviving someone revolved Raven and her time traveling. If one were to time travel to a couple of minutes in the past or better yet go so far back into their childhood to give them the courage to act differently in the situation, then one could easily avoid the crisis and Prism wouldn't have to lift a finger. The Prism in the book made it obvious that he had Raven keep track of records, but it would have been easier to time travel and prevent the events from happening in the first place. This showed The One that his AU self was indeed lazy if he wasn't even going to jump back a couple of minutes and prevent the fall of the castle or the death's of the people he would need to revive. This is even shown where he would rather erase Zenon out of existence instead of thinking of a way to extract Adell's soul. Now the AU Prism is clearly younger as the events here happened way before the events that have occurred currently with the vampire and his gang.

"But I'm more surprised at how you made that Dark Hero loser a winner."

The blonde wasn't really surprised at that though. The Raven in the book commented about how despite being the creator of the universe, he had favorites. Favorites could easily abuse their status to take advantage of him but Prism was careful with who exactly was his favorite. Prism only has four favorites outside of the Golden Land (as everyone that served under him WAS a favorite). Unfortunately, one of his favorites was killed in the 2000 year old war. His three favorites were the archangel Michael that was spoken up, Laharl and Sicily's mother Gwen who he took under his wing at one point before she left his side to go study in the Netherworld and met King Krichevskoy there. Finally there was the Dark Hero Axel.

Prism laughed at the idea that Axel was "born under the unlucky star". That was quite the opposite. Bad things happen to Axel because of Prism's title. He isn't called the Sorcerer of Misfortune for nothing. Prism repays kindness with trials and misfortune to befall on the person. If they overcome that though, they prove to Prism that they are indeed his favorite. All three of them have one thing in common: their kindness. Prism loves beings that have a kind soul and even if Axel was a cowardly demon, as long as that's not his real persona, his kindness applies. Only when the time is right is when the misfortune that Axel has will reverse and become a goldmine. In this chapter, the goldmine was becoming a sorcerer and working under him.

The One treated everyone under him very well especially since anyone who worked under him was people Prism could trust (except Terror for obvious reasons). Axel would have been treated normally and even if he waited forever for Adell's soul to purify, he wouldn't be lonely anymore. He would be just like them…and then he could probably get revenge on all the people who hurt or made fun of him…

"Its not really a surprise. I just have things planned for him. If he's dead then things become boring."

"He's a favorite though…" Chester grumbled. "But if that loser is your favorite, I would hate to see who was your hate list."

"The alien race." Prism said simply. "I won't repeat myself that they will all become extinct as long as I'm the Creator…eventually."

"Prism…you know that if you make the aliens extinct you won't be able to eat them anymore."

"Oh…you're right…dammit…well I'll have to harvest them like Alfred and Pop do all the time."

That wasn't a pretty picture but when you have one of them turning aliens into dolls while still alive to play with and the other experimenting on them to "make a cure" then you got a good way of harvesting aliens until later use.

"Anyways, I'm going to mark this chapter too for a later read."

"It's going to be under crossover section. Make sure Raven doesn't catch you in her room."

"If she does I'll just say, "You're part of the problem!"…"

Chester chuckled seeing Prism was getting ready to read the next chapter. How long will it be until Prism in these chapters decides to be a total dick to the point that he'll start crying and put the book away? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 13859 words.
> 
> Li: And Etna died again…
> 
> Me: But she did come to life so I guess that nullifies the claim. And don't give me that look. There was no incest in this chapter because Xenolith loves his baby sister so get your mind out of the gutter! Anyway notes…
> 
> If you haven't noticed, this is based on the bad ending in which Adell kills Rozalin by accident. You know…the "NICE BOAT" ending equivalent to School Days. However since it only stopped at eating Taro and Hanako, I had to extend everyone else' death. Of course, my headcanon was that Zenon would just go off and kill everyone that she had ever met in order to wipe out her existence…even though by that logic someone else would have witnessed her killing sprees and basically wipe out many so many demons. Zenon is paranoid though hence why she can't even trust her comrades. Of course if Zenon were to go around killing everyone, that wouldn't look good for Prism so he had to step in.
> 
> So Adell is in the game known as Valkyrie Profile: Covenant Plume. For those who don't know, Covenant Plume takes place in the human world when the Gods are having their issues in Asgard. Basically one of the Goddess' Hel is bored and decides to grant Wyfred the incredible power of the plume after feeling and seeing his hatred toward the valkyries for ruining his family specifically Lenneth. She promises Wyfred that if he sacrifices his allies for revenge, he can indeed defeat the powerful valkyrie…and when he uses it for the first time he ends up using it on his childhood friend Ancel. From here on, the player decides on three paths. Path A is the good ending where Wy doesn't sacrifice anyone after the prologue. Path B is the normal ending if you got tempted and used it at least once. Path C is when you obviously abuse the power of the plume and use it twice in the prologue and then keep using it from there. Your friend does not count as a sacrifice. So you got Wyfred who is a wounded hero with a broken family and Adell who had just lost Rozalin due to his blood thirsty tendencies, his siblings who were devoured and he had no way of stopping it and his friends were also slaughtered in front of his eyes. He can never go back to his adopted parents because Axel had already told them that Adell is dead (along with everyone else) and the universe thinks Adell was Zenon and brand him as a terrible demon that killed without mercy. Only Axel is left and has faith in him but Adell doesn't have faith in himself. So the question is: "How does Adell expect to win the game if he cannot even help the people around him?" And Adell…doesn't really. Adell has his own issues and joining Wyfred means he gets to kill more monsters…the problem though is Adell's goal is to lead Wyfred down the A path. Most of the time though Wyfred goes down the C path resulting in him going to hell. Adell cannot go to hell or be sacrificed by the plume because Axel is protecting him from those horrible scenarios (getting murdered though however just restarts to the prologue). When Adell starts atoning, Wyfred will constantly go down the B path but only when Adell can atone and let his past go can he also help Wyfred get the A path. This could…take a long time…like maybe over hundred years (which is even longer in the game board universe). The fastest time to complete a game board is hundred years set by Prism FYI.


	8. Rozalin

**Rozalin: Being of Servitude**

Adell's side of the story obviously didn't end well but what if Adell managed to hold back when fighting Rozalin instead? Surely things would have ended better right?

Not really actually…Zenon was still in a state where she could trust no one. Adell taking it easy on her because he didn't want to kill her only angered her. It wouldn't be long until she had Adell on his knees. The soft side of her was making things difficult though leaving Zenon to only hit Adell with lightning. Adell didn't die easily with direct lightning strikes though.

To Zenon's amusement, he attempted to stand back up after a powerful lightning strike. If Adell weren't going to fight with everything he had got then she would turn her attention to his friends and family who were to the side watching the battle. Seeing Adell injured though made most of them want to jump to support him. The only one who looked ready to run was Etna and that would have been the smartest thing to do.

"Guhh…why won't you go away?" Zenon growled to herself feeling Rozalin's presence trying to take back control. She was only a vassal until she would awaken again by some foolish demon. There would not be another chance for her to go back. "If I can't…kill him now…I'll kill him…later…then perhaps you will vanish forever…"

She smirked as she looked toward Adell. His legs were shaking and he was getting into a battle stance again. But there wasn't any fire in his eyes. Adell who was usually driven by the love of battle couldn't bring himself to continue even if he stood up. It felt more like a pride thing now to remain standing instead of giving up on the spot. There was no need to continue the battle though.

"I am a being of solitude…" Zenon murmured walking toward Adell. His siblings screaming at him to run away…again that was a good idea but Adell refused to do so…and he wouldn't be able to. Expecting death at Zenon's hand, Adell didn't resist when she reached out to seize his arm.

"ADELL!"

Zenon for now would not be able to harm Adell as long as a part of Rozalin existed inside her…so when she grabbed his arm, she used her powerful magic to open a portal beside her. Where it would take her? She didn't know. Hopefully it would be some desolate place in the universe where she could finish off the redhead alone without any interruptions.

"I'll finish you off where no one will find you…" She chuckled, as with her strength she was able to throw Adell into the portal and go after him shortly. His teammates weren't fast enough to catch up to her before the portal closed.

* * *

Zenon had no idea where the portal took the two. All she knew was they were in a field of butterflies. If one were to stop and enjoy the scenery, one would be able to identify where they were. Zenon's intention though was to commit a slow murder.

"Rozalin…"

"Fool, I am not Rozalin. I am Zenon. I am a being of solitude." Taking the Sinful Rose out, she pointed it at Adell. Her hands were still shaking but she wasn't going to let Rozalin interfere again. "Do you know why I'm in control in the first place?"

Adell didn't know how to answer that question so she continued.

"This woman asked for my powers to protect you, but we share the same body. She has lingering doubts especially about you. I have seen your bloodlust in battle and how everyone is an enemy to you in the battlefield."

"No…that's not it…I…" He was just reckless in battle. That's really what it came down to. He didn't mean to hit his allies constantly during the attacks (but maybe they shouldn't be standing so close to him in the first place).

"You cannot be trusted, therefore I will kill you now without any interruptions."

As she was ready to shoot though, there was indeed an interruption in the form of shouting.

"What the hell is your problem Terror?! You got me kicked out of my own place!"

"Well sorry Prism, I thought you said it was okay to hide Raven's books and burn them."

"It was a suggestion! I didn't mean it literally!"

"Please stop fighting you two…"

"Stay out of this Starlight!"

"Meep…"

A teenage squabble was really what Zenon needed. It destroyed the mood but to Adell that was a different problem entirely. These kids were nearby and were going to be killed if they didn't get away from here soon as possible. The gun when pointed in the direction of the kids didn't shake in Zenon's hands. To Rozalin, apparently it was okay to kill the teenagers than the man she fell in love with…which was fine by her. Their shouting match was hurting her ears.

"Rozalin, don't!"

She fired three shots in the direction of the children each meant to take their life. They weren't normal though as one of them had an amazing reflex to catch two bullets, one per hand and crush them. The one known as Prism simply moved his head when the bullet came his way. The fighting did stop though.

"Okay, who is in the Golden Land now…" Prism grumbled. "Anyone who attacks me is dead."

"I agree. Starlight, stay back please."

"O-Okay…"

Perhaps the situation changed for the better…but it might be for the worse if one of them could catch bullets in the palm of his hand. They pinpointed where the shots came from and intended to launch a counter attack. Terror just chuckled as he used the magic of the Golden Land to magically generate a machine gun. He intended to put bullets in the person who shot him.

"…Found her…" Terror mumbled as he disappeared in a flash. Zenon could see where this person was going and when Terror intended to shoot her head off, Zenon put the Sinful Rose to his gun and shot at the same causing an explosion that sent Adell backward. Zenon and Terror were unaffected.

"Antimony!" Starlight called out.

"Fine…just fine." He smirked though seeing the demonic expression that Zenon have. "We have a new challenge that won't die so easily."

"…This is the Golden Land…" Zenon murmured to herself. "…A poor place to battle, but I have no choice now."

"Oh you're going to regret shooting at me." Terror declared as he got out a kendama toy. It would have been laughable if the ball of the kendama were not covered in blood from previous use. "My Last Resort will have you begging for mercy."

"A toy…how amusing."

Terror charged Zenon and flung the ball in her direction. Despite blocking it with her gun, she could feel a huge vibration coming from the ball. She jumped back immediately. This was no ordinary toy. It was a weapon that was used to let the opponent's guard down as it shattered bones if someone were to try the ball.

"You should enlarge the ball Terror. Maybe then you'll be able to come in like a wrecking ball." Prism mocked as he came back with a huge scythe.

"Please don't joke about that, and why did you put your Furniture together instead of sending them all out."

"Unlike you, I care about my Furniture." The One admitted. "Let's take her out before she starts spamming Dark Liberation. I don't want my garden destroyed."

"It's going to happen…"

Despite their not so playful banter, the two sorcerers were a force not to be reckoned with. If dealing with one of them were already a pain (as shown in Adell's chapter), how would handling two with one of them being the creator of the universe end? Not well of course. Zenon was powerful and did what Prism predicted: constant spamming of Dark Liberation. The golden butterflies either flew away from the battle that occurred in the sacred garden or wrapped around Starlight who refused to join the battle. That boy went around the battle and went over to Adell who was injured and near dead. Using his healing powers, Starlight did his best to have the redhead come back from the dead.

"Y-You're going to make it human…"

"Uh…"

Starlight screamed when a powerful attack hit behind him. Terror was sent into the ground creating a crater where the garden arch was.

"MY ARCH!" Prism cried out. "GOD DAMMIT! THAT WAS 1 MILLION HEL!"

Prism unleashed a barrage of slash attacks intending to stab her. Zenon was quick to dodge but The One had hit a couple of times causing her to bleed. She fired many bullets in his direction but all of those bullets were sliced in half and exploded in front of them. The blonde boy changed his tactics and charged her head on sending her into another arch that broke upon contact.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _That was your fault._ Prism could hear Chester snark in the scythe.

"Dammit…someone is going to pay…"

This was how immature The One was. If he did something and was clearly in the wrong, he would put the blame on someone else. Chester only chuckled while the other two Furniture groaned in annoyance at how Prism was acting. God barely managed to dodge a bullet to his head when Zenon recovered. Looking over past the bullet, Prism could see that Terror's mood was dropping. If he went psycho at this point, then no one was coming out alive. Shooting a beam of light from his scythe, he dropped down next to Terror who was grinding his teeth as he stood up.

"This is getting nowhere." The green haired sorcerer grumbled. "We need a better plan."

"How about you just magic change right here and I can have an even stronger weapon."

"…Seriously…taking the powers of five people might be too much."

"I'm the creator of the universe. I have infinite power. Now if you don't want this to last forever, you shift right now before I beat your ass with this bitch."

Terror looked over to Starlight who thought the best way to keep Adell in check was to place him in a barrier. Closing his eyes, he let Prism absorb his body and his weapon into the scythe. The scythe ended up growing a metal kendama ball while Prism decided to have Terror be an axe instead of being part of the scythe.

"This is better."

**_Please hurry up before I change back._ **

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just blow up the whole garden now that its been destroyed…"

Starlight glanced around the garden. Prism intended for a complete erasure at this point. The butterflies have already flown back to Prism's palace (probably to hide and warn Raven that Prism was going all out) and Starlight was behind a protected barrier with the injured human. Zenon would not know what was coming to her. Her focus now though was to spam Dark Liberation while Prism was preparing for a huge explosion.

"Rozy…"

"Don't move." Starlight warned him. "Once she's gone, then we will send you back to your world. A monster like that cannot continue to live."

"W…What?"

Adell was slowly coming back. The information registered into his brain almost immediately. He could not let Rozalin die. The Rozalin he knew was still inside Overlord Zenon struggling to dominate the body.

"I won't…let her die."

Starlight grabbed Adell's arm when he tried to stand up.

"P-Please, don't…"

Adell didn't seem to care that he pushed Starlight down in order for the kid to drop the barrier. Terror noticed that when Prism was near finished getting the blonde to curse. He would not let his apprentice be obliterated.

 _Just focus on the one target instead of destroying what you messed up._ Chester continued to snark. These attacks are getting annoying. _How are you doing Prism?_

"Fine…I still got a billion HP left no matter how many times she hits me with it."

Prism wasn't keep track of his HP at all and it might have been lower than that given how sweat was dripping down his forehead. Maintaining his concentration was proving to be impossible but he would not lose…

"Zenon, your life ends here."

When Zenon unleashed another Dark Liberation, Prism easily cut the attack in half. When he sliced the dark beam, golden butterflies replaced the attack and flew up into the infinite air.

"Impossible…"

"You're gone!"

The first attack Prism had against Zenon was a bad aim. Zenon dodged a fatal blow when she caught his scythe but it proved to be a bad idea to catch the move. She felt her powers drain from the sword and that was because Terror's weapon Last Resort was actually a draining move if one were to touch Prism's weapon. Prism smirked seeing the powerful Overlord slayer cling at the idea of losing power at an alarming rate. He then swung his axe in her direction. He never actually used the sharp part and only hit Zenon with the handle. Terror whined about this because he wanted blood on himself when he changed back.

"Rozy!"

"H-Human don't…" Starlight pleaded.

Prism did not care when he aimed the scythe in Rozalin's direction and fired a golden beam that was sure to end her.

…And it probably did along with Adell who jumped in front of Rozalin. The One thought the injury would mean he wouldn't make it on time, but love allowed you to do stupid things. At that moment, Rozalin took control of her body because Zenon did not want to die to a child stronger than her. As she reached out toward the redhead, they were both erased from existence. Prism chuckled nervously seeing he hit the wrong person.

 _Well shit, good luck explaining that to Raven._ Chester laughed. _I mean, you did fuck up and kill someone who was not meant to die._

"Uh…noo…don't remind me…"

* * *

Rewriting history was the one thing Prism hated more than anything else. It meant that he would be sitting on his throne for months at hand going through all the possible universes that were created by someone's actions and then put the pieces together like a puzzle except it wasn't as simple. The intention was to kill Zenon while they had the chance but Adell jumping in getting them both killed only complicated issues. Adell was supposed to have died by Rozalin's hands during the final battle, but Rozalin's love for him spared him and took him to the Golden Land. His failed sacrifice was also used to calm Zenon down, but it was too late. Now Prism had to re-write the timeline so the couple could start over and not makes the same mistake. The problem though was with the timeline that they were ripped away from. He could not simply throw it away into nothingness. He just had to find a way to compromise the two especially since Starlight insisted that the two should be revived in this timeline and just have everyone's memories deleted of the incident that occurred before them. That took more time so Prism decided that erasing everyone's memories of Adell and Rozalin's would create a better world…yet…

"You know you screwed your favorite right?" Raven said in a mocking tone as Prism glared at his right hand woman. "Without those two, that Dark Hero will always be a loser."

"I doubt it." Prism grumbled while he forced to make some changes. "He'll just need to work harder."

"As you make his life easier."

"S-Shut up! I just finished deleting everyone's memories! It's too late to go back and change it for this world! B-Besides, things will be better for my favorite in the new universe where that stupid couple won't screw up."

Raven sighed as she turned the page of her book. "You're just lazy."

"And you're getting a laugh out of this…in fact this wouldn't be happening if you didn't kick me out of here!"

" **Never. Touch. My. Books.** "

The blonde shivered as he continued shifting the current universe to prevent certain events from happening.

"…So…what are we going to do with those two demons?" Raven questioned. "You have no interest in making them your allies, but I doubt you would do something too cruel to hurt Starlight."

"…Those two need to be punished." Prism grumbled, "I'm spending months to change the current universe and to create a new one. They don't get to live happily ever after because Starlight asked."

"So…what do you have in mind…" Raven asked as she closed her book. "You are not going to…"

The blonde boy smirked as his eyes glowed signifying that he had an evil plan at hand. "Oh, you'll see. I haven't given my pet down there a thing to play with…"

"Oh god…"

* * *

Rozalin was the unfortunate victim to wake up first. However, she was not the Rozalin everyone knew. She clutched her head in pain as it was throbbing mercilessly. She looked around the area and only saw darkness. That wasn't the main problem though. Her dress was torn to show an excessive amount of skin but not exposing the sexual organs. She could hear something growling in the darkness. She should be shivering but something in her mind came up though.

_Who am I?_

Because it was so dark, Rozalin could not see that there was another chain next to her. Adell was also unconscious and unlike Rozalin who was clothed, he was completely naked.

"Well it looks like the princess is awake."

Rozalin jumped at the voice but the chains on her legs prevented her from moving. "W-Who are you?"

Terror chuckled as he made himself apparent in the blackness of the room. "Oh, I don't know, the guy you tried to shoot and kill. I didn't like that and Prism didn't either so we decided on your punishment for attacking us sorcerers."

"Punishment? Sorcerers? What…did I…"

He smiled as he whistled for something to come closer. Rozalin felt cold sweat running down her head hearing the roaring of a monster get closer. She could see something slimy that was next to Terror. He just chuckled as he removed it from his shoulder (he didn't want to be the target of this thing).

"Well…Prism would introduce you to his pet Coil, but at the moment he's busy fixing your mess."

"My…mess?"

"You really have amnesia after that attack. Maybe this will make things easier for you then. You and that idiot over there will be down here until Prism is done and has forgiven you for your actions. But it's going to take a while…so I'll leave before so you can get acquainted to Coil here."

Terror actually didn't like the monster that was in this darkness. It was huge…that was all Terror knew and unless the lights were turned on, he couldn't confirm how big it was, but one tentacle from this thing should have been proof enough.

"W-Wait…tell me who I am?"

"Ehh…I'll just say you're a sex slave now until Prism pardons you. See ya."

Terror knew of a technique to get out of this black hole almost immediately. Rozalin could only call for the man to come back as the thing got closer and shot its tentacles at the vampire ripping her off of her chains that bound her. She didn't know what to do or what a punishment was, but what could she do except…wait for forgiveness like that green haired man stated. If Zenon was still inside Rozalin, then she would have felt the humiliation of many years to come for attacking the creator of the universe but as Rozalin, she was just a martyr to the powerful Overlord…but it wasn't just her that would give up everything for a long time but also Adell when he woke up…better that he didn't.

* * *

Prism had to close the book again as Chester snickered as the blonde's reaction. Oh yes Prism was going to get worse with each chapter if this was how he would handle the destruction of the Golden Land garden (by Prism and Terror's hands mainly of course). However, Prism was pale not because of what he did, but because of what Raven would do to him if she ever found out that he was reading this book about the actions Prism could have took in the worse case scenario.

"Oh Prism, you shouldn't worry too much. I mean if you stop reading now, then Raven will never know you took her book."

"She's going to kill me…is she…" Prism mumbled to himself as he opened the book again. "Well I'm going to keep reading. If I did then Cone will be the new ruler of the universe, and you're dying with me Chester."

"…Wait what."

The white haired cat boy was irritated now. Why was he bound to his stupid master? Raven was the scariest person in Prism's life and he did not want to anger…yet why would he give her so much power if he was scared of her unless he liked the thrill of getting terrified…Prism was…just a mystery…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 4835 words. I know, compared to Adell's chapter that had a lot of action and tragedy to it, Rozalin's chapter comes off as anti-climatic and here is why.
> 
> There are two bad endings in Disgaea 2. The infamous one is if Adell kills Rozalin and then he gets possessed by Zenon and eats his siblings. The other bad ending is if Adell loses to Zenon. The ending is very anti-climatic because Adell takes a lightning bolt to Zenon and he's still alive and talking and the screen just fades away. We can assume Zenon kills Adell but since we never see it on screen, a scenario like this where Rozalin continues to fight off Zenon can occur. Because Rozalin is fighting Zenon from the inside (since Adell didn't kill her), Zenon would be fighting with Rozalin more and make many mistakes during that time. The two big mistakes are sparing Adell and transporting them to the Golden Land where Prism just happened to get into a fight with Raven and was in such a bad mood he would erase anyone in his way. Notes though…
> 
> Both Prism and Terror have three pieces of Furniture weapons. The other two for Prism will be introduced in a few chapters but as you know Chester is the main one for Prism because Chester is the cat boy and serves as the snarky cat (plus compared to the other two who don't make fun of Prism at every turn). Terror's Furniture is all military themed names but the items seem to be out of place. The main one Terror uses is Last Resort, a kendama (a Japanese toy). Yes, it was obviously inspired by my love for Marchen Awakens Romance and remembering Baboo.
> 
> All the witches/sorcerers are capable of magic changing. This theory is supported with how Metallia a witch is classified as a monster unit despite her obvious human features (but in D2 you can only ride the characters). What makes the Golden Land witches/sorcerers so unique though is that not only can they magic change/give rides, they are capable of wielding weapons and magic along with fusing with others for stronger results making them game breakers. Terror wanted to fuse with Prism but Prism decided just to have Terror magic change into an axe while Prism fused all the Furniture into his main weapon.
> 
> Prism owns another pet. We don't see what it looks like now, but it's obviously a tentacle monster for obvious purposes. It's a kraken that Prism calls Coil and it looks menacing. Prism keeps it below his palace and throws people down there for "punishment". However, this has not stopped Prism from throwing K.K. into the pit for some tentacle love (because K.K. is a horny masochist despite being very aloof and quiet on the surface). Coil loves Prism and Cone though so they're off limits and Coil actually has restraints despite being a tentacle monster, but this is because Coil is usually fed aliens to actually eat but when its bored, then it will start craving for that. Well, aliens are expandable…
> 
> Rozalin losing her memories is the real punishment that Prism had for her (whether or not Adell lost them too is up to interpretation, but the original idea I had for this story was for Rozalin to be erased from existence and only Adell would be stuck to deal with Coil's needs. The problem with that though is that Adell already got a bad ending the last chapter and Rozalin in comparison would have gotten off more lightly in comparison to Adell). Rozalin attacked Prism and his friends (and Prism is The One). Prism lost the garden and obviously got scolded by Raven for not only stealing her books (which he is doing in the actual universe) and but destroying the garden where the butterflies mostly live. Prism then spends months trying to reshape the universe without Rozalin or Adell existing (hence Raven's comment about Axel being a loser). And Starlight begged Prism to keep Rozalin and Adell alive and to give them a second chance. Prism is fucked up that his idea of atoning is to satisfy his pet. Of course, you will never have to worry about any tentacle porn because again, Queen's Blade Vanquished Queen's format is to start at it but never actually touching sexual content effectively putting the rating at M17. But of course this is all based on the title reference. If Adell is the Being of Solitude by possession and then still being bounded to Zenon until the end, then Rozalin is the Being of Servitude who would have to satisfy the whims of a crazy child that she manage to piss off because of Zenon.


	9. Yukimaru

**Yukimaru: Ritual Suicide**

They were too late with retrieving the item needed to save Fubuki. If only they were faster, he wouldn't be on death's bed now. Yukimaru could not believe that her brother was this weak. He was the strong one of the two and no matter what Adell's mom did to heal him, he wasn't going to make it. If only Laharl didn't drag out the fight…

"Fubuki…please don't leave me…"

He was wheezing now. He couldn't even reach out to his sister and tell her to finish what he started. No, God was merciless and would let him die without parting words. No matter how much she pleaded for Fubuki to stay with her, his body was becoming colder before he slowly slumped never to move again.

"Fubuki…no…don't leave me please…I can't…"

Her friends could do nothing but watch the samurai weep for her older brother. He may have been a hassle to deal with in battle, but he did not deserve to die especially since his goal to slay Overlord Zennon has not been accomplished.

"Yukimaru…"

The young samurai immediately stood up and ran out of the house. Adell wanted to chase after her but what could he say? Sorry they weren't fast enough? Sorry we wasted time with that brat? Etna while did not show obvious grief wanted to go back and yell at the spoiled prince for wasting their time because now there was a death that she didn't want to be a part of.

Yukimaru ran out of Veldime until she was alone in the woods. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her cheeks.

_Why couldn't I stop you?_ Yukimaru asked herself. _Why couldn't I fulfill my mission like I promised? Why did you have to die and not me?!_

Her knees gave up on her as she fell to the ground sobbing. The despair that overcame her was too much for the young samurai to handle. There was nothing left now. Even if Overlord Zennon was defeated, her clan was dead and there was no way to bring them back. Someone as weak as her could not possibly restore the Snow Clan to its former glory. Knowing those facts though, Yukimaru grabbed her knife and pointed it toward her neck. She failed before to kill herself because Adell's encouraging words gave her hope that one day she would avenge Overlord Zennon, but there was no hope now without her older brother at the end with her.

It's funny how when she attempted it the first time, her hands were shaking as if she wasn't committed to the deed. It was a humiliation amongst samurai if they could not kill themselves successfully after swearing to do so. Now though, her knife was no longer shaking in her hands…and a small broken smile escaped her lips.

"I am…no longer scared…" Yukimaru mumbled. Her voice was cracked as if something broke inside her. As she jabbed herself with the knife, she let the blood ooze out of her neck. She didn't even flinch as she slowly slit her neck. "Br…other…c…oming…f…or…you…" Her smile turned upside down though when she finished slicing her neck. Her body fell to the ground immediately and her vision blurring.

_Adell…everyone…I'm sorry for being weak…_

Letting a tear fall from her eyes, she closed her eyes and never opened them again. It was a shame too because it wouldn't be too long before her friends found her body and grieved for her as well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with 1069 words. Yes this is a very short chapter, which is why it came out so quickly. It was very easy to right but at the same time, I couldn't actually think of a worse case scenario. This is a "what if" her brother died and Yukimaru giving up too easily. This is a "what if" Yukimaru actually committed seppuku before the final battle. And there really isn't much to say for this one. It is REALLY short to make room for the later bad ending scenarios that are way longer. Axel is longer and Prism will commentate on that one Prism tends not to talk when he isn't as interested in the character. Prism is obviously invested in any long bad ending or anything that has to do with Axel


	10. Axel

**Axel: Tricked Again, The Dark Hero Can Only Submit to the Darkest of Desires**

When you are told you are a washed up celebrity, there is literally nothing you can do to work your way back up to the top. The Dark Hero Axel ruined his reputation by saving his kid brother on live television. Now he was met with nothing but ridicule from the demons that insisted that Axel was not capable of being one of them. Maybe they were right though…Axel was apparently too nice for his own good and wore his heart on his sleeve unlike other demons. Any demon would be able to go into his Heart Bank and mess him up, but no one does because Axe is apparently not worth his or her time.

While he never blamed his little brother for the misfortune that followed him, the pressure Axial puts on him to make it back on TV was not appreciated. He would never yell at his brother though nor did he need to find out that his idol was a loser now because of him. Axial was going to grow up and become a better demon than he would any day…a demon that would take care of his mother better than what Axel was doing now.

It was nice though that after going through each job, he ended up making friends that actually found his type interesting. The only disappointing thing was that his harem was mainly monsters…and a cross-dressing angel. Axel really wanted a cute female demon to follow him around too because if he ended up with an attractive feminine looking angel in the future, then he pretty much hit rock bottom unless said angel could make his and his families life better.

The money wasn't coming to him though even with making new friends. He needed a job and fast. The blonde demon refused to take the job that would take him away from his family. He needed to find one now, but his director insisted that this was the only job left.

Later on, Axel would find out that the director lied to him. There was one more job that the director failed to bring up and it was crossed out in red ink. Immediately Axel grabbed the newspaper and skimmed through the text. It was a job that was in the area (but in a more darker area in the Netherworld that not a lot of demons visited) and it offered a huge sum of money for anyone who was willing to take the job. At first Axel was going to tell his director about this job but if the director was willing to hide the job from him and force him to leave the area, then it must have been something the director did not want. Perhaps it was similar his previous job where being on TV meant getting eaten in the worse way possible. If it was that though, it was nothing Axel could handle (plus with him fighting back, he drove that company to bankruptcy according to the news). The Dark Hero made the decision to not tell anyone about this job and see what was going on his own.

That was probably one of the biggest mistakes Axel has made in his life. Unlike other examples in these dark tales, this was not a permanent mistake but it would lead to Axel not trusting anyone for a long while.

This job was in one of the most untrustworthy parts of the Netherworld. Yes there were neon lights here but this place was known for its dark ally ways, more robberies and murders than you can count over stupid things and maybe strip clubs and poker tables. This a place where many demons wandered around drunk and immediately Axel hated that he stood out given how he past a few drunk demons that were cursing at him for just being their line of sight. The location seemed to be a local super market though…but why would it be under media?

Finding the location, Axel ended up looking straight at the owner and immediately didn't trust him. It was Minotaur monster for one thing and that demon race was known for their greed.

"Are you Axel?" He asked with a snort.

"…Yes I am."

He should have been more confident but he wasn't. The area just seemed uncanny. And with the chuckles he was getting, Axel was thinking of leaving.

"Good. You will start your job right away. It's downstairs."

Gulping, Axel slowly followed the Minotaur down the stairs. The farther they went in, the more an awful stench started to arise. Axel didn't mean to cover his nose and mouth but he wanted to gag at the smell. What was that horrible fume? It smelled like someone died and the body was being left in the basement for someone to have sex with even when the body was rotting.

Axel actually stopped once he made it to the bottom. His fears were coming true and he decided to turn tail and run.

"O-Oh look! I actually forgot something! I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Bye!"

"You're not getting away."

Axel shrieked when he bumped into a large fat green demon that looked like a goblin. Wait…weren't goblins the same size as fairies? He shrieked as he was pushed backwards into the Minotaur demon.

"H-Hey! Get your hands off me!" Axel cried out as he punched the demon back. There were more demons where that came from though. This area looked more like a prison in a cave than anything else. If Axel ever worked as a warden, he would keep far away from any demon.

"Too late. You signed the contract once you came down those stairs, now you start working." The Minotaur said with a snort. "Be lucky we won't sell you to the Goblin King."

Oh Axel heard about the Goblin King. They say he was in charge of the slave ring that even The One detested, yet the slave ring was apparently out of sight for The One and his followers to see so the slave ring ran naturally as long as they don't attract attentions to themselves. There are few goblins actually roaming the Netherworld therefore they may not have any ties at all to the slave rings but nine times out of ten it will be.

"Of course if you keep struggling we will sell you to the Goblin King. I don't know how much he would pay for you though. You may be a loser but that doesn't mean you won't be in this underworld."

The way he said those words made Axel's body shiver. There was no way out…he really was going to be stuck here for a while until his friend's bailed him out…if they really were his friends. That other fear only scared the Dark Hero even more. The demons chuckled as they surrounded the blonde demon.

"Well, we must start training you right away." The Minotaur chuckled. "Since you like to blabber your mouth all the time, that's where we should start."

He really hoped that Pink and the others would wonder where he would go and get him out of here. Axel would do anything for money but not something like this. If it meant throwing whatever pride he had left, he would have taken that other job. Defeated he closed his eyes and opened his mouth…

* * *

Prism immediately slammed the book in his hands. Closing his eyes, he chucked the book out the window shattering the glass in the process. Chester could only raise an eyebrow as he saw his Master turn very red.

"Oh, you didn't like your favorite getting hurt?"

"That is not funny…" Prism growled. "This is like…Xenolith's chapter…where the book seems to imply that this is a backstory rather than a bad ending. This is just…horrible and disgusting."

 _Yet you didn't bat an eye when Barbara was in the same situation._ Chester thought to himself. This had nothing to do with gender and more to do with Prism playing favorites. He didn't flinch with what nearly happened to Xenolith nor did he seem to care that Barbara was forced into the same sexual situation Axel was in. And he sure as hell didn't care that he sent Rozalin and Adell through the same hell if not worse if they were to anger him, and was more concerned with Raven's temper. The problem was…Prism didn't finish the chapter. If he read ahead, Prism would have found out that Axel would have been saved. Chester just purred though at the idea that The One was capable of acting so childish over a book.

"Great…now I got to go out and get it…" Prism grumbled. "Unless you get it Chester."

"Meow...no. I think I'm going to rest here and sleep."

"Oh come on!" Prism growled as he got up from his throne. It would have been easier to just use magic to grab the book in midair and bring it back. The blonde was still frustrated though that he didn't have common sense in the Golden Land. Prism ended up leaving his other Furniture next to Chester while he went outside of the palace to go grab the book. The Cheshire cat continued to hum as he summoned the other Furniture from their slumber.

"Wake up Alice. Rise and shine Heart. We have a very angry Master on our hands."

Prism only had one male cat and two lovely ladies as his trusty weapon sidekicks. Both of them were youthful looking like Prism himself was. One of them was a raven haired girl with red eyes and really long hair. As her name suggested, Alice wore a red dress similar to the Red Queen of Hearts but instead of Hearts it was red diamonds. She had a red diamond planted on her hand and below her eyes looking very similar to clown make-up. Alice didn't seem that friendly looking especially since Chester woke her up. The other girl though was Chester's favorite and whom he wished was his master instead. Heart was a brunette with purple eyes and wore a magenta colored dress. She was the reference to the Queen of Hearts but didn't have the matching color and as her name suggested, she had a heart on both of her hands and a heart hairpin that tied her hair back.

"Why did you wake me up?" Alice growled at the cat boy. "Unless it has to do with food or treasure, I do not want to be bothered."

"But don't you like seeing Prism getting up and doing some work?" The white haired cat boy asked.

"I don't care now…" She grumbled. "Now I'm hungry…"

"Oh Alice, you just woke up. I should fix you some alien eggs right now, correct?"

Heart's voice was so enchanting…too bad she talked about the aliens like they were nothing but food. Alice nodded her head while adding. "I want some alien bacon too."

"Alright. I won't be long. Chester, would you like some alien cat food?"

"No. I got my tea."

"Oh…then I will get more alien tea."

Heart probably got her obsession with eating aliens from Prism. Then again when you were a witch/sorcerer, you had to adapt to the main cuisine in the Golden Land, and that was either the aliens that were massacred during their spare time or the incredibly difficult monsters in the area that would kill anybody that had no idea how to deal with them. Fortunately witches/sorcerers could…but they were too lazy to do so.

As Heart left to go to the kitchen, Prism came back with golden butterflies hovering around him. He was not a happy child especially since each butterfly was a soul of a pure being specifically young children that have died too soon. Now that they were near immortal as beautiful butterflies that flew endlessly in the Golden Land unless summoned by a Summoner of a witch/sorcerer in Prism's area, they were happy.

"Uh…if Raven finds out what I did to the book, she's going to kill me…" The boy whined as he made it back to the seat.

"Aww, maybe that will teach you to treat books better. You know they are very hard to come by."

"Uh huh…hey…what are you doing here Alice?"

"Stupid cat woke me up. Now I'm hungry and waiting for Heart to bring me food."

"What? Her too. Man…if anymore people show up when I'm reading, Raven will surely notice and come back…you guys are going to be the death of me…for real."

"Meow, she'll just kill you, rewind time and kill you again." Chester said with a smile.

"Gee thanks." Prism sighed as he opened the book again. "The butterflies won't shut up. They spoiled the ending of Axel's bad ending."

"And?"

"…Well I guess I was watching over him." Prism said with a smirk.

Chester and Alice looked at each other feeling a sweatdrop threatening to drop. What did Prism do? They would never know…

As Heart came back with a quick meal, Prism was scanning through the next characters. He groaned seeing that the next cast would be from the Netherworld Academy. For Prism, he felt like each group of characters had this huge tragedy that could have occurred if he didn't step in. Technically speaking, he was very aware of the dean of the school and what he was capable of. The blonde ended up glaring at the book reading that his chapter was next. He really didn't hoped he wasn't going to read through that entire bad ending scenario where Mao destroyed the entire universe because Fear the Great took over his heart and twisted it into this incredible power. Because for Prism, if that ending were to ever occur, he would have to close the Golden Land off preventing everyone from leaving. Then he would have to gain enough power to destroy the source of the destruction of the universe. Like Zenon, Mao would be erased from existence and then Prism would have to create the universe **_ALL OVER AGAIN_**. Prism didn't like to work hard but creating the universe was hard work, and this all could have been prevented if Mao wasn't such a jerk to his friends. Being abandoned was what was coming to that ice demon. He needed to hold those he held dear to prevent things like that. Prism knew first hand what its like to be alone…but he would never throw away his sister, his Furniture or any of his friends he had now. Even if a rebellion was lead against him one day, Prism had faith in the people he called friends and family to quell the rebellion.

"Prism, you okay?" Heart questioned. "You seem lost in thought."

"N-No…I was just reading the title of the next chapter." He smirked. "I might be in luck though and I don't have to read through myself repairing the universe."

Alice didn't seem to care about Prism reading the bad ending book. However he caught Heart's attention. She and Chester leaned in as he started to read the next chapter of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 3365 words. I think it's obvious that I wouldn't allow something like that to happen to Axel. However, its more a sic out like in Vanquished Queens. Not all the Vanquished Queens chapter will detail the destruction of the cast. Some of them start off as grim as possible with much taunting before ending right when the sexual act starts. Notes.
> 
> 1\. Prism obviously condones rape. He hasn't say anything about Xenolith or Barbara's chapter but as you know they are not his favorites so he doesn't care what happens to him. That's one twisted thing about his view of sexual assault. Also, if you think this is twisted, wait until a later chapter where it's very much hypocritical. And it comes of as twisted when you realize he subjugates an amnesic Adell and Rozalin in Rozalin's chapter to the fate of his tentacle monster until he calms down (which would take a long time).
> 
> 2\. Speaking of the first notes, take note on the goblins. If they're listed here, chances are this is not the last time they will appear and when they do appear I'll go into more detail.
> 
> 3\. Prism's entire theme is based on Alice and Wonderland. Prism is the creator (Lewis Carroll) of said series, Chester is the Cheshire cat, Alice is Alice and Heart is the Queen of Hearts. Prism keeps talking about Michael the archangel because he wants Michael to be his Mad Hatter. Prism really does want an entire team of Alice and Wonderland Furniture but he keeps these three like his family.
> 
> 4\. My headcanon is that the bad ending in Disgaea 3 is because Mao was possessed by Fear the Great. If Fear the Great is so strong to destroy the world with Nemo, what's to stop it from possessing Mao because both endings result in the destruction of the human world…what God wants. For Prism he has a huge list of things he would rather not do. Doing actual work annoys him, reviving people angers him, mass genocide makes him happy and the destruction of the universe will have him rage quit. If you haven't noticed, Prism is incredibly lazy and he's more likely going to be doing things that children do rather than do his damn job as The One.


	11. Mao

**Mao: The Repressed Overlord**

Now everyone knew of the alternate universe in which let his negative emotions get the best of him resulting in the end of the universe. (Why no one stopped him, we will never know but if Fear the Great got to him first before anyone powerful would notice then all was lost). However there were many other routes that the white haired demon could have taken that didn't result in the end of the universe for The One to create all over again.

There was that time when Mao and his friends dove into his heart after that "love" lesson. It was after the time Mao and Almaz met the princess Sapphire for the first time. They were going through Mao's memories of his past and it got too painful for the honor student. Almaz thought that the best solution was to pull the plug that would shut the past away. This ended up regressing Mao's emotional state to the point where all he could do was talk like a baby.

When this happened, there was a panic within the witches/sorcerers. If Mao did not recover then there was no hope for a good ending for this universe. In the canon timeline this was quickly fixed by putting the plug back in after Rasberyl's graduation. However for this one timeline, Almaz was not fast enough when putting the plug back in and there was divine intervention…not from Prism surprisingly but from his best friend Pop.

Pop was the one that was paying closer attention to this Netherworld. Prism's mind was focused elsewhere at that moment when Pop was in control. Usually if Pop was in control of what to do with the universe, that meant Prism and Raven were doing something of utmost importance (either that or they were fighting in his room). Pop was not the best choice though in Prism's mind. She was only third in line in the situations Raven could not be there. Samarium was below Pop because Prism did not trust the zombie witch. He would use his powers to cover the universe with a pink sky and wonderful rainbows and then force everyone to wear tiny miniskirts with wonderful frills. Pop in comparison would act irrationally resulting in a problem that Prism might not be able to fix…this would mean that Prism would punish her later with a spanking (since that was all Prism could think of that could knock her down a peg).

So what does his best friend do? Where in an attempt to use magic similar to what Prism used when reworking memories…she put a counterproductive spell on the white haired boy. When Almaz went to put the plug back in, he was in for an electroshock that caused sparks to fly throughout the entire room. The failure hero was taken back and fell on his butt as the sparks flew and ended up hitting Mao in the head. As if his speech pattern wasn't bad enough, Mao literally had no chance of regaining his memory. The plug was broken thanks to Pop's magic so the only way for Mao to recover was to be raised another 1000 years to regain his familiar speech pattern. The poor guy was aware of his baby talk and regressed back even more at the thought. Crying was allowed now with how he spoke but along with losing most of his powerful persona, he was going to lose the power that allowed him to fight leaving him a defenseless mess.

It was like being hit by linen spice…a terrible drug that was created by one of the vassals of The Great Evil that even witches/sorcerers don't want to be injected with it. Linen spice specifically destroyed the mind leaving the person as a defenseless baby with no way to recover from the scars done on the brain. If a human were hit by this drug that was the end for them, as they would have the mentality of a baby for the rest of their lives. A being that had a longer lifespan would have it worse because though because even if the drug were to wear off (and there is no saying when it would wear off), that person would have lost a huge chunk of their lives because of the drug. In a situation when someone was hit by linen spice, you either ended their life like their so that person would not continue living as a baby in an usually adult body or put them to sleep and keep them in a trance until a cure is ever found. The latter option is risky because a cure might never be found and they could wake up and still be affected by the spice.

Mao is lucky that Pop's magic wasn't like linen spice. Just because he was weakened both physically and mentally did not mean that he could not pick up the sword again nor could he regain his intelligence. The current state only meant he would never recover from the trauma of his father's death and recall who was his father's killer. In a sense, Mao could start his life over.

Mr. Champloo felt like this was an unforetold worse case scenario where Mao could never mature into a powerful Overlord like his father. This wasn't the end of the world though…

The only person who saw it as such was Geoffrey AKA the Super Hero Aurum. Geoffrey was already frustrated with Almaz's constant interference and he was at his boiling point. When the group rushed Mao out of his heart, the medic all she could to save Mao but while his body would be healed, his brain could not be saved. This was his breaking point, but he did not show any hostility in front of the economics' teacher who had his eyes on him for a while.

Instead he would leave the academy for a while only to honestly blow his top nearby. Everything he had planned for 200 years was pulled from underneath him just like the plug that kept Mao stable. There would be no final battle where the Super Hero Aurum could go out in a blaze of glory or be remembered as a hero. Not unless he wanted to wait another 1000 years for Mao to come back to his old self, but even then, pulling the plug confirmed that the darkness in his house wouldn't grow. That darkness was planted there from the death of his father but if he could no longer remember, then there was no darkness unless arbitrarily put back.

Geoffrey neglected Mao for the past week thinking about his plans for the future of the young master. This left his friends to take over Mao. Sapphire was the least taken back by Mao's mental state and treated him as a baby to watch over and grow up. Rasberyl was deeply pained to see her rival in such a state. He could no longer be an honor student unless he was raised properly for the next 1000 years but by the time the little succubus was past 2000 years old, Mao would just be barely reaching that 1000 mark mentally. Rasberyl would not blame the hero though. Mr. Champloo was investigating why the plug sparked when Almaz tried to put it back in. There was no record of this happening ever inside the heart bank. He reassured Almaz that this particular incident was not his fault. Almaz however thought the contrary. If he didn't pull the plug to begin with, Mao wouldn't have the mind of an infant. His baby talk came off as pitiful now with how Sapphire was playing with Mao's food (which the white haired boy tried to grab the spoon from her).

 _I really failed as a hero._ Almaz thought to himself. _A hero would not allow a demon to end up in this state no matter how evil they are…Mao was starting to change too and we were learning of why he's such a jerk and I just…_

"Almaz…"

"You say something Beryl?"

"…Don't be beating yourself over this." Rasberyl mumbled. "As his rival…no as his childhood friend…I should have helped him during those hard times when his father died…"

"Why are you saying this now?" The wannabe hero had to ask.

"Well…I focused more on my title that I never paid any attention to Mao. Now he's like this and it's my fault…"

"It's not!"

"…But that's why I decided as an honor student I will find a cure for Mao. If we can't find anything in the heart bank, then outside of the Netherworld Academy, there has to be a cure."

"…I don't know…"

"Come on Almaz! You're a hero aren't you? As a hero, you will do all in your power to help a friend in need!"

"That's right." Sapphire added as she finished playing with Mao. "You did cause this after all Almaz."

Well she wasn't afraid to state the truth. Almaz groaned with her honestly seeing how the girls were going to force him on this heroic task to save a demon. He really was the unluckiest knight in the whole universe.

"Then it's settled. Since Beryl, Asuka and Kyouko have graduated, they can leave the Netherworld. Let me go back to my kingdom to prepare for the journey. I hope you'll all be ready to leave."

"Of course." Rasberyl said with a smirk. "We're make sure to get all the first aid kits and toys for Mao."

"This isn't a field trip girls…" Almaz mumbled as he looked at Mao who was staring at him. "What?"

Mao smiled as he grabbed at Almaz's scarf and yanked at it causing the fake hero to gasp for breath.

"M-Mao?"

"Goo!"

And if Mao continued to play with Almaz like this, then of course things were going to be hell.

* * *

Aurum had other plans for Mao when the group scattered to collect their things for the journey to restore's Mao's mental state. To Aurum, Mao was a useless doll that he invested 200 years in. There was no way to recover from a broken Heart Bank if putting the plug back in did not do the trick. The only way for Mao to find any peace was to kill him off now…and probably find the next powerful Overlord to challenge. In the past 200 years, he has heard of two other potential Overlords and/or powerful demons. One was apparently a spoiled child in another Netherworld like Mao is now that got the same experience as Mao only at a younger age. The other was apparently a former Tyrant who was hanging around in Hades now for whatever reason. This was where he would go next after he dealt with Mao.

Mao was left unsupervised in his room. Mao was poking at his Slay Station Portable (he got a replacement within the 200 years but he never got the memory spent playing those games back) unable to figure out how to even turn it on. The screen remained black as Mao grabbed it and kept flipping the on/off switch. It was pathetic to watch given how big of a gamer he was normally. To see him attempting to re-learn the basics just showed how much of a waste of time he was.

"Stupid child. If you didn't encounter that hero, your blood would not be on my blade." Aurum stated as he took out his sword. Mao was blissfully unaware of the murderous aura in the room and stopped flipping the switch to see the lights change into an array of colors. "Die!"

One moment Mao had the Slay Station Portable in his hand…the next minute he still had it just not in that area. Geoffrey never considered that someone else was in the room watching over Mao. Seeing as how smart the chef was though, he should have taken precautions but now his cover was blown.

"One must never throw the food down the trash when there is a chance to fix the damage in the meal, BOOM!"

He was wise but obnoxious and he was ruining his plans to go after another Netherworld after erasing the evidence in this one.

"Geoffrey, no Super Hero Aurum, you will not lay a finger on Mao."

"So you knew all along?"

"I noticed the rotten meat for some time, but now the fly eggs are hatching and can no longer contain themselves within the meat."

"Heh, you have some nerve comparing me to rotten meat."

Aurum did not hesitate to slice at the teacher who had his hands full. It was an impressive feat for Champloo to block the sword with one hand. He could have done more than that if Mao wasn't in his other hand. All Mr. Champloo could do though was defend while Aurum unleashed a barrage of swipes. Aurum started out slow but picked up the pace the longer Champloo intended to dodge him. He wasn't pleased with how things weren't ending fast enough. Even aiming at Mao was pointless. However Mao looked up seeing the sword being swung. Extending his hand, he was asking for his arm to be cut off in battle, but what came out of his fingertips was ice magic. It was so weak that it wouldn't do any damage but it caught Aurum off guard that even in this fragile state, Mao was still capable of using magic. Champloo took the opportunity to jump back and rush out of the room.

"You will not escape."

* * *

Almaz had just finished packing his things needed for the long journey. How long would this journey take? Where would they go? Would Almaz be able to accomplish a hero's task? More importantly, if Almaz completed the task, would he be a hero again? He convinced himself that would be impossible after what he did. Destroying the mind of someone might as well have been a death sentence…

All he had to do was go get Mao and they could begin their journey tomorrow morning. If Almaz failed to be a friend to the white haired demon, then at least he could be his caretaker…

Almaz didn't expect to be met with a battle happening in Mao's place though. Mr. Champloo was protecting Mao from someone with a sword. Almaz recognized the person in front of him though as…his Super Hero Aurum. He couldn't believe it! His hero was alive and well…but why was he attacking Champloo and Mao?

"Mr. Champloo?"

Champloo noted Almaz's appearance at the scene. Taking Mao he threw him toward the failure knight. Almaz did not react fast enough and ended up being sent to the floor with Mao in his arms. Mao began to cry like a baby after a force like that. The fake hero wanted to complain but then he saw Champloo unleash a punch toward his hero.

"Mr. Champloo! What are you doing? That's Super Hero Aurum!"

"Almaz, get Mao out of here! Take the girls and run right now! I don't care where you go, but you need to leave now!"

No food puns? No boom? Just a direct order from a teacher doing his job.

"W-What? W-Why?"

"Don't ask Almaz! Run! NOW!"

Almaz had every reason to run with Mao. Aurum would not allow Mao to leave in one piece. He already transformed himself into his final form to end things. So what if anyone saw him in this horrifying form? He would wipe everyone out and then look for his next opponent. No one would stand in his way.

Champloo got into a fighting stance prepared to fight to the death. He would not speak to Almaz anymore as he charged toward the super hero. Almaz could only watch the battle continue in front of him at top speed. His legs were shaking. He could fear the power coming from the two of them, and Super Hero Aurum no longer looked heroic; he looked demonic.

"I…got to get away…"

Almaz picked Mao off the ground that continued to cry loudly. The fake hero quickly shushed the honor student until he started to calm down before he turned his back on the battle. He could hear Aurum screaming at him or rather Mao that he would not escape. Almaz didn't understand his deal. Perhaps when the situation wasn't so dire, he would stop and ask Aurum what was going on and why he was trying to attack a defenseless demon.

Almaz managed to slip into the shadows of the night after leaving Mao's place. The fake hero wished he could have spoken to Champloo one last time, but this would be the last time he would see him alive.

He didn't even have to tell the girls twice about leaving to any Netherworld as soon as possible. They could feel the unsettling power that was starting to become undone and Aurum's one wing angel form was not winning anyone to his side. They went to the gatekeeper and immediately jumped to the next Netherworld, and it was a good thing they left while they could because once Aurum was finished with Champloo, he ended up taking over Netherworld Academy. Without Mao, he would not be able to get over himself. He would force other demons from this academy to bring Mao back if he had to. Netherworld Academy was finished unless Mao came back to take responsibility for his actions.

It wouldn't leave Mao a good taste in his mouth if he were still sane if he found out that he became the pariah to the academy that is father built from the ground up. Almaz and the girls wouldn't know about this either except when they would be targeted as they jumped Netherworld from Netherworld hoping to find a cure for Mao's condition. Try as they might though, it would be a miracle until they found even a trace of hope to bring back the old Mao, but the longer it took for them to come back, the more innocent demons that would be slaughtered in the Netherworld Academy. It wouldn't be long until there would be no demons left and Aurum would leave the academy in ruins to hunt for Mao himself…

* * *

Prism let out a sigh of relief when he finished the chapter. So he didn't have to work to restart the universe all over again. His Furniture looked at him with a displeased look. This situation was just as bad for Mao as him being alone in the universe he destroyed. In fact Prism should have noted about what Pop did in this world that started this journey in the first place.

"Prism," Heart spoke up firmly, "you should punish Pop for her actions."

The blonde groaned as he slumped back into his seat. "For something that won't happen? Nah…however…I don't know why Pop would react like that…"

"You should be more concerned about Pop's magic inflicting damage equivalent to linen spice."

Prism shivered at the mention of the drug. Even he wasn't immune to such a thing. If he inhaled, swallowed or it got injected into him, he would be a defenseless child at the mercy of the universe. The universe would probably collapsed if he was put into the situation as well, but…

"Well…maybe I'll keep an eye on Pop so she doesn't do that to anyone else. How her magic could even reach the heart bank is a mystery even to me."

"She might be looking into yours, meow." Chester purred.

"D-Don't jinx it please…" The One grumbled. The last thing he needed was someone looking into his heart and into his past. It would only take one person he didn't trust to look and see the truth about the universe. Prism would rather die than let anyone else know beside the selected few. The only ones who seem to know the truth include everyone in the Golden Land that worked under Prism, the strongest witch hunter in the universe Virtue, a few of the Overlords that participated in the 2000 year war and the Gods and Goddesses who were still alive and no ignorant of the truth.

"Master, don't be scared if anyone does."

"…Next one."

Prism didn't want to think about it. The past was painful…that was probably why he didn't see a problem with Mao's mental state in this chapter. If he forgot about his past, he could become a different person ignorant of the mistakes made…and if it involved the death of someone important well…

"Its his friend…I wonder how this will turn out."

Yes…he needed to get his mind off of the past or how he was trembling at the idea of a best friend betraying him after all of these centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 4543 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I specifically pointed out in the last chapter I did not want to write about the Disgaea 3 bad ending where Mao destroyed the universe. This has been done to death in so many fanfics with so many scenarios on what would become of Mao. So I looked through all the endings in Disgaea 3 and none of them really punish Mao except the Almaz ending (and that one is going to be Almaz's chapter). So the only thing I could think of is a story event that will always happen being twisted. This is why I chose Mao's chapter. His chapter refers to his mental state being forever repressed.
> 
> 2\. The linen spice described in this chapter is a powerful drug that if inhaled, swallowed or injected, your mind will revert to that of a baby. If you are a human and get hit by this, your life is over, but if you're a being that lives longer than a human, it's a fate worse than death because you lose so many years of your life if someone actually decided to raise you until you were able to grow back to your normal self. It's why mercy killing is the best solution to the victim and the creator of the universe is scared of it. This gives an obvious picture of someone with divine power creating such a dangerous drug. The worse part is that there are more drugs like this (less fatal than linen spice but are equivalent to powerful poisons and date rape drugs). I will never reveal who in their fucking mind would create something like this. But given the description here, Mao pretty much has no hope of returning to his normal self if the plug could not bring back the old Mao.
> 
> 3\. At the top of the universe, Prism will have his doubts about his friends. A couple of chapters ago, he thinks that as long as he has his friends by his side, he'll be fine but here the idea of Pop betraying him does make him paranoid. Prism does not need to worry because beside Terror, the other witches/sorcerers are dedicated to him and some worship the ground he's on. Most of this dedication comes from Prism saving their lives and giving them another chance at the top of the universe, and the only reason Terror doesn't come off as grateful is because of his PTSD that causes him to lash out at anyone. But Prism points out how he doesn't trust Samarium because he's a zombie. Prism simply doesn't trust him with a huge responsibility (but the way its written makes it seem like he doesn't trust Samarium as a friend). Despite Prism's constant whining about Raven, he trusts her the most with the task of the universe. He puts Pop in third mainly because she is his best friend rather than being a rational person. Pop is still slightly better at decision making than Samarium who is very emotional person. Everyone else for Prism is considered counterproductive (he won't let his little sister take on the burden of responsibility, a butler is not allowed to take the wheel according to Prism, Starlight is Prism's apprentice therefore has no power whatsoever, Terror has PTSD and is an asshole by default so it wouldn't work for him and K.K. is…yeah…)


	12. Raspberyl

**Rasberyl: In Which the Delinquent Crosses the Line for the Honor Student**

Rasberyl had high hopes for her childhood friend Mao. Even though they were on opposite sides of the school with him being the number one honor student and she being the number one delinquent in Netherworld Academy, Rasberyl expected Mao to know what it means to be crossing the line. A delinquent had no limits to the goodness she could do for everyone around her but an honor student could go beyond being an honor student and being a scumbag. She had warned Mao multiple times after his constant tantrums about how he would be strong to get even with his father that he must not cross that line of no return. She was fine with Mao being obsessed with becoming a hero to defeat his father but that was only because she thought it would be impossible for the white haired demon to become a hero…so him stealing the title actually wasn't surprising at all because even with the title, Mao was still Mao.

The human that Mao took hostage was a hero wannabe that went by Almaz von Almandine Adamant. He was someone that needed to be protected rather than the one to do the protecting. He was a kind soul that Rasberyl would love to be. As a demon even if being a delinquent has no limits that did not mean that they would not be acknowledged for their accomplishments anywhere else. Almaz was already a hero even without the title (and the skills to be one) for his pure heart. Almaz did what she could never do in all the years of being with Mao…open his heart to everyone and accept them as friends. If Almaz were the chosen one to save Mao from his darkness then Rasberyl would do all in her power to help him.

But perhaps Almaz's kindness wasn't enough. Almaz got cursed trying to save Sapphire and would later turn up dead when trying to convince Mao not to attack the human world. Almaz's death along with Mao slaying the true heart inside of him allowed Mao to slide further to the dark side and leave everyone he called a friend behind. Rasberyl didn't think he would mock Almaz, the one he cared for the most. Why would he do such a thing?

While everyone left though, Rasberyl chased after Mao as he attacked the human world. She just needed to talk to him…perhaps calm him down, but Super Hero Aurum, the human that caused this disaster had other plans. He started with lying to her friends about how Mao needed to be stopped by first in order to save the human world. This ruined any opportunity to talk to the ice demon at all. They tried to beat him four on one but there was such a difference in power. Mao was the son of the dean of the academy after all. They had to retreat…but Rasberyl still couldn't run away…

…But that's when she heard everything. They were all played as a fool to the real villain Aurum was being hailed as a hero in the human world at this very moment. He twisted every story to tear the group apart and it worked…because Mao really was alone and the darkness in his heart continued to grow.

She wouldn't allow it though…she would continue to protect Mao until the very end. That's what she should have done. Running over to Mao, as his heart grew darker, she embraced him hoping he would wake up. Aurum wouldn't have any of this and cut her down in front of the white haired demon as he tried to calm his heart by her warm embrace. He missed her vital organs preventing any actual murder…but the damage was done from Mao's point of view.

"Guhhhh…Beryl…" He called out to her but no prevail.

"That's it." Aurum laughed as he saw the aura around Mao glow. "Release the power! No one will interfere now."

Mao…still had a conscious despite the darkness taking over. This power that was resting inside him…was it his own…or was it something worse? Either way, he still had control…but he wouldn't let Aurum win. He was laughing manically in his final form waiting for Mao to make the first strike. However, Mao knew what he had to do to win. He was no pawn of the super hero!

"I will…never forgive you…" Mao growled as he summoned an icicle that was aimed toward the super hero.

The super hero laughed feeling the rage and hate from Mao's heart. This was going to be a battle he anticipated so much.

"Yes that's it! Send your hate against me! Then I will defeat you and be the most well known hero of all time!"

Mao looked like he was going to obey, but instead he smirked and the icicle was aimed toward him. Aurum realized where Mao was going with this and panicked almost immediately.

"For Beryl…and Almaz…" He mumbled as he sent the icicle crashing into his own wicked heart. If he were so strong, then perhaps his own power would end him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Aurum screeched seeing the aura around Mao disappear after he impaled himself with own magic. "YOU CANNOT KILL YOURSELF TO GET OUT OF THIS!"

Mao just chuckled as he collapsed to the ground next to Rasberyl. She wasn't dead though. Mao could now see that she was still breathing and he smiled. Thank god she was still alive…and it didn't seem like the insane super hero noticed either. Sapphire would come back for her and then she'll be able to move on.

"B…eryl…sorry…maybe I should have been honest…" He gasped; his words mirroring Rasberyl's own when she tried to snap him out his distress. "I'm such a…fool…"

Mao's magic was quick to end his own life. But at least he got the last laugh seeing the super hero stomping over and cursing the living daylight out of him.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE! I DEMAND YOU GET BACK UP THIS INSTANCE! YOU WILL NOT ROB ME OF MY CHANCE TO BE A HERO! YOU BASTARD CHILD!" He cursed as Mao's aura disappeared completely at this point. In rage, he took his sword and impaled the now dead honor student in the chest hoping to get a reaction. Seeing as how the body went limp, Aurum took his sword out and impaled him again and again, but he wasn't feeling satisfied. He didn't get the final blow that he wanted. "I WILL NOT WASTE 200 YEARS OF MY LIFE RAISING YOU TO BE THE PERFECT DEMON ONLY FOR YOU TO KILL YOURSELF! YOU ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

Aurum didn't count how many times he stabbed the corpse but now that Mao was dead, he would still get the credit. The only problem was that he knew it wasn't an official victory. He continued to curse as he refused to believe that all of this time was for nothing. Grabbing the corpse he raised it in the air and smirked.

"If you won't get up, I'll make you get up! Come on! Fight me!"

If it wasn't obvious that Aurum had gone insane before then he had now talking to a dead corpse and fighting it as if Mao was still alive. Mao's already battered body was taking even more hits that could nearly destroy the remains of the honor student completely if he didn't stop. Aurum was so focused on trying to get some enjoyment that he didn't realize that Rasberyl was forcing herself to stand up. Tears continued to flow down her eyes seeing the person she thought was a hero try to erase the remains of Mao's corpse.

 _How dare he._ Rasberyl thought as now she the dark energy that resided within Mao was flowing into her. _How dare he do this to us! I will make him pay for what he has done._

Aurum needed to stop to catch his breathe. Mao's body was modified to take the beating. Those 200 years experimenting on the child was not wasted in that regard. This meant nothing to the super hero if he couldn't even get the final hit in.

"Worthless piece of…" Aurum continued to curse. His voice was lowered, as he was able to calm himself down. "Curses…perhaps I need to find one more powerful Overlord before I can truly die…how many years will that take? No matter…I know there are still powerful Overlords out there…I just need to find another…"

"I won't let you get away with this…"

The voice caught him off guard as he felt that dark aura come back. At first the super hero beamed thinking that after that beatdown that Mao would come back from the dead and fight him. Upon seeing that it was coming in the opposite direction of the corpse, Aurum ended up turning around, his eyes widened in surprised seeing that same aura in Rasberyl. What was up with these children hiding immense power inside of them?

"What? Rasberyl? But how?! You're a delinquent! You should not have Mao's powers!"

This dark energy wasn't Rasberyl's power and it probably wasn't Mao's power either. This negative energy only seemed to manifest around the human world. Perhaps it was a power that was meant to wipe out humanity. Regardless the passion that was in Beryl's eyes could no longer be found. They were filled with hate and rage…the same thing Mao was feeling when he stared into the soul of the super hero before them. Aurum was almost impressed that the delinquent almostlooked intimidating. Almost.

"Little girl, you should run back to the Netherworld. You're not Mao. That power manifesting within you won't be enough to stop me." He smirked suddenly having an idea. "But if I kill you to then perhaps I can live with Mao's cowardly finish."

"Mao wasn't…cowardly…you drove him to suicide!" Rasberyl cried out the aura around her being a mix between black, purple and pink (her signature color). "Only a scum bag would do something so horrible! You are dead!"

Aurum just laughed taking his sword as he quickly transformed himself into the evil God. If he looked like this then it would look like he finished off Mao instead.

"Go ahead and try. You are not strong enough to defeat a hero like m-guhh?!"

Rasberyl refused to give Aurum the time to talk. Unlike Mao who might have toyed with Aurum before he killed him with this much power, Rasberyl went for the one hit kill. Aurum didn't realize that with the dark powers around her, they created a book that Rasberyl could use in battle. The book was open when she charged him and out came a demonic looking snake that went right through his stomach eating everything in between. No delinquent would murder someone this cruelly.

"B-But how…a delinquent…your code of honor…"

"…There is no more honor for me now…" She spat as she closed the book and the snake disappearing as a result. "Without my rival Mao…there is no need…for me to have the title of delinquent now…even though I warned Mao never to fall this low…I will to destroy the scumbags known as humanity!"

This wasn't the Rasberyl Aurum remembered. She didn't even seem to hate humans so why the change? Were the powers inside her causing this? The super hero coughed up blood as he tried to cover the hole in his stomach. Attempting to do so though caused a waterfall of blood to run out of his body. He cried as he bent down trying to put the blood back in. Rasberyl just smirked seeing him struggle in vain. He was going to die from blood loss…so he was better off realizing how powerless he was.

"No…I will…not die…like this…blah…"

He could be heard wheezing as he felt himself fall to the ground. He wasn't getting enough blood in his circulation. Worse though, he realized something else. That snake that bit him was poisonous so if it weren't blood loss that killed him, it would be poison. Rasberyl intended to make him suffer.

"Ras…beryl…you will pay…I am…hero…"

Rasberyl didn't care though as she went over to Mao's corpse. She bent down and reached for Mao's head, which would cradle in her arms.

"Oh Mao…I'm so sorry this happened. If only I believed you, you wouldn't be…dead…like Almaz."

Two friends were gone because of this evil hero that was on his last breath. She was powerless to stop them, and with the power inside her there was no way she would be able to return to the Netherworld. Plus Mao was framed for the damage caused in the human world. That was all Sir Aurum's doing…he turned humans against demons…beside Sapphire, no human would ever think of trusting a demon again especially since Rasberyl was near the corpse of the two men. The tears continued to flow before she made up her mind or rather the powers were tempting her to do the unthinkable.

"I will not let any demon be a victim ever again. Humanity ends now…"

* * *

With Mao and Aurum dead, it seemed like things would calm down but Rasberyl was the big threat now almost immediately. Using her newly acquired powers, she went out after all humans that weren't named Sapphire destroying their kingdoms making sure that no one would ever attempt to go after the Netherworld again. The only problem was that those kingdoms that weren't Sapphire's that were attacked? All of the kingdoms were part of Sapphire's family line. There were seven kingdoms in total and each was ruled by one of Sapphire's many cousins. Without realizing it, Rasberyl ended up breaking off the one human that understood demons (to be fair though Sapphire was enlisting the help of the Netherworld to stop Rasberyl because she was the last hope of reuniting demons and angels).

Things got too serious though for the Golden Land. If Mao's power was strong enough to destroy the universe then Rasberyl's power could do worse. Paranoia spread throughout the Golden Land and eventually Rasberyl was declared an enemy to the universe despite her cause. Prism was not going to lose the universe because of a stupid human that made a bunch of demons flip out and want to take their anger out on humanity. Sending in Terror would have been the easy way out though given how he would viciously end the girl's life but perhaps it would be best to assassinate her from a distance…

That was why Raven and K.K. were assigned to the mission. Terror's job was to eavesdrop on the perfect opportunity to take Rasberyl out.

According to Terror though, Sapphire still wanted to talk some sense into Rasberyl given she had a motive to hurt the human world unlike Mao who was just some heartless bastard who couldn't even grieve for someone as kind as Almaz. Her plan was to lure Rasberyl to her "blue" kingdom rather than the "purple" kingdom of her beloved older cousin Amethyst and chat. Sapphire knew that if she couldn't convince Rasberyl to stop here then she would have to take her out herself. She already lost three cousins due to three kingdoms being destroyed in other areas: The "yellow" kingdom with Topaz (yes Sapphire hated her but she didn't deserve to die), the "red" kingdom with Ruby (who was the closest in age enough for Sapphire to get along with him and the happiest of the bunch), and the "white" kingdom with Diamond (who the youngest of the bunch and that alone was enough for Sapphire wanting to stop this battle now). The other three cousins of the "green" kingdom with Emerald and the "black" kingdom of Onyx wanted revenge while it was the "purple" kingdom of Amethyst who suggested that Sapphire talk to her friend before anymore blood was spilled. She was considerate even though people were dying around her.

Rasberyl intended to pay Sapphire a visit since she heard on TV by that reporter Axel that Sapphire's response was a one on one meeting and if that didn't work then it would be an all out war against the Netherworld probably. This was not what Rasberyl wanted so she needed to go to Sapphire to make it clear that the human world was finished if they attacked the demon realm.

Sapphire waited alone on one of the most visible drum towers. Her heart was shaking. She knew this would not end well, but she would not let anymore close to her die. Rasberyl was quick making it toward the area. Sapphire noted that the more power Rasberyl absorbed, the taller she grew. In fact, Rasberyl looked more like a succubus than anything else now. Her chibi form replaced with a more mature look of darkness. The cute smile she was rather sinister in comparison and the skull on her shirt was the only thing from not having her breasts exposed.

"Rasberyl…"

"Make it quick Sapphire. I have humans to kill."

"Please stop, this isn't right!"

"Sapphire, all you need to do is tell your kingdom to point their weapons away from us. The minute they promise not to hurt the Netherworld again is the minute I will stop."

"But you attacked my cousins!" Sapphire ended up shouting. "Diamond couldn't even…Diamond was still a young child that hasn't developed any powers…why Diamond?!"

"The humans…didn't seem to understand my powers after I wiped out two kingdoms. I heard that the white and purple kingdoms are adored so once they're gone, they're stop, right?"

"No! If you keep attacking everyone, we will go total war…not on the Netherworld, but you Rasberyl."

"…What?"

Sapphire felt her heart beating faster seeing Rasberyl's confused look. Where was the cute little delinquent that was her friend?

"The Netherworld cannot allow your actions to tarnish them. Rasberyl, you are a delinquent yet you're going beyond the honor student and going into villain territory…" Sapphire mumbled. "Unless you realize that, I cannot side with you on this. I prefer you demons over humans, but I won't let my own people get wiped out by a friend who has lost her way."

"…Then why didn't you say that to Mao?" Rasberyl questioned darkly. "Was it because he was tricked into sealing his emotions or were you jealous that Mao was obsessed with your precious knight?"

"!"

"Mao was a victim just like all of us! We were tricked…I was a fool…I let that evil man lie to us…that superhero we all cared about? It was all a lie! All those things that Mao was accused of? Mao did none of that! Mao was set up! When we fought him, he just got to the human world!"

"Wait…slow down. You're saying Sir Aurum was…"

"Yes! He was the villain! I'm getting my revenge for Mao for all the things he done. The humans need to know that Aurum is the scumbag, not Mao!"

"Rasberyl…"

The girls didn't seem to realize that the reporter Axel was spying on them. He wanted to catch the scoop of the moment when Sapphire declared war on Rasberyl (or he was actually hoping for a peace treaty). He got something better though. The truth that had occurred in the past week concerning the attack by the evil demon Mao, and Axel wasn't expecting that Sir Aurum who he was praising to high heaven was the one who instigated this. This was a big scoop and all he needed to do was leave before he was found out so he can leak this information to the human world.

Of course Axel loved that idea but as he told the cameraman to get a better angle, Axel spotted something on the other side of the drum tower. There were four drum towers and only one was visible for anyone to see while the other ones required you to fly behind the castle usually. But on one of the towers, there was something you didn't see everyday. A girl who looked to be fourteen was aiming her sniper rifle at Rasberyl's head. If she fired now then the negotiating was over and the castle now would be destroyed.

"Hey! What are you-"

Axel was cut off because behind him was a man in his twenties. The zombie that recorded the footage was knocked out. Axel's eyes widened seeing how the guy took the film out and seemed to rip off the last portion…that seemed to be the part where the zombie filmed the girl with the sniper.

"Sorry, my orders are absolute." The man stated. "You can film everything except our involvement in ending this madness."

"W-Wha-"

Compared to how rough K.K. was with the zombie using the back of his pistol to knock the zombie out, K.K. ended up taking a cloth out and quickly shoving it over Axel's mouth.

"Again, I apologize but you're going to have to live with what you got."

Compared to the human version of chloroform, the Golden Land version worked almost immediately. K.K. made sure to catch Axel so he wouldn't fall off the castle. Grabbing Axel with one arm in an almost shielding position while using his other hand to grab the zombie by the leg, he went back into the castle and placed Axel gently against the wall. The zombie was just left there in comparison. He then placed the film gently in Axel's pocket so he could still have a story to tell the reporters. Going back outside, K.K. gave the signal to Raven to shoot.

A normal sniper bullet wouldn't be able to even wound a powerful demon with this much energy. Raven was the right hand woman of Prism though so she came prepared.

"…Sullivan." She mumbled as she let out a whistle. Immediately afterward, golden butterflies formed behind her forming into the appearance of a great horn owl. Because they were in the human world, the normal appearance of a black owl was changed to a shiny gold. This would make it easy to stop, but Raven needed the owl to do something else for her. "Into the sniper."

The owl let out a low hoot before disappearing into golden butterflies and flying straight into the sniper rifle. The butterflies also seem to fly around Raven's eyes causing her vision to become sharper.

"I won't miss." She mumbled as she took aim and immediately fired at Rasberyl's head.

Sapphire only noticed the sniper at the last minute. When Rasberyl turned her head, the bullet went through her skull. She didn't know what hit her.

"RASBERYL!"

Raven put the sniper down as she flipped her hair. "…We're done."

Sapphire managed to catch a glimpse of the sniper before she disappeared in flock of golden butterflies. Of course she didn't realize that her owl left a feather where she sniped. K.K. had also vanished into golden butterflies at this point leaving Sapphire alone with her now dead companion.

"No, this can't be happening! I already lost Almaz and my cousins! I can't lose you too Rasberyl! Please wake up! Rasberyl, Rasberyl!"

* * *

"Was that honestly necessary Prism?" Heart asked not liking how this chapter ended. Just when there was light at the end of the tunnel, the darkness pulled you right back in resulting in a downer ending.

Prism was paying more attention to who he sent rather than the fact that he ordered the death of that delinquent. He was surprised that she was capable of changing sides if it was for her rival.

"I think it was given how that honor student was strong enough to wipe out the universe with his strength." Prism grumbled. "I will not take any risks if it concerns the universe Heart. What's one person's life to more than a billion people that live in this universe?"

"But that's when you just reset the timeline Prism."

"Heart, I am not a time traveler. I gave those powers to Raven."

"So you wouldn't do it yourself if you lost a game of chess?" Alice mocked as she finished her meal.

Prism made a sound signifying that Alice better take that back or he'll smack her over the head but he wasn't getting an apology from her anytime soon. Why did he have Furniture that talked smack to you and never obeyed you except in crucial situations?

"You need to shut up."

Alice just chuckled as made herself cozy next to Prism. If he were really mad at her, he would have forced her to disappear and go back into the card where Furniture is summoned.

"To answer your question, I think that was the best decision made. I do not believe that princess would have been able to talk sense into her. It was just a matter of time…"

"If you ask me, your decision was reflected on your favorite demon being at the wrong place at the wrong time again."

"You noticed too?" Alice questioned the Cheshire cat.

"I always notice these things."

Prism pouted his lips. Why did Axel have to be in this place again? He really needed to stick to one job instead of trying to be a reporter because that job always got you killed especially in video games.

"At least K.K. made sure to keep the information about Aurum for Axel…" The blonde murmured. "His life will be fine now."

"Well yeah his life is the only important one even if everyone was dead. I swear if your favorite ever truly fell in love and if his lover could save the universe, you would still kill them at the cost of his happiness just to keep him alive."

"Being a favorite is suffering." Chester said with a chuckle after Alice recited a problem concerning Axel.

Prism ended up burying himself into the book again. Why did they have to pick on him for choosing Axel? The dark hero was not born under an unlucky star, it was the opposite until his karmic protection was ripped away from him and nothing but misery and suffering will follow without Prism's interference. Misfortune implies bad luck but can be flipped to make someone fortunate. This applied in many comedy strips where things start bad for a protagonist but gets better as it goes and remains good even at the end in contrast to a tragedy where it was about losing everything. Misfortune really was on same side of a coin as a miracle.

"Almaz is next…and this looks to be another one of those huge story books like Flonne and Sicily's chapter."

Chester purred wanting to know how thing would turn out and what party would be formed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 5566 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Despite Mao's chapter not revolving around his bad ending, Rasberyl's bad ending is a what if scenario of Mao's bad ending if Mao decided to get the last laugh on Sir Aurum in a different way. Suicide is just a slap in the face for someone who has trained him for 200 years. I don't think his death by Mao's hands was damaging enough when he still thought he was doing a good job in the battle. So Rasberyl's ending is her getting taken over by Fear the Great and starting to kill humanity who accused Mao of being a villain. Went as well as you would expect especially since the other kingdoms are part of Sapphire family.
> 
> 2\. Sapphire's kingdoms as you can tell are inspired by two main things: the dysfunctional family similar to Umineko and how in the Wizard of Oz that the kingdoms were color coded based on the region (at least I remember this in a children's book when I was in elementary school). The kingdoms will be explored a little more in Sapphire's chapter. There are seven kingdoms all based on a color with the ruler being named after a gemstone. These seven kingdoms form a crown (like the one you would see in Kingdom Hearts) and each kingdom specializes in different things (which I'll go into later) but Sapphire is established to be the middle cousin in the middle of this human world and given her backstory is established as being the "blue" military country. You could probably get some hints on what the other cousins specialize in but the entire family has such a love/hate relationship that it's hard for them to come together until they start getting murdered.
> 
> 3\. Raven's Furniture is different from Prism's Furniture. While Prism bases his Furniture off Alice and Wonderland, Raven as her name implies has actual pets instead of Furniture. She has a pet owl Sullivan and a pet raven named Blake. Because the birds are specifically from the Golden Land, they are able to shift into objects like Prism's Furniture, but Raven doesn't use them specifically for that. Blake acts as a sensor for Raven to be able to detect children souls that have just died so she can take them to the Golden Land. Sullivan as shown here acts as Raven's eyes that is able to improve her accuracy when sniping (and Raven wanted to be precise). Many of Raven's attacks are either bird themed and time based base magic.
> 
> 4\. The reference to the miracle also comes from Umineko where Bernkastel is willing to flip a miracle to become negative despite a miracle suppose to being a good thing. Prism specifically states he uses his misfortune and turns it into good fortune but only after many years of suffering so it all balances out in the end. Also the fact that Prism has locked onto Axel is more foreshadowing than anything else because he has his friends make sure Axel does not get hurt or even has something good happen to him to ensure that he gets what he needs (power, money, etc.).


	13. Almaz

**Almaz: Lonely at the Top with the Job He Never Wanted**

Why did things come to this? Almaz von Almandine Adamant never in his life considered that he would be granted amazing power. He was just a loser human who wanted to woo the princess of his human world Sapphire Rhodonite. This included going into the Netherworld and defeated the Overlord so he wouldn't kidnap the pretty princess. Not only did he lose but he ends up being the Overlord's slave and subjected to much abuse as a result.

Yet despite the abuse, Almaz found some comfort the longer he hung out with the demon that abused him Mao. No it was not happiness in slavery and certainly not Stockholm Syndrome. Almaz really didn't have anyone he could consider a friend when he was in the human world. After all, he was nothing but a hero wannabe that just wanted to impress the princess. His battling skills were poor despite calling himself a knight and he was weak physically and emotionally to others. He was pretty much a red shirt that could be thrown into battle just to prevent the Overlord from getting to the princess and no one would miss him.

Mao called him out as a weakling as such…but because of Mao, Almaz became strong. Strong enough to earn the hero title back…strong enough to protect his princess and strong enough to protect his friends and to have faith in himself that he did not once have. Mao's true heart showed him that Mao really appreciated the friendship the two shared and for once Almaz was happy in his life more so than Sapphire acknowledging his kind heart when her mother died.

At the end though, Almaz was too kind to be a hero. Despite his idol Superhero Aurum attempts to murder him to push Mao and his friends over the edge, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. So sorry that he wouldn't let Mao kill Aurum for his evil deeds…there had to be some other way to punish the guy besides death, which was exactly what this guy wanted in the first place. What started out as trying to calm Mao down in return earned him the title of the new dean of Netherworld Academy as the last wish by Mao's dad. No one saw this coming…even Mr. Champloo didn't expect Almaz to be renounced as the new Overlord of this Netherworld...but he sure as hell didn't mind that Almaz took the title at all (as he leaves Almaz to deal with the reaction from his friends).

And the reactions were quite expected. Mao who was already upset with Almaz for stopping him from killing his father's murderer threw an obvious tantrum cursing at his friend before muttering that he will have his revenge on the new Overlord before leaving. Almaz called out to Mao hoping he didn't screw things up with the white haired demon but Mao tuned him out at this point of time. That left Almaz with the girls…

Rasberyl and her girl posses reacted as you would expect. To Rasberyl, Almaz was an enemy now. He was their idol hero but to see him fall and become the Overlord of this Netherworld made Rasberyl change her plans. She leaves with her friends to figure out a plan on how to save their friend. This left Almaz with the girl of his dreams but she was just as angry as the other two were.

"Hmm, Almaz, you're now the Overlord, huh?"

"Princess! You believe me, right? I don't want to be the Overlo-"

"It can't be helped. Now that it's happened, I must defeat you before I'm kidnapped."

"…Huh?"

"Since ancient times, the Overlord always kidnaps the Princess. This time, I'll make sure to kill you first!"

That declaration of murder broke the humble hero in more ways than one. It time before Almaz fully understood what she intended to do.

"Almaz. Next time we meet, your life is mine."

Sapphire took her leave leaving Almaz with the defeat superhero…

"Princess…not you too! Wait! Don't everyone go! Come back…!"

It was funny…everyone in the room had their resolve to defeat the Superhero Aurum and just like that, they left him alone with the man he protected. All he wanted to do was for Mao not to dirty his hands but that good deed made him the new Overlord and have him lose all of his friends. They're against him now and would try to murder him in his sleep for real now…

At first this wasn't an issue with Almaz. He convinced himself that everything was a dream and went back to the Netherworld Academy and tried to pretend everything was fine. News spread fast though and it wouldn't be long until the entire school…no…the entire Netherworld knew that Almaz the human hero and guinea pig of the dean's son was now their leader. He would have to lead them and set some ground rules. Almaz wasn't a leader though…only a follower that wanted to help his best friend.

He tried to talk to Mao but Mao locked his door refusing to even answer his human friend. The new Overlord heard some sniffles from the other side of the room. Was Mao crying…because of him?

…Of course Mao would be crying. Almaz literally gave him a smack down in their duel that cost him to lose his chance to not only avenge his father but the title of Overlord of the Netherworld Academy. This might have been the last straw for the white haired demon to shut himself off from everyone again.

"Mao…please…I didn't mean it…"

"…"

"Please…talk to me…I'm sorry…if I could give you the Overlord title…"

Mao refused to speak. Normally he would threaten him with death, but at this point, he just wanted to be alone. Almaz had no choice but to walk away and find somewhere else to stay. The dean's office was open to him now as he was the new Overlord. Demons were terrified of him at first but it wouldn't be long until they started to plot for his assassination.

Days turned into weeks and Almaz still was the Overlord. It was not a dream. It was reality. Demons started sending him hate mail (probably orders from Mao) and Rasberyl constantly stopped him in the halls to challenge him to a duel. She always lost causing her and her friends to retreat for the day. They were so persistent that Almaz wondered if they were going easy on purpose or really wanted him dead that they would fight him every day until he let his guard down? Now Rasberyl, Kyouko and Asuka were delinquents so underhanded tactics were not in their rulebook. The worse part was that Almaz couldn't even find Mr. Champloo. When Almaz really needed words of wisdom, the one demon was not around to support him. Did he think having Almaz fend off for himself would make him grow stronger? While he was getting stronger with each battle, his mental state was failing…

Almaz couldn't even get in contact with Sapphire…he was too scared to confront her in person. Whenever he sent a letter, there was no reply. If he sent a messenger, they never came back unless it was a Prinny that repeated the hateful words of the princess. It was like she a different person now and she wanted nothing to do with demons. What was going on in the human world?

The poor guy was going crazy being alone. He attempted to talk to Mao again but instead of initiating combat, Mao simply walked past him refusing to acknowledge his assistance. If Almaz weren't so depressed, he would notice that Mao held his head down while walking past him…almost like he was scared and ashamed. Yet Almaz took this as being ignored.

Why won't anyone talk to me? Almaz asked himself when it his turn to hide himself in his room. I just wanted to be a hero and help Mao! Why did it end up like this?!

It all lead to one person though…Superhero Aurum who was once his idol. Once it was revealed that Aurum fell all bets were off…but Almaz thought his kindness would at least prove a point and look what happened. Its almost like Aurum's words were right on at this point…

_**"Loneliness is what develops evil powers."** _

**_"What a hero needs is evil. A villain."_ **

_**"A hero in a time of peace is a normal person. He's soon forgotten in the eyes of the public. Only when an evil threat to mankind appears will the public look to the hero and thank him for his actions. The stronger the enemy, the more evil the demon, the more grateful the people are for the hero! That is the truth! Understand? In the end, a hero only exists when there is evil to fight! Without a villain, they cannot shine!"** _

Almaz tried to shake those words out of his head. When Almaz confronted him saying that courage, love and justice were the most important traits of a hero, he believed it and everyone backed him up by saying Almaz would be the better hero than Aurum would ever be. And in the end, once Almaz was forced to become the Overlord, they flip flopped their opinion and made him an enemy. Was this why Aurum insisted that friends would only make you weak? Right now, Almaz was the fool for even thinking that kindness was the way to go…

"No…that's…"

There was one way to fix things though. If Almaz finished what Mao intended to do, then would everyone come back to him? Maybe Mao would come back at the very least…yeah…he would stain his hands with blood instead so Mao wouldn't have to do it. He would find Superhero Aurum and kill him…that's what a hero needs to do. To vanquish evil and to reassure his friends that Aurum would hurt no one again.

It wasn't hard to find the former Superhero. After everyone left Aurum unintended, the fallen hero fled to another side of the Netherworld. With his reputation ruined thanks to Sapphire spreading the news (along with another demon that was on television apparently…and he went by the Dark Hero), Aurum attempted to hide himself from the world. He still had a purpose even if he was no longer a hero. If he were not the hero, he would become the villain and would only strike when peace returned to the human world. If Mao did not attack the humans, then Aurum would simply do it himself. He had already sparked the flame by whispering evil words to Sapphire before disappearing. All he had to do was wait until the princess broke before sending a human army to invade the Netherworld. He would get his revenge on Mao and friends. He would be the last one laughing and would show them why they should have killed him when they had the chance as evil demons.

"Superhero Aurum…"

That voice caught him off guard. He did not expect the cowardly hero to find him in the cave where he bided his time. He chuckled seeing the Overlord behind him. While his expression was serious, he still had the same weak aura around him. One that was not fit for a hero or an Overlord.

"Oh, it's the new Overlord Almaz. How has your job been as the new evil of the school?" He asked in a mocking tone. Almaz was foolish to come toward him. What did he expect?

"…"

"Are you tongue tied or have you finally realized how stupid you've been."

"…I have actually…and that's why I'm going to make things right." Almaz ended up sheathing his sword and pointing it toward the fallen superhero. This amused Aurum greatly though instead of fearing for his life. "I have come to take your life Superhero Aurum."

He laughed as he pushed Almaz's sword away with little resistance. "Hahaha! You kill me! That's rich given you were the one that told Mao that killing me would solve nothing! What's the occasion? You change your mind?"

"…I have to make things right. Your death will at least let me be on speaking terms with Mao again. I have come too far for his heart to close up again!"

It was always about Mao's heart. If only Mao could find a way to unleash the darkness…he still had hope after all if he played his cards right besides waiting for that crazy princess.

"Oh? Do you honestly think that this will solve your problem? Or are you being a foolish little boy again that has no idea what he's dealing with."

Almaz's hands were shaking. He didn't want to kill the Superhero even if he resolved himself to. It was for Mao's sake at the very least. Even if the girls hated him at least Mao…

"You have no right to call yourself the Overlord. You are weak. You cling to human ideals of love and justice. There is no justice in this world! As long as you hold the title of Overlord, you will continue to make the wrong decisions. You will always be weak Almaz. Don't you get it? A title does not make you strong."

Almaz shook his head as he continued to point the sword toward his former idol. "You're wrong! I'll prove to you that my way is right! Good always triumphs…I know it has…"

"Is that why Mao's father gave you the title? That isn't a happy ending is it? You will continue to suffer and I will continue to laugh. If you have any courage left inside you, strike me down Almaz von Almandine Adamant! Heheheh…hahahahaha!"

"Shut up…" Almaz mumbled as the shaking of the hand stopped. "Shut up…shut up!"

It only took one clean motion to slice off the former Superhero's head. He still had a nasty grin on his face when he was beheaded. As the head fell to the floor though…Almaz continued to move toward the body that was still standing in mid air. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU LIAR!"

Hacking and slashing at the body, the pace of Almaz' attacks continued to pick up before it appeared like his hand was a blur. Was this the power that was hiding inside Almaz' heart the entire time? If so then he might have hit the jackpot by obtaining Overlord status. His eyes were burning red as his battle cries echoed throughout the cave. When the Overlord regained his conscious though, his eyes widened at the scene before him. Aurum was not only dead but also sliced to pieces equivalent to that of small meat chunks. The food image disgusted him making Almaz slowly back away from the cave. He wanted to hurl (which he did in the corner of the cave). He couldn't turn away from what he done though. He needed to take Aurum's head back to Mao to prove his deed as Overlord. The evil superhero though had a lasting impact on him. He could still hear his voice taunting him even in death.

"Shut up…" Almaz grumbled to himself darkly as he snatched the head from the ground. "Or I'll wipe that smile off your face…I'll show you…that I'm right…Mao will surely…"

* * *

It was raining in the Netherworld. It was a rare occurrence for any weather to affect the demon realm but the showers might have occurred, as a symbolic event was about to occur.

Mao was resting in his house trying to get his place back to how it originally was: dark and creepy surrounded by nothing but video games. While conducting experiments at school and taking the time to clean up and recall what his father told him, the ice demon was able to calm down. Reliving the events, he could see where he went wrong. He wanted to kill his father's murderer when there were other ways to get revenge. He could have experimented on him to find out what made Aurum tick (and get him back for what he did when he was younger) or maybe force Aurum to continue being his butler. This way, he wouldn't be able to die a hero or go achieve victory over him and continue to serve the demon he's been trying to control for 200 years…and he was a good butler too. There was no reason for Mao to throw a tantrum, but that was probably why his father gave the title to Almaz; a human who was able to beat him in a duel in an attempt to calm him down. That's all it was…and his dad was stupid. Maybe by giving the title to Almaz though, it was a test of friendship for them? Mao's dad…Ronove…while stupid was thoughtful. Maybe he should try to be more like his dad and less…evil like Aurum wanted him too.

Maybe the most important thing though…was to give Almaz another chance…and to swallow his pride and let Almaz be the new dean of the school. It was a start…

I can't believe I'm worried for that idiot.

To his surprise though there was a heavy knock at his door. At first he was going to tell Geoffrey to answer the door, but soon realized that he didn't have a butler anymore. Growling, he went to the door to greet the guest himself.

"What do you want? I am currently reconstructing this place back into its original…Almaz?"

There was something wrong with the raven haired teen besides being soak and wet from the rain. How long was he waiting outside? Was he running through the rain? He was going to get sick at this rate. There was no way he would let him in though. No honor student would that for anyone without hearing the end of it. Besides that logic though, something caught his eye that nearly made him gasp. "What the…"

"Mao…I'm sorry…" He apologized. It sounded sincere but the look in his eyes…its almost like they lost its color. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I just didn't want your heart to close…"

Mao paid no heed to the apology though as he looked at what Almaz was carrying.

"A-Almaz…you didn't…"

Almaz slowly looked down and smiled sincerely that it was almost uncanny. "Oh this? I thought about things and realized that…if you killed Aurum…then you have been able to avenge your dad. I had no right to interfere…but I still couldn't let you kill him so I…" His smile became more sinister as he continued. "I killed him. He kept going on about how you were a failure Overlord for not being able to deal the final blow. He said that things would go to hell if I were the new dean. He was starting to irritate me with his lecture. I wish I made him suffer though because I couldn't remove the stupid grin from his face…so I had to do some readjusting to his face before I could present it to you as an apology…"

"Is this a sick joke?"

"Huh?"

Mao didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast. It wasn't from anger or sadness that he intended to lock away…this was honest fear for his friend. He had never seen Almaz like this…was it because of him that he's so…different now?

"No…this was not in my calculations! You weren't supposed to go out and murder that asshole. You're Almaz…the kind hearted loser who took my only chance to kill him myself and took the Overlord title from me…now you're here to brag about killing him?!"

Where did his train of logic go? Mao did not want to say this to Almaz but his state of mind was…

"N-No…that never came to mind!" Almaz suddenly shouted dropping the head. "I only wanted to help you!"

"Liar…" Mao mumbled as he looked at the former hero. "You didn't do that for me…you did that for yourself…"

"No! I-"

"Why didn't you stick to your morals you hypocrite? Don't go preaching to me that revenge will not solve anything, proceed to take the title that was rightfully mine and then turn around and kill the same bastard that has done me wrong!"

"He did me wrong too! He killed me for trying to save Sapphire!"

"And what did that do for you in the end Almaz? She left us and is now our enemy! She will never come back now that you're the Overlord!"

"I know that but at least…at least we will…be friends…right?"

Mao glared at the black haired Overlord. He was still shaking and he ready to slam the door on his friend.

"We were never friends Almaz! You were always my guinea pig that would until he couldn't move anymore…and when that happened, he no longer served his purpose! But you're stronger than me now, so you're dead to me!"

If Almaz were in a better state of mind, he would have caught the uncertainty in Mao's voice and a little voice begging Almaz to be the reasonable one of the two (or the fact that Mao acknowledged Almaz as the stronger of the two). Instead Aurum's words kept coming back to him. Friendship was useless toward demons. They would only throw you away when they no longer saw a use. A fake hero like him would never notice such a thing!

**_So who is the fool now?_ **

"Shut up…" Almaz ended up muttering again as Mao attempted to slam the door on him. "Shut up…shut up!"

Almaz' hand was caught in the door when Mao attempted to close it. The poor Overlord screamed at the sudden pain he was feeling.

"Go away Almaz!" Mao yelled. "I don't want to deal with you."

As Mao intended to open the door so Almaz could move his hand, that was all the time the Overlord needed to force his way into the room with his hands grasping at Mao's neck.

"Shut up…shut up…shut up!"

Mao gasped as he immediately reached up toward Almaz's neck in a state of panic. Instead of catching magic or trying to talk him out, all he could think of was trying to protect himself. How was this the Almaz he knew? This wasn't the same kindhearted hero! He would never attempt to strangle him!

"G…u…h…A…l…maz…"

"Shut up!" Almaz's response was to squeeze the white haired demon's neck as hard as he could. The voice in his head just kept getting louder and louder and he didn't know how to stop it.

Mao felt his life fading before his eyes. He could see Almaz's blue eyes turn back into the dangerous red when he was transforming into a demon. His eyes were filled with hatred and it terrified him. Mao did not want to die especially by a friend's hands all alone in the same spot his father was killed.

"A…m…z…"

Mao's grip around Almaz's neck lessened as his arms fell to his side. He closed his eyes as he fell unconscious. At this point, the voice in his head stopped but the damage was done. Almaz snapped back to reality and looked down to see his own hands wrapped around his friend's neck.

"N-No! Mao…MAO!" Almaz cried as he let go. "T-This wasn't supposed to…NO!"

Almaz immediately felt his pulse. His heart nearly stopped when he realized that Mao was still breathing. If he strangled him for a little longer, Mao would be dead. The reality before him was too much. Almaz stumbled back as he looked at his hands.

"What have I done…" Almaz asked himself as he felt tears forming in his eyes. "I almost killed Mao…why…why did this…"

Slowly, he felt himself stand up when he heard voices coming from outside. He had to get out of here…now…before anyone caught him and misunderstood the situation. He had to take the head…that cursed head. That head made everything worse…why did he kill him? It didn't solve anything! Almaz quickly yanked the hair of the dead superhero and rushed off into the rain.

"My lady, is it wise to visit Mao?"

"Yes it is, why?"

"You seem worried my lady. Is it because of Mao?"

"…Look he's my rival. You two know that. I have to check up on my rival every now and then."

Rasberyl, Kyouko and Asuka were probably the only demons smart enough to carry umbrellas in this rain. The weather was getting worse and Rasberyl wanted to make sure Mao wouldn't be in the storm and get sick. As a delinquent, she needed to take care of him. Upon seeing the door to Mao's chambers opened though, something inside Rasberyl shook. She didn't hesitate to open the door when it any other delinquent would have knocked first. The little succubus froze seeing her rival on the floor as pale as a ghost.

"Mao!" She cried as she ran toward him. Her friends wondered what have occurred but upon seeing Rasberyl next to her rival attempting to lift his chin up so he could breathe, the two joined their friends.

"Mao, are you alright? Mao?!"

Her voice was enough for Mao to start coughing as if he was revived from being drowned.

"B…er…yl?"

"Shh. Don't speak everything will be okay."

Kyouko and Asuka were already observing the area making sure Mao was not attacked unexpectedly but found nothing that linked to a sneak attack. Mao was still dazed so he didn't register what had occurred a couple of minutes ago.

"Mao?"

"…Where…is…Almaz?" The white haired teen asked.

"W-Why?"

"Almaz…tried to kill me…"

* * *

There was nothing but tears in his eyes now as he ran back to the Netherworld Academy. He rushed straight to the dean's office and locked the door. How ironic to be in the room of the father whose son he just attempted to strangle. His heavy breathing resonated in the room. The only other sound came from the pouring rain.

"…Dammit…" Almaz cursed. "Dammit…dammit…dammit…dammit…dammit…"

He slammed his fist into the desk as his legs gave out on him. Why did he try to kill Mao? That was not like him at all! Why would he kill a friend?

_**Because he's not your friend…he was never your friend.** _

That voice again. Why was he there? At first Almaz looked toward the head and glared…however he convinced himself that it wasn't Aurum talking to him from beyond the grave.

_**So you finally noticed?** _

Almaz looked up and blinked in confusion. Was he seeing doubles?

_**It's not Aurum who is telling you that you are weak. It is I. Dark Almaz.** _

"D-Dark Almaz?!" Almaz questioned suddenly having the strength to stand up. "W-Why?"

_**Oh Almaz. You do not understand. Everyone has a dark side in their hearts. Some don't want to admit it while others shut them in the deepest part of your heart. I am your resentment Almaz. I am your hate. I am your anger. I am your despair. I would have never surfaced if you did not bloody your hands and go against your vows.** _

"N-No…I only wanted…"

_**Don't kid yourself Almaz. You wanted to be strong. You wanted your friendship back. You wanted to be right. But like Aurum said, you cannot be a hero and an Overlord. You can be one or the other. When you're forced to be an Overlord, you have lost your purpose. You cannot run from your duties. Attempting to flee caused you to lose your last friend you could have gained back. But no…you really did want to kill Aurum. You wanted to prove your views were correct…but they weren't…were they?** _

"…No…they weren't…"

_**But they can be. You just have to bend the rules. You are the Dean of the Academy after all. You can rule with an iron fist and on one can stop you. You are the strongest and you can only be strong by evil and isolation.** _

"Yes…that is…true…"

_**So how about you forget about your friends. If they try to stop you, you have the right to kill them. Although I understand you have a soft spot for Mao. You have seen the good and bad in him…even my darkness cannot change that view…but everyone else can be dead to you. No one matters and as long as Mao knows his place, then you won't have to resort to murder again.** _

"Yes…I promised…to be a good…Overlord…"

Almaz's mind was being warped by his insanity. That was not what he promised, but these words were more soothing than what he had been hearing as of late…he just wanted someone to tell him he was strong and could do anything he wants.

"What…do I do…for power?"

_**Its simple. All you need is to grab a hold of my hand…and together…we will show the Netherworld…no…not just the Netherworld but the human world…that we are not weak. We will show everyone just how powerful you have forgotten…and you can show Mao's father why turning you into an Overlord will be the biggest mistake he has ever made.** _

The dark version of Almaz extended a hand toward the broken human in front of him. Almaz didn't care anymore. He just wanted the pain to go away. He wanted everything to go back to normal…but if this evil side allowed him to retreat to the back of his mind, he wouldn't mind…so without thinking, he grabbed his evil clone's hand…and negative energy began to emulate throughout the room.

_**"Heh heh heh…yes…that's it. Surrender to me and give me your body."** _

Almaz didn't feel like he was in control anymore…but he didn't care. As tears continued to roll down his eyes, Almaz' appearance began to change. His white clothes he was so fond of was painted black. His scarf became a dark burgundy and his eyes went from pure blue to crimson red. The kind smile he always wore became a twisted smirk. The new Almaz glanced at the mirror in his room and smirked.

"Not bad if I do say so myself. As the new Overlord, no one will walk over me again. From today on, Almaz von Almandine Adamant the wimpy hero is no more! Today, Almaz von Almandine Adamant will be known as the merciless Overlord of the Netherworld Academy!"

This announcement was met by a thunderstorm outside. Almaz chuckled as he went toward the head and grabbed it. Smiling at the head, he searched for a jar and once he found one, smooched it inside making the face look rather deformed. He didn't care though. Aurum didn't need to be remembered as anyone important.

"Aurum is so last season for fallen heroes. I Almaz von Almandine Adamant will be the new fallen hero! Heh heh heh…hahahahaha!"

* * *

Prism chuckled nervously as he turned the page. Why were the nicest people in the universe becoming the greatest threats? First Flonne being corrupted for being immature and not trusting demons and now we have a human who becomes a demon because of a stupid fake hero. At least Axel avoided this route…because Prism really didn't want to have his favorite be evil.

"Fascinating. It does not take long for the nice people to break, meow." Chester hummed. "I guess we get to see the outcome of a _**Dark**_ Hero in the next chapter."

"Very funny. You don't understand what it means to be a Dark Hero."

"I don't think your favorite knows either." Alice mocked. "A Dark Hero implies that you're an anti-hero, not a coward who uses the cheapest tricks in the book to beat your opponent."

"That's your definition."

"Our Master is pouting, meow." Chester purred as he snuggled next to the blonde child.

"Oh screw you all! If Axel is like that, it's because of that stupid ass coward who ran away during the 2000 year war. He was a noble demon and at the end of the day, he ran off destroying the Dark Hero title he had!"

Prism didn't want to hear his Furniture afterward. He was just going to keep reading to see how this fallen hero deals with his new powers. It was a good thing he zoned out when he did because Chester apparently looked behind him and smirked before acting like nothing happened. If only Prism turned around he would have noticed that someone was watching him read in silence and it might blow up in his face later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6516 words.
> 
> Li: Almaz for most unfortunate character in Disgaea.
> 
> Me: I know right? People tend to take Almaz's chapter and spin it into a positive light. For me, I wanted to take it in the worse direction possible and for Almaz it's to lose everyone he cared about and in an attempt to patch things up makes it worse and ends up becoming a fallen hero. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Aurum's whereabouts were never heard of after Almaz became the new Overlord. My headcanon is that Aurum runs away before Almaz would take his anger out on him. Since he's only a shell of his former self at this rate all he can do is spout nonsense, but seeing that Almaz is in the same situation as him provokes him to kill him.
> 
> 2\. The name I gave Mao's dad is Ronove. This is an obvious shout out to Umineko. Ronove is a Marquis and Great Earl of Hell, commanding twenty legions of demons. He teaches art, rhetoric, languages, and gives good and loyal servants and the favour of friends and foes. The reason I took this name was due to how it stated that Ronove is capable of teaching others. Mao's dad is the dean of the academy MEANT for learning. Demons don't learn though and if they do, they're delinquents. Ronove in Umineko is shown to be passive aggressive so Mao's dad is fine with none of the demons learning as long as you pay forever. Ronove's appearance is apparently that of a small demon but Mao's dad is a giant in comparison. Since most demons don't meet anyone's expectations, its safe for me to use the name. Plus, Mao's dad is like a butler to many of the heroes 2000 years ago as he wasn't that big back then but grew over time.
> 
> 3\. If Mao has a dark side to him, then I think everyone who has a heart bank is capable of manifesting a dark side. Aurum manufactured Mao's though hence why it seems so out of place. Almaz in comparison always had it in the corner of his heart but with Aurum influencing him amongst the problems he was having as an Overlord, he finally snaps and lets his dark side take over. Almaz is not in control anymore at this point and has retreated to the corner of his mind.
> 
> 4\. More information on the 2000 year war will be brought up specifically in Emizel's chapter (and why I'm having fun at the moment with writing said chapter). Other one-shots of Disgaea and Kid Icarus also bring up this whole 2000 year war thing up specifically Pyrrhon's one shot called Approval Rating that shows the damage done in the war on the God's side (and I have yet to talk about the damage done on the angel side or demon side).


	14. Sapphire

**Sapphire: When the Military Might Falls**

Almaz wasn't the only human who felt like he lost everything. Sapphire too felt like her declaration to kill Almaz was what ended any hopes of getting along with the Netherworld. Ever since she was a child, she convinced herself that she would train to fight off demons so they could never kidnap her and cause the death of brave heroes who would protect her. She honestly fell for Almaz despite falling into that stereotype because of his kindness and sympathy. He was the only one who called everyone out on his or her cruelty when Sapphire couldn't cry for her mother's death. She always noticed him afterward. Seeing him in the Netherworld cheered her up and she felt like she could do anything. During the final battle though, Mao was going to finish Aurum off. Almaz stopped Mao because he didn't want Mao to stain his hands with blood. Truly Almaz was a kind person and he was willing to duel Mao and save Aurum's life if it meant Mao not going down the path of revenge. The end result was Almaz being given the Overlord title.

Everything that Sapphire knew fell apart. Torn between her love between Almaz and the hatred of the patriarchy that forced princesses to be the stereotype damsel, she foolishly chose her pride and reputation over her love. Once she left the Netherworld, she made a vow that she would kill Almaz…even though she knew she made the wrong decision.

Choosing her reputation though didn't save it when she made it back to the human world. There were already rumors spreading around that she eloped with demons in the Netherworld and she wasn't "pure" anymore. She had no right to be on the throne if she already gave her body up to the sinful demons especially since she had no intention of baring a child. Her servants tried to persuade her to start searching for someone she loved but she sent them away every time it was brought up until it got to the point where it was a sore subject.

With the rumors though came hate and despair in Sapphire's heart. The demons she knew were just like humans…yet the more rumors that spread about her, the more she felt bitter toward them. She just wanted to protect herself and her kingdom and she comes back with nothing but scornful eyes. She would not win back the trust of her people if things kept up…but it scared her that an idea that came to mind was to invade the Netherworld and claim the head of the Overlord. The only problem was that she would have to face Almaz again and seeing how she shattered his heart in two with that declaration of murder, Sapphire couldn't bare turn her weapons against him. So if she were going to attack the Netherworld, she would have to find a way to not get Almaz or her friends involved.

That was another problem though. While invading the Netherworld should be top priority to get back in her people's grace, her neighboring kingdom ruled by her cousin wasn't making anything easier. Her cousin was a sexist, entitled brat that had everything given to her on a platter. She would always insult Sapphire for not being girly enough, doing manly things and being no different from the demons with her inability to cry over a family member's death. Because of the rumors, Sapphire heard that her cousin would attack her and dethrone the star eyed princess because she sided and had sex with an Overlord that would doom them all. Sapphire really was put between a rock and a hard place. In fact, Sapphire thought she would have enjoyed the idea of attacking her cousin over attacking the Netherworld if only to teach that brat a lesson.

She was getting news from her soldiers about what was happening to her kingdom. Apparently a demon was going around slaughtering humans in the middle of the night. The demon was described with having a red scarf.

"But that's…" Sapphire stopped herself. That matched Almaz's description of all the people who were left in the Netherworld.

"Princess Sapphire, do you know who it is?"

"…No I don't. No one matches that description when I went to the Netherworld." She frowned. "Please look into it."

The soldier eyed the blue princess suspiciously. If she was supporting a serial killer then she needed to be reported to the other kingdoms that were having similar attacks. As the soldier left the princess, Sapphire tried to figure out if Almaz was capable of such feats. Despite how badly she treated him, Almaz would never stoop so low as to murder. That was the only reason Super Hero Aurum was spared the consequences of either death by Mao's hands or being taken into captivity by her and be executed in her kingdom.

The only thing that came to mind again was that someone from her rival kingdom was doing it. Only two of her cousins would attack her for befriending Mao and the other demons. Her oldest cousin Onyx and that brat Topaz were racist toward demons. Topaz looked down on everyone and demons were no exception. Onyx in comparison just wanted to impress his other cousins with a "mature" vibe and that meant misinterpreting what they thought was considered reasonable. Ironically the oldest female cousin Amethyst despite her kingdom being based on worshipping God, Amethyst was not prejudice against demons. These two needed to take notes from her…

Suddenly, the room began to rumble causing Sapphire to return to reality. Grabbing her axe that was to the side of her throne she prepared to leave to handle whatever was going on outside of her castle doors. She wouldn't need to walk outside of the throne room though because a dark shadow appeared from the floor.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

**_Sapphire, are you still going to talk like that after all we have done?_ **

She gasped seeing a familiar knight appearing from the shadow. He was different now with his red eyes and dark clothing. She almost thought Almaz had an evil twin but she would recognize that scarf from anywhere.

"Almaz?"

"Dark Almaz, princess." The fallen hero corrected. "You need to remember my name before I end your life."

Was this really Almaz?

"…What happened to you?"

She immediately felt pain in her arm when Almaz didn't hesitate to stab her in the arm into the wall. The pain was immense as the sword went through her arm.

"GAHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong princess? You're normally quick to react in battle? Is it because I wear his face?" Dark Almaz taunted.

"A-Almaz…why…"

"Hmm? Want to know what happened? Well, the other demons for becoming the dean bullied me. Mao said I wasn't his friend anymore after I killed Super Hero Aurum. I decided to get serious with being the new dean and started killing people who stood in my way. I mean, those delinquents and Mr. Champloo were really annoying so I had to get rid of them."

Her eyes widened. "You…you killed them?!"

"I guess you could say that, but Beryl tried to stop me…and then her friends came along and tried to gang up on me as usual. I didn't mean to hurt Mao after I showed Aurum's head but they weren't listening to me. So I used the same sword to hurt you to silence them. Mr. Champloo wasn't giving any more food puns after he saw what happened. I don't know why he said I was in the wrong. I was only doing what a dean would do for the school. Mao won't stop me now after what I did, but…" Almaz frowned as he pulled his sword out of the princess. "I'm bored. After I won everyone over with my strength nothing happened in the Netherworld. So I decided to get your attention."

"And…killing my people…"

"There was that but they were just peasants."

"Almaz, what have you done?!" Sapphire cried out immediately pushing Almaz back attempting to grab her axe with her left arm and awkwardly clinging to it. "You killed our friends and you killed my people! How could you act like a demon?!"

"Princess, we're not friends anymore." Dark Almaz said as he glared at her bloody figure. "You all abandoned me when I needed you the most. I don't need any friends if I'm just going to be thrown away for getting a title I never wanted!"

He charged her again intending to stab her in the left arm. Sapphire used all of her strength to block one direct attack. Annoyed, Almaz just ended up kicking her into her thrown. He got her good with the surprise attack. If he attacked her after his introduction, she wouldn't have been in this situation.

"Sapphire, I'll ask you once, beg for mercy and I won't have to kill you too."

This dark persona was enjoying the pain Sapphire was in. When she didn't comply he didn't hesitate to jab her knee preventing her from escaping if she caught him off guard.

"ARGHH!"

"Come on! Beg for mercy! Apologize for calling me a demon!"

He stabbed her in the foot…and then in the other knee and finally in the chest, but even though she was coughing up blood now, she would not surrender.

"You must really enjoy being attacked like this. As expected from a monster."

"Al…maz…"

"What? You going to beg for mercy now? You know, once I'm done with you, I'll go after your other cousins. They aren't as battle ready as you are and you're looking pathetic now princess."

"You wouldn't…"

She hated most of them sure but this was her problem. Almaz didn't expect her to grab his sword and push it back when he attempted to stab her in the chest again. Stab wounds wouldn't kill her that easily but she lost so much blood.

"No…I won't let you."

"Oh?"

"They may be…racist jerks…but I won't let you touch my family…Almaz…" She stood up from her throne attempting to get into a brawler position, but her legs shook too much and gave up on her. "Uhh…no…not now…"

"Oh princess, what's the matter? I thought you were going to stop me."

Her vision was blurring. Was she going to die here? No! She had to cast a healing spell before that happened…but she was losing focus to even do a simple heal spell. Forcing her eyes open, she could hear someone's voice. The princess was probably hallucinating at this point but she swore she heard Almaz's voice calling out to her. Not the one in front her…the one that in his heart. She thought she could see his silhouette right next to Dark Almaz pleading her to run away and stay safe.

"Almaz…"

"You're not being fun princess. You're going to die unless you beg for mercy. Then I'll make sure to heal you and lock you up like an Overlord is supposed to do with a princess."

She would not let that happen…not if she could still save Almaz who was crying for help. Without warning, she stood up. All the pain that was running through her body was causing a negative reaction. Her body screamed to stay down, but she couldn't. She had to save Almaz. As she took a step forward, Dark Almaz was prepared to stab her but froze when he saw the look in her eyes. Why did she look ready to cry even when he hurt her and killed her friends?

"Almaz…you're hurting…aren't you. Is that why…you closed your heart? To avoid being hurt?"

At first her words meant nothing but then almost immediately Dark Almaz jerked. The red eyed demon suddenly grabbed his ears. "Dammit, you need to stay back! This is my body now!"

"Almaz…I…I was so foolish…I…was so caught up in my problems I didn't…think about…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she had to stop walking. Puking more blood when she attempted to catch her breathe, she knew she would die, so she had to let him know…

"Almaz…please…if you're in there…s-stop…this…"

"Shut up Sapphire!" The fallen hero cried out as he backed up. "I won't let you hurt me again! I trusted you! You said that I was important! You told me that I was a hero! You declared you would murder me! I can't trust you!"

"…Sorry…I am…"

Getting up again, Sapphire used the remainder of her strength to throw her bloody self at her boyfriend. Tears fell down her eyes rather easily as she embraced him. His heart pounded by her familiar touch.

"Almaz…I…sorry…I'm so…"

"Get back…get back!"

"I'm s…s…sorry…I…"

"Don't say it…don't say it!"

"Lov…"

In a state of alarm Almaz grabbed his sword and made one clean swipe at the princess. He was aiming for her chest but he aimed too high and he could only cry out in horror seeing he accidentally decapitated the princess instead. Her body forced herself to hug him even after she lost her head but there was nothing supporting it when Almaz pushed the body off.

"Dammit…so much for having a fun hostage." Dark Almaz growled. "You weakling. You gave your body to me. You don't get to choose. I'm in control and I choose to kill everyone that hurt you. You don't want Mao dead, so I'll restrain myself from doing so, but your princess had to die or I wouldn't be able to satisfy my boredom."

Dark Almaz shut his loser self who was screaming and calling him a murderer amongst other insults. Stepping on her body, he went over to pick up her head. At least he would use this as a prize to remind him of what she could have done if he didn't kill her sooner. Looking at the body though, he probably had to remove it so it wasn't staining the blue carpet. Let it stain the throne instead…yeah…that would be a better place to find the body.

"Heh, war will begin once they come back in. I can't wait to see the despair that will come to Mao. Heh…hahaha!"

* * *

There were no explanations when the guards rushed into Sapphire's chambers and found a headless body left on the throne. The only conclusion they could draw was that it was a demon that assassinated their princess. To make matters worse, Sapphire trusted the demons enough that she would let them even in the kingdom and it resulted in her death. There was no point of negotiation at this point. This was war against the Netherworld.

As much as Mao was told to avoid attacking the humans, he couldn't do anything against the humans attacking his Netherworld. Almaz disappeared when the war began apparently fleeing to another portion of the galaxy to watch the bloodshed from a distant. Not ready to inherit the spot that should have been his, Mao could only order everyone who sided with him to protect themselves against the human army while he tried to figure out what to do.

His only allies now were Master Big Star and Salvatore. Everyone else was dead because of Almaz. The one person he could go to for advice…Mr. Champloo was killed trying to save the girls. Why was he still alive? Why couldn't he have died with them so he wouldn't have to deal with the worse possible scenario? As much as he demanded his father's spot, he was lost especially when the body count for demons were stacking up. He couldn't ignore it like he normally would because the demons needed to turn to someone when the humans were attacking.

This resulted in Mao using drastic actions and going to the front line to prevent the humans from ever reaching the academy grounds and he took Big Star and Salvatore with him. The demons would have been wiped out if it weren't for divine intervention from the heavens.

That was the last place Mao wanted help from though when an angel with light blue hair and green eyes came crashing down carrying a bomb of some sort. This apparently was supposed to be thrown at the demons but the angel messed up and threw it toward the humans who declared that the heavens betrayed them before retreating just when the bomb went off. Mao would not admit it but the angel was a life savior in what seemed like the end.

"Oh no, the Head Angel is going to kill me for that and I'm going to be banished to Hades!"

Once she started speaking, Mao knew things were going to be just fine. Immediately he seized the angel while she was still in a state of shock and dragged her back to his lab. Oh he was going to have fun interrogating her especially when he noticed that one wing was smaller than the other.

She put up a huge resistance and with enough persuasion (or threatening to spill her milk in a bottle) allowed Mao to get information from her. She went by the name Nanael (and she claimed she was an archangel but judging from the fact that not only did she have just two wings but by how clumsy she was, that was not the case) who was tasked to help the humans out in the conquest of the Netherworld. Of course she was a big screw up so she threw the bomb in the wrong direction. The bluenette convinced herself that it was all part of the plan stating she didn't understand what the Head Angel was planning and that something fishy was going on so she wanted to see what was happening in the battlefield.

"Well you came to the right place at the right time." Mao said with a smirk as he got a drill out. "Now you're going to explain to me why the angels think the demons are the ones that deserve to die when the humans declared war on us first!"

"Because you demons are evil! What other reason do we need?"

A scream could be heard as she Mao intended to drill one of the wings off of her body before she begged for mercy. Mao enjoyed hearing her screaming but he knew he needed more information from her.

The interrogation lasted three more hours before Nanael was left a sobbing wreck cursing at how evil demons were. Mao just chuckled as he finally had a way to stop the human world. If he could find a way to get to heaven, he would force the angels to command the angels to stop the humans. Then after they cleared up the misunderstanding, they would all hunt down Almaz who was hiding out in the galaxy somewhere. The idea in his mind was perfect. He would get stronger, prove to everyone he was capable of talking things out and then be able to avenge his allies…but at the same time he really didn't want to deal with Almaz at the end of the day. Almaz was still his friend who meant well…and Almaz rubbed it in about how it was his fault that he had fallen this much. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he grabbed Nanael's holy milk and continued to wave it in front of the crying girl.

"I'm going to be holding onto this. You're going to be coming with me and we're going to talk to your Head Angel."

"W-W-What? N-No! She's going to kill me if she sees me with a demon like you!"

"That's if she can kill me. I'm the son of the dean of the Netherworld Ronove! An angel who sits down and does nothing is a weakling and I'm going to prove that my pet!"

"Pet?! When I was your pet! I will never be your-wait please don't spill it! I'm your pet! I'll go with you, just PLEASE DON'T SPILL IT!"

Mao thought it was too easy to pull on the strings of this angel. What he didn't know was that Almaz was watching him from another planet. He had eyes all over the Netherworld academy even when gone. That's what happened when you have witch hunters as your allies who could give you a third eye.

"…How are Beliel's eyes doing for you my master?"

In a dark room that looked like a vampire's castle, a man with blonde hair and red eyes appeared within the darkness. He wore classes over his eyes and had a classy black tuxedo. Dark Almaz who was slouching in a chair with a wine class of blood just chuckled.

"Perfect. I can keep track of my precious Mao no matter where he is. So he wants to go to the heavens? Let's give him hell before he can see those bird brains."

"As you wish. I will send a wanted poster of the Netherworld dean and that stupid angel. They will be caught by the witch hunters Julius and Alacryn."

"Oh, you're going to use your superiors to do the job? Fascinating. Well, get to work."

He chuckled as he disappeared into the nothingness of the night. Almaz continued to smile darkly as he placed the wine glass down only to rub something that was in his lap.

"Isn't that nice princess? We're going to get your killer soon. To think he sided with an angel too. Angels, demons, nobody wants to side with humans. Oh Sapphire, you should have listened to me when I said they couldn't be trusted…but I'm a demon too…but I'll protect you…forever and ever…"

* * *

While this story was similar to Sicily's chapter in which there was a huge book somewhere in Raven's library that could be read on how the protagonist Mao handled the situation with the humans alone without any familiar faces, Prism was more focused on a character who was mentioned near the end. His Furniture refused to speak his name but that was for the best.

"Acedia assists the fallen hero huh?"

"Master?" Heart spoke up since the other two weren't when they heard that name.

"…Chester?"

"Y-Yes?"

"…I'm sorry for not catching him."

Well that was unexpected. The normally tricky cat had no witty comeback the entire chapter. His scowl was very apparent at this point.

"No…it's fine…"

"It's not fine!" Prism suddenly shouted. "I can't kill him because I can't find him on my radar and even when I do find him, he's not breaking any rules that would allow me to kill him off on a whim!"

"You're the creator of the universe…"

"Heart, even I have to abide to some rules. I can't just break them. They have to do something within that rule book that fa…err…that man made."

Prism just didn't want to deal with a man name Acedia. He was a fan favorite to the witch hunter Zelda who was one of the seven Chosen of the witch hunters. Prism was certain that he didn't have the qualifications to become a witch hunter though but Zelda liked him so much (probably because he was good in bed for her) that she let him. He uses this authority to go around and mess directly with the Golden Land. Witch hunters cannot kill witches/sorcerers unless they have broken the rules. Only twelve witches/sorcerers could be attacked after the 2000 year war because they were declared as traitors…by Prism himself for whatever reason. This is why the witch hunt was so important, to protect the world from devastation. However witch hunters like Acedia abused this mission and went after innocent witches/sorcerers (specifically children) and killed them in a gruesome manner often laying their corpse out in full view of where the Golden Land can see.

That wasn't what angered Prism the most though. Acedia directly messing with him and playing ignorance that Prism was just a child blew his top. Prism was trapped in his game board with no exit. He was trapped in the game board for 100 years with no one but his Furniture for comfort. In this game, they had to survive a zombie apocalypse for three days in the mall. They all lost their powers (or at least incredibly handicapped that they had the strength of their appearance) and if Prism died, then the game must reset itself and continues to do so until Prism wins the game. This means that Prism was usually sent back a week before the zombie outbreak resulting in Prism wasting precious time trying to get out on his own. Constantly he died on the first day until he figured out how to win but even if he knows how to win, convincing the main character of the board map to help him wasn't his style. Prism could not get the best ending if his friends were killed or if the main character failed the objective. The objective was to not only save every candidate possible but to figure out the cause of the outbreak. It was to be noted that even though Prism and his Furniture were helpless children or teenagers by appearance, they were actually immune to being turned into a zombie simply because they did not belong in the game.

Prism never forgave that witch hunter because of this game though. 100 days of dying over and over again. Caring for the people that were in the mall during that week before the outbreak only to see them go insane and start their murderous rampage…over and over and over again. Alice had to watch a Vietnam warrior have flashbacks and was killed constantly because Frank never went in that area on time. Chester…he was the number one regret for the sorcerer of misfortune. The poor cat boy (and he lacked those cat features in the game board) lost an eye every single they started the game. No matter what Prism tried to do to prevent it, the game intended to take Chester's eye as the token fee to play, so even when Prism won the game, Chester still had no eye.

Chester never blamed his Master for the loss, but to Prism it was his biggest failure as the creator of the universe, and he would never be able to get back at Acedia unless Acedia messes up. Acedia was a calculating witch hunter who plans everything out in advance so he would avoid breaking any rules…if only Prism figured out which of the twelve witches/sorcerers he banished was the traitor 2000 years ago…then maybe this wouldn't have had happened.

"Prism, its okay." Chester mumbled. "He can't run from us forever." He smirked. "When he shows up on the radar, I will be the first to greet him."

Prism chuckled as he looked back at the book. "Yeah…I know you'll be fine…we'll be fine."

Alice and Heart glanced over to the cat boy in worry. He may have been the oldest of the group but he was still the most fragile despite his craftiness. Prism needed to tread water more carefully around him especially if Acedia was mentioned again but chances are he wouldn't. Prism was confident he wouldn't when they finally were able to move onto the current Disgaea cast. The cast that actually angered Prism to the point that he would directly influence many of these endings for his childish mentality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6487 words. Notes! (The other 2 are on FF.Net). 
> 
> 1\. Sapphire has six cousins as mentioned in Rasberyl's chapter. She and her cousins rule the planet earth in Disgaea 3 and they're all without parents either dead, ran away or lost their power. All are color coded and themed after a certain motif.
> 
> Onyx is the oldest cousin and has the black color motif for his kingdom. His kingdom is identical to Athens focusing on the arts and education and in battles focuses on strategy rather than brute force. The city thrives on books and because Onyx thrives on logic instead of emotion, his battle strategy has a lot of casualties resulting in the kingdom not really liking him too much. Onyx is brought up to have a huge crush on his younger cousin Amethyst that the other cousins make fun of (but because this is the Middle Ages, cousins are fine) despite modern eras thinking how gross it is for the most part.
> 
> Amethyst is the second oldest cousin and has a purple color motif for her kingdom. Her kingdom's theme is a church that worships God. The only reason she hasn't married a rich man to take over is because she's a nun and has sworn to remain chastity to continue to please God. She's the nicest of the siblings and they all love her for her caring personality and is often left out of the squabbles between the others.
> 
> Ruby is the third oldest cousin and has a red color motif for his kingdom. His kingdom focuses on mining and forging (in other words he's the blacksmith). Ruby directly gets himself involved with his people when mining for minerals and his people love him for being so cheerful and understanding. Ruby clashes with Emerald, loathes Topaz and is close with Sapphire (given they have a 1 age difference).
> 
> Sapphire is the middle cousin and has a blue color motif for her kingdom. Her kingdom is similar to Sparta that focuses on military might. This is why I think Sapphire was able to adopt to be a powerful princess so easily and why so many people who attempt to court her fail. To win Sapphire's heart, they must do something to get an Amazon's attention. Almaz isn't from the blue kingdom but visits often (he's probably from the red kingdom in my headcanon). Sapphire is the most controversial of the siblings because of her failure to marry at her age and having no real excuse to do so and her contact with the demons from the Netherworld.
> 
> Emerald is the third youngest cousin and has a green color motif for his kingdom. His kingdom is the opposite of Ruby who focuses on mining. In other words he focuses on nature and agriculture (farming, ranching, etc.) Emerald has the worse luck of all the cousins because his parents literally ran off on him leaving him alone to take care of his dying kingdom. He's the poorest of them all but the hardship makes him close to every member that continues to live in the green kingdom. Emerald utterly loathes the other kingdoms (except Amethyst who actively helps him out) for keeping the riches to themselves.
> 
> Topaz is the second youngest cousin and has a yellow color motif for her kingdom. Her kingdom is the richest of them all hence her kingdom is labeled The Wealth Kingdom. What Topaz does for her kingdom is a mystery (but it probably has to do with foreign trade in all honesty) but whatever she does, her kingdom flourishes and only the wealthy can live there. If that's not bad enough, she hogs the money to herself and takes money from the other kingdoms constantly so she remains on top. Topaz was spoiled as a child and only got worse when her parents died and she inherited everything. She hates Sapphire the most because she's consider a barbaric animal who couldn't even cry when her mother died.
> 
> Diamond is the youngest cousin and has a white color motif for his/her kingdom. His/her kingdom focuses on the supernatural objects in the world (mainly connected to angels and demons) and is called The Magic Kingdom. Diamond's gender is unknown specifically to the other cousins. S/he has yet to inherit the title of ruler because his/her dad is still in control. The other cousins don't bring him/her into their conflict as much because they don't know enough about him/her to do anything (plus if it turns out that s/he gets a huge influence later, they have to be on his/her good side.)
> 
> 2\. Nanael is from Queen's Blade. Like how Airi showed up in Sicily's chapter, Nanael shows up in Mao's chapter and is implied to be his partner in a possible adventure. Nanael in this form is before she becomes an archangel and is just a normal angel who was given a huge task. Nanael is described as a female Pit: Incredibly arrogant and not the sharpest tool in the shed.


	15. Valvatorez

**Valvatorez: The Tyrant's Pride and Broken Promises Doom The Universe**

Perhaps it was not a wise decision to taunt God when dealing with Fear the Great. Perhaps it was not a wise decision to defeat Fear the Great by himself while letting his comrades deal with the nobodies behind him. Perhaps he should have been more careful with his promises given he made a vow with all of his comrades he would help achieve their dreams. With how arrogant he was acting though, there was no way he would be able to achieve them now especially since God sent a part of himself to kill the party and destroy the world anyway. At first things were fine since the army God sent was weak, but no matter how powerful six warriors that stood up against Fear the Great were, the numbers would wear them out and it would take one small mistake to get overwhelmed.

And that is what happened. Emizel would run out of SP to cast magic. Fuka was human and even if she believed this was a dream, she could not keep swinging that bat forever. Desco was still inexperienced so she would tire out. Artina would run out of bullets eventually. Even Fenrich had his limit. Valvatorez was use to fighting long battles that would last days, even weeks without the need to stop and that was his downfall. His endurance did not save his comrades and one by one they fell until he too would fall unconscious by a blow to the back of his head after exhausting himself trying to help his weaker comrades.

This was why he was not killed like the others were implied to be. God wanted to torture him for his foolishness. It was almost like Greek mythology where if an inferior being stood up and mocked God out in the open that they would be punished even if it was true. You could say the situation was similar to Arachne and Athena. God (or should I say The One) would of course throw a temper tantrum at being mocked for wanting to play a little game in this little what if universe and that resulted in five people dying with the threat of earth still being in jeopardy with no one powerful to stop The One.

And The One enjoyed stripping the former Tyrant of his title and clothes tying his hands up with a spider web in his torture chamber residing in the Golden Land. Being a vampire though, his naked skin was pure white…so when the whipped was crack, a beautiful red mark would be left on his body. The pain only started when the former Tyrant was awake and aware of his surroundings. He no longer had the strength to break out of the web. The web looked fragile but it had been like his hands were cemented together. To make matters worse, there was a collar forced around his neck that acted as a power limiter. There would be no burst of sudden strength that would allow him to break free and search for his comrades who were in his eyes, not declared dead until he said so.

Valvatorez didn't know how long he was whipped, but the marks would remain on his skin when The One came back to whip him again. He cursed at showing weakness in front of The One who created the universe…and the fact that The One was a little boy was even more humiliating.

"Maybe you should take back what you said about how your companionship is stronger than me, the creator of the universe." He said with a laugh. "I give you credit that defeating 800,000 witches and sorcerers out of the 8 million ordered by me is the most impressive feat I have ever seen, but even you have limits." He ended up rubbing his hand against one of the newer scars on Val's body causing him to visible flinch. He refused to cry out in pain as long as he had some pride left in him. "I'm very forgiving. I might even spare everyone you love dear if you just admitted that you were wrong."

It was an easy choice that The One was giving him. Swallow his pride and admit he was wrong or doom everyone because of it. Valvatorez bit his lip. He should have just given up right there…but there was a force inside of him telling him to fight. He and his friends did not kill 800,000 witches to let it end here. He promised to help Emizel grow into a decent young man. He promised to train Desco to be the best final boss. He promised Fuka that she would have her own portion of the Netherworld and the Golden Land if he defeated The One. He promised to always protect Artina and not to have her worry anymore…and he promised Fenrich to defeat the little boy that chained him in his dungeon and become the new ruler of the universe. Breaking one promise ended in disaster, why would he break five now and live with the disappointed look of his friends?

"…Why would I do that…" The vampire questioned the boy as he tried to muster the best glare possible. "I did not kill 800,000 of your army to give up like this. I will get out of here and when I do…I'll defeat you and the 8 million witches you sent against me…"

Even with that declaration though, the former tyrant did not sound as confident as he should have. The answer was obvious though. He was scared that everything he was doing would be wasted because of some stupid promise that involved putting everyone's life in jeopardy. The One had a better evil gaze as he cracked the whip again and hit him a few more times on the back and the rear creating x marks in his wake. He stopped realizing that he had a better way of dealing with the former Tyrant.

"You're so foolish…but so interesting. You would give up the entire universe to be my plaything because of your pride. It really isn't about your friends is it? Its about you and your pride."

The raven haired vampire looked up after keeping his head down while he was whipped. God was amused by this expression and continued to rant, "That probably explains why you refuse to take back what you said back. I can hurt you forever and even kill you and you would think you had the last laugh because I cannot break your pride. Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should just tell you that your friends are dead because of your arrogance."

Immediately his prisoner shut his eyes. Valvatorez refused to believe his friends were dead. They wouldn't die that easily…

"I'll leave you to ponder that your decision doomed everyone. I'll come back with a souvenir of course." God chuckled as he prepared to leave the room. "You should know I have the power to bring someone back to life. I wonder how your puppy will react once I'm done with him."

"Bastard! Don't you dare-"

It was already too late though. The little boy closed the door behind him and locked it. No matter how much Valvatorez shouted now and constant struggle, it was hopeless. He had lost and refused to admit it…the worse part though was that the pain he was suffering now would be transferred to Fenrich. Frustrated with the force realization of his crushed pride, he let a single tear fall to the ground where torn pieces of his cape along with drops of blood coming from his head was…the blood taunted him with the knowledge that this liquid would not give him the power needed to save anyone…

For once in his life Valvatorez felt lost and this time there was no one to tell him what he should do…

* * *

"Oh shit, I was right! You would throw a temper tantrum in another universe!" Chester said with a laugh.

It wasn't just him that was giggling at the chapter. Prism felt his mood drop drastically seeing how Valvatorez's bad ending made him look bad because he couldn't control his temper. Sending 8 million witches/sorcerers from his realm to fight just six people that defeated Fear the Great? That was a child tantrum to beat all child tantrums. Alice who had been eating the entire time (to cheer herself up after the mention of Acedia) started choking on her food because the idea of Prism sending them to battle was hilarious and for what? Valvatorez telling Prism he had no business with their problems and how their bond was stronger than him? Heart tried to get Chester to stop before Prism decided to yank his tail off.

"This is fucking stupid…" Prism grumbled. "You guys already know how I reacted! I wouldn't act like this."

"But you did!" Chester said with a laugh. "8 million beings from the Golden Land. What's next? You're going to send everyone here to fight the Hades' Party too?"

"Uhh…garghhhhhhhh!"

If any of the other witches/sorcerers saw Prism in this state, they would have laughed at his misery. The worse part is that when Prism tried to drown them out while cursing at them for being stupid Furniture, he noticed that this chapter was connected to the next one in the same vein that Flonne/Sicily and Almaz/Sapphire chapters were and if Prism is already an asshole now, he would be a bigger asshole in the next one…and it dealt with the werewolf he didn't like at all.

"Bring Prism is suffering." Chester snickered as he and the ladies were prepared to see how else Prism would fuck up next.

"You guys are jerks…"

"We love you too."

Little did they know, they're getting more than what they bargained for…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 2273 words. (And yes you guys get two chapters in one day because I'm making up for it being late). Notes!
> 
> 1\. Valvatorez' bad ending as you can tell is based on the God ending. Since we don't even know if the Hades' Party wins against God, this bad ending is under the assumption that they didn't win and that they were killed. Prism revived Valvatorez though to continue torturing him for insulting him.
> 
> 2\. If you think Prism is bad here, wait until the next chapter. The chapter is identical to a Vanquished Queen scenario with Annelotte but of course it really doesn't go well with Valvatorez (not like it did with Annelotte either…)
> 
> 3\. Something that has been on my mind was whether or not Valvatorez made promises because he was an honestly kind demon that wanted to trust everyone or if he only made promises because of his pride. Prism insists that it's the latter given he chooses to not surrender to keep his promise. I really wanted to explore the promises more but I don't think in this situation Valvatorez could do anything about it. Fenrich did say there are consequences to keeping promises and this is just what happens when you keep it in contrast to Valvatorez breaking it.


	16. Fenrich

**Fenrich: The Tyrant's Slave Broken and Beaten; He No Longer Belongs to His Lord**

Ever since he was a child, Fenrich strived to aim for the top. Being a half demon made these dreams impossible. Human blood prevented him from achieving full power. He was met with ridicule everywhere he went and became worse as he got older. If it weren't for his father, then werewolves would not have had a bad reputation, but he was forced to live with said reputation especially since he was the splitting image of his dad. He could not run from his lineage and was reminded time and time again. His tribe was slowly dying out either being massacred by that **_horrible monster_** or being kidnapped and turned into slaves. Slaves for labor, slaves for dog fighting or slaves for sexual pleasure…it didn't matter, but the demons that did not have a moral code would take werewolves for their own sick games. The sad thing was these demons were more common than one would expect.

Fenrich could never feel at ease around anyone especially since some would sell him off for a huge profit if they had the chance. That's why many werewolves have gone into hiding to not become some sex animal at an audition. Fenrich refused to hide in order to have peace. He wanted revenge on everyone who looked down on him and his race. The only way to do that was becoming an assassin…but even that had limits as he was still looked at the wrong way because he was a werewolf. That's why Fenrich always killed his contractor after getting the money. He didn't want them tracking him down.

That's why Fenrich owed so much to Valvatorez. Valvatorez did more than save his life; he gave him a purpose in life after being in the pits of despair. No one made his heart flutter like the Tyrant did back when he was scaring demons and humans alike. No one would make him feel needed like Valvatorez. He was willing to give up his life for his lord as long as his lord could achieve the one thing he wanted: revenge against those who did him wrong by defeating The One and becoming the new ruler of the universe. This way, he could tell his tribe that they no longer had to hide anymore. They could work to become the strongest demons in the Netherworld and no one would insult half-breeds again.

His dreams may have came off as selfish when telling the tale of how he met his lord but they really were noble in the end…but if that was the case…why did it end up like this?!

Fenrich was placed in dark dungeon with no clothes on leaving his skin bare. Metal gauntlets were slapped onto his wrists preventing him from even moving his hands correctly. There was a collar on his neck preventing any demonic actions from occurring should a red button in his mind be pressed enough to retaliate. One leg was chained to a ball in the corner of the room preventing much movement. The room was below zero degrees Fahrenheit causing the werewolf to shiver. If he wasn't a demon, he would have froze to death a long time ago but werewolves hate the cold so this was not welcome. He had a hard time thinking when he couldn't warm up his body. His hands were the warmest part of his body because apparently the metal was generating heat for him (magic?) but everywhere else was cold.

The worse part is that The One apparently ignored his miserable existence refusing to give him food or water. Fenrich had survived for weeks without food and water but with the cold, he didn't think he could go on much longer. He refused to think that someone would come rescue him but at a time like this, he wanted nothing more than to see his lord.

He could hear voices coming from the door. They sounded like little children but hearing their dialogue, Fenrich could only fear the worse.

"Prism, I know you are angry with those demons, but I do not think this is the correct way to punish them."

"Why not Starlight? Is it because you think it's too cruel? You're too kind to be a sorcerer."

"But…you already told that vampire that they're all dead!"

"Well yeah, they're all dead. I just decided to revive the one he cares for the most."

In any other situation, Fenrich would have been glad that Valvatorez valued him more than that hypocritical angel, but in a situation like this, his eyes could only widen at horror at what he was hearing. Beside him and his lord, everyone…was dead? That was impossible! Those kids were strong enough to fight on their own. They wouldn't die so easily…and what of that idiot Dark Hero? He was like a cockroach so there was no way he would be so easily killed.

Wait…did The One say that he also…died? Then how was he here freezing to death?

"I'm not done. If the vampire does not submit then I'll take it out on his slave."

"B-But you said you were going to…"

"I am. Do not try and stop me."

The One forced the door open with his whip in hand. The little boy had a slightly older teen behind him with white hair but could not see his eyes. He ended up stepping away not wanting to hear what his boss would do.

"Get up, or is the ball getting to you?" God asked as he didn't even hesitate to crack the whip and smack Fenrich in the face. "Mangy mutt. I ordered you to get up!"

God was rougher on Fenrich then he was with Valvatorez. They reacted differently to the sound of the whip as while Valvatorez continued to hold his pride and take the hits with strive, the past was not so kind with Fenrich having him recall a lot of negative imagery concerning whips and ropes causing him to stand up almost immediately so he wouldn't be harmed. He didn't even speak up against God and curse him out. He didn't want to waste his breath.

"Look at you. A few days ago, you were bragging about how your lord would defeat me once you got through the 800,000 of my minions sent out at you. Now you're just a whimpering puppy."

If only his hands were free, he would wipe that smirk off of that child's face. To think that The One all of this time was a little boy that looked no older than Emizel. He was the type of boy that needed a spanking but he already proven to be terrifying despite his small appearance.

"I'm going to reunite you with your lord." God announced happily. "You should be happy to see him after all of this time."

This was a trap. He knew it so he refused to show any signs of gratitude…yet his tail betrayed him if wagging it slightly was any indication of how happy he was. He was aware of this and felt his face turn a bright red.

"Oh, you are happy. Well at least some part of your body is honest. Perhaps that part can be too."

"You disgusting brat…" Fenrich ended up growling. "When I get out of this shackles, I'll tear you to pieces…"

"You would wouldn't you? Or would you have your lord do that for you? Oh well. Not my problem. Starlight!"

That white haired boy hasn't left yet at all. "Y-Yes…"

"Go fetch Terror. He's going to enjoy the show I have. And have Raven summon the goblins for a special treat."

Almost immediately Fenrich's face paled. "G-Goblins."

"Yeah. I'm cool with them and they're cool with shows that pertain to bitches. Is there a problem?" Prism ended up gasping at the realization and laughed an evil laugh. "Don't tell me you're afraid of goblins. Bwhahaha! Hilarious!"

He couldn't rebuttal him. How could he when that terrible race is one of the main reasons why werewolves disappeared? They had their fun kidnapping younger pups and raising them to be ferals. It was absolutely disgusting and he avoided them at all cost.

It was going to take some time before the former Tyrant would be brought out, so God had no problem dragging the werewolf to the center of his room where everyone could see him no matter where they looked. There may not have been anyone in the room, but he still felt exposed to the cold element even outside of his cell.

"Tell me something mutt, what were you expecting to achieve for trying to dethrone me?" The little boy asked with a sadistic smile. "Did you want power? Or did you want to spread fear? Or were you the one in a state of paranoia that you thought if you made it to the top that you would no longer have to worry about discrimination. Half-breed, the reality is you will still be the pathetic race you are even if you or your precious lord took my title."

He didn't need to hear his lectures. He just had to focus on staying warm. Looking around though, there didn't seem to be any place where he and Valvatorez could escape. They were in enemy territory and if only he was brought out a couple more times, he could have memorized the layout.

Fenrich shivered hearing an evil laughter coming from another door. Apparently The One thought it would be a good idea to have a sorcerer whose laugh resembled a hyena. Terror was a sorcerer with green hair and evil gold eyes that showed no mercy to anyone he handled. His military uniform was dyed in all shades of red at the moment. Apparently before Prism called him, he was having his fun in the human world. The werewolf didn't want to see that the sorcerer had his lord in his grasp pulling on his chain that connected to his neck.

"Hey, don't kill my prisoner Terror! He'll only suffer if he's alive!"

The green haired sorcerer said nothing as he let go of the chain…only to push Valvatorez to the ground and step on his back.

"Guh…"

"My lord!" Fenrich called out as he tried to stand up but God refused to have him rush to his lord. "Damn you!"

"You shouldn't be damning me now. You should look at what your actions did to him."

Prism forced the steward to glance at Valvatorez' injuries that he inflicted with his whip. The pure white skin he was used to seeing was covered in nothing but red marks that would eventually turn purple if things kept up. Terror had no problem stepping on Valvatorez' back over and over again just to get a reaction.

"You should be happy mutt. I'm letting you see your lord one last time before I get rid of you."

If he were to die for his lord, so be it…but if that was the case…

"If I'm going to die for him…then stop attacking him…" He growled softly.

"But what fun would that be?"

There had to be something he could do. Terror was getting bored though with just stepping on the former tyrant.

"…Prism…I can't resist." He mumbled. "I have to…"

"Sheesh, do not kill him."

Fenrich saw the look in Terror's eye. They were filled with bloodlust. He had no choice…

"…Please…stop…" He was shaking, he could feel it but he'll convince himself it's from the cold. "Do not harm my lord…if anything else…attack me…"

Terror kept his foot on the back of the vampire's head, as he looked up amused.

"Fenrich…don't you dare beg…"

His lord was more important than their pride. Prism raised an eyebrow amused at the situation at hand. Before the goblins came here, he might as well have some fun.

"Oh, what are you suggesting to do for me…for us?"

"Anything you want…just don't…"

The blond sighed. He wanted something specific. "I think you can break that vampire's arm. I'll fix it later."

"W-What? No!"

Terror forced the vampire to sit up so he can grab his arm and attempted to yank on it.

"Gahh…"

The vampire refused to scream though even though a few yanks were going to rip his arm off. He held onto Fenrich's chain so he wouldn't be able to move, but he was trying.

"P-Please stop!"

"…Maybe if you apologize 100 times for your arrogance then I'll forgive you."

Valvatorez glared at the God who was forcing his friend to apologize. Fenrich would never stoop this low unless the situation was dire and seeing the werewolf on the verge of tears for this humiliation made his blood boil. Terror didn't have problems though taking a knife out of his pocket and jabbing the vampire with it.

"I like how you don't scream but…if I turn your arm this way…"

If he kept bending it too far it would…

There was a deafening snap in the room. No matter how much he held back his cries of pain, this one of them that would not go unnoticed.

"Valvatorez!" Fenrich cried out seeing Terror drop the vampire's arm that now looked like a bent nail because he pulled his arm back too far. Nothing Prism could fix but for now, it was nice to see that he could feel pain. "Valvatorez!"

"I thought you were going to apologize 100 times or does the other arm need to be broken?"

He had to do this for his lord.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"…Louder." God ordered as he kicked at the werewolf's side.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

If only he didn't have this restraining collar on his arm, Valvatorez could just drink some of the blood and regain some of his powers. Both sorcerers were getting a kick out of someone's pride being destroyed in front of them.

"You bastards…you won't get away…with this…"

"Oh, you're still fighting even with a broken arm?" Terror asked as he looked down at those pale legs. "Well maybe you need to have a broken leg too? Like this."

There was a reason why the green haired sorcerer was nicknamed Terror. He made everyone around him tremble in fear. He lived off of the worries and paranoia of those he harmed and he enjoyed every second of it. Humans turned into witches/sorcerers were the most dangerous ones and Terror was proving this by stepping so hard on Valvatorez's already thin legs causing a smaller bone to shatter.

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

Fenrich closed his eyes now. He didn't want to see anything anymore. He just wanted to convince himself that this was a dream and his lord wasn't suffering because of his selfishness.

"You should count faster." Prism said but looking up, he saw his right hand woman Raven appear. Behind her were green demons twice the size of her as well as one little demon that looked to be the goblin king and appeared to be a more brownish color. No name needed to be given to him but he was the one that Prism needed.

"Well you might not have to apologize for long at all. Your new master is here."

Fenrich only had one master ever and it would be Valvatorez. He would get his lord out of this situation even if he had to deal with those goblins.

"Prism." Raven spoke. "I will not allow a show to go on."

"Aww, why not."

"We will not stoop to the levels of witch hunters. That is why I told them that when you pass the key to them in exchange for money, everything ends."

"You always ruin my fun."

"I'm keeping your moral up."

Moral? What moral did these witches/sorcerers have?! They throw a tantrum over one's boasting, send eight million monsters to deal with them and capture only two of them while the rest were probably dead and leaving a world doomed to fail.

"So…which one am I buying?" The little goblin king asked. "I don't have all day. Got to train my slaves."

There were no morals if they were hiring goblins that worked in the slave ring to separate the two! Prism sighed as he held up his chain. "This one. I didn't do too much to him, but I know how werewolves are the best for pleasure and entertainment."

While weak and bleeding, Valvatorez was still able to force himself on one knee to glare at The One.

"Stay away from him…"

His eyes were glowing red. With what little power he had left, there was nothing he could do.

"You won't really have a choice Valvatorez." The little boy taunted. "You should have swallowed your pride, but since you refuse to do that even now, I'll just take one of your precious toys away from you."

"Fenrich is not a toy!" He shouted actually surprising the boy. "He's my friend and I won't let you do whatever you want with him!"

"My lord…"

"Fenrich, we will make it out of this alive. Do not lose hope!"

It was speeches like this did Fenrich come to love his lord, but now of all times it wasn't going to be enough. A power stronger than both of them was tearing them apart especially since Prism had no problems tossing the keys over to the little goblin that barely managed to catch the keys in his hands. Raven already had the briefcase with money (not like they needed it. What the hell were they going to get with that? They're the rulers of the universe!)

"Touching you two, but its time for you two to part."

"My lord…I…I…"

Fenrich really wouldn't have a say in anything though given that with the keys given, so did the chain. The chain was immediately pulled by the small goblin. Despite his size, he was powerful. His childhood fear was coming back as he struggled to break away.

"No! I won't go!" He suddenly cried out. "Not with them!"

"You can thank your lord for selling you out." The boy said with a laugh. "I hope you have fun with your new master."

Valvatorez wouldn't allow this. The fact he was able to stand up and scare everyone in the room with his willpower was a sight to behold. However, Terror wasn't going to let Valvatorez go. When he tried to get his gun though, Valvatorez pushed him away. With his strength he attempted to bash his way through the weaklings to get to Fenrich who was being dragged away to the door. Five enemies…ten enemies…fifteen enemies…he was doing a good job getting rid of them with brute force and anger. Perhaps he could finally…

"…Raven."

Ravens were a bad omen. This was common knowledge. With her being the time witch, she stopped time to quickly place many arrows around the room. Once she started time again, the arrows quickly flew and impaled the vampire from all sides. Valvatorez was lucky not a single arrow hit his head, but every part of his body was impaled, and there was a powerful poison in the tip of the arrows. The vampire could no longer fight as he felt himself falling to the ground hearing nothing but the cries of his friend.

"You never seize to surprise me Valvatorez, but you have lost." Prism said with a smile on his face. "You can take his bitch away."

Fenrich was fighting back at full force now. Whatever goblin wasn't mowed down was now pulling on the chain too.

"No! Get away from me you filth! I won't go! Valvatorez! Valvatorez!"

He might have succeeded to in breaking free. The ball chain held him down and he ended up tripping on the ground. The impact was strong enough to break the metal gauntlets around him. It was too late though to have his hands as the goblin king took out something from his bag that looked like a needle and injected it in Fenrich's arm as he reached out for his lord.

"These werewolves are such a hassle." He grumbled. "Always got to have drugs for them."

Fenrich would not submit. He had to get to his lord…

"Valvatorez…"

His vision was getting blurry. The drug was working too quickly. Not now! He needed to tell his lord at least if he wasn't going to see him again.

"Lord Val…"

Valvatorez could barely move from his position. Everywhere was sore. He didn't want to admit he lost but he could only close his eyes in frustrations at reality.

"Val…I…"

Fenrich was telling him something. If he continued to hear him though, he might have gone insane with the last words he would hear from the werewolf as he was being dragged out of the room with little resistance.

" _Lord Val…I love you…don't…lose hope…_ "

* * *

While Chester was making fun of Prism with how he reacted to Valvatorez and killing his friends and torturing the vampire, no one was laughing after reading Fenrich's chapter. The werewolf was a jerk, sure but Prism attitude was…unacceptable. Prism's entire body paled as he finished reading the chapter.

"…This is a joke right?" Prism asked his Furniture. "I'm an asshole, but even I wouldn't stoop this low…"

"The book of other universes follows a set of guidelines. One of them is that the people that the book informs us about cannot act out of character. There are two sides of a coin for every person…this is you at your worse Prism."

Prism realized that the Furniture that he was talking to disappeared. They all either had panicked or disappointed expressions on their face. Heck, the chapter saddened even Chester who had been smirking the entire time. Of course they ran off because of the presence of the one person Prism feared.

"…Raven?"

"Why do you have my book?" She questioned in a stern tone as she sat on arm of the chair. Prism flinched seeing her cold eyes observing him every move. Sometimes Prism thought that Raven was more of a hawk eyeing its prey rather than a crow that was meant to watch from the sidelines and mock those before them.

"…I was bored."

"Next time ask." Raven grumbled as she snatched the book from him causing the blonde to gasp.

"I-I'm not done reading it…"

"Your face tells me otherwise." Raven said as she frowned at the text. "Prism you disappoint me with how you could have handled the situation."

"But I didn't act like that!" Prism shouted suddenly jumping out of the chair to face his right hand woman. "Sure I'm childish and immature and moped around when that stupid vampire made that comment but I wouldn't send the entire Golden Land on him! And I sure as hell wouldn't summon goblins to rape someone I didn't like! That would be insulting to Starlight!"

It was true. Starlight was just like Fenrich. A former slave but unlike Fenrich who ran away, Starlight had to be bought out. Prism paid a fortune for Starlight and then proceeded to destroy the slave ring…but it turned out Starlight was just in a smaller one that Prism finally managed to track down and the big one was still out of reach for him. Prism taking Starlight in as an apprentice was the best thing for the white haired boy. The goblins wanted him back because unlike the other witches/sorcerers that were once human, Starlight was born a sorcerer with an unlimited amount of magic potential. The goblins have tried to bring it out of Starlight but the abuse only destroyed Starlight's self esteem. Under Prism, while he was still picked on, his magic has increased ever sense. Prism didn't want him too powerful so he wouldn't attempt to upsurge him, so most of the time, he made Starlight his little sister's babysitter. So while one could interpret Prism holding onto Starlight to make sure he didn't become too powerful, he is protecting Starlight from the cruel world on the outside of the Golden Land, and Prism values his wish to never resort to rape like the goblins and other demons in the slave ring have done to Starlight to make his life miserable.

Maybe the book really shook him up this time. If what Raven said was true that the book is not allowed to make anyone out of character…

"At least you know you know your limits." Raven said simply, "but I'm taking my book back."

"But Raven!"

"…What?"

"I'm…not done reading it…"

"Really? I think you are given how you damaged my book. Did you throw it out the window?"

"N-No…yes I did…"

"Honestly, you know what happens when books like these are damaged? They could actually re-write the timeline and you wouldn't even notice until you walked outside the Golden Land."

"B-But I could fix it right?"

"Of course. You are our Creator after all, but the butterfly effect is a dangerous thing. Please realize that before you make a huge mistake."

Raven wasn't going to give Prism the book back anytime soon. He really would have to apologize just to keep reading. His Furniture was giving him the silent treatment now so that was probably all he could do.

Closing his eyes, he got down on his knees and bowed to the time witch.

"…I am sorry."

"…For what?"

"…I am sorry for taking your book without permission. I am sorry for damaging your book. I am sorry for my jerk self in the book that forced you to search for the goblins."

Raven was surprised about the last one. Truth be told, she never touched this book because it wasn't her business on what other demons could have done if things didn't go so well. She focused on maintaining order now instead of reading of what could have happened. However, right now Prism sounded sincere but…

"…I'll let you read it if you sit on my lap and we read together."

The One felt his face turn red from anger and embarrassment. "D-Don't be stupid! Only a child would sit on someone's lap to read!"

Her gaze made him shiver again. She really wanted to see him sit down on his lap and continue reading. Oh the humiliation…but Raven was the type where a simple apology would not be enough. Prism had already seen what happened in the book when he crossed his right hand woman. Rozalin's chapter proved that she would kick him out of the palace to re-think his life choices if he got out of hand…and there might be other scenarios where she might do worse than just kick him out.

"Uhh…"

"You have four more chapters as far as I'm concerned." Raven told him as she opened the book preparing to read without him. "But you can stand there if you want. I might even read it out loud."

"You read out loud? No thanks. You don't have the emotion in your voice to tell a story." The One said with a sigh as he slowly walked over to her. "God dammit…fine! You win! I'll sit on your lap for damaging your book! Happy now?"

Raven chuckled seeing Prism move back into his chair and sit on her lap. He really hated being treated like a child regardless if he was immature most of the time. He fidgeted in her lap almost immediately, his entire body turning a bright red and refusing to look at Raven.

"Good boy. Now let's hold the book together."

"I'm going to get you for this…" Prism growled.

Now he could hear his Furniture laughing at him especially Chester who was making kissing noises and humming that stupid "Bow chika wow wow" theme.

"My Furniture are a bunch of jerks…especially Chester."

"Next time when you choose your Furniture, pick ones that don't insult you…"

"Like your birds? They don't even talk!"

"Exactly."

Blocking the noises his Furniture were making, Prism leaned into the book as Raven used her magic to create the scenario in front of him again. Four more chapters…hopefully Prism wouldn't get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6230 words. Prism is at his worse in Valvatorez and Fenrich's chapter. There is no way I can top Prism's assholism in any other chapter afterward. That's the intention though. Prism has his favorites but he has people he specifically hates. Prism tends to take the moral high ground and leave the people he hates alone unless they specifically piss him off. The God ending shows that Valvatorez really angered God with his statement. As shown in the last chapter, Valvatorez is paying for his arrogance but Prism wants to rub salt on Valvatorez's room. Out of all Valvatorez's comrades, Fenrich would hold more significance than Artina and here is why…
> 
> Fenrich has been with Valvatorez for more than 400 years and has never left his lord's side ever since. Val not once thought about Artina's death for 400 years and was more concern about the promise he broke rather than her death. Val does not have a strong bond with the current Artina to get the reaction Prism wanted here. Fenfen on the other hand is another story entirely. I implied Fenrich's backstory in my one-shot story Silent Pact about his bad relationship with his parents and how their death impacted him along with the implication that he was caught by someone once and tortured; this chapter confirms that he was captured by goblins in the past and managed to escape. He has an abnormal fear of them sense. Prism pretty much kicks the dog and might as well cross the moral event horizon by deliberately playing on this fear and selling him back to the goblins. Fenrich being taken away from Valvatorez's side is a huge case of, "You don't realize how important someone is until they're yanked from you in the cruelest way possible." Notes!
> 
> 1\. As pointed above, the goblins are considered the scumbags of all the demon races. They break the moral demon code of "Demons don't rape" and own a slave ring meant for illegal tournaments, labor and most importantly a sex ring. As pointed out in Axel's chapter, Prism cannot find the slave ring because it's out of his range. HOWEVER, that doesn't mean Prism can call them out of the slave ring. One can interpret this as Prism putting a locator on the goblins so he can keep track of him. Now though, he plays on Fenrich's fear of not only going back to the slave ring to be treated worse than animals but also he's going to be separated by his lord. Prism selling Fenrich is Fenfen's despair event horizon. Prism has stated he killed everyone else (and it really is up to interpretation if Prism killed Axel (his morality pet) since this is Prism at his worse). Prism wants to rub it in that not only is Fenrich not going to dethrone him but his punishment is putting him at the bottom of the ladder.
> 
> 2\. Another thing pointed out in Axel's chapter is Prism condones rape. I pointed out he only cares about rapes of people he considers important like his friends or family or his favorites. This chapter shows the biggest hypocrisy though. Prism condones rape but he doesn't mind having others raped by someone else. Prism does this to Rozalin and Adell in Rozalin's bad ending with his pet Coil. It's troublesome but its still not enough to show his hypocrisy. Here though you can clearly see Starlight calling him out on selling Fenrich because Prism is not taking the moral high ground. Prism shuts him up and then says he's too nice. And Prism had Raven get the goblins, the scumbags and Raven obviously hates the idea of summoning them going as far to say that "Only witch hunters would stoop this low". Terror doesn't care about the goblins and cares about torturing but this chapter proves that no one approves of Prism's hypocrisy to this extreme.
> 
> 3\. The whole "apologize 100 times" came from Higurashi. I tend to use this in these situations because it's impossible to say "I'm sorry" 100 times before the psychopath kills the target.
> 
> 4\. I took a jab at the whole "They don't need the money" but Rozalin's chapter established that Prism used a lot of money to renovate the Golden Land garden. Additionally, Prism does use money and changes the currency depending on where he's buying the item.
> 
> 5\. As pointed out above, the book's main rule is no one is allowed to act out of character (however they will only be OOC if my writing doesn't exactly match up to the characters in canon). Prism is shown to be at his worse in the book than he is in the real world. Prism has already demonstrated his nicer moments outside of the book with how the chapter explains why Starlight is his apprentice and why Starlight takes so much abuse from Prism in all of these chapters and the previous chapter of Prism apologizing to Chester in particular for not being able to stop his eye from being taken from him.


	17. Fuuka

_**Fuka Kazamatsuri: To Die Again** _

"This can't be happening…" A young brunette muttered as she was dragged across the lab to where she was originally killed. "This can't be true…this is my dream…"

Fuka Kazamatsuri was going to avenge her death and restore her pride after finding out that Dec-X was the one that killed her and banished Desco to the depths of the Netherworld. It was because of her that her life was cut short and she was a Prinny in the first place. It was because of her that she would never get answers from her dad.

She went all out during the battle too, so where did things go wrong? How did they all lose? What even happened to the rest of the Hades' Party? Were they dead?

"No…this a dream…no one will die…in my dream…"

"It's not a dream little girl. So face reality and accept your death again!"

"No…I won't…"

Fuka was at the mercy of the crazy machine that wanted daddy's affection. If she could get her baseball bat and smash her head against the wall a couple more times…then maybe she would have a chance.

"If this is a dream." Dec-X continued. "Then what do you call this contraption?"

Fuka didn't realize that she let out a scream seeing what Dec-X did to her little sister Desco. Desco was just a sweet little girl aiming to be the final boss and wanting to make her big sister happen. How could Dec-X her twin do such a thing to her?! The robot was beaten until she was unrecognizable. The tentacle limbs were ripped off one by one until there were no more. Half of Desco's body was missing and her face looked like it was smashed against a glass table.

"Just to make sure Desco wouldn't come back again. But we know who is the superior final boss."

"No…Desco…no…this is a nightmare…"

Dec-X even slashed out Desco's vocal cords so she wouldn't be able to say anything to her beloved sister. She really was getting a kick out of Fuka's despair but her denial was still annoying.

"Don't worry little girl, I'll kill you so you can join your sister. Then daddy and me can finally be together forever."

"You…monster!" Fuka cried as she tried to stand up. Her legs were wobbling but she managed. "How dare you do this to my sister! I won't forgive you!"

With another burst of strength, Fuka charged Dec X without thinking of the consequences. Sending out her tentacles to lash onto the brunette, Dec X easily subdued her even with this burst of energy.

"Foolish girl. You cannot defeat the final boss."

"Fuka! Dec-X! You in there?"

What luck! Maybe Genjuro could get Dec-X to repent for her sins. He would listen to his little girl right?

"Dad! Help!"

Fuka would have kept her pride in check but if it's for Desco she could at least get him in the room and have him repair Desco.

"He's not your daddy anymore! He's mine!"

That absent-minded father walked into the room. Looking at the two girls, he went to get a few chemicals in the cabinet paying no heed to the damage done in the room.

"Dad, you got to help Desco! You got to help me!"

Her dad turned around and gave her a confused look. "Why would I?"

What? What did he say?

"W-What? D-Dad…"

Dec-X laughed as she was preparing her free tentacles to impale her opponent.

"Well, you keep denying that you're not dead even though you indeed were killed the first time. Maybe you need to die again to accept death."

That was…

"No dad! That's stupid! I am not dead! I'm right here in front of you and need your help! You have to help me! You have to save Desco! Dammit, don't be stupid now!"

Her father tilted his head in confusion. "How is that stupid? Its reality and you do need to wake up."

This couldn't be happening. Her dad's screwed up logic really wasn't going to get her killed again right? No, she will never admit that she died as long as she drew breath.

"Little girl, how many times do you have to be told you're dead until you finally get it?"

She clutched her fists in anger as she again tried to break free. Her dad completely frigid intended to leave and carry on his experiments.

"Dad, please! Do something right for once and save your daughter!"

Genjuro paused for a moment before leaving the room not saying anything. Fuka could not believe that her father was abandoning her for death **_again_**. Did he hate her that much that he would have her killed by this crazy machine that wanted to be her. Dec-X chuckled before it became a full-blown final boss laugh that echoed through the room.

"That's right! Despair! Feel the pain I have every day when I realize that I can never be his beloved daughter! But he abandoned you, so maybe I have a chance after all."

Everything has become obscure at this point. If the camera were to pan out, one could hear Fuka being impaled by the tentacles screaming for her life and begging someone to save her. At the end of the day though, there would be nothing left of the brunette given her body parts would be scattered throughout the room and her blood splattered on the window. Dec-X continued to laugh as she has triumphed over the leech again.

…But Genjuro continued to research without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 1437 words. Nothing much goes on in this chapter in all honestly. This is just a what if scenario of Fuka and the group losing to Dec-X and Fuka being forced to acknowledged that she died the first time and will die horribly a second time so she won't forget. Her father is distant because he didn't seem to care of her dying the first time. The first time though, he wasn't there to witness her death, but now it comes off as being out of touch.


	18. Desco

**Desco: A Final Boss With No Purpose**

Nobody really wanted Fuka to reincarnate, but no one thought Fuka was serious about reincarnation in the first place. It seemed like a phrase to the dead teenager. She had the urge to go to come back to life, live a normal life and to simply wake up her dream. Her constant declarations about being in a dream were normal to everyone in the group that no one would take her seriously anymore. Her father and her killer specifically told her she was dead and she still refused to believe them.

So when Fuka got the idea to reincarnate, there were obvious obstacles in her path. Emizel knowing how reincarnation worked figured that she wouldn't be able to be brought back to life because of how she constantly failing her tests as a Prinny.

Flonne brought this up when Fuka was at the end of her journey. According to Flonne, Fuka broke three important rules that prevented reincarnation.

1\. Because she stole the money from someone else and did not make the money on her own, if she tried to buy her way out, it would fail because the amount of money she needed to make would be impossible with her trying to steal it.

2\. Valvatorez's lesson was for Fuka to acknowledge she was a Prinny. To Valvatorez, she passed the test to be called Fuka but to Flonne that was the equivalent of admitting that you would never admit to being a Prinny so even if the brunette did all of the Prinny chores that would be under her name and not a Prinny name therefore it would never count.

3\. Fuka's sin was to take over the world at the age of five. Apparently the sin is so grave that neither money nor deeds could ever redeem her. (Funny how apparently Nemo can reincarnate for trying to destroy the world but god forbid someone wants to take over the world).

So everything was fine and everyone lived happily ever after? Well…even if Flonne said no, that didn't mean the higher ups had the same idea. Valvatorez _**REALLY**_ didn't like how God wanted to interfere with the process of reincarnation. The One though was not stupid. Instead of outing himself as the creator of the universe, Prism came down stating that he was simply a messenger and one who would deliver the soul because God (rather The One) had made an exception to Fuka with the impossible tasks.

Prism's reason for pardoning Fuka comes from the fact that the third rule was unjust. Flonne didn't understand how it would be but according to God, a child shouldn't be held accountable for a grave sin at a young age of "not knowing any better". Even if Fuka still has the same goal now, the fact she declared it at the age of five would make things null. (Plus Fenrich caught Prism murmuring how someone who wanted to commit mass genocide could be on the road of redemption while a little girl is shown to have an unforgivable sin). The other two would also become null in comparison because desperation can lead to going to the extreme to be able to reincarnate. That was the biggest bullshit the group has ever heard and it was enough for the vampire to really question why the hell God would make such a flimsy excuse to someone who breaks rules.

"I'm just the messenger." Prism said simply with a smile. "And it's not up to me anyway. Only Ms. Fuka can decide if she wants to reincarnate. But I'll let her know if she rejects it now, she'll never reincarnate ever again." The blonde boy leered at the group when he said that. Fenrich hated his arrogance in his statement. Wording it like that became apparent that Valvatorez failed as a Prinny Instructor if Fuka could not reincarnate. Yes their friendship would remain but Valvatorez probably would constantly remind himself that he failed the worse job in Hades after 400 years of staying in hell and being successful at it. Valvatorez was destined for greater things but even something this tiny would make his lord doubt himself.

Desco really didn't want this. Fuka talked some sense into her that she would keep her memories even if she were brought back to life. Emizel stated it was impossible but given how ridiculous Fuka was, perhaps she would be able to maintain the information of the past. The three rules broken delighted the little girl but now that God was coming in interfering, she was starting to lose confidence again. She felt like there was a twist for this exception.

"So Ms. Fuka, what will it be?"

Fuka was…disappointed to hear that there were loopholes in the three rules she broke. Flonne was just obeying protocol but God himself apparently stepped in to nullify the rules just for Fuka. If this was a dream, then she was finally given the opportunity to wake up…but a part of her wanted to back down. Now that she knew that her friends really cared whether or not she reincarnated, she wanted to stay with them. She wanted to stay in her dream a little longer to cause more destruction with Desco and get what she wanted. However what if she never woke up again because of this last chance opportunity? If this were all a dream, what would her family think? Then again, she didn't have much of a family in the first place. She would wake up to an uncaring father who was obsessed with science and would tinker in his lab.

Prism's gaze was intimidating. He needed her to make the decision now. The brunette wouldn't know if this was the right decision until she actually woke up but at this moment, she still wanted to live.

"…So what is the twist?" She ended up asking. "I may love my dream but this is too good to be true for everything to go right in my dream like this."

Prism pouted when she asked. "What twist? My job is to simply bring you to where the souls are reincarnated."

"Answer the question!" Valvatorez suddenly snapped. Fenrich may not have liked how Prism's speaking pattern was but Valvatorez did not like the idea of God or his messengers being involved in his job at all especially with how useless he was. "Why does your God want to be involved in this special occasion? What is he after?"

"Lord Val?"

"Mr. Vampire?"

Fuka was surprised by his outburst and the pouting face the blonde had disappeared temporary to show a rather dark scowl.

"You say you are just a messenger but you don't act like one. I would think you were God himself trying to trick us."

Prism sighed. "I wish I could say you were sharp Mr. Valvatorez, but I don't know what you're talking about. I am what I am. Someone who is going to deliver an exceptional soul to the Red Moon. You should only accuse God of things he has done when he has done it. Do not accuse everyone involved with him just because he wanted to destroy earth."

"Kid I hope you watch your tongue and know who you're speaking to-"

Fenrich was caught off guard though surprisingly when the child snapped at him.

"Did I ask for your opinion you mangy mutt?!"

Prism sighed again only more aggravated than before. "I'm probably going to leave now if I don't get an answer. God will be mad at me for returning empty handed but hey, you obviously don't want to think what is for the better of your comrades."

Prism tried to play the innocent child but it ended up ending with a shame tactic at the end. If Raven were here, she would have smacked him and handled the situation better.

Fuka needed to make the choice now though. Should she wake up or…

As Prism turned his back given he took her silence as a no, Fuka finally spoke.

"How long will the reincarnation take?"

"It depends on the person. And whether or not you will forget your life does depend on the willpower of the person." Prism admitted. "Don't be surprised if you don't have your memories in your new life if you intend to go."

Fuka grinned. "That won't happen. This is my dream and when I wake up, I will remember everything."

The brunette was confident she would keep her memory that Prism was the one that couldn't help but chuckle. Humans really were a unique race.

"…I'll give you time."

Prism's disappearance act was rather surprisingly. The way he did it made it seem like it wasn't what a simple messenger could do. Fuka turned around and frowned seeing her little sister was starting to cry again.

"Oh come on Desco…I'll be fine."

"Desco knows Big Sis…but it still hurts Desco…Desco won't see you for a long time."

"If it makes you feel better, the human world is on a faster time scale then the Netherworld. If all goes well, you could come back to us in a couple of years."

"A couple of years…but Desco will still be lonely…" The little girl sobbed. She couldn't take it. She was so happy that Fuka couldn't reincarnate but then God had to step in and give her a loophole that she would take.

"Desco," Valvatorez spoke. "To us demons, a few years will be nothing. We will be focusing our task to change the Netherworld that by the time Fuka comes back, it will be like she never left at all."

"Yes Mr. Valzy but…"

Fenrich just grumbled at the display Desco was showcasing.

"You just need to know she will be back." Fenrich smirked at Fuka. "That's if she intends to keep her memories or doesn't change her mind."

"What? I still intend to take over the world! I just want to do it when I'm awake!"

"Well, we all wish you the best of luck." Artina replied with a smile. "Tell us your adventures in the human world when you get back."

"Of course." Fuka hummed as she went over to Desco and hugged her little sister. "Thank you Desco. I will see you soon. Don't make things hard for Valzy and Fenfen, okay?"

"-sniff- Yes Big Sis…Desco will obey…"

"Good."

Prism came back after Fuka gave a hug to the others too with only Fenrich and Emizel freaking out for different reason. Fenrich because he was not use to anyone hugging him beside the desired hug from his lord and Emizel who was at the age where he thought girls had cooties.

"Are you ready?" The blonde questioned the brunette.

"I'm ready to wake up." Fuka responded with confidence. "With all my memories in tact."

"Well then, we are off."

Prism was slow when using his magic to remove Fuka's soul out of her body. Like a Prinny, Fuka could only move with a soul inside her. Without it, she would simply vanish. Desco tried her best to hide her tears again but it was failing as Fuka was slowly fading away. Fuka's soul was bright red as a crimson tear. If the soul shined this brightly, then she would be fine when it was time for reincarnation. Fuka finally faded into the light and Prism claimed her soul, before he left, Valvatorez threatened the child.

"Child, I will have you know that if God has something up his sleeve and does something to Fuka's soul, I promise that I will come after him and I will give him a piece of my mind."

He was serious but Prism didn't think about it at the time. He would regret it later though.

* * *

Prism intended to keep his promise to take Fuka's soul toward the red moon and reincarnate it. After Valvatorez mocked his title as God, the blonde did want to show what he was capable of. No one regained their memories when they were reincarnated. They lived normal lives unaware of what their previous life was. However, if a witch/sorcerer interfered with the process then it was possible to maintain the memories. Of course Prism wouldn't get credit regardless because it would be seen as Fuka being able to keep her promise rather than interference from God.

Getting to the location was easy for Prism…except that Samarium and Terror tagged along. Why did he have the two guys that hate each other to be the ones to watch his back? Just because Fear the Great was gone doesn't mean that the thing could backfire and attack its maker.

"Honestly Prism, why are you letting them have their way?" Terror questioned. "If you're really angry with that vampire, you could always pay them back by just breaking her soul. Even a little bit of damage means she won't remember anything."

"No! You're an idiot!" Samarium shouted. Normally the cross dressing boy was kind if not have a weird way of expressing himself. Here though he dropped his fabulous persona to debate with the green haired sorcerer. "If you damage a soul, their new life might lead to a path of misery! This Fuka person could be in the hospital all of their life or suffer another untimely death and she might not be lucky to be an un-Prinny this time."

"I hope your view doesn't come from your past, because most strong humans wouldn't suffer the same way you did."

"You fucker…you come over here and say that so I can chainsaw you to death!"

Prism sighed as he tried to fly faster in the air. They were so loud they were giving him a headache.

"But if you hit Prism though then he might drop the soul. We can't allow that."

"You're the one suggesting to harm her you stupid hyena!"

"Hehehehe."

Prism stopped though when he felt a dark presence approaching them fast. It didn't have the same aura as Fear the Great…no…it was something worse and familiar. The fact that Samarium and Terror weren't reacting caused Prism to turn around and shout. "Hey! You need to watch your backs!"

When Prism said that though, a huge shadow came up from behind them. It looked like a huge sandworm only more menacing. Samarium gulped as he immediately hid behind Terror. Despite their arguing, Terror got them both out the way in time. The sandworm wasn't after them though. It was after the soul in Prism's hands. Prism may have been quick to avoid the sandworm but it was going to go toward the red moon.

"Oh shit!" Prism cursed. "If the red moon is destroyed then it will be impossible to reincarnate her! Samarium, Terror! Stop that thing!"

"Got it!"

This wasn't a good decision though. As the two rushed over to the sandworm to take it out, that left Prism alone…and there was another shadow still lingering. By the time Prism noticed, the shadow appeared from a black hole in the sky and seized the back of the child's neck in an attempt to strangle him. Caught off guard, Prism ended up dropping the soul as he tried to break free.

"D-Damn you…there was one more? A…decoy?"

Prism was not a defenseless child outside of the Golden Land though. Prism reached into his pocket quickly while trying to breathe and grabbed a toy. He was hoping for a cube but he ended up grabbing his yoyo. This was enough though as he swung the yoyo behind him wrapping it around the shadow's hand. Pulling on the yoyo, Prism managed to rip the shadow hand out of the black hole forcing it to release him. The boy didn't have time to rest though. That soul was falling out of the Netherworld and into nothingness. No one flew too close down below the universe. Perhaps Tartarus was at the very bottom of everything…or maybe it was just a black hole that ate you like how the dark ocean could swallow you up too.

Prism was quick to fly down and swap it. The shadow was stronger in pitch black. Instead of being above the boy, it was below him now grabbing at his ankle and pulling him down.

"What the hell is this thing?!"

Even if he was The One, the shadow was at its strongest in unknown territory. This is why Prism loved staying within the Golden Land boundaries in fear that he might be dominated by something even he didn't know about. Prism tried to keep the soul but he just wanted to use it as bait and flee while the soul took it. Instead, Prism reached into his pocket again and grabbed that cube.

"You better like this." Prism grumbled as he threw the cube. To the shadow, it could not tell that it was a non-animate object the same color as the soul. The shadows reached for it allowing Prism to use his yoyo again to hit the shadows away. Quickly he tried to fly back up, but the shadows weren't going to let him leave easily.

"You greedy bastards! That was my favorite toy and you still want this soul? Get lost!"

Now…would be a good time to use them. His Furniture.

"Dammit! Alice, Heart, Chester, make me something so I can fly out fast enough!"

 _Could have done that sooner._ Prism could hear his Cheshire cat snark before all three of them appeared before Prism. Combining their powers, they formed Prism's trademark scythe that could be used to launch him out of there like a rocket.

 _Hurry up!_ Alice shouted. _I don't like that shadow!_

The blonde sorcerer didn't need to hear that twice. The one got on the middle of his weapon as it launched itself out of the darkness. The shadow persisted on the chase though.

_Persistent bastard! I'm going faster!_

_Uh…they're going to catch up!_ Heart whined. _Chester, use magic please!_

_I'm kind of at the front of the line. I wouldn't want to hurt our master._

As the three were arguing, one of the shadows in the form of a human appeared before Prism causing him and his Furniture to yelp. Chester's portion of the weapon was the front so he attempted to turn. It was too late though as the shadow slashed at Prism's arm and the soul. The blonde only noticed the pain in his body rather than the damaged soul. This pain was so real compared to what he was use to. He could die here.

_Everyone, all together now. We are getting Prism out. Chester's voice was serious now. On the count of three…_

**_One…_ **

**_Two…_ **

**_Three!_ **

All three of them after failing to turn on the shadow charged through it to make it back to the stars where there was light. Prism ended up in the area where the red moon was. Samarium and Terror dealt with the shadow sandworm with relative easy…but since it was a decoy, the damage was already done and they seemed to notice it when they saw their leader making it back on land with an injured arm that was in danger of falling off the boy.

"Prism!" Samarium cried out. "W-What happened?"

The boy flinched when he got off his scythe. Looking at the soul though, he noticed a huge slash in the middle of it. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no…this isn't…god dammit…how could I…if Raven finds out…I am so dead!"

Raven? Wouldn't Valvatorez's group be the one that would murder him for screwing this up? Then again to Prism, Raven was the one person he did not want to anger. She may have been his right hand man, but she more vicious then any demon or God that Prism manage to piss off constantly. Maybe it was a bad idea to give her time magic…

"Uh…" Samarium was as pale as Prism was. He knew what Raven was capable of. Only Terror was unfazed.

"Well, they won't have to know if they never see her again." The green haired sorcerer said with a grin. "There is the red moon behind us. Quickly before the soul gets anymore damaged."

Prism sighed seeing the damage he had done. This was not supposed to happen at all. As The One, this was humiliating. He had no choice to follow Terror's advice and hope that nothing would happen. Fuka's soul slowly was being absorbed by the red moon along with the remaining Prinnies in the area. Terror could never appreciate the Prinnies knowing that someone he cared for was one of them now and might work for eternity to pay off his sins. Therefore, he made his leave immediately.

"Prism…we should go before Raven asks about us."

"…Yeah…"

Prism was above God so praying would not work for him. It wouldn't be long before other things went wrong in the universe.

* * *

It had only been three months since Fuka's departure and had been quiet since. Desco was in a huge slump with no one to turn to except Valvatorez and Artina. Both could not spend the entire day with the little monster girl. Artina had to continue helping Flonne out with the after damage of Fear the Great along with helping out the human world. Artina promised Desco constantly that she would look for Fuka's soul. This was impossible because it would take time to reincarnate in the human world even if the human world went on a faster time span. As for Valvatorez, Fenrich had to prepare the vampire for the future battle with God and The One. These two beings were one and the same as more research revealed. Multiple Gods may exist in the universe but only one of them has the influence to create beings of darkness that could end the world. The One apparently made more than just Fear the Great and he wasn't someone to mess with.

Valvatorez already bragged that he was stronger than him so they needed to be cautious. Fenrich considered using that child that took Fuka's soul as a hostage given his age. But The One might be ruthless and would just kill the child right then if it didn't work. But a proud demon would never resort to hostages. So the best route was to train. Even though Valvatorez no longer had to keep his promise with the thief angel, he still didn't want to drink blood and continued with sardines. While he refused to go after humans to suck their blood, Fenrich had been able to sneak in some human blood in his lord's meals. The only problem was that his strength wasn't returning immediately like planned. It had to be on his constant diet and the vampire would be able to tell every now and then. Valvatorez wasn't making things easy for the werewolf.

With that said, Valvatorez was busy with training the Prinnies while giving that President spot to Axel and Emizel. The two would have to find a way to work through their differences even if the easiest solution was for the grim reaper to assassinate the Dark Hero. After that incident with Fuka though, things certainly have calmed down. The Dark Hero wasn't doing anything to hinder their process of preparation either so they were in the clear of that.

Desco was usually alone when she wasn't nagging Artina and Valvatorez. It was lonely without her big sister. Desco usually spent her days training alone to be the final boss for Fuka when she came back and then even Valvatorez offered her a spot to take on God with them. With the three of them, they would get most things done but a good party would need Artina, Emizel and Fuka to make this possible.

When no one was looking though, Desco would go to the human world alone and search for her big sister. She could be anywhere in the world reincarnated into anything. If Fuka was reincarnated into an animal, there would be hell, but the little girl would still take care of her sister regardless. Months of searching the human world and still Fuka could not be found. The more she tried, the more melancholic Desco became. She felt like something inside her was dying and that her purpose for being alive was slowly deteriorating.

Desco was alone during another training session when someone approached her. She didn't sense his presence and found him threatening. The man though looked to be in his late twenties with white hair and red eyes. Desco learned from Fuka that those traits are a red flag for a villain or at least an anti-hero. She didn't trust him despite the fact he had a serene smile. The man just sat on the rock telling the little girl to pay no heed. Desco didn't trust the man at all and scrutinized him while she was taking her anger out on the slime nearby.

Without Fuka, Desco felt like he was examining every part of her. Perhaps he was more interested in her being a weapon more than her innocent body but that didn't make the situation any better.

"Umm…Desco wants to know why you are still watching…" The purple haired girl mumbled to the man.

"Oh, I was just interested in the Hades Party." He said with a smile. "I heard that you stopped Fear the Great and saved the human world."

"Of course we did! But they couldn't do it without the Final Boss!"

"I also heard that the leader of Hades Party…mocked The One for his decision to end the human world."

So in actuality, this man was interested in Valvatorez. If that was the case why didn't he talk to him directly?

"Umm…do you need to talk to Big Bro?"

The man nodded his head. "There was something I wanted to confirm and information I wanted to confide to him."

If that wasn't suspicious, Desco didn't know what else could be. "Really? Desco wants to know."

"Well…I don't really want to talk in an area like this…"

"Desco will lead you to Big Bro! Desco needs to know!"

The man smirked as he got off the rock. Looking the around, he urged the little girl to come closer. Whispering in her ear, he told her.

"I do not think The One has kept his end of the bargain."

"W-What?!"

Desco was loud enough for anyone to hear at this point. The man turned and urged her to lead the way as she did. He ended up striking a conversation with her on what he meant.

"While everyone in the Netherworld is receiving their Fear Energy back and the angels are getting their Aww Energy, the human world itself still seems to be in decline even without the interference of that human Nemo and Fear the Great."

This was another red flag. How did he know Nemo's name when it wasn't given to anyone except people who were involved in the battle. At most people would have been aware of the aliens that were attempting to crash the moon into the earth, but not about Nemo's involvement. This was not on Desco's mind though.

"I-Is Big Sis…"

"I do…not know. I might know where she could be though in the world."

"R-Really?! Tell me."

Desco couldn't see the evil smile form on the man. She was worried and excited over being able to see her sister in months.

"The reason you can see your older sister again though is because of the problems with the human world." The man reminded Desco as they got out of the training area. "But you cannot find her, because this girl is traveling around the world. She is never in one place for a long period of time. If you search for her in the normal places, you will just miss her. But I'm certain she has returned to Tokyo."

"R-Really? T-Thank you!"

"Go there now while you can because she might leave by the time you arrive."

"Tee-hee! Thank you Mr.…"

"Samael. Just call me Samael."

"Right! Samael it is!"

* * *

Desco lead Samael through Hades. Her mood improved after one conversation with this man. This was indeed a moment to rejoice but that didn't help the suspicion in the area especially since Fenrich wasn't expecting anybody to interfere with his talk with Valvatorez about his need to drink blood if they ever expect to stand a chance against The One.

When both saw Samael, they both reacted in different ways. Fenrich thought he met this man before but it was in the back of his mind where. Valvatorez on the other hand knew he met him somewhere but could not remember where and when. His speech pattern though…contradicted what he was remembered as.

"It is nice to see you two again, Tyrant Valvatorez and Moonlight Fang Fenrich." He said with a charming smile.

"I do not believe we have met." Fenrich said rather quickly. "If we have, I would like a recap."

"Oh, it was a long time ago. I wasn't anyone important back then." The white haired man said simply. "I'm still not now."

"Samael…Samael…" Valvatorez was muttering his name really trying to remember where he met him but just couldn't.

"My lord?"

"What business do you have Samael?"

The minute the conversation started though, Desco was already off to confirm Samael's word of Fuka's location. She was going to be happy meeting her again.

"First of all, I must thank you for saving the Netherworld." The red eyed man stated. "Things have been difficult with the decline of fear energy. Celestia is doing a fine job as well with the awe energy coming back to them."

"Get to the point."

Fenrich would have been the one to say that but the vampire surprisingly had little patience with this man.

"Even if the Netherworld and Celestia are back to normal, the human world is far from it." Samael got straight to the point afterward. "From my resources, I fear that God still isn't done with the elimination of the human world. As a result, things have been very chaotic there."

Fenrich didn't hear about this before. Then again, he was more worried about challenging The One rather than deal with the pathetic humans again. "Chaotic?"

"Time is moving at an alarming rate on earth." Samael said simply. "The human world has a faster clock by default in comparison to the Netherworld and Celestia. However, a clock has been set where the aging of humanity is moving faster than expected and with years going by fast, there is less time for the humans to think properly. It won't be long until another war breaks out and more humans die and become Prinnies. The last problem that occurred here was there too many human souls and too few Prinny skins. The same thing will happen again."

Valvatorez gritted his teeth as he flipped his cape. "Are you saying that God hasn't given up? I warned him to keep his hands off the human world, and he's still touching it?!"

"The One is immature."

Fenrich eyed Samael suspiciously at that line. How does he know about The One unless…

"Pardon my rudeness, but are you not a Witch Hunter?"

Samael was surprised before smirking. "Yes. That's the only way to get information about the more…divine beings especially from the Golden Land."

"…I knew it."

"Knew what Fenrich?"

"What we're dealing with is not some ordinary God. He is The One."

"I already knew that Fenrich. You told me."

"No. We're dealing with witches and sorcerers. The beings that created the universe…"

"Don't give them too much credit or they'll going to grow up as arrogant children. Oh wait…"

Again Fenrich paid attention to that quote. Now that he knew Samael was a witch hunter, his information was more trustworthy. Still…

"If the human world is on a faster clock and a war will break out because of lower intelligence..."

"I'm expecting what humans would call World War III." Samael continued. "Everyone is involved, everyone dies, the humans destroys themselves and The One doesn't lift his finger and will not be held accountable for his actions. The last straw though is a weapon from one side for the idiot humans to declare war on each other."

Valvatorez hated war more than anything in the world. It was pointless. Everyone died and no side won at the end of the day no matter how history books tried to paint it as. The human books stated that wars like the Revolutionary War, Civil War and World War II had winners and losers because a cause was achieved at the end of the long years. There was no winner if so many people died and many graves would need to be built as a result.

"I was intending to bring this to the attention of the other witch hunters but…" Samael scowled. "I do not appreciate how the leader of the witch hunters refuses to do anything against the Golden Land."

"So you sought us out to do your dirty work?"

"You are as observant as ever Fenrich…as observant as that Celadon Tactician."

"What?"

Cancel that. This was man was too suspicious too trust. Fenrich wanted to tell his lord that but Valvatorez already made his decision.

"Fenrich…about what you said about needing to drink blood…I think…I will take you on that offer."

"! You will?"

"But only on the condition that what is happened is directly caused by the Golden Land."

Samael tilted his head in confusion. "You don't trust my words?"

"I need to see it with my own eyes and need proof to see if The One is truly involved…not someone who would frame The One for his actions."

That was what Fenrich thought. They wouldn't follow Samael's orders so easily. The white haired man was annoyed by this but there was not much he could do now but wait for them to launch an attack.

"I understand…if you need anything else…I will be in the area." He smiled. "Even if you do not believe me, I know that child is guilty of the crime."

He was referring to God's messenger Prism. Fenrich would not pick that up immediately though given he needed to prepare his lord for the human world.

Samael chuckled as he left the two alone to ponder their decision. Again, he would need to wait it out. In the meantime, he wanted to see what the other demons were doing specifically the Netherworld President.

He wouldn't need to though as he heard two voices coming their way.

"Come on Young Master! You know I'm doing a great job as the President. No need to complain to anyone else!"

"B-Be quiet! I will not allow you to have another concert, you here?"

"But it's been three months and I need to rock out."

"No, you don't! Stop following me!"

Samael continued walking forward in the hall intentionally bumping into Emizel causing the boy to fall over.

"Ack!"

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you out."

Samael didn't give Emizel any saying and helped the boy off the ground. Emizel only pouted as a result.

"I could have gotten up myself thanks. Who are you?"

"Oh…I'm just a man passing information down to Tyrant Valvatorez."

"Tyrant Valvatorez, who uses that now that Valvatorez is a Prinny Instructor?"

"Oh really? You guys were the one who stopped Fear the Great…"

"Huh…how did you-"

"I'm a witch hunter. My job is to eliminate witches and sorcerers who abuse their powers and I have access to high ranking incidents. Anything else?"

"…Why did you need to talk to Valvatorez?"

"Oh that. Why don't you ask them yourself? They didn't really believe what I had to say anyway."

Emizel grumbled at how Samael brushed him off. He would not lose his temper here though and act like a child. He held his head high though.

"Fine then. I'll get my information from them."

In the end he still came off as bratty.

"I still need your name though."

"It is Samael. Best remember it."

He was not talking to Emizel though as the young reaper would find out later as he walked past the two demons. Emizel growled at how Samael was such a jerk before he noticed that not once did Axel speak up with his obnoxious voice. Looking back, Emizel understood why though. The Dark Hero seemed to be frozen in place. Just being the presence of Samael made the Dark Hero pale as a ghost and shaking.

"…Axel?"

"…He said his name is Samael…r-right? T-T-That can't be right…"

"Axel!"

Emizel had never seen this side of Axel before…and he didn't want to see it again. Grabbing at Axel's arm, he ended up pinching it bringing him back to reality.

"Yowch! What was that Young Master?!"

"You zoned out."

"Y-Yeah…I did…didn't I…" Closing his eyes, he forced a smile on his face. "Sorry Emizel. I'm going to have to leave you alone for a bit. I…I just remembered something important. See ya!"

There was a reason why Axel was a Dark Hero. He sped off like a hedgehog before Emizel could protest. He did not understand what just happened but Emizel did know something. Emizel might have thought Samael as a jerk but if an idiot like Axel reacted like that…that was a sign that Samael could not be trusted.

_…What is going on?_

* * *

Once Emizel and Axel were caught up on what was transpiring in the human world, the Hades Party decided to pay a visit to the human world to see if what Samael said was indeed true. Sure enough, the human world appeared different from the last time. If Japan wasn't already high technical with machinery, the fact that everything has become something of what one would see in science fiction anime said a lot. Especially since on the streets, missiles were apparently being carried via tanks.

"So the humans really are ready for war…" Fenrich grumbled.

"Absolutely despicable!" Valvatorez shouted his eyes turning bright red at the sight. "Didn't they learn their lesson 400 years ago?!"

"They had more wars than just that one 400 years ago my Lord…" Fenrich corrected. "You could look up a history book of the human world and see how they're all connected to each other. Granted most of them seem to occur in the west than the east but-"

"This is unacceptable!" Valvatorez continued as if Fenrich wasn't talking. "Who is in charge of the human world now?! I will deal with them personally!"

"Valvatorez…I don't think that's a good idea…" Emizel mumbled. "I mean when we went up against Nemo, he had Fuka's father make all of those artificial demons. This is completely different now then it was back then."

"It hasn't even been that long…" Axel mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

If Valvatorez were like your standard RPG protagonist, he would have asked around with what the current situation was. Instead he looked around for a building that might manufacture the missiles and would attempt to charge in. Fortunately, there was a sane angel that was going around doing the questioning for him.

"Tch, its that thief angel…" The werewolf growled seeing the pink haired angel asking the soldiers what were going on and them responding to her rather forcefully before going back to work.

Despite Fenrich's protests, Desco ended up getting her attention. She noticed them and gasped flying over to them.

"Why are you here?" Valvatorez asked her.

"I could ask the same thing. Of course, if you give me some hel, I just might tell you."

"Not happening you thieving angel." Fenrich howled.

Artina just smirked seeing how Fenrich was reacting.

"You don't have to get over emotional. I was going to tell you anyway."

"Tch…bitch…"

"But…did you find out that the human world is on a faster clock?"

"Yes we did." The vampire answered for the werewolf. "Rather we were informed by a witch hunter about the current situation. About how The One is involved in this sped up human world."

"…That's what the Seraph thought too." The pink haired angel stated. "Lady Flonne sent me to investigate the human world and gather information. From what I got, other nations apparently have something called a nuclear bomb and they're making it in spades. Nothing but fear and paranoia is driving this area."

Desco was silent. Could her father be the one making these weapons for Japan like he did Nemo?

"We need to see Mr. Kazamatsuri. I have a feeling that he's involved in this…"

"Of course that crazy old man would work on weapons of mass destruction." Fenrich snarked. "He's as crazy as The Lass."

Desco really didn't have anything to say against her father. He was crazy enough to work with Nemo and create her and Dec X instead of being a normal parent for Fuka. How would he react when he finds out that his daughter reincarnated and will live a normal life?

"He's not in the same lab as he was fourteen years ago. He's apparently in a bigger building that makes these missiles…"

"That old fool is still alive after all of this doing the same thing?!"

Valvatorez really needed to calm down or he might end up attacking everything within his radius.

"The circumstances might be different Mr. Vampire." The pink haired angel brought up. "But at the very least I can lead you to where Mr. Kazamatsuri is."

Artina was always a good resource when they were getting stuck. Fenrich did not want to be one upped by her but in a situation like this, he held his tongue and allowed her to do the leading for the group.

* * *

The laboratory that Genjuro worked on was way bigger than the one he worked on when he was working under Nemo. In fact the laboratory took up more than an entire special ward in Japan or even more given how the lab from where the demons were standing had a broad horizon. Compared to the previous laboratory, this one looked like a huge city that was built from the technology and paranoia of humanity…it was like the recent events of the moon crashing to pray for the savior of the planet meant nothing if humanity kept expanding like this.

"These humans don't waste any time…" Fenrich grumbled.

As the group attempted to even enter though, the guards stopped them though. Compared to the ones they fought when trying to stop Nemo, the armor was upgraded to a shiny black. They had a different type of gun equipped and were ready to shoot any intruders. They were no nonsense when they spoke.

"Unless you have a pass, you will not be able to go through. If you do not have a pass, leave before we resort to force."

Axel unintentionally hid behind Emizel causing the young boy to sigh at Axel's cowardly nature. If it was up to Valvatorez who would have stormed the place to demand to speak to Genjuro but again, it was best for Artina to handle things.

"We are here to see Mr. Kazamatsuri. He is expecting us."

The two guards looked at each. Given how with the mask they wore, it was difficult to witness the expression they gave at that moment.

"Uhh that crazy old man? Is he the type to have guests?"

"He let's young girls in to watch him work. This is probably no exception."

"Still, they're suspicious."

"Yes but…"

"Hey! Coming through!"

Before the group could turn around, Axel and Emizel were already mowed down by someone who was at the front of the guards with a pass. "Hey! I'm back! Let me through! Got a delivery for the old man!"

Desco reacted almost immediately seeing the familiar brown pigtails. She couldn't contain her happiness as she immediately hugged the girl.

"BIG SIS!"

Well it wasn't hard to tell that the girl in front of them was Fuka. She had the same air around her that screamed spunkiness (or in Fenrich's mind "obnoxiousness"). While she had the same pigtail hairstyle, she didn't wear a blue Prinny hat and was wearing a normal middle school uniform. It was still color coded blue like a Prinny but it had a cute yellow tie and her legs were more visible. She still wore the same type of stockings though and yes she did carry a baseball bat on her back.

Of course this girl did not react the same way as Fuka but then again, if some weird monster girl jumped on your back after running from the other side of Tokyo, you would be freaking out too and no one stopped it because to the Hades' Party it was natural and the guards were simply speechless.

Once the girl recovered though, Desco started to sob as she let go.

"Big Sis, Desco missed you so much! So many things happened with the human world that Desco thought she wouldn't see you again."

The words that the girl said next were enough to ruin Desco's day (and everyone there really).

"Huh? Have we met before?"

Desco at first just laughed because she didn't hear the girl correctly. "Big Sis, surely you haven't forgotten your little sister, Desco."

"…No…I'm an only child."

She probably needed to say her name so she would remember.

"Big Sis's name is Fuka Kazamatsuri. Desco is Big Sis's little sis!"

"…I'm sorry, you have the wrong person. I mean my name is Fuka but my full name is Fuka Kazematsuri."

This was a joke right? Just one letter difference didn't mean a thing! Desco was not going to believe that her greatest fear was coming true. It wasn't just Desco though that was in a state of shock. Valvatorez was equally horrified given that child promised to take care of Fuka's soul so she would remember them, but so far that promise was broken. Artina stepped in at the right time though to grab Desco and apologized to Fuka.

"I'm sorry. We mistook you for someone else." Artina responded.

"Well that's a first for being a big sister." She said with a laugh. "So will you let me through you two? I got to see the old man before he allows himself to faint."

"O-Of course you can go Kazematsuri. We aren't going to question that wacky scientist."

Fuka smirked as she was allowed through but the Hades' Party still wasn't given entry.

"You can let them through." Fuka told the two guards. "They're with me."

"You don't even know them…" One of the guards grumbled.

"Just let them in. They better not touch anything." The other one complained as they moved out of the way for the Hades' Party.

 _At least the lass is better at making things easier._ Fenrich thought as the group followed after Fuka.

* * *

The walk toward Genjuro's laboratory was awkward to say the least. The only one who willingly talked to Fuka was Artina given that Emizel forbid Axel to open his big mouth and everyone else was still horrified that Fuka did not retain her memories. From there, Artina was able to pick up that Fuka was still the spunky tomboy that they knew in the Netherworld. Her name was changed because she was born into a normal family who refused to spoil her like Genjuro did therefore her figure of speech was better to say the least. One could even say that Fuka was happier the way she was now with no weight of the past holding her down. Fenrich and Emizel along with Artina were slowly accepting that the old un-Prinny girl might not even want to come back.

"Hey old man, I got you food!" Fuka said kicking his door to the side.

"Fuka, please don't do that. I will have to repair the door again if you broke it."

That crazy scientist wasn't the same as he was a couple of months ago. Time had left its mark on Genjuro. He now had grey hair that threatened to fall off along with needing small glasses so he can see from a distant. He still wore the same white lab coat but it was worn out from so much use to the point it had many splotches on it. Washing the lab coat would only leave a stain. His mannerism and sarcasm was still the same though. Artina noted that Fuka's father had a cane to the right of his desk. Did he have difficulties walking too?

"What do you mean? I didn't do that. It was Dec-X."

"You still goaded her into breaking my door. I am getting old, I cannot sit down and fix doors like I use to."

"If you can still sit at your desk to design weapons, then you have enough time to fix the door. Here's your food."

Fuka plopped the plastic bag on the scientist's desk right on top of blueprints. Genjuro was not pleased with Fuka's non-caring attitude but had to endure. Looking up, he squinted his eyes seeing there were figures at the door that followed Fuka. At first he didn't recognize the Hades' Party until he saw the robot he created behind the angel.

"Oh Desco, is that you?" He called out.

Desco reacted to her father's voice almost immediately. Nothing was holding her back when she rushed over to tackle the old man.

"Daddy!"

"…You haven't changed at all. I would have thought you would have broken down by now without any repairs."

"You know it's only been three months in the Netherworld, right?"

Looking up, he saw the vampire looking down at him. Sure enough all the demons were the same as they were when the first crisis began. It was almost saddening how humans aged faster than a demon.

"Oh so Desco isn't the only one to pay me a visit."

"You know them old man?" Fuka questioned quite curious how he could know such a strange bunch.

"We go way back." He said simply.

"Daddy, why doesn't Big Sis remember?" Desco immediately slammed the question in her father's face "Why does she say she can't remember? It has only been three months in the Netherworld! Big Sis cannot forget!"

Fuka tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I'm only an only child."

"As Fuka said Desco. She is the only child of the Kazematsuri family. She ain't no daughter of mine."

"B-But…"

Fuka stuck her tongue out. "As if I would have a weird old man as my father. If you were my father, I think I would go on hating you for the rest of my life for how neglectful you are."

Ouch…if only she knew.

"Anyways, I only came here to give you the food. Tell Dec-X I said hi!"

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes, I got baseball practice to go to! I'm the star player after all."

Fuka bowed to the Hades' Party as she took off at the speed of light. Even without her memories, she couldn't stay in one place for long without getting bored out of her mind. Genjuro sighed as he looked at his creation.

"Do not cry Desco…"

"But…but…"

"How come Fuka does not have her memories back?" Valvatorez ended up cutting the soon to be final boss off. "Do you know the cause?"

"I did not know she reincarnated until I saw her a few years later. I didn't even realize that time went by so fast. Before I knew it, I met my daughter again without any memories of the past. It's better this way. She's happy…she has a normal family that will not neglect her, she's doing better in school then she had in her previous life and she continues to be an important person now with her constant visits."

"But Big Sis…"

"That's not to say I didn't look into it. Suffice to say, something happened during reincarnation. Even its impossible for humans to remember their past life or someone messed up."

Valvatorez' eyes immediately glowed red at the thought that God did not keep his promise. He really wanted to stab something at this point.

"Umm…Mr. Kazamatsuri, what is going on in the human world?" Artina asked her question. "Celestia noticed that the clock has sped up the human world. Like Desco said, it has only been three months in the Netherworld but has been fourteen years in the human world."

"Really, that's why it feels like I've grown old…"

"You are old…" Emizel snarked. "You have white hair…I'm so glad I'm a demon."

"My brain is still young and I'm still able to build things!" Fuka's father declared. "Like with Dec-X. Because time has gone by, I have been able to upgrade her body so she's able to be normal like Fuka. She doesn't mind that Fuka has forgotten her memory because she's able to create new ones with her. And my brain is still good that of course the new leaders in power want me to make weapons." He scowled at the thought. "You would think that after that incident with the aliens that they would rethink that but now our issues is with the countries across the sea. According to them, if we don't strike first then they will attack us."

"And that's probably why Japan lost against the country across the ocean…" Fenrich snarked to himself.

"I heard that and its true! We do not need history repeating itself! That's why we have been focusing on making Japan go into the technological age instead of making another war zone. They won't listen and when one leader points their missiles at another country, then that country will prepare to fire. Whoever makes the first mistake means an all out war…and now that I don't have a reason to create these machines, I do not want to be the scapegoat."

"But why won't you stop?" Artina asked.

"Hey, they pay me to continue my research. I cannot upgrade Dec-X without the money they give me. Its good to know though that it's only been three months in the Netherworld. I won't have to upgrade Desco at all if time is so slow that her system won't need an upgrade."

That didn't make Desco any better. According to her father, he and Dec-X were able to spend fourteen more years with the new Fuka while here she was waiting for the old Fuka to come back because of her promise and finding out that not only did she forget about her but she already lived most of her life without the little sister that she adored so much. This was becoming too much for her…

"Desco…" Valvatorez mumbled as he went over and patted her on the back. "…I know how you feel…and we know where we need to go next."

"Valvatorez are we really?"

"Yes Emizel, we are going to storm the Golden Land and demand answers from The One and once we have everything, we will make sure that the human world goes back on its normal clock, war will not break out and the Lass will come back to us!"

"My lord I think you're expecting too much…" Fenrich continued to snark but it was true when you realize that while the former Tyrant would rule the universe one day, at this point of time, challenging The One would be suicide. Demanding so many things was a fate worse than death.

"Will you really handle the issue with the clock?" Genjuro asked. "I would like to live a longer life you know."

Valvatorez did not promise him, but at the same time he was going to make sure The One paid. Despite Fenrich and Artina's protest, the next goal was to reach the Golden Land. For Desco, she would do anything to get Fuka back. Everything else didn't matter…

* * *

The thing about children is that you never know what they're thinking. The fact that the Golden Land's population was mainly children told you something about the witches/sorcerers in general and when they're the ones at the very top of the world, you should be very worried.

It took forever to find a way to get into the Golden Land. Fenrich was forced to resort to asking Samael how to get there. He simply said he just needed to look for the Holy Realm near the Netherworld. Despite the Holy Realm being hidden in plain view, it was shocking how many possible gates existed. In fact the Holy Realm gate was closest to Hades out of all the different Netherworlds.

Samael was more than happy to help them enter it as well. As a witch hunter, he was able to do something as simple as this. Desco was rushing him though because she like Valvatorez was going to give The One a piece of their mind like they threatened.

They were in the garden of the Golden Land with the beautiful golden butterflies flying toward the one palace that stood out from a distance. There was no time to look at the flowers though as they needed to get to that destination where God lived. Fenrich didn't know which path to take in the fork in the road. There were…four paths, yet Axel who tagged along with them only said to follow the butterflies.

"Are you stupid! We would be walking on air!"

"Trust me on this." Axel said simply though.

And for once Axel was right as when Axel stepped in the air, instead of falling, the golden butterflies flew to him and created a path to walk on directly to the palace. This was probably a trick to where even if you knew how to get into the Golden Land, taking the wrong path meant you wouldn't reach the palace…and the Golden Land appeared endless.

The werewolf just insisted that it was dumb luck that Axel guest the right path…but Emizel thought otherwise. Ever since meeting Samael, Axel had been extremely quiet and more…thought provoking…like he actually gave thought before he spoke now instead of being an idiot. Something happened that the Dark Hero was hiding, but now was not the time to think that.

The butterflies didn't take them to the door though but to a window that easily opened to those who took the path. This was the main room where The One would be but once they got in they were greeted by an unexpected event.

"God dammit Prism! What did I tell you about letting your pride get in the way! You managed to anger one of the most feared demons of them all!"

"He's nothing! What about you and your temper?! You're letting time go wild in the human world and you're not stopping it. What's up with that! As your boss, I demand you to stop!"

"Not until you go back and fix what you did!"

Two children were fighting in front of a throne. That same child that took Fuka's soul was fighting with a girl around his age with long black hair and cold purple eyes. There were other witches/sorcerers in the room. The problem was that two of them were hung and appeared to be dead but since it was the Golden Land, death wasn't permanent and they were probably unconscious. That green haired boy and the cross dressing one were apparently hung by the raven haired teen. There was a sorcerer that was trying to get them both down while the lone black witch sitting near the hanged bodies just munched on some popcorn like what they were talking about had nothing to do with her.

"Raven, unlike you, the thing I was entrusted with will not affect the universe. What you're doing now though is causing time to move faster! I don't want a human world that ages too fast!"

"You really don't understand how my powers work. Figures, you're still a child."

"Oh look who is talking!"

"And the humans will continue to suffer because of you two." The black witch laughed with a mouth full of popcorn. Looking past them though she jumped finally seeing there were intruders. "H-Hey, we got company."

"Oh, what is it now? If it's a witch hunter send them away. We got no time to deal with those assholes." Prism scoffed not looking to see who it was. His speech pattern was completely different then when he first presented himself.

"Umm…does a vampire, a werewolf, a grim reaper, an angel, a monster and a Summoner ring a bell to you?"

Who was the Summoner? That would have been a question if Prism didn't yelp when he turned around.

"Oh…it's you guys…what do you want?"

Fenrich just chuckled, as he looked ready to beat on the child that mocked him. "I'm glad to see that you are doing well. I'm prepared to rip you to shreds."

Raven glared at the group as she folded her arms. "…We'll discuss this later Prism. I'm going back to my room."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Valvatorez shouted. The entire time, he was trying to contain his anger but now his eyes were burning red. He wasn't prepared for what was coming next.

"What is it? What do you want with me and Prism?"

"I do not need to deal with you! I need to deal with God who did not keep his promise and maintaining the Lass' memory as well as speeding up time in the human world to the point that they are going to go to war!"

The white haired sorcerer finally got the other two boys down from the ceiling and healed them. Since they just lacked air, they were brought back to life rather easily.

"Uhh…I knew this was going to happen Prism…" Samarium mumbled. "Next time you have a plan, leave me out of it."

"What do you expect from The One." Terror added annoyed as he cracked his neck slightly. "He's still an idiot."

"Umm…we have people here that want to beat up on us…" The white haired sorcerer mumbled.

"Wait…what?"

The room was silent before shit hit the fan at what Terror just said.

"THAT CHILD IS THE ONE?!"

Fenrich had never seen Valvatorez so angry before. Perhaps he wouldn't need to convince his lord to do anything if his lord was already fired up. Still…

"You mean the one in charge of maintaining our universe is a child?" Artina repeated in confusion.

"That would explain why the universe has gone to hell…" Fenrich mumbled.

Axel seemed to be the only one…that wasn't surprised. He wouldn't be able to speak though with Valvatorez raging at the children.

"So let me get this straight boy! You lied to us when you said you were God's Messenger, but in reality you were The One who caused this problem in the first place?!"

Prism didn't mean to shriek. Raven wouldn't let the blonde hide behind him though because she was still angry with him.

"And then you're not done with the human world so you speed up time and have the humans destroy each other!"

"Hey, that's not me! That's Raven!"

"You said it yourself though that I work under you." Raven replied smoothly. Oh, she was not going to take responsibility for her actions. So much for being the mature one of the group.

"You never listen to me in the first place!"

"SILENCE!"

Who was the one in charge here? All the witches/sorcerers froze immediately at Valvatorez' voice.

"I already warned you God that you have no right to interfere with our problems. We caused the problems; we will deal with it ourselves. No divine intervention will change that! You must really want me to beat you up."

Prism was frozen in fear with Valvatorez' tone used. It was like a father was giving a stern lecture to his child and the blonde wasn't use to it. He looked ready to shut down…

"Hey Valvatorez, I know you're mad, but I don't think yelling is going to do us any good."

What was that? Axel being logical?!

"Axel-"

"Look Valvatorez, let me handle this." He sighed. "I know that kid…"

Well if that was a surprise…wait what were the odds of Axel meeting the creator of the universe? Valvatorez' mood continued to dampen as Axel forced himself to talk and deal with Prism. Fenrich noted that the fear in the boy's eyes disappeared and sparkled upon seeing the Dark Hero.

"…You remember me right?"

"…Yes I do! You're the Dark Hero! I went to your concert many centuries ago." Prism's entire persona changed in front of them. He went from a child throwing a tantrum to a whimpering child to a child who was so excited to see his idol…and if this kid idolized the biggest loser, the universe was doomed. "I love your music and passion."

"Oh god…please don't tell me that the creator thinks this idiot is good at something…" Fenrich grumbled.

"He does." Raven said simply. "Ridiculous. We're still in one piece though despite that."

"The human world is not!" Desco yelled. "The human world is going to go to war! Big Sis is going to be in trouble if we don't do anything. Desco wants Big Sis' memories returned!"

Really, demanding against children that had terrible tempers was not the solution. Artina was slowly realizing that and whispered to the little girl to calm down.

"Please don't make fun of me." Prism pouted. "But…Dark Hero Axel, why are you here?" Prism gasped and then apologized. "I'm sorry! I told you that good karma would come to you but it hasn't come yet! I'm sorry! I need a little more time for that…"

"…What did you do to this child?" Fenrich had to ask slowly getting interested on how Axel had The One wrapped around his finger. Did he notice?

"Its like Prism said. He came to one of my early concerts in another Netherworld. He was sad after the concert. I asked what was wrong and he said he was having sibling problems. I just told him to be the best big brother he could and that's it."

Prism was an older brother? Given his attitude that was hard to believe.

"And it helped me decide that my little sister will be a great witch that will serve me." Prism hummed as a result. "Best decision and I thank you for that."

That didn't sound like a good decision…

"But please tell me what is wrong and I'll do whatever I can to help." The One continued. He really, really liked Axel to cooperate with them almost immediately.

"I think you already know the issue." Axel responded. "The new Fuka does not remember her past life despite the promise you made. The human world is also on a faster clock that has sped up time to fourteen years instead of three years per one month. With the way time is moving the humans are restless. While the Netherworld and Celestia are obtaining the energy with this speedy process, it will lead to World War III that could very well end the human world. If we lose the human world, then our energy is gone."

Axel continued to surprise (and impress) Fenrich. He made that list of all the things wrong with the human world and he expected Axel not to memorize it that well.

"So…you want me to fix them both…" Prism mumbled.

"You should be able to if you are the creator of the universe."

Prism paused before sighing. "I told you that I'm not in charge of the clock. That is Raven's job."

"…And I cannot stop the clock." Raven admitted. "Someone is interfering with my magic…"

"What do you mean?" Artina questioned.

"The human world is surrounded by a deep darkness…darker than Fear the Great. It prevents the interference from the Golden Land meaning even us divine beings cannot get near it. War is inevitable…" She scowled when she said that. "The only way to stop the war is to dismantle the weapons human use. I will not let them fire anywhere outside of their human realm though."

The situation was getting worse by the minute. Prism was surprised that this was why Raven refused to change anything. She couldn't…as for him…

"…I had no ill intention for you Valvatorez or any of your party." Prism mumbled. "I don't hold grudges even if you punched me."

And that sounded like guilt tripping…

"I wanted to help that girl reincarnate. I took her soul and did what I said I was going to do…but me, Samarium and Terror were attacked by a deep black shadow that was attacking the Prinnies at the Red Moon."

"What?!"

"It caught me off guard so the shadow…damaged her soul…" Prism didn't want to say that and for good reasons. "I didn't realize it was damaged until I got away from that thing. And by then the Red Moon was going to disappear so I rushed the soul to reincarnate and that's why she doesn't remember…but that's what happens to most normal people anyway…"

Prism could feel the stares and…suddenly disappeared.

"YOU'RE NOT RUNNING ARE YOU?!" Valvatorez snapped thinking that the kid didn't want to face responsibility.

Raven just sighed as she bent down to where Prism was and picked him up. Did he shrink in size? Now he was the size of a hamster.

"i didn't mean to damage the soul." Prism squeaked. "honest. i only wanted to go through that loophole abuse…"

The other Golden Land beings glanced at Raven also expecting an apology. Her scowled deepened as she bowed slightly.

"I apologize for my incompetence. Despite being a time witch, I can do nothing about the current situation at the moment. The situation has to be dealt from the inside."

"and that's why you're going to follow them to the human world." Prism said happily resulting in Raven squeezing Prism and throwing him at the black witch's face.

"HEY! Leave me out of this!"

Prism turned back into his original size in fear of his bones breaking from that. His appearance now looks disoriented since there were some broken bones. "Guh…I'm serious Raven…the soul may have been my fault, but you're in charge of the human world."

"Of course. Putting all responsibilities on me."

"I wish you would take this situation seriously…" The angel thief uttered. "A war will start soon if we do nothing. And the worse case scenario is the humans killing each other and threatening the Netherworld and Celestia…"

"And that's why Raven is going with you. She may look young, but she's smart and observant. She'll figure out the source rather quickly if she goes with you."

"Our precious God…not taking any responsibilities." The time witch repeated. "And I don't think I'm welcome. The weapon looks ready to kill us."

Sure enough, Desco was prepared to change her appearance to hack at Prism who made the mistake and refused to take responsibility. Valvatorez would have let her given his anger toward the children and their apathy toward the human world but…

"Desco…stand down."

"B-But…Big Bro! This child is the reason why Big Sis is in her current state! Change her back! Desco demands Big Sis to come back!"

Prism glowered at the soon to be final boss. Shaking his head he finally dropped his childish attitude and spoke seriously.

"There is nothing I can do. Once a soul has been reincarnated, they cannot regain their memories of their past life without dire consequences. For example, if you forced Fuka to remember her past life, she might remember the trauma of her final moments in her previous life. If the trauma is bad, then she might as well be an empty shell."

"What? But…"

"Her life is different now then it was when she was an un-Prinny. Wasn't she in the biggest denial over her death? Her denial will be worse if she remembered. Her denial was unhealthy…that was a reason why I gave a loophole to her. Someone who cannot graduate from being a Prinny will be useless in the long run."

The vampire's anger was beginning to rise again, but now Prism was being logical instead of childish.

"Everyone can get stronger over time with training. But Prinnies and robots will remain stagnant. Only the rare few can become Pringer X but even that requires dedication. Even a human who unlocks her full potential in the Netherworld could never dream of becoming stronger. You were all going to prepare to fight me correct?"

This was the first time that was brought up. It was their goal to defeat The One in the near future especially since they pissed him off. Now though, if it's a child…

"She would be the 100-ton weight that would weigh you all down."

"That's not true!" Desco interrupted. "Big Sis was one of the best fighters out there! She's-"

"Delusional. There is only so much one's delusion can take you." The blonde smirked when he said that. "And what's to say I wouldn't do anything to her in battle to force her to admit she's dead? Then she would be defenseless. Unless she reincarnated, there was no way she was going to be in the final party against me." He chuckled. "If she's lucky now, she can go off and become a witch hunter to be able to match with you guy's strength."

Desco gritted her teeth the more Prism spoke. Fuka was not weak. She did not need to reincarnate and forget them. She was her big sister who knew what was right from wrong and could do anything.

"I'll say it again. There is no way to bring back the original Fuka without the risk of damaging her mental state. Give it up. She is not coming back."

"THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU STUPID GOD!" Desco snapped suddenly extending the tentacles on her back with the intention to hurt the child in front of her. No one in the group reacted fast enough to stop her but The One would not be harmed. The black girl suddenly stood up and caught all of the purple tentacles aimed at her friend. One would notice that she had string coming out of her distal phalanges.

"No one is going to touch Prism." The girl stated.

"Pop, that was unnecessary."

"Prism, you would have hacked them off. It was very necessary."

No one saw the little girl even move from her location. The strings were not visible to the naked eye at all. Desco tried to pull back but found that she was stuck.

"There is a difference in strength between all of us." Pop said with a smile. "You guys still don't have the power to beat us yet. It would be a shame if something happened to you because you thought you could fight us now." Pop flung the string and Desco ended up being pushed back into Axel and Emizel (which resulted in Prism complaining to Pop to not hurt the Dark Hero). "I hope you learned your lesson. Please do not attack Prism again when he's proven his point for once or I might not be the one that stops you."

Samarium had his chainsaw out and Terror looked ready to duke it out, but their reaction was slower therefore they did not have to use their weapons to protect Prism.

Desco was furious getting up and looking to attack again but Valvatorez stood in front of her with a firm expression.

"Desco, I will not repeat myself…stand down."

"But Big Bro, that child insulted Big Sis! He said she's never coming back! He's God so he should be capable of doing so! Desco will beat him up until he complies!"

"That's not really a good idea…" Fenrich mumbled actually wanting to back up now seeing that despite looking like children, they were on a different level. They would need to combine their powers to defeat one of the weaker witches/sorcerers but Prism wasn't even close to their level. He was not even fazed at Desco's sudden attack.

"Desco…I know you're upset but…"

"But nothing Big Bro! This is Desco's chance to save Big Sis but you won't even help! Desco is enraged and betrayed! Desco will save Big Sis herself!"

The vampire sighed as he walked over to Desco…and slapped her on the cheek catching her and everyone else off guard. Valvatorez did not raise his voice though when she realized what he did.

"Desco, I know this may be hard, but…we might not see the real Fuka again." His voice was sullen when he spoke those words. He obviously wasn't happy either but…Prism's speech was the awful truth. "Right now our focus should be protecting the human world that Fuka lives on. We can focus on this issue later."

"But what happens if Big Sis dies again? Then she might not even come back as an Un-Prinny…she might vanish for good."

"Or become one of us." Terror declared causing the other witches/sorcerers to glare at him. "What? Wouldn't be in Prism's character to take a child with potential and make them one of his followers for eternity until they ever died."

Artina did not like this green haired sorcerer. He was rude and condescending to the situation at hand and was enjoying it. Terror noticed the fire in the pink angel's eyes and his smile became more sinister.

"I don't think I would be able to even do that with how us witches and sorcerers can't even access the human world for any souls. It's going to be a shame when a war starts and all the children souls will end up in the Netherworld."

"…Prism." Axel began, "I would appreciate it if you would not make the situation worse."

"Okay!" He replied immediately.

"Still, Desco, I order you to stand down. Nothing good will come from picking a fight now."

"But…"

She tried to hold back her tears but she was crying again. Closing her eyes she glared at Prism and the other witches/sorcerers.

"Desco is not done with you. Desco will make sure you give Big Sis' soul back one way or another!"

The former tyrant couldn't stop Desco from fleeing the room. She used the main door instead of the way they came from, which was dangerous. Then again, K.K. was outside guarding the door and would lead her back to the Netherworld.

Prism shook his head in annoyance. "I'm sorry that I screwed up but the bigger problem is the shadow that attacked me and is causing interference."

Axel remained thoughtful before he spoke again. "Prism."

"Yes?"

"I probably shouldn't be asking this, but instead of paying me back with something good, why don't you try to find a way to restore Fuka's soul back to normal as payment."

"H-Huh? But I said it was impossible now…"

Axel smirked. "I told you before that nothing is impossible. You just got to believe and it will happen."

Prism pouted not believing the Dark Hero. "Yeah…that's not going to work." He sighed again though. "But because you're one of my favorites, I will try my best to reverse the damage of her soul."

That was rather surprising given how adamant he was of not doing anything.

"Really?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Prism announced in a firm tone. "Just because I'm going to try it doesn't mean that the results will be good. What I speculated would happen to her might actually happen or worse."

"The worse possible scenario is erasing someone out of existence." Terror said with a laugh. "But you wouldn't fuck up that much."

"Well if I did, its not like anyone would notice now, would they?" The Sorcerer of Misfortune snarked back, "but you guys wouldn't let me live that down if I messed up that badly."

Axel smiled again sheepishly. No violence wasn't needed to get Prism to negotiate with him in particular, "Heh heh, thanks."

Prism felt his cheeks turn red as he pouted again. "Don't thank me yet! I could turn my back right now and make things worse!" He was becoming red like a tomato now with his friends laughing at him. "S-Shut up! Raven! Get out with them now before I decide to erase you all from existence! I'm serious!"

Raven just chuckled, her stoic expression softened with Prism acting like that. "I hope you keep to your promise…as I will. I will you see in a bit."

Raven did not go with the group though as she simply teleported away with her magic refusing to leave with them at the moment. The group really had no choice but to leave now before Prism kept his promise on erasing them.

* * *

Thanks to K.K., Desco got out of the Golden Land first. She was left to ponder her strength or the lack of it. She was going to be the final boss, but Prism had demonstrated that he would be the true final boss by proxy. There was nothing Desco could do against them…no matter how many centuries she would train to be the perfect final boss, she had a limit. Yes she was built to continue to grow over time but nothing she did could defeat them. She would be like Fuka and serve as a weak link to the group who would eventually fight the Golden Land itself and take The One off his throne.

She continued to sob at the harsh reality that her older sister wasn't coming back to her. After that promise that everything would be okay, The One ruined the chance of her meeting her again. She didn't want her sister to forget her because without an older sister, she had no purpose in life. Valvatorez gave her another purpose to team up with him to defeat The One. Yet, she cannot fulfill that purpose in the current situation. She was too weak and needed power of a final boss.

Desco didn't return to Hades and went to her usual training ground to take it out on the slime. They were so weak though that it only made her more depressed. Samael eventually came down the stairs to look for the little girl.

"Desco, I'm surprised you came back." He said in a surprised tone.

"Samael?"

He noticed her crying and wondered what happened. "Desco, what happened?"

At first Desco wouldn't say anything to the white haired man, but given that he has supplied her with so much information at this point that this would be an equivalent exchange. She told him what happened in the Golden Land. About how they found out that The One was only a spoiled child that refused to take responsibly for his actions…about how there was a great power covering the human world preventing the witches/sorcerers from interfering with the upcoming war with the humans…about how Prism and his friends were too powerful for someone like her to take on…about how Prism insulted Fuka for being the weakest link because she was a human and reporting to her that there would be no way to get Fuka's soul back once the damage was done…about how Valvatorez slapped her and forced her to give up trying to fight The One…and about how she has lost her two purposes in life.

"Desco is so worthless…" The little girl sobbed. "Desco cannot make Big Sis' dream come true if Big Sis does not remember anything. Desco cannot make Big Bro's dream come true when Desco cannot harm those that protect God. What should Desco do?"

Samael appeared to be comforting the little girl as she cried into his arms, but he had other plans.

"Continue with your goal." He spoke softly to her. "Even if you have to hurt everyone around you to achieve said goal."

Desco looked up confused. "W-What do you mean?"

"You're a final boss in training? Do what other final bosses do and find a way to promote yourself from harmless to dangerous. Right now you are weak and cannot even think of standing up to one of the children in the Golden Land. If you cannot beat one, you cannot beat them all."

"T-Then…what should I do?"

"I'll help you." He said with an evil smile. "As a witch hunter, I have the power to make things easier to slay a sorcerer or a witch. They cannot die by normal means. They do not fear you if you do not have the weapon that can kill them. You must use every trick in the book to take them down. Those children cannot be trusted."

"…But Axel showed that they were willing to listen."

His smile glowed. "But what if I told you that the reason you're weak is because of that man?"

"Huh? Because of Axel, why?"

"You must have seen his interactions with those children. He has the power to convince them to do anything. The One worships him for whatever reason."

"He said it was because Axel gave him advice on how to be a big brother…"

"If that is enough to win the entire Golden Land on his side, what makes you think that it's not him that is causing the problem in the human world in the first place?"

Desco didn't understand so Samael continued.

"What if that man ordered those children to speed up time in the human world to promote war? What if he did this to spite you?"

"W-Why…why would he…"

"He's not someone to be trusted." He said simply. "He's a demon that will lie and cheat to get what he wants. That man right now is slowly corrupting your friends. His demonstration of kindness to those children is his plan to lure them into a trap. If nothing is stopped, you will lose your beloved sister forever. You must remember, unlike demons or angels, humans are expandable. The Golden Land does not care about humans. If a war starts, many children will die. These are the only souls witches and sorcerers care about. The Golden Land consists mainly those who are adolescents. War allows them to recruit tragic youths who have lost everything in the war. The One who only wants those who are easily fooled to serve him tricks them. None of his allies are there on his own free will, but the Dark Hero is promoting this behavior. If he is not stopped, then you will lose your precious sister to the Golden Land. This is why the loophole was created in the first place."

How did he know so much? This should have been the question but Desco wanted to know how to save her sister.

"What can Desco do to stop Axel? Desco is strong enough to take him on but he has proved his use to Big Bro because he can communicate with the Golden Land."

"Honestly, I need him for something in the Golden Land." Samael explained. "I would appreciate it if you didn't kill him…I'll tell you what. Let us make a deal. I will give you powers beyond your imagination so you will be able to defeat the Golden Land and make them fix your beloved sister. In exchange I want you to not only to cause mayhem in the human world but in the Netherworld too along with giving me Axel."

"Why? Why does the human world need to be in mayhem?"

"I just told you. Even though children die at the speed of light during the war, this is when the fear energy and awe energy flow to the two worlds in rapid succession. The more fear energy you have, the stronger you will become. You just need to remember to protect your sister and your family if you have any. As a final boss, everyone else does not matter to you."

"…Yes that is true…"

"I have a base where the Golden Land cannot reach in the universe. If you bring your family there, then you can go all out."

"…But…what about Big Bro and the others."

"If they cannot understand your plan, then they are nothing but traitors. A final boss cannot trust anyone and if you're going to be a final boss, you should start by getting rid of them if they get in your way."

Desco didn't like this idea at all. Even though she lost Fuka, she still loved Valvatorez, Fenrich, Artina and Emizel. Her declaration of killing everyone but Fuka and her father were half-truths. She wanted them to survive as well because if Valvatorez ruled the universe, then she would be a final boss for him and she didn't mind how powerful he was. He offered to train her to be the best final boss but now here this kind man was giving her the easy way out by offering her the power of a final boss. It was so tempting but…

"Desco is uncertain."

"You don't have to make the decision now. Just know that time is running out." He said as he allowed Desco to get off of him. "It will be your fault if your sister dies because you could not make the decision, not the fault of those immature children or that Dark Hero."

With that said though, he left Desco to ponder on her decision.

* * *

Desco slowly made it back to Hades where Artina was worried about her the most. After reassuring Artina she was fine, Artina escorted her to Emizel and Axel. Valvatorez and Fenrich were trying to reach an agreement with Raven because after she left the Golden Land, she was unresponsive that even Axel wouldn't be that much helps because she didn't think highly of him as Prism did.

Emizel though was trying to act like he wasn't impressed with Axel's ability to confront The One but he ended up asking questions that was boosting Axel's ego.

"A-Are you sure you're not related to them in any way?"

"No of course not Young Master. My story about how I encouraged The One is very true." He sighed though. "I wouldn't have thought though that that kid was The One."

"You still thought he was important?" Artina asked cutting in.

Seeing that the girls were here, now he could talk more now.

"Well, I'm kind of use to not having anyone at my concert."

"You admitted it." Emizel said quickly with a laugh.

"H-Hey! There was a time where I filled the room with people from all different Netherworlds! Just after that incident that crashed my career slightly I never got huge crowds like that…and during one of those down moments I was just surprised that a child who wasn't from the Netherworld came."

"He wasn't from the Netherworld? How could you tell?"

"I was getting to that. To be honest, I don't know. He looked like a human but there was no way a human would travel to the Netherworld to listen to my songs. He was no angel and didn't have the aura of a demon. The only thing that came to mind was that he was something else. I actually thought he was a divine being but I guess he was more than that."

"Well, you did help us out there and we thank you for that." The angel said with a smile as she turned to Desco. "Because of Axel there might be hope for Fuka after all."

"R-Really?" Desco perked up.

"He said not to get our hopes up, but I have faith in that kid." Axel said with a confident smile. Turning to Desco, he continued. "So you won't need to beat that boy up. He'll get it done."

"But what if he doesn't."

"I'll probably spank him."

Emizel laughed at the idea since Axel was incapable of scolding him during his bratty days.

"Hey, I'm serious Young Master!"

It wouldn't be long until both girls joined in on the laughter. Desco smiled knowing she wouldn't need to kill anyone if Prism was going to do it. She was impatient but if it got done, that was all it mattered.

She didn't realize that Samael had followed her and heard the conversation. He clenched his fists in anger. This wasn't going to work. Desco was so easily influenced that it would only take the words of her allies to reassure her. He would have to use drastic measures now.

"Desco!" He called out as he went over to her.

The group stopped and noticed Samael. Again Axel froze in fear and avoided eye contact with him. Emizel could not understand why Axel would do that but he would find out soon.

"Oh Samael." Desco said with a smile. "Desco won't have to take the easy way out. Desco can be patient."

"Oh, that's good."

"Huh? What is going on?" Artina asked worried for Desco.

"It's nothing important Artina." Desco said. "Desco will just continue training to be the strongest final boss out there and wait for Big Sis to come back."

"That's the spirit." Axel mumbled. "Its better to fight for something then to give up. Fenrich thought you gave up."

"What? Never!"

Samael pulled his plan into action. This was unacceptable.

"Samael what's wrong?"

Samael ended up falling to the ground clutching at his heart. The girls were already at his side when he collapsed.

"S-Samael?"

"Guh…it's nothing…just my powers are…uhh…"

Artina noticed that the white haired man was very pale. She was quick to start healing him but it wasn't doing any good.

"S-Samael, what's wrong?" The little girl asked as she looked at Emizel and Axel. "Get Big Bro…"

"Des…co…I need…it…"

"Huh?"

"I can't hold it…anymore…" He murmured to her. Before Artina realized what was going on, this sudden wave of negative energy worse than Fear the Great engulfed the area and causing everything to shake. Realizing what was happening, Axel was quick to fling Emizel out of the circle that was threatening to trap them in.

"Get Valvatorez!" Axel ordered the young mage.

Emizel nodded his head as he rushed toward the office.

"Ruin…everything…" He growled.

The negative energy was too much for an angel. Artina was the first to fall for the ground gasping for breathe. Desco couldn't move at all because all of this negative energy was shutting her down. Axel wasn't affected but he did not want to be facing this guy.

"I need…energy…I need…you…"

Axel couldn't react fast enough as shadows starting to emerge from Samael's body and seized the Dark Hero's neck hoisting him up in the air.

"Gahhh!"

"A…xel…" Artina called out feeling her strength failing her.

"Artina! Axel!" Desco cried out. "Come on Desco, move!"

"You won't move dear." Samael's speech pattern had returned to normal but was more sinister than before. "You will watch as I deal with this fool that ruins everything for me."

He cackled seeing the Dark Hero struggling to break free.

"I can continue what I started 2000 years ago." He hummed walking over to the Dark Hero and being the one to grasp at his next instead. Axel was powerless against this man. The fear he was feeling around Samael was something he should have taken seriously. He froze up because he couldn't remember who he was and he still didn't remember but he knew that it wasn't a good memory of this man.

"Axel! Samael, stop!" Desco shouted. "You said you needed him, not to kill him!"

"I changed my mind at this moment. His lies have prevented you to see the truth. That child Prism agreeing to fix a soul? Ridiculous. He acts like he knows the child when he had only met him once. Compare that to someone who knows that child well and knows he will betray you!"

"But that's…"

"N…ot…gah…"

"Shut up you worthless demon! You will not be the reason my plans fail again!"

"That's enough out of you."

Samael could feel time stop around him. He didn't realize that a witch from the Golden Land was here in the Netherworld. A bodyguard for the Dark Hero sent by Prism? An arrow suddenly shot through the shadows forcing Samael to let go. The arrow was enough for the dark bubble to pop as well. There was more than one weapon though besides the arrow. Bullets seemed to be stopped in time when the bubble popped. The bullets were no longer in bullet time as they hit him in every possible direction. This was finished by Raven coming toward him and knocking him away with powerful kick that was fast as the speed of light. This is what you call overkill.

Valvatorez was quick to check up on Artina who fainted. Fenrich was not pleased with the display of affection but checked on Axel who was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"This idiot brings trouble where he goes…" Fenrich growled.

"Artina! ARTINA!"

"I'm okay…" Artina was slowly regaining consciousness. "I can…breathe again…"

"Oh thank god don't do that again."

Emizel looked toward Desco who was shivering from the power that was inside the bubble. Desco…wanted that power. She didn't realize it but she was yearning for it now that she knew what it felt like.

Raven didn't let her guard down around Samael especially noticing that he was far from dead.

_Impossible…_

The shadows were collecting underneath the wounded man healing his wounds. He slowly stood up still with bullets in his body glaring at the witch in front of him.

"Children need to go back home to where they came from…"

The bullets that were inside of him came out of his body…and were flung back at Raven at will. The time master was quick to stop the bullets from hitting her but she ended up sending them back instead of destroying them. The friction around the two worsened with one of them trying to hit the other with used bullets. Realizing this wasn't going to work, Raven lost her concentration temporary to whistle…

"Blake…come…"

Valvatorez will remember to close up the Netherworld to anything from the outer world. Then again, the fact that a flock of ravens crashed through the window without warning to rake their talons into Samael was actually…cool to watch especially since the bullets manage to get engraved in Samael's body again.

"Damn crows…damn children…"

He was being pushed back relatively easily. Raven showed no mercy and would deal with him now before things got worse. As she walked forward though, she didn't seem to realize that the bullets lodged inside Samael disappeared and he was using his shadow to extend it to the ceiling.

"Look out!" Emizel called out.

Raven noticed too late as bullets rained down on her. The crows were fast to fly toward her and protect their owner. Raven cursed that Blake might have gotten hit, but he was the only crow that was attacking Samael. He grabbed the crow in his hand and squeezed it. The time master rushed at the white haired man and tackled him attaching a bomb to his waste. The bomb went off the minute Raven seized her bird and teleported away.

"Gahhhhhhhhh!"

Raven turned around to make sure that he would go away, but he would not die. Especially since his target now was Valvatorez's group. They would have been fine if the fact that he wasn't moving at an alarming speed.

"Dammit!" Valvatorez cursed as he got up holding Artina in his arms. He was going to get one of them one way or another before disappearing. He was too fast for the human eye. Raven knew the target and rushed to protect the person. Her attempts proved fatal given he just impaled the person along with her.

"EMIZEL!"

Samael would have targeted Axel if Fenrich didn't have a good grip on him. Desco screamed seeing both of them go down. He chuckled as he backed off. Valvatorez tried to hit him but Samael was proving the superior one even though he took a load of damage from the time witch.

"Do you see now child, you cannot defeat the power of darkness."

Slowly he was sinking into the floor attempting to disappear.

"And if anyone wants to join me destroy the human world, you know where to find me…"

"Get back here dammit!" Valvatorez cursed attempting to stab his head but failed because he was already gone. The worse part was he took all of the dead birds that were hit by the bullets to mock Raven for her loss. "You bastard!"

"Emizel, hang in there!" Desco called out, as the blow was enough to knock him unconscious. "Oh no, Emizel don't die!"

Fenrich knew what he had to do before everyone around him died. Disclosing his plans, Fenrich took Axel and left to order the Prinnies to get everyone to the infirmary. Valvatorez glanced at the floor where Samael stood and continued to stare venomously. Not only did this man trick him, but he couldn't do anything while his allies were taken down. How could he consider himself a leader if he just stood there and witnessed a battle that he could not hopefully win?

The worse part was that Desco took what Samael said to heart…

* * *

Everyone was soon stabilized in the infirmary. Raven however was fine as her injuries healed almost immediately and she just needed rest. Her pride was wounded though unable to deal with Samael and losing many of her pet ravens except Blake (who being treated by a combination of the nurse and the beast master). Fenrich intended to interrogate her as long as she was still awake. Until then though, he ended up sitting next to the bed where Axel was resting. He didn't care that much for Axel as much as wanting to know what exactly happened that he almost got killed.

The only people that weren't at the infirmary though were Valvatorez and Desco. The vampire intended to get information himself about the situation and decided to visit Prism on his own. It was assumed that Desco would follow the former Tyrant when in actuality she decided to go to the human world…the place where the negative energy was the strongest. Valvatorez was so distracted that he wouldn't realize the fatal mistake of leaving Desco alone instead of taking her with him to see The One again.

Desco could only glare as Samael was sitting on a bench waiting for her peacefully. The injuries he sustained a couple of hours ago were non-existent. Was this the power of the darkness he spoke of?

"I'm glad you came alone Desco."

"…Desco will not be fooled. Samael hurt Desco's friends! Samael cannot be trusted!"

"My dear Desco, I could never hurt your friends." The white haired man lied so easily. "The only people I have full intention of killing are that Dark Hero and every witch and sorcerer in the Golden Land. I'm surprised you cannot see it."

"…See what?"

Desco kept her distance from the man as he got up walking toward her…and then past her to where one of the few artificial trees was.

"The Golden Land is vicious. They will kill anyone that stand up against them. I barely made it against the Witch of Despair. She is ruthless in battle. If I did not use your friend, she would have killed me."

"Emizel is not a shield! Emizel is Desco's friend!"

"So I see…but they were all willing to protect Axel…I find that hard to believe given you all hate him."

"Umm…"

Desco didn't hate Axel per say even with that whole zombie apocalypse madness. He was just annoying and obnoxious. This situation was making him more tolerable and useful to them. That was the only reason why they allowed Axel to stay. He was no threat to anyone even with his friendship with The One.

"The werewolf, he's the one who hated the Dark Hero most of all and yet he used his own body to shield that devil from me. You see he would have been my original target if that were not the case. I could never attack the former tyrant though. You love him too much. I just chose the one person that Raven would protect without a second thought."

"Desco…does not like you."

"But Desco needs to know that I am the only one that can help your sister, not them."

Desco perked up when he said this. She couldn't believe him though…

"They state that it might take forever to save her soul. We can make things speed up. We just need time."

"…What are your plans…"

Why did she ask? She wasn't going to listen to him anyway…

"The plan is simple. Your father is making weapons for the war. Why not kidnap him and your two sisters and take them to my base? From there, your father can make a cure for your beloved sister instead of waiting on some miracle from above that will not happen. A couple of items will be needed to make this possible, but I guarantee you that once you get the items that her memories will come back in one piece. The Golden Land does not know what to heal because they do not understand the darkness. But me who has thrived in the darkness can save her."

That was a convincing argument…plus if Genjuro was taken away from the human war, they wouldn't have any weapons to use after Valvatorez and the group took care of them. Yet…

"Desco cannot trust you."

"Then don't, but think of your beloved sister. She is going to grow up in a time of war. Would you want to save her from that fate by awakening her memories and going back to the old times? I mean if she had her memories back, this would be the perfect opportunity to conquer the world. And what about you, your mission is for your sister's dream to come true. If you cannot save her, then what is the point of living?"

The little monster girl gasped at his words. He was right. Fuka was first before anyone else. By the time she became the final boss, everyone would die except her family. That was what she was programmed to do.

"To be able to save your beloved sister, you must fight the monsters and embrace the darkness. Trusting the Golden Land means you will wait until it's too late. You must act now. Time is of the essence…I mean, why would The One have his right hand woman who is a time traveler spy on you? She knows it too and she's going to make sure that anyone who knows about the truth is eliminated."

"Desco…didn't…Desco can't…"

Samael was like a spider who had just caught his prey in his web. Desco couldn't refuse. The situation in the human world was getting worse and she needed her sister more than anything.

"…Can Desco be promised that Desco's friends won't be hurt?"

"Except Axel, the Hades Party will be spared as long as they do not interfere. Of course, if you capture Axel for me, he won't die either. Dead or alive, he's the only way to save your sister's soul."

That must have been a lie. Axel was nothing special expect being lucky that he was able to come in contact with The One once in his pathetic life. If Desco were there when Axel asked to save Fuka over something positive happening in his life, Desco probably would not have thrown the Dark Hero under the bus. Slowly she nodded her head.

"Excellent. Now hold your hand out." Samael said as he extended his hand. "Together, we will save your sister and get revenge on the Golden Land who ruined everything for you."

She still didn't have her heart into this, but she slowly extended her hand toward the man. Samael just laughed as the darkness surrounded both of them. There was no going back once the darkness went inside of her.

"You have made the right decision…"

* * *

Thing have gone to hell within the next week for the human world and the Netherworld. The awe energy and fear energy flowed through the roof and made many of them stronger. On the negative side, it was so huge that it could actually hurt the demons who got the energy.

Making a deal with the devil was not the best decision Desco made. The darkness had a mind of its own and immediately took over her mind and soul. Its only goal was to cause destruction in its wake. The war in the human world started because the other human countries assumed that it was an attack from the enemy nation. Samael did keep his promise though and kidnapped Desco's family (and this was before Artina could get to them to get an update on the human world) and carried them to his base that could not be located by either witches/sorcerers or witch hunters. The human world, when war broke out, turned the blue planet into a dark shade of red. It was a horrible sight to behold especially since the death rate of the humans was higher than expected. When two power nations fought with nuclear weapons, one would see the death count be high.

Valvatorez's group could do nothing once those bombs were being dropped. Raven's strategy was pragmatic that it would not save anyone but the selective few. Raven simply wanted to find Samael and that was impossible. Fenrich felt that the Prism and the Golden Land had some explaining to do. Valvatorez wanted to save the humans and find Desco. It didn't help that Desco was spotted destroying many of the locations on her own free will and she refused to respond to their calls when they tried to engage her.

Samael should have been the bigger issue…but then the Pan Galactic Alliance involved themselves upon seeing the human world having its issue. Logic fell out the window for Raven and the other witches/sorcerers as Raven left the group to deal with the aliens. The hatred toward the alien race was so large that within a couple of days, the alien planets that threatened to end the human world were obliterated from existence.

At the end of the day, the group was out of ideas on how to approach the human world. The nuclear bombs were strong enough to kill anyone including them, Desco was unapproachable, Genjuro, Fuka and Dec-X were missing and were probably held captive by Samael who could not be found anywhere and the Golden Land refused to interfere except when the aliens attempted to jump in.

There was only one option left but Fenrich didn't want to say anything. But time was running out and those aliens would come back in a larger army and would throw the moon at earth as a way of wiping out the human world.

"It appears I have no choice." Fenrich finally mumbled when the group spent the day trying to locate Samael. "I will contact the witch hunters in the witch hunter realm."

Raven was obviously against that. "How will that solve anything?"

"If you children cannot find Samael and he's a witch hunter, then I'm certain the other witch hunters will know where he is or give a hint."

"Doubt it. Samael wasn't even a witch hunter." Raven grumbled.

"We don't really have that many options…" The thief angel mumbled.

"That settles it. Fenrich, we're heading out to the Witch Hunter Realm."

Fenrich nodded his head. In the corner of his eye though, he noticed Axel refusing to speak. The Dark Hero has been incredibly quiet ever since the war started. Never having anything important to say when it happened but at the same time it was odd for the Dark Hero to not speak up and say something dumb, Fenrich would be stuck when Emizel failed to get anything out of him.

When the two were alone, Fenrich did just that as they were preparing to leave.

"…He's after me…" Axel finally whispered. "That bastard is after me and I don't know why…"

"You're putting yourself on a high pedestal." The werewolf mocked the Dark Hero when he finally spoke. "There would be no reason for him to go after an idiot like you."

"…And that's why whenever we engage Desco she goes after me or why Samael constantly sends messages about me and…" He sighed in defeat. Fenrich noticed he was shaking. "I don't know why he would be after me either…I can't remember anything 2000 years ago like he kept saying…I mean, I was just learning how to talk back then."

Axel wouldn't have been a smart child at all. Perhaps going to the witch hunter realm and getting information on any events 2000 years ago would help especially if it pertained to the 2000 year old war.

"Well just so you know, if all else fails, we'll probably give you up to him in exchange for fixing the human world. You're expandable after all."

"…I am…aren't I?"

Taken back at the voice of resignation, Axel prepared to get himself ready to leave. That was not what he should have said.

"W-Wait. You idiot, I meant that would only happen as a last resort. Don't you go back into that deep silence! You're going to be useful no matter what we do so don't count yourself out yet. Besides, we might not have to use the last resort if you can get that damn child to help us out."

"…"

"…Look…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I'll…figure out what happened 2000 years ago. Until I can do that, I can't really help anyone now."

The werewolf obviously hurt the Dark Hero's feelings with that insult. At a time like this, they should not be fighting. The human world was going to go extinct at this rate and Celestia and the Netherworld would follow it. Any personal feelings they had for each other needed to wait until things settled down and wasn't so bleak.

* * *

"Mwhahahaha! Power! Desco feels more power!"

The darkness enjoyed pumping negative energy into Desco. Never in her wildest dreams did the soon to be final boss could feel so powerful. The training she has done never achieved these results. It was like taking adrenaline shots causing her to have a fit of endless laughter.

Samael enjoyed the image before him. Desco was getting stronger each day and there was nothing humanity could do to stop him. It wouldn't be long until he went after other planets in the universe. He would find his targets that gave him a problem and bring them here for some…experiments. The best part was that Desco's father and twin sister would not be able to save the girl. Blackmailing them was just so easy that as long as they continued to help them, he would guarantee Fuka and Desco's safety.

As for Fuka, she was treated like a princess. It was always what she wanted if she were the ruler of the Netherworld, but instead of ruling with an iron fist, she was the one held captive at the top of the tower with no way to escape. With no memories of her past, she would not be leaving anytime soon. No, now she was just a scared little girl that was caught up in this big battle and a final boss that kept insisting she was her older sister. She was not allowed to see the only two people that kept her grounded to reality and her new parents could be dead for all she knew. Desco no longer cared about the new Fuka. She would use the dark powers she had obtained to bring back the big sister she knew and loved. Valvatorez would not stop her. He was in just as much pain as she was yet he would rather listen to the children that tried to ruin the human world to begin with instead of being forceful.

"Big Sis…do you remember Desco now?" Desco asked Fuka who was hiding under her covers. "Big Sis, do you remember Desco now? Big Sis…"

The purple haired girl was a broken record that would not leave Fuka alone unless she had a mission. The more she insisted that Fuka was her big sister, the more Fuka wanted to scream that this was a dream…and sure enough she started to say that the more Desco called the brunette her elder sister. Desco was more than pleased with the delusions coming back to the ex-Prinny girl. Now all that was left was her remembering.

"Desco, you have a new mission."

"…Understood Samael." She smiled. "Desco will be back Big Sis. Please remember everything we have done together sis. I love you sis."

When Desco left the brunette alone, the girl pulled the sheets over her head, grabbed the pillow and began to sob into it.

"This is a dream…this is a dream…this can't be real…I'm not…"

Samael thrived off of the despair sisters in front of him. Now if he could spread it to the rest of the galaxy, then his dreams would soon be realized.

* * *

Desco's chapter was the longest story to boot. It was probably equivalent to five chapters of the full story, but it got its point across. This expanded more on the idea if Prism decided to interfere with Fuka's reincarnation in the Netherworld. Truth be told, he was sore when Valvatorez talked down on him, but he didn't want to deal with it at all. As an adult, he wanted to show that something like this would not affect him.

The attention though was to this great darkness that showed up after Fear the Great. So far, nothing like that happened and it wouldn't even matter anyway since Prism was not near the red moon at the time of that event. Unless that shadow made its way out without being detected then…

"Prism…"

"Raven…I didn't know your time magic could be blocked."

"…My magic has its limit. Time is not limitless." Raven explained. "If there is something stronger than the witches and sorcerers…then that means…"

Prism closed his eyes. Raven wasn't around 2000 years ago so she wouldn't know whom the shadow is that is causing problems in this story. Prism was still a child back then so he could not remember the appearance of the shadow in human form, but the description matched what he did recall. The constant insults thrown his way angered him.

"…Samael…the fallen angel of heaven." Prism stated simply. "Of course he's the one that is here…but if the story is trying to say there is something possessing the bastard then…"

"Prism?"

"…For now, let's keep reading. I think there's more going on in the other chapters after Desco."

"There are only two chapters after this though with the other characters."

"Yeah, I assume these long arcs are pointing toward something that might already be occurring and we don't already notice…because the red moon was not too long ago so…"

"…Yes…let's keep reading, and the more information we get, I'll have my birds search."

Raven hated how her birds were killed so gruesomely in the chapter. She loved her pets so to see them attacked like that was unacceptable.

The two glanced at each other in worry before getting back to reading the next chapter. Hopefully it wouldn't be a marathon like this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 21856 words. Notes.
> 
> 1\. The way Prism is riding his scythe is similar to how you would ride a witch's broom or how Sakura would ride her staff in Card Captor Sakura. Again, its suppose to be a reference to the fact that despite being The One, Prism is still a sorcerer so of course he would use his weapon in this fashion. Speaking of weapon, his scythe that has been used in previous chapters as you recall is Prism using his Furniture combining them to make his weapon. If one of them is injured then the entire weapon cannot function. It's a huge weakness of combining Furniture but Prism is The One so detecting the weakness will be difficult especially since the weapon is capable of breaking off before someone could get hurt.
> 
> 2\. Kazamatsuri and Kazematsuri mean two different things. Kaze means wind so it refers to a windy festival. Kazamatsuri apparently means over seat festival according to Google translates but…
> 
> 3\. This is just one of the scenarios on what would happen if the Hades' Party encountered The One and his gang. Valvatorez obviously wasn't ready and despite the fact Valvatorez can yell at them like children, if he actually attacked them, he would lose. Valvatorez even offering to drink blood can come off as out of character but remember, he just lost Fuka because of God's interference despite Valvatorez telling him to stay out and then war is going to break out with humanity again. Valvatorez hates war more than anything and then the revelation that The One and his followers are a bunch of children that might not be able to handle ruling the universe (but the thing is they have since the beginning so even if they look like children and act like children, in terms of actual age they might be older than your average demon).
> 
> 4\. This chapter reveals why Axel is one of Prism's favorite. Axel simply told Prism to be a good older brother and Prism is able to have the courage to be one. Its such a small gesture but this enough is all Prism needs to apparently protect him in many of these bad ending scenarios (yet he couldn't save him in the bad ending where Mao destroys everything in the universe). Plus it's adorable how Prism loves Axel's music (but never brings up his acting). The chapter also pushes the idea that Axel is good with children with Emizel and Desco being the exception simply because Desco mimics how much of a bitch Fuka is and Emizel rubs off of Fenrich who bullies Axel. Of course if you read Wheel of Misfortune, you would get the full story on Axel's interaction with Prism.
> 
> 5\. I'll say this again and again until people get it: PRISM DID NOT TRICK ANY OF THE WITCHES/SORCERERS TO SIDE WITH HIM. Prism has saved all of their lives one way or another (as pointed out that Prism bought Starlight in order to get him out of the slave ring and protect him). The same applies to the others hence why they are fast to protect him even when Prism was in no real danger. The order of when they all joined is important too. Alfred was there since the very beginning due to being the butler along with Cone, Prism's little sister. Then you got Pop, Raven, Samarium, K.K. (who has been dead for more than 2000 years and would be one of the first "adults" to join Prism), Starlight and Terror (and he died 400 years ago and is a big hint on who he is). This is not counting the Furniture that Prism has with them.
> 
> 6\. Even when the worse has come, the witches/sorcerers still prioritize wiping out the aliens over saving the human world…yeah…its no wonder that Fenrich decided to go to the witch hunters for help.
> 
> 7\. In this chapter you can see that Axel is more than he seems. I already implied it in my Seven Days one-shot though. Here it just seems like he's targeted because he can easily get Prism to listen to him and given Prism is The One, this is something huge. Axel treats him like a normal child with kindness and respect so even if Prism has the title, Axel wouldn't abuse this idea of using Prism to get what he wants. Samael on the other hand has a huge plan for the witches/sorcerers and it does involve the destruction of the Golden Land that can't be reached by normal means. In this chapter, this establishes the witches/sorcerers while the next chapter will give more hints on why Axel is targeted (since Emizel's story is basically after Fuka's failed reincarnation and a what if scenario of the shadow targeting Emizel instead of Desco). Plus the witch hunters that have been brought up in the past chapters but you only get a vague description of them (except in Sicily's chapter) will show up and one of them will be from another story.


	19. Emizel

**Emizel: Daddy's Little Villain**

The corruption wasn't over yet. If reading about how the darkness corrupted a young girl, then read the tale of the corruption of a young boy. The setting takes place after the events of Fear the Great. This story is actually an alternate universe of things to come and should serve as a warning to anyone who reads this chapter. In fact, when you're reading this chapter, the events might have already happened.

For a recap, Fear the Great has been defeated and the Hades Party have gone their separate ways temporary. Artina went back to Celestia to help with archangel Flonne handle the awe energy that was now coming in spurts from the human world. Fuka and Desco lingered around the Netherworld before going to the human world for Fuka to finally recoil with her dad (since there was no way in hell she would actually do it in front of everyone). Emizel went back to the Blight House to remove Axel in power leaving Valvatorez and Fenrich back to their job as Prinny Instructor and steward. With all what Valvatorez did though, Fenrich felt it would soon be time to start building an army in order to take on The One.

Emizel expected a quick but nasty assassination attempt but to his surprise, Axel did not seem to mind to hand the President's seat back to Hugo after the loss (Valvatorez rejecting the seat apparently nullified the loss that Hugo had). Axel would hopefully leave this Netherworld within a week taking whatever he had gotten as President (but he still had that week to mess things up). Emizel couldn't wait to erase Axel from Netherworld history given how much of a nuisance he was.

Overall things seemed to have settled down rather quickly, but the group wouldn't be able to rest for long at least not on Emizel's side. You see, despite being happy that Axel was leaving, he noticed that Hugo constantly called Axel to his office for a discussion. Whatever they were talking about seemed too serious for someone like the Dark Hero. Axel constantly left in a rather sullen mood before putting his smile back on his face like the idiot he was. At first Emizel thought his father was just sending him his regards (since his father was nice like that even to losers like Axel), but it really seemed to be something serious.

To make matters worse, there has been an unwanted visitor constantly visiting Hugo as of late. Yes after the incident with Fear the Great, angels were allowed to roam the Netherworld to tidy up loose ends, but this angel in particular just wanted to start a fight. Emizel saw the back of this tall angel. This angel had crimson colored hair and a black furry jacket like tunic. His wings though stood out. They were rather small for an angel and they actually looked damage…like they were burnt to a crisp. This only made him look more intimidating from the back. Especially since Emizel could smell cigarette smoke from when he walked down the halls. Were angels even allowed to smoke? That seems something a human or even an honor student demon would do but certainly not an angel.

Emizel has witnessed the scary angel enter the room usually after Axel (it almost felt like a pattern). There would be some muffling and some shuffling before the scary angel came out looking even more agitated then when he went in and the pattern repeated itself for three days before it ended up being a shouting match that the young Grim Reaper couldn't ignore. Emizel ended up creaking the door open so he could actually listen in on the fight.

"Hugo, we do not have that much time." The scary angel stated as he slammed his fists on the former President's desk. "Do you not understand what happens right after Fear the Great is defeated? Right after Fear the Great is unleashed, the Great Evil will return shortly afterward and finish off what Fear the Great started, and this is something not even The One is in control of."

"I understand that. You have told me every time you are here, but now is not the time Brynne."

"Now is not the time?" Emizel noticed that fire was starting to leak out of the angel's body. "This is the perfect time! Just because the former Tyrant defeated Fear the Great doesn't mean he can defeat the Great Evil especially with his optimism. He didn't even beat Fear the Great alone! He had allies that will not survive when the Great Evil comes and gets us all. We need her Hugo! We need our savior 2000 years ago! Everyone from that time period is either dead or missing leaving no clues left of where we can find her. Please, I know you have the map and the items needed to find her and release her before anything bad happens. We don't want anymore casualties."

Hugo let out a huge sigh as he got up from his seat and turned his back on the fire angel known as Brynne.

"Brynne…there are things I can and cannot do. I can guarantee that the Great Evil will not claim anymore souls, but I cannot guarantee that I know where she is or have the items to get them."

"You're contradicting yourself." Brynne responded darkly. "You couldn't save your wife's sister from being taken by the Great Evil and you have the balls to tell me that no one else will die."

"Brynne…" Hugo started again only this time his voice was shaky as if he would raise his voice. "You are still hurting, but you cannot let revenge cloud your judgment. Releasing her would only make her an easier target toward the Great Evil if he's already in human form waiting for us to make a mistake."

The cigarette in Brynne's mouth snapped in half the more Hugo denied knowing the location of their savoir. At this point, he was on fire and it was a miracle nothing in the room caught fire except the carpet that was burned pitch black from where he was standing.

"I don't care what you think about my revenge, but what I do care about is how you think she is so helpless that she'll die again. Penelope isn't weak! She wouldn't die that easily!"

"She died 2000 years ago."

"She did not! Her body was never found and we can't trust the words of her own husband who killed his own son!"

Emizel actually gasped at this point. He had a hard time following the conversation except that Valvatorez's job was not done and they needed help from this powerful being named Penelope…but information about a child being killed 2000 years ago by his own father…that is sad information.

Brynne forced his hands into his pocket searching for something…but he couldn't find it causing him to let out a string of curse words as he turned toward the door. "I'll keep coming back until you give me a lead. I will not let anyone else die. As an angel, I'm going to take action unlike you who has resorted to the silent treatment."

"…"

"…And you know…I wouldn't have even come to you if her presence wasn't felt not to long ago. You have her blood somewhere here and if you don't give me the items needed to find her, I will locate that blood source that you used back then and find her."

Hugo refused to speak to Brynne afterwards forcing the redhead to leave. Emizel quickly hid behind the vase outside. Brynne didn't seem to notice Emizel as he stormed off. However he stopped in the middle of the hall to look at a huge wall scroll that was hung. His expression changed from anger to sorrow upon seeing it.

"…Penelope…I'll find you. I promise on the life you gave back to me." He mumbled as he kept walking.

Emizel though wanted to see his father's reaction so he tiptoed into the room. His father hasn't turned his attention to the door and was still lost in thought. Before he would speak to his father, Emizel notices that underneath the desk, there was a phoenix feather in plain sight. It was so shiny and red that the blonde boy just had to grab it. He ended up snatching it and putting it away in his jacket to look at later when his father finally noticed his presence and called to him.

"Emizel, I am sorry you had to witness that."

"N-No, I was just passing by. I wasn't spying or anything honest! But…who was that?"

"…An old friend." Hugo said simply as he slowly made it back to his desk letting out a big sigh. "An old friend who is opening up old wounds."

"You have a lot of friends and allies from the past." Emizel commented. "Who else do you know besides Valvatorez and that scary angel?"

"You would be surprised to know of my connections Emizel." He mumbled and didn't seem happy about it at all. "It is unfortunate that many of them have passed away."

Emizel didn't want to ask about the details. His father really didn't want to talk about that, but then there was the other topic at hand.

"Umm…are we in trouble still?" Death questioned him. "I mean, we just handled Fear the Great, but he mentioned something about the Great Evil."

"The Great Evil is a monster said to return should Fear the Great ever fail its mission." Hugo told his son. "However, The Great Evil was sealed away 2000 years ago and heavily guarded by God himself. The Great Evil is something even God does not wish to deal with and will put up a fight when the time comes. What my friend is asking for is unreasonable. The person who is our savior is already dead. She…Penelope is not coming back."

Penelope…was a really interesting name. Emizel would have to look into it or even ask Fenrich for any information since he seems to know everything.

"And now…I must leave to do something important." Hugo stated. "In three days I will be back in power, and I want you to pay attention to what I do when the time comes."

"Y-Yes of course…wait…Axel is leaving that easily?"

"Yes. We made a deal. I gave him what he wanted and he'll leave to his Netherworld and will never return."

"And what was that?"

"You must ask him yourself. He is very open to you."

Emizel didn't know about that. Even though Axel was happy go lucky and stupid, Axel hid a lot of information from the boy and did many questionable things. But perhaps Emizel could ask Axel about his opinion on Penelope too. He was apparently old enough to have lived during that time period.

* * *

So Emizel's plan the next day was to actually call everyone over to talk about what he just heard. Since the Grim Reaper made it sound urgent, the group came by faster than expected (especially Artina when Emizel lied about money). The angel was not pleased that there was no money in sight (but there were many valuables to steal now that she was able to look at the president's place instead of shooting everything in sight).

"This better be good Emizel." Fenrich growled. "We did not come all the way here to hear your whining."

"H-Hey! Why would I be whining?" The boy huffed, "I just heard some worrying information from my father about what has happened as of late. I mean we beat Fear the Great but…"

"But what…"

Emizel just went straight to the question. "Do any of you know what happened 2000 years ago or who this person named Penelope is?"

Fuka and Desco obviously had no idea who she was. Artina frowned hearing the name.

"Penelope, who is that?" Fuka asked.

"I'm sorry Emizel…I do not know anything about her except her name. Celestia has made it clear never to speak of her name again…"

That was good information. Looking at Valvatorez who was the oldest of the group, he should have had information about her or 2000 years ago…

…But he didn't. He had a bad scowl on his face but didn't say anything. Emizel took that as the vampire not wanting to talk about it. Emizel didn't even catch Fenrich's expression.

"…Why would you care about what happened back then?" Fenrich's tone was incredibly dark. "Who the hell wants to remember what happened 2000 years ago?"

"Whoa! You don't have to get mad! I was just asking."

Fenrich was unusually mad for just asking.

"Fenrich-"

"My lord, I will not talk about what happened 2000 years." His voice dampened at the thought. "And I certainly won't talk about that Penelope bitch!"

Yeah…talking about the past was not only a sore spot but just another mine that prevented anyone from talking to the werewolf. Fuka didn't seem to care though.

"Who is Penelope though?"

"You should probably go read a book about her unless your brain is incapable of taking in such information."

"Fenrich…I do not know who she is either." The sardine loving vampire confessed. This was probably why he was so quiet.

Both Fenrich and Artina were surprised at his confession. They just stared at him in disbelief.

"Mr. Weirdo…"

"My lord…I had no idea you lived under a rock for 2000 years...but if you would know, I'm sure Hugo could have a…"nicer" image of that bitch."

That sounded nice but Hugo really didn't want to talk about what happened 2000 years ago. Plus, that scary angel was probably yelling at him again to give him information. As long as it didn't escalate into any sort of violence…

The group heard a huge crash coming from the main hall near the president's office. Emizel spoke too soon and bit his lip. This was not good. The Hade's Party ended up rushing to the scene to see what occurred. They weren't really surprised that Axel did something stupid again, but what was surprisingly though was that there were two people standing in front of him with their weapons out. One of them was an alien with dark skin and dark pink hair. She wore a robotic dress that was decorated in Christmas lights all around and colored a very light green (while the lights that blinked on her dress were red. She had two weird antennas sticking out of her head and wore a green collar with a green circle pendant with a star imbedded in the middle. She had a staff with a shiny red orb. To say she didn't stand out would be like saying "people die when they are killed".

The other person…was a human. How rare for a human to venture this far into the Netherworld. He was a brunette with green eyes and wore a red trench coat (and had a golden butterfly slapped on the back of it) that went down all the way below his rear. He had dark brown pants that matched with his red trench coat and a burgundy colored scarf that covered his mouth. The most noticeable thing was his weapon that was a rare shiny silver gunblade. This man had the gunblade pointed toward a ninja demon that seemed to be darker than usual.

"Guhhh…gahhh…"

The human exchanged no words as he finished the ninja demon off with clean slice in the middle. No blood was split when the sword slashed the opponent. Instead, the demon fell over slowly fading into darkness.

"Aww…Virtue…I think you should have fucking interrogated him." The alien girl told the human.

"My apologies. My sword moved on its own. It likes stabbing short ninjas with white hair." The human replied sarcastically. He turned to Axel though and just smirked. "It could have hit you too if you didn't have the reflexes of a cheese eating surrender monkey."

"Umm…right…I…thanks…"

Axel was rather flustered probably because there wouldn't be a single soul in the Netherworld that would step in and assist him. Axel would have just run away from the antagonizing demon (probably someone who wanted to assassinate him again). Virtue only chuckled as he sheathed his gunblade.

"We were only passing through. We have a message for President Hugo…if he's still the President."

In the end, there really wasn't anything going on but Fenrich's jaw dropped upon seeing the human.

"There's another human in the Netherworld?" Artina wondered out loud.

"How did he make it past all of those demons?" Emizel questioned.

Fenrich knew who he was and unintentionally called out to him. "Virtue…"

Apparently the human had good hearing and turned around. His eyes widened a bit upon seeing who was there and then scowled.

"Oh, it's only the mutt."

There should have been an insult hurled right back at the human but Fenrich was surprisingly quiet. Valvatorez took offense to that more and spoke for him.

"Who do you think you are human?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are demon?" The alien cut in.

Fenrich while quiet with the human would not take shit from the alien. "Oh, you better shut your mouth you damn alien."

"I'll shut my fucking mouth after you cut off your fucking tail mutt!"

Yeah, this is totally what was supposed to happen after witnessing a murder. Then again, there fighting was nothing when something in president's office was banged on and then knocked over. Virtue only looked toward the door to see that the fire angel forced his way to come out. The scary angel was on fire ready to blow his top. Nothing in the office was actually destroyed though but that was because the scary angel was going to leave before it got to that point. The attention was to that man as he walked through the middle. Common sense made everyone move out of the way except Valvatorez.

"…What do you want?" He asked as he ended up pushing Valvatorez out of the way. The vampire didn't expect the scary angel to be dangerously powerful.

"My lord…"

Brynne continued walking past the Hades' Party as if they didn't exist. He didn't even look at the scroll on the wall this time. The alien girl let out a sigh of relief once his presence was gone.

"That was fucking scary…"

"…Jingle. Our mission." Virtue told her as he glared at the others specifically the vampire.

"H-Hey, why do you need to see my father for?" Emizel had to ask the human who was able to waltz into the president's office like he didn't have a care in the world (of course they followed the two despite the obvious cue they should stay away).

"I have a mission." Virtue said looking at Hugo who had his hands over his head at his desk as he let out a huge side. "You hired us."

Well the explained why they were in the Netherworld but.

"Wait a second…why would the top two highest members of the Witch Hunters be taking Netherworld jobs?" Fenrich had to ask.

The group was lost.

"Witch Hunter?" Fuka questioned.

The werewolf refused to explain but Hugo knew he would have to.

"Witch hunters are in opposition of witches and sorcerers who control the Golden Land. The One is part of the Golden Land. Witch hunters make sure that a witch or a sorcerer does not abuse their power that could threaten the universe." He sighed again. "Unfortunately, it's getting to that time where witch hunters need to be prevalent in the Netherworld."

"Umm…is it because of the Great Evil?" Emizel had to ask.

"Shorty is pretty smart." The human praised the Grim Reaper. "Jingle, give him a cookie."

"I ain't giving him my fucking cookies!"

"…It was a figure of speech but you're too dumb to realize that." The brunette wasn't happy that his sarcastic comment backfired. "Regardless, we're only here because after Fear the Great was destroyed, that stupid negative energy from 2000 years ago is starting to leak out."

That was what Brynne was telling Hugo and according to the fire angel, they needed someone named Penelope to stop this.

Fenrich's face paled upon hearing 2000 years ago along with "negative energy". Valvatorez should have known what it was but he remain clueless. Hugo caught the vampire's expression and was confused by this.

"That is correct. In a few days, I will regain my spot as the Netherworld President, but it is happening at a time when the Great Evil might come back. I ask you, Virtue of Patience and Jingle the Kind to monitorize the Netherworld for a couple of weeks before you return to your dimension. If any sign of The Great Evil is around, I expect you to handle it without causing a panic."

"Of course. That's our fucking job." Jingle said with a smile as she saluted the old Grim Reaper.

"I expect you want us to deal with that fire angel when you return to office?" Virtue questioned. "He's probably going to blow on that day."

"I know. I should probably prepare myself for battle instead."

"Umm…will you be okay father?" Emizel questioned his dad.

"Yes, Brynne is an old friend but he's being reckless. I will only need to put him in his place before he does anything foolish. Any questions from you two?"

"…It would probably be easier to find Penelope rather than do things the hard way." Virtue didn't ask a question, he was proposing a situation that needed to be done. "She dealt with the problem 2000 years ago and she will again. If you know where she is, you could probably tell us…I do not sense anybody spying in this room, if that is what you fear."

"…I do not know where Penelope is." Hugo repeated. He has said this line so many times that it's going to be a catch phrase at this rate.

"But really…who is Penelope?" Fuka asked again.

"Penelope was…a Summoner that fought in the 2000 year old war against the Great Evil." Hugo at first sounded tired but it wasn't hard to notice that when he started talking about Penelope that his mood was lifted. "She was our unofficial leader. Penelope hated fighting more than anything in the world…and she was a demon. A failure demon…"

"Aww yes, I do remember other demons mocking her." Virtue said with a laugh. The comment would go unnoticed for now because of the topic but if anyone actually listened to the human, one would question how a human would have been able to survive more than 2000 years when the most a human could ever live up to is 100 years.

"She lived up to her title as a failure of a demon, but as a Summoner and savior, she earned that title well. Even though she didn't want to fight, her charisma was something else entirely. We would not have been able to work together with everyone else if not for her."

"What do you mean by everyone else?" His son questioned. The only thing that came to mind were other demons but…

"Demons…angels…humans…and even Gods and Goddesses came together to fight off the Great Evil. If we tried fighting alone, we would have all perished but working together allowed the universe to be saved."

Now that was hefty feet. Valvatorez didn't think he would be capable of reuniting everyone together for that especially since he wasn't on good terms with God after what happened.

"While she rarely fought, she gave everyone hope and motivation to keep fighting for a better future. It's unfortunate she died before the final battle."

"What…happened…"

For some strange reason Axel didn't want to hear the rest of the story.

"It was an ambush. We just had to deal with the Great Evil himself in his weakened form in one final march to defeat him for good, but Penelope went back home to check up on her child who she had left alone."

"Bad parenting." Virtue mocked causing Hugo to glare at the human. "Just saying."

"The war was almost done and her and her husband's home was not completely in the Netherworld. The Great Evil attacked her there and killed her…and it's to be assumed that her child died as well." He frowned when he said that. "I pity Telemachus. Not even a toddler was spared from the Great Evil in his quest for destruction."

Axel did not know who Penelope was, but…he felt sorry for the woman. She could have lived on if her child wasn't in the way or was independent but if the child was so young that it could not survive long without a parent then perhaps it was inevitable.

The room was silent as the Hades' Party let the story sink in. Valvatorez was still trying to process the names, but it came up blank. He ended up glancing at Fenrich and spotted the werewolf becoming pale again. His hands were shaking as if he wanted to attack someone and cry in agony. Virtue's expression was unreadable while the girls and Emizel were horrified at what happened.

"B-But what happened to the father?"

Almost immediately Hugo's expression changed to that of anger. His voice did not portray his rage though. "Penelope's husband…disappeared after failing to defeat The Great Evil there. He told us that Penelope and Telemachus were dead…and then he fled. He did not show up during the final battle…we barely won and it resulted in the Goddess of Light sealing The Great Evil in a box and then thrown on the darkest side of the universe never to be seen again. The Goddess warned us that the seal would not last forever. We will have to find another way to defeat the Great Evil again…" He groaned. "But if Fear the Great wasn't released then perhaps the Great Evil would have remained subdued for a little longer."

"And that's where we come in." Virtue interrupted not wanting to hear the rest of the sob story. "As witch hunters who go after witches and sorcerers, we are also tasked with keeping the universe safe. We were trained by a God as well to fight against the Great Evil and we will not let his training go to waste. For now, Jingle and I will watch the activity around the Netherworld. Not a single thing will get past us."

"Abso–fucking-lutely." Jingle chimed in.

"Jingle, your commentary is not needed."

"Oh boo…"

"I have high hopes for you two." Hugo told them.

They intended to leave, but Axel ended up popping another question that even Hugo probably never considered.

"About the father…" Axel began, "was there any actual proof that Penelope and her child died? From what you said Hugo…you make it seem like you took the words of Penelope's husband as fact without trying to confirm it…"

Fenrich looked at the blonde amazed. "I'm impressed you even thought of something like that…" The werewolf scowled. "I'm wondering that too. The books about the war state that once Valafar confirmed that his family was dead, that was the last of it."

Hugo closed his eyes and growled. "…That would be like Valafar to lie about it…"

"Then are you saying…"

"You are right Axel. No one confirmed their death. We believed the words of a broken man who would later run off and shame his family name. 2000 years ago, it was too cruel to ask, but when you look back at history, one must wonder what happened that day."

"I'm assuming the angel that comes by here thinks she's alive too?" The human witch hunter inquired.

"Yes, Brynne thinks that Penelope is alive…personally I think she and her son are alive too. However, even if I think that, there is no proof that they are alive and only something I want to believe. Because I was the last one to see Valafar before he vanished, Brynne uses that as evidence that I know where he and his family are…and I don't."

No that would be too easy if Hugo, one of the last warriors of 2000 years ago in the Netherworld knew of the savior's whereabouts.

"Umm…father…"

"To be honest, before the fear energy started disappearing, I was on a hunt searching for any clues, but found nothing."

This was very important information…but the timeline…

"I realized that perhaps finding Penelope would be impossible, so I ended up searching for her son instead."

"And what were the results?"

The old Grim Reaper smirked when Artina asked. "I might have found Telemachus."

Almost immediately Hugo had both Virtue and Fenrich's attention that did not go unnoticed.

"Where is he?" Fenrich asked almost immediately. His cool posture was gone for a moment before he realized his outburst. "Err…I mean…"

"Well at least we know you knew that kid 2000 years ago…" Virtue responded with a laugh.

"Grr…"

"Fenrich…" Valvatorez started but was cut off.

"I'll…explain later, but President Hugo, please state where Lema is."

Looking at Fenrich and then at Virtue, he just chuckled. "I was surprised myself where Telemachus was. You're actually closer to him than you might think, but you better hurry before he's gone from this Netherworld forever."

It would have been easier to just reveal who Telemachus was, but that was Hugo in a nutshell. It was better to solve the mystery rather than give the ending immediately.

"If this boy is Telemachus, then we still have hope of defeating the Great Evil. He may not be a good fighter…in fact he may be a poor fighter but that child has inherited his mother's spirit and charisma enough to get help from even the Golden Land. It is what Summoners do."

Now there was another term that the others wanted to know…the Summoner.

"I have work I must attend to, so this is all I can talk to you about now."

This was all the data that the Hades' Party would get now unless they badgered the witch hunters who already were at the door and leaving. Their mission was starting now. As the group left, Hugo called to Axel though surprising them.

"Axel, you need to stay here. Since you will be leaving in a few days, there are more things I must talk to you about."

Emizel scowled at the Dark Hero. Lately, he was getting more attention than usual despite being a loser. Then again, Axel made a very observant comment even for him so there probably was hope for the dope after all.

When the group left, Axel waited for Hugo to speak before he looked to make sure the door was locked.

"…Umm…Mr. President?"

"…I lied." He said rather easily.

"Huh?"

"I lied about not knowing where Penelope is. I know where she and her son are, but I do not know of the location of Valafar. Brynne has come to me recently because he felt the traces of Telemachus here in this Netherworld as well as coming for me. I have items that will lead straight to Penelope, but even with these items, Penelope cannot simply wake up from her slumber-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Axel yelled. "W-Why are you telling me this! I'm the most unreliable person here with important information like this!"

"…I'm entrusting the items needed to get to Penelope to you." Hugo said, "or I would but one of them has gone missing. I'm not too worried though because I feel like it will turn up in your hands like how it ended up in mine."

"Mr. President I can't…"

Hugo went behind his painting and unlocked a secret safe. Opening it up, there was a box. This was brought over to Axel. Opening the box revealed two items. One was a blue map…that was actually horribly drawn. It looked like a child drew scribbly lines and then a bunch of circles in a huge rectangle. Said lines were pointing to literally nothing but a small dot. The other was a sword that looked like a key…a keyblade. It looked…goofy looking, but it was a weapon.

"There was one more item. A Phoenix Key…it's in the shape of a feather and glows brightly." Hugo stated. "These three items will lead to Penelope."

"So she's…"

"I found these three items on my journey…with my wife and a few others." Hugo admitted. "The map was left in the house Penelope and Telemachus were said to have died. Valafar himself gave the keyblade to me many years after The Great Evil was sealed as an apology…this key would then lead me to the Phoenix Key…and then later would take me to a hidden portion of the universe that no one has ever explored. There…that was where Penelope slept."

"Wait…but even with all of these items, why didn't you…"

"She was gravely injured. If we woke her up too soon then she might have died. The Golden Land itself made the ice that was encasing her. The Golden Land was healing Penelope after all she had done. Until the Great Evil returned, never wake her up. That was our vow…but now that all of my friends are dead now, its just me who knows exactly where it is."

"Who…?"

"The only people who know where Penelope is include the witch or sorcerer who made the ice, Valafar, my wife, Ronove, Moloch, Shura and Selion and me. We did not tell anyone else because…Penelope had this power to make others fall for her…Brynne loves her…and so did others who managed to survive the final battle. If they found out, then they would have woken her up immediately. The timing has to be right. I feel like when the time is right, you'll be able to wake her up."

"H-Hey! Don't throw this on me! You should give this to Valvatorez! I'm going home now that I have the money and helped Pink out! I'm here with her and Main Hero B! We are leaving to go home together and I'm not letting something like this bother me!"

"Axel…"

Axel didn't know why he was reacting this badly. Actually he knew. He was given a huge task to handle and unlike every other time he was given a task, this was one was very serious and not doing it could be the death of millions. However, Axel wasn't that type of person. He was the Dark Hero, professional singer and the first to run away from a fight. That was how he rolled and that's how he lived. Beside running away and being a professional ass kisser, he was incapable of such feats. Try as he might, if he was given this task, he would fail miserably.

"Please give this to Valvatorez or even your son! They're more capable than me!"

"…Then look at it this way. Hold onto the items when you leave the Netherworld. The Great Evil's presence is only here and will not follow you."

"I honestly doubt that."

"…If you truly wish not to take this mission then I will not force you. I am capable of waiting for someone who can get to Penelope and make sure she is in one piece."

"THEN ASK VALVATOREZ!" The Dark Hero suddenly yelled. "Stop trying to make me the fucking bait! I don't want this villain chasing after me and going after everyone I love! If the story of what you said is true about The Great Evil showing no mercy to anyone, then my family won't survive! I'm not strong enough to protect them and I'm no hero! I'm a Dark Hero!"

"…Axel…"

"Look, I'm thankful for you giving me a job so I can help Pink out, but I didn't appreciate you taking my blood and using it to create those clones of me. The least I can do is leave before I mess anything else up…"

Despite his pleas, Hugh ended up putting the items back in the box and giving it to the Dark Hero. He would not take no for an answer. Axel's pleas fell on death ears.

"…Trust me on this." Hugo finally said as Axel glared daggers at the box.

"Why…should I?"

"…Those witch hunters were specifically hired to go after the Great Evil. They will follow you and become your bodyguards when push comes to shove. They are two of the seven strongest witch hunters in the universe. I have faith in them."

"Yeah…an alien that tried to fuck the human world up by crashing the moon on earth and a human who is one of the many reasons why the Netherworld is in this hell in the first place. I'll remember that."

Axel didn't say anymore as he took the box. He slammed the door on the President. That would not leave him on a good note but he didn't care now. Axel hated being used for political reasons. All Axel wanted the title for was to raise enough money to save Pink from her injures (and a little extra to help his family). He didn't want to be involved in this nightmare.

Looking ahead, Axel noticed the Hades' Party or the witch hunters never left the area. They were too busy looking at the scroll…that had that woman Penelope on it.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Fuka complimented.

"Oh, she gives the radiance of a hero! She sends shivers down this final boss." Desco added.

"The picture really exaggerates how radiant Penelope is." Virtue said in a mocking tone. "She's actually rather plain looking."

Fenrich grumbled when the girls were complimenting this demon's looks. Valvatorez gave him another concerned look but the werewolf wanted to keep walking. There was one thing that worried Emizel though as he looked at the scroll.

_Why does father have a picture of Penelope in the halls instead of mom? I know father said that she was a savior, but it feels like…_

As Axel walked toward the group, he forced his best smile and just forced himself into the conversation.

"I honestly doubt she was plain. She was probably the most beautiful woman of her time like how I am the most handsome person in this era."

The Hades' Party disagreed but Virtue just smirked when he said that.

"I think you have another 2000 years before you'll even be considered attractive."

Burn. Fenrich laughed at Axel's expression dropping. Probably harder than the others…

"H-Hey!"

"Virtue 1, demon 0!" Jingle hummed.

It was settled! Axel did not like this human! Oh he couldn't wait to leave! No way would this person be his bodyguard if this were the type of compliments he was going to look. While they were all distracted though, Jingle's antennae's apparently picked up a high frequency of negative energy in the area but it went unnoticed by the group.

* * *

Later that night, Axel paid a trip to Emizel's room. The Hades' Party left to discuss about the new crisis that would be coming up and Virtue and Jingle were patrolling the outside of the Blight House after doing a close examination inside the president's building.

The boy hadn't been himself lately. Axel assumed he was just worried about his father who would take the President's seat again and he had every reason to when that scary angel kept coming down from the heavens to harass his old friend then leaving with his temper getting worse each time. Axel would not be here when Brynne decided to blow his fuse.

At first Axel just wanted to talk Emizel, but the boy was already asleep in his room. Smiling, he allowed himself into the room and pulled the cover up for the boy. When Hugo first hired the Dark Hero, Axel was tasked with the prisons. The Dark Hero honestly wasn't good at his job because he was too nice according to the first complaints. This made Hugo force him to become a babysitter for the young master. Axel didn't mind at all despite the fact everyone in the Netherworld hated Emizel for abusing his father's powers. Emizel was lucky to have a parent that cared so much for him and someone to look up to. Axel in comparison didn't have a father figure or even a father in his life. He had to be the masculine person in the house hold in order to bring home the bacon. It didn't go so well given he ruined his reputation trying to save his brother on TV. Demons just hated him for that and it had been difficult ever since.

So when Axel finally met a few demons that looked past his arrogant persona, they ended up getting hurt…or rather just Pink. Pink was the first friend he had ever had. She may have been a cat and was really sarcastic but her opinions were very important to him. He couldn't stand her being hurt because of his stupidity of jumping Netherworld's. In the back of his mind, he thought Hugo felt sorry for him and allowed him to work under him. If it were anyone else, they would have just killed him.

And Emizel had potential. Axel just wished he had been the one to show that Emizel was capable of great things. Valvatorez was amazing for giving the boy confidence while at the same time lecturing him on his attitude. There was a reason so many people admired him, but it was a shame he was so gullible. One had to wonder why the hell he had such a manipulative steward like Fenrich…who was just horrible to Axel. Axel honestly didn't understand why he's on the receiving in of the worse possible karma imaginable. Even today Fenrich was laughing at him. Oh he would love just to throw this responsibility that Hugo gave him at his feet so he would deal with the on going threat. Funny how he never considered bragging about the task he was given, but he Axel knew his limits. Only Valvatorez or Adell could pull something like this off.

Emizel was tossing and turning in his sleep. Perhaps he was a having a nightmare? As Axel attempted to wake him up, he noticed that there was a feather sticking out of Emizel's pajamas (the kid took the feather with him to bed?) Slowly, he reached out and grabbed it causing the feather to glow. It shined very brightly that Axel had to cover his eyes. The feather not only was bright, but it felt like his hand was on fire. By the time the light was gone, the feather had disappeared. He immediately squeaked causing the Grim Reaper to shuffle in his sleep before waking up.

"Huh…Axfool…what are you doing here?"

"Don't be mean Young Master. I'm just watching you sleep."

"…Uh…you need to stop being creepy and sucking up to me…I don't need you around anymore."

Ouch. Why did Emizel have to be so mean? He wanted to help!

"You don't have to be mean Young Master. I'm going to leave in a couple of days anyway so you won't have to worry…"

He should have been happy but at that moment he didn't want to leave Emizel's side even if Emizel hated his existence now.

"I'm not worried. I'll be happy you'll be gone…but…" He frowned. "Why did father ask you to stay in his office?"

"Oh Young Master, the President thinks highly of me." He responded with a forced laugh. "He was wishing me the best of luck when I go back home."

"…So that's where you're going."

"Yeah. The short time I was the president, I managed to make enough hel to last for a while. Now I'm certain they'll be fine."

"They?"

"…My friend and my family. They really need this money and if I don't leave soon that angel might take it from me."

That sounded like the thieving angel to take money even when someone else needed it. Emizel wasn't completely hateful toward the Dark Hero. Before meeting Valvatorez, Axel would tell him stories about his Netherworld and how great it was. Looking back, Axel was probably lying about the greatness of his Netherworld, but he obviously took pride in his home Netherworld. Perhaps when he was the president, he would try putting it under his rule.

"…He also told me that you don't have to worry about Penelope."

"Huh?"

This was another lie, but this was a lie that for the greater good. "That picture of Penelope in the hall? He may hold Penelope up to high standards but he holds your mother in his heart. Don't think for a second that he loves her because that usually starts the rift between family members."

The young Grim Reaper stared at Axel dumfounded. This was the second time today Axel had said something insightful. Maybe…just maybe he was more than just a dumbass who was good at ass kissing everyone around him.

"Also, do not stress out about the problems that are rising here. Everything will resolve itself in due time. Freaking out over it will prevent you from getting any sleep and I bet you need to talk to Valvatorez about any information you know tomorrow."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to Axel?"

Axel sighed in defeat. "Oh come on Young Master, I'm capable of thinking for myself too…Fenrich must have really made you believe I'm a nothing…"

Okay maybe that was too much and it was obvious from Axel's tone that he really didn't want to be thought of that low. Emizel was the one sighing now as he pulled the covers up.

"…I'll think about your advice." He said while blushing. "You can leave now…"

"Heh heh. Axel knows best."

"Get out before I burn you."

"Okay, okay!"

Axel was quick to leave only because the Dark Hero didn't want Emizel to realize he took the feather from his pajamas. That must have been the cause of Emizel's distress but now the feather had vanished and if that item was needed like Hugo stated then Axel just fucked everyone over without realizing it.

He quickly hurried back to his room where almost everything and packed and ready to go. Axel would probably spend the last day just looking over this Netherworld and remembering the hell he had gone through before leaving. This place…he would never forget even if everyone hated him.

Walking over to his bed, Axel went over to pick up the box. Opening it up, he frowned seeing the contents again. Perhaps on the last day, he would slide all of these items into Emizel's room allowing him to avoid all responsibilities. It would be better anyway if someone like Emizel had these items. He will be the future president and needed a boost to his reputation. Axel did nothing but drag his reputation through the mud, so the least he could do for the young boy was to give him these items that could effectively get him out completely.

It was such a great idea but the universe really didn't like Axel. Someone was in his room waiting to pounce at him. The Dark Hero was lost in thought he didn't realize the door to his room was closed behind him. A shadowy figure walked behind the blonde with a sharp object at hand. Something inside Axel reacted because by the time he turned around he saw the sharp object being raised in the air. The Dark Hero was quick to dodge it causing the shadow figure to impale the bed.

"W-What the?!"

" **Give me…those items…** " The voice said. It sounded very demonic and broken. Axel couldn't see the face of the figure but he probably didn't want to. The shadow rushed the blonde attempting to stab at him. Axel grabbed the nearest item near him (which was his guitar, thank god!) and blocked the blade.

"W-What?"

" **Give me those items!** " The voice made itself cleared that it wanted the items that Hugo gave him.

"Y-Yeah right…"

Axel was able to push the shadow back onto the bed. Playing a quick melody on his guitar, he attempted to zap the shadow with an electric blast. The shadow disappeared into nothingness…like the shadow that Virtue destroyed this afternoon. It was the same thing.

The shadow was not done though. This figure was powered by the darkness of the night and appeared behind Axel using his shadow. The shadow did not have a human form as Axel found out. He yelped finding his guitar being knocked out of his hand. The shadow then grabbed the Dark Hero's body and attempted to squeeze him to death.

"Guh…gahhhh!"

" **Give me those items!** "

Shit, he was going to die if he didn't do something. The shadow made sure the Dark Hero couldn't move and wrapped itself around his hands wrapping him up as tightly as a present and squeezing harder. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something to get out but this thing didn't have a form! What could he do?

Now there seemed to be luck as Axel's body was starting to glow a golden color. The shadow noticed almost immediately and tried to finish the music demon off but the light proved to be its major weakness.

" **ARGGHHHHH! THE LIGHT! NOT THE GOLDEN LIGHT! DAMN EVEN IN DEATH YOU STILL INTERFERE!** "

Axel was released if only because the light was strong enough to splatter the shadow into many parts of the room. The Dark Hero didn't have any strength though. Combine the darkness with the light and he was on the verge of fainting. He tried to move toward the box in an attempt to close it but his strength faded and he collapsed.

The shadow was not gone though…it formed together to make a human form that still could not be seen in the darkness.

"Blasted child…you may have lucked out tonight, but you will not survive. I will be taking the map and the keyblade now."

If only Axel gave the items to someone more reliable, then these items would not have fallen into the wrong hand. The shadow chuckled upon grabbing the map and sword. They disappeared within the darkness and so did the shadow. It was now moving onto phase two of its plan.

* * *

There was nothing but chaos the following morning. Emizel had a rude awakening to the screams in the area. What was going on? Did the fire angel attack Hugo? He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to wake up. Quickly he put his clothes on and rushed outside. Demons were running all over the place shouting it was a state of emergency and how they needed to come up with a good cover up story.

 _What is going on?_ Emizel asked knowing he did not want to know.

The blonde hurried his way to where most of the demons were crowding. Jingle was there pushing everyone back.

"Hey, hey! No one is allowed to be in this fucking area! There is nothing here, so fucking leave!"

Emizel pushed his way through the demons. "Hey, what happened?"

Jingle shrieked seeing Emizel and then put herself in front of the door. "NO ONE IS FUCKING GETTING PAST ME! YOU HEAR?!"

Emizel didn't like how this girl was acting. While the other demons wouldn't be able to get through, the president's son would.

"Hey! I'm the son of the president! Let me in!"

"NO MEANS NO FUCKER!"

Emizel was just glad that news spread fast and the Hades' Party made it to the scene.

"What is going on now?" Valvatorez asked flipping his cape. This was way too early in the morning after a long talk with Fenrich about the 2000 year old war.

"Valvatorez, that alien won't let me see my father."

"NO ONE CAN FUCKING COME IN! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING CRIME SCENE OR ANYTHING!"

Now that made Emizel worry. What was happening?! There was a long pause before Valvatorez looked at Fuka and Desco.

"Fuka…Desco…move her."

The two girls chuckled as Fuka got out her bat and Desco looked ready to slice and dice.

"With pleasure!"

It really didn't take long to get rid of Jingle from the door. They ended up attacking every demon that was trying to get through as well. Artina was quick to get a rope and tie Jingle after the girls finished messing with her. Jingle really didn't put up a fight or maybe as a healer she was incapable of fighting well.

"NOOOOO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FUCKING ENTER THE ROOM! IT'S VIRTUE'S FUCKING ORDERS!"

"In the end the human makes the rules again…" Valvatorez grumbled. "I'm going to teach that human a piece of my mind!"

Knocking the door down was not the best idea especially since the scene before them was not what any of them expected. First of all there was blood everywhere in the president's office. Everything was scattered around as if someone was trying to find something along with a big battle occurring right under their noses. The next thing was how there were only two people in the room. One was Virtue who was rather pale in comparison to the other guy in the room. The other appeared to be a vampire with long black hair and red eyes with a cape that was identical to Valvatorez's (then again all vampires seem to have a similar cape). He was rather speechless at the sight and the sight was Hugo…or it was supposed to be.

There was this huge black stake with an ominous aura coming from it. Then there was blood dripping down from the top of the stake and in the center of the stake was Hugo who was brutally impaled by the stake. The stake literally came out of his mouth and impaled him vertically all the way through his body.

It didn't take long for Artina to start screaming at the sight. It was a horrible one too…something you would only see in horror movies. The Hades' Party just froze trying to process what they were seeing. Emizel's voice though broke them.

"F-Father…? T-This can't…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sight was too much for the girls. Fuka was on the verge of fainting but convinced herself it was only a nightmare at this point. Desco focused her attention on her older sister to not look at the gruesome sight.

"…Why are you in here?" Virtue asked rather coldly. "I made it very clear to stay out."

"What the hell happened here?!" The vampire questioned and he needed answers now. There was no way his old rival was impaled in front of him and left out for display.

"The Great Evil." Virtue growled. "It attacked Jingle and me while on patrol. When we finished up, we went back to the president to see him like this. Guess it came back sooner than expected.

Jingle apparently got herself out of the ropes. The fact she was unfazed by the dead body was creepy. "Uh…I fucking told you we needed to split up."

"This is the work…of the Great Evil…"

Fenrich had been strangely silent. Truth be told, he was just as horrified as everyone else and couldn't find the voice within him to speak up.

"I feel for the young man over there." The older vampire spoke looking toward a corner where Axel was rested against the wall. "He was going to leave in a few days and then an assassination happened."

Why was Axel in the room in the first place though? Virtue ordered Jingle to close the door to make sure no one else came in and saw what was inside.

"What happened?" Valvatorez asked again trying to hold in his anger. "You better not have been the one to kill President Hugo."

"Nice to see you jump to conclusions." The witch hunter mocked as he shook his head in annoyance. "I did not want anyone in here to avoid something like this."

Artina managed to calm herself down after the initial scream but her heart was still beating fast.

"But you did move some things around though Witch Hunter of Patience." The older vampire said with a smirk. "Wouldn't that mean you did it?"

"Please. If I killed someone it would be one clean hit."

But that didn't change that Virtue admitted to moving things around…

"I will not ask again, what the hell happened?!"

Valvatorez's eyes were glowing bloody red again and were ready to attack the first person that came out and admitted their crime instead of talking things out.

"The Witch Hunter arranged the crime scene." The other vampire said with a smirk. "That makes him the most suspicious."

"And I'll say it again, I am not the culprit. I moved things for my own reason."

That wasn't a good answer. Valvatorez was prepared to draw his sword if Virtue didn't give him a straight answer. Sighing, Virtue looked over to the unconscious Axel.

"…I don't know why he was in the room…but if we weren't in the room first then I would hate to see the mob outside go after him."

…That was it. Just Axel being in the wrong place at the wrong time as usual…normally the first person in the room is the most suspicious, but even in his anger Valvatorez knew Axel was incapable of committing such a horrible act. Whether it was because he was too kind or too cowardly, putting Hugo on display to frame the first person to see it and spite anyone who knew Hugo…

Emizel though did not process the same information as Valvatorez did. His animosity directed at the unconscious Dark Hero, he produced his scythe out of thin air and charged Axel before the Hades' Party could even react. Virtue had lightning fast reflexes though and before Emizel could even hit Axel, Virtue appeared in front of the Dark Hero and blocked the scythe with his gunblade.

"I figured this would be the reaction…"

"M-Move out of the way! It was Axel wasn't it! He's the one that killed father!"

"…Calm down."

Virtue did not waste any time knocking the scythe out of Emizel's hand. The mage wouldn't be able to grab the weapon with the blade pointed toward him.

"Calm down." The brunette repeated in a darker tone. "It's not that hard to think of what happened."

When he put it that way…

"Put your weapons down." Virtue intended to take control of the room's emotions. If things stayed the way it was now, then things would go to hell really fast. "Nothing will be solved if we fight each other." He glared at the older vampire who was enjoying the chaos. "That means your baseless accusations need to stop."

"Oh, I'm so hurt. A human is talking down to me."

Turning to the girls who were still in a state of shock, he tapped his blade into the ground to get their attention in particular. "You Prinny girl, untie that stupid alien outside. She needs to be in here."

Normally Fuka would have called him out for the accusation of being a Prinny, but she was still shaken at the sight that she could only nod her head slowly. Desco followed suit in untying her.

"Leviathan, make sure that the door is locked when they bring Jingle back in."

He really went out of his way to insult anyone in the room with the names he assigned to them, but their state of mind only made them obey his commands. Despite Jingle's childish nature she was not disturbed by the scene (or she already cried it out a couple of hours ago and now went back to her easily excited state). Once the door was locked so demons could not look and assume the worse, Virtue went straight to business.

"While the Great Evil is probably involved, the only suspect is that fire angel."

Virtue was quick with the accusation despite chastising the older vampire for the same thing a few minutes ago.

"However…even with that fire angel's violent temper, he probably wouldn't do something like this…"

"So is he or is not the culprit?" Valvatorez did not have any patience at this point of time. Someone he knew died and he wanted to work on catching the murderer.

"We will need to ask him. What I established from my investigation was that he was in the room looking for something and probably fled the scene when Hugo was killed. Not a good friend if he fled for his life."

"Isn't the messiah more important than an old friend?" The older vampire questioned with a smirk. "Everyone treated Penelope as the savior and will do anything to justify their actions. Heheheh…"

"…But you're suggested that an angel is still involved though…" Artina mumbled finally managing to calm down. She glanced down and bothered about the implication of Celestia being involved."

"Brynne isn't part of Celestia." Romeo reported. "Isn't he part of the heaven known as Skyworld?"

"Skyworld?"

"There's more than one location for angels." Artina affirmed. "There are at least five different locations for angels to live."

"Skyworld is considered the capital of heaven where the Goddess herself lives." Virtue added. "And unlike Celestia that has all of these rules to prevent any conflict with the Netherworld, Skyworld can break the rules without any repercussions unless the Gods have anything to say about it…and we all know what happened when angels from Skyworld and demons from the Underworld clashed."

That was a tale for another day but it drove the point across to everyone in the room. Brynne would not be punished for murder of an important figurehead so the only way to do justice was to fine the fire angel and make sure he was the culprit before doing justice to him.

"…So if we find him…we'll find out who killed my father?"

Emizel was the only one who was broken by this and he had every right to. The worse part was even if they found Brynne, Hugo would still not come back…he really was alone.

"Probably."

Virtue didn't even bother trying to encourage the group. It was only a theory and he would stick with it until proven wrong…however…

"…But we were ordered to stay put and protect the Idiot Hero over there if Hugo ever died. Such a foolish decision…"

The werewolf agreed it was stupid and he outright voiced his discontent. "Why would President Hugo make such a stupid request? That idiot is easily disposable."

"Who knows, but I was hired to protect him and if that didn't work then protect the idiot instead of his son…"

Virtue probably didn't mean to insult Emizel but that made it seem like Hugo was thinking about Axel if he were to die and he did predict his own death. Emizel was worried that he cared more for Axel recently but now…

"…When the idiot wakes up, I'll fill him in one what happened so I can get his permission to leave, and don't tell me his words aren't important because that was my orders."

Romeo only chuckled at how the witch hunter was sticking to his promise now when he wasn't the type to keep his promise. He doubted things would end well with Virtue being patient with the Dark Hero.

* * *

"Uh, can't you hurry up? We have a very important guess and you're ruining my image with you flying so slow!"

In another part of heaven, there was a light blue haired angel with green eyes. She appeared to be a normal angel but she had one small wing and one big wing and needed more energy to flap the wings to fly at a normal pace. This angel was wearing a pink bikini like armor that revealed a lot of skin for an angel. One would think she was a fallen angel by that outfit but she was indeed an angel ordering another angel around.

The angel that was on receiving end of verbal abuse was a blonde girl with purple eyes. The girl had a big red hat with an angel stigmata engraved on the top. Compared to the older angel, she was covered better with a white breastplate around her torso and a red skirt with white ends. The white boots she wore had wing like attachments to them but didn't seem to do anything. What stood out were her wings. Similar to the loud angel, the blonde had one normal wing but the other wing looked mechanical and used it to fly. The wing gave the impression she had more power therefore the light bluenette gave the blonde angel a couple of huge boxes to carry. The boxes were carrying bottles of milk that must not be spilled.

"Honestly, I am not going to get in trouble because of you Laila! This mission is important and you had to stop every five minutes!"

"…But if you would help I wouldn't have to stop…Nanael…"

"Did you say something?!"

"No…"

The skimpy angel known as Nanael growled as she flew ahead of Laila. They were almost to the place where the Head Angel was waiting. The mission was to go to Celestia and obtain as much Holy Milk as possible. A powerful demon was going to show up soon and the Head Angel wanted to be prepared. Nanael hated being sent on a fetch quest but it was better than training angel apprentices.

Laila was a strong angel in comparison to Nanael but three boxes with a dozen bottles of milk was heavy especially if you're flying and trying to deliver them. Plus Nanael wasn't helping with the navigation and every time Nanael changed direction, Laila had to stop so she wouldn't drop the boxes. She hated how her superior wouldn't even help and put the blame on her. If they succeeded, Nanael took the credit and if they failed Laila would be punished. It was a no win situation but Laila was doing this for the Head Angel…

Laila continue to follow after Nanael when an angel from below soared upward past her at blinding speed causing her to stop and given her clumsiness caused the boxes to tip over.

"Ahhh!"

When Nanael turned around she shrieked as she flew to get the boxes. "YOU IDIOT!"

Nanael managed to catch one of the boxes before it tipped over and Laila was barely able to hold onto one of them. One of the boxes began to fell down from heaven, but that same angel swooped down and grabbed the box. Of course by the time he got the box, Laila ended up tipping her box over below her superior and the bottles of Holy Milk spilled on the bluenette causing her to scream. Laila would have laughed at the perverted image of her superior if the situation wasn't dire and she just fucked up with one of the boxes.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!" Nanael screamed as she lifted the box above her head. Not like it did anything to stop the milk from staining her outfit. "I'M WET NOW!"

"Sorry."

"OH, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT LATER! WHERE'S THE THIRD BOX?! DON'T TELL ME THIS IS ALL THAT'S LEFT?!"

"Sorry."

Nanael was going to keep yelling but Laila looked behind her to see a tall male angel with fire surrounding him with the third box in hand.

"I think you dropped something."

Nanael shrieked and threw her box in the air. Laila caught this box easily and it was a miracle nothing spilt.

"I know you're one of those late bloomers but covering yourself with milk is not how you grow faster." The fire angel mocked.

Nanael blushed at the insult as she snatched the box from the fire angel. The problem was because he touched the box, the bottom of said box was flaming hot and she threw that box in the air. Laila caught that box and now she was back with the three boxes with the bottom one with split bottles either falling out of the sky or tipped over.

"Well no one asked you!" Nanael shouted. "Dammit! Now we have to make a detour because of your screw up Laila! I will not get in trouble because you spilled the bottles!"

"Sorry." Laila was sounding like a broken record now.

The fire angel just sighed seeing the pitiful angels in front of him. He was only here to warn the angels of a battle to come but…

"Where is the hot spring here?" He asked them. "I'll take you there."

Nanael was still trying to wipe the milk off her arms she didn't really catch that. He ended up continuing to the angel that was listening to him.

"Those boxes are for the Head Angel I assume? If so then I'm heading in the same direction. I'll explain what happened. It's my fault that the milk spilled."

Nanael caught the last part and smirked. "Well since you put it that way then yes take me to the hot spring and wash my feet. Then you can carry the boxes and we'll be even."

Despite smirking a while ago, he went back to scowling.

"What a bossy angel."

"I'm not just an angel! I'm an archangel!"

"…But you don't have four wings…I guess you're archangel by title only."

"What?!"

"Umm…can we go…this is heavy…" Laila mumbled.

"Oh shut up! If it weren't for you, then we wouldn't be taking this detour in the first place!"

"Yep…blame everybody but yourself…that sounds like the angels back at home."

"Oh be quiet you…you…what is your name?"

"Brynne Destiny. Just Brynne."

"…That's a redundant sounding name."

Laila recognized the name but decided not to say anything. It was humorous to see that Nanael failed to realize how important this Brynne person was as she bossed him around and demanded to be treated like a lady.

* * *

So Brynne ended up taking the ladies to the nearby hot spring in heaven. Many of the angels that saw what was going on scowled at Nanael and Laila for being around a male angel. In this heaven, only female angels resided. While they tried to act normal whenever a male angel came in from another heaven, it didn't change that they burned with jealousy whenever one of them got one to follow them around. Combine that with their hatred toward Nanael and you got a nasty combination. Laila hated the stares coming from the angels but to Nanael, she misinterpreted this as them idolizing Nanael and wishing to be in her situation. Brynne honestly didn't care. He just wanted to apologize and go to the Head Angel. Since Nanael was an archangel, it would mean he would he wouldn't have to fight his way through to see her.

Brynne learned a lot about Nanael from the short trip to the hot spring. He's able to filter out someone's arrogant speech given he had been around arrogant angels for years and he learned she got the position even after failing her duty in the human world because this heaven was finally able to establish a friendship between angel and human despite Laila's presence contradicting this. Brynne could tell that Laila was a half angel just from her mechanical wing. You couldn't fly well by proxy of having human blood, but Laila outright needed a metal wing to fly. It might as well be abuse to have her carrying everything with something as stupid as a metal wing.

But Nanael's confidence hinted a messed up individual who wanted to be acknowledged for her accomplishments. In Brynne's mind she needed to understand why her way of doing things was wrong and to grow up to be acknowledged because now she was just abusing her power. Right now, he wasn't going to say anything.

Once Brynne finished treating her like a queen, they finally headed toward the Head Angel. The two girls were already an hour late before but not it was two and a half hours. The Head Angel was not a happy camper when Nanael finally came back with one box with tipped over bottles of milk.

"I thought I told you Nanael that this delivery was that of the uttermost importance and yet you spilled the Holy Milk."

The Head Angel was a Seraph. Even though she sat her huge throne like chair, she gave the presence of someone you didn't want to mess with. Her long blonde hair and her piercing blue eyes literally made the arrogant angel on her knees again begging for forgiveness. Brynne's appearance though prevented The Head Angel from blowing her top.

"…You are Brynne?"

"I am."

Nanael pouted her lips still not knowing who Brynne is and the Head Angel ended up knocking it into her skull.

"You should be grateful that a war hero was with you Nanael."

Nanael let that information process before she gasped. "W-What? What do you mean? What war?"

"…The war 2000 years ago." Laila spoke up for her superior. "Everyone from angels to demons participated in the war to vanquish The Great Evil. Mr. Brynne is one of the surviving heroes…"

"Laila is correct. It saddens me that many of the great heroes from 2000 years are no longer with us. A new generation must stand up to The Great Evil."

"…That's why I'm here. To warn you The Great Evil is back and he's gaining his power fast." He scowled. "And I still failed to find the items to get to Penelope. Now that my dear friend Hugo is dead, I cannot return to the Netherworld. They probably think I killed him for the items."

"…You were reckless then and you still are now."

"…I know." Brynne grumbled as he searched through his pocket to get a cigarette. "Can I smoke now or would that be rude?"

"Even if I disapproved of your smoking habits, you would still smoke in front of me."

Brynne chuckled as he took the cigarette out and snapped his fingers to create a flame that could light the cigar. As he let out a puff of smoke, he continued his updates. "I'm warning you to be prepared for the demons that want a scapegoat. It will likely be me, but I do not care. I will continue to look for Penelope and defeat The Great Evil this time…"

"And that is why I prepared the Holy Milk to ward off the demons." The Head Angel said simply. "Of course, Nanael will have to get more because one box is useless now."

"What?! How did you…"

Looking at one of the boxes though, the cardboard was soaked from the Holy Milk and ready to rip a hole through the bottom of the box. Nanael chuckled nervously at how bad that looked.

"Nanael, I will pardon you for your screw up this time as long as you get double the amount when you head back to Celestia."

"…"

"And I hope you carry your own weight this time because if even one bottle is spilled then I will throw you into Hades."

"W-What?! N-No! Anything but that!" Nanael begged as she got up from her groveling. "I will do my best! C-Come on Laila!"

Nanael was quick to fly off before the Head Angel could give her any more orders. Laila was slow and cried for the light bluenette to wait for her. As the two flew off back in the direction of Celestia, Brynne just shook his head in annoyance.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Brynne warned her. "Skyworld will not help if the demons attack until The Great Evil attacks them. This is the order from the Angel Assembly."

"…And what about the Goddess?"

"…On vacation with her precious Captain and his followers. And the archangels in Skyworld have gone off somewhere. So it's just the Angel Assembly…yeah…not looking good."

The Head Angel slouched in her seat and rubbed her temples. Why did young angels have to make things more difficult for her?

* * *

Brynne wasn't going to keep the Head Angel company though. He was more interested in the young angel Nanael than the boring old women that didn't appreciate his smoking habits. It was interesting to know that there were still some ignorant angels that didn't know who he was. Demons trembled when he stepped foot in the Netherworld. A fire angel might as well be a fallen angel in their point of view with how dark they are.

Nanael was too dumb for her own good…and Brynne could only chuckle at that. Perhaps Nanael would have been like his youngest son when it came to not being effected by appearances.

Perhaps this was why he wanted to assist the bluenette. She just needed someone to help guide the way to be a better individual. Brynne was like her in the past but his attitude lead to the death of his wife and son and the destruction of his wing appearance.

This holy milk business was risky though. While angels use it as a weapon against demons, holy milk isn't from the heavens. They have to obtain it from one of the deeper places in hell where no demon would go and then carry it back up without dying from exhaustion. Once an angel gets the holy milk, they are protected by demons except those who have a high resistance to said milk.

"Why do I have to do this?!" Nanael asked herself as she had a new box with empty bottles. "This is not the job of an archangel!"

"Girl, I am watching you. Do it yourself and don't let your assistant do it. What are you going to do when she isn't around?"

"She'll always be around! She's the new angel failure!"

Laila wanted to cry at that statement. Brynne sighed realizing that this girl had a lot of growing up to do. Archangel promotion only seemed to have boosted her ego to unreachable levels.

As Nanael was filling up the bottles herself complaining the entire time, Brynne took notice of demons slowly starting to gather around. Normally they would stay away but they were looking at him with menacing eyes.

"Girls, I think you should take the bottles and go back to heaven." Brynne warned them. "We got company and they're not too thrilled with me."

"What? It's not like they can use the milk anyway!" Nanael shouted as she shoved the box to Laila. "Make yourself useful and fly back up!"

"But…understood."

The demons didn't seem like your average idiotic one. They seem to be devoid of all emotions except one: hatred that was directed at Brynne.

"It was you. You killed our president."

"You will pay for this! You and your angel kind!"

Brynne sighed again as he attempted to take out a cigar to smoke but was met with a female fighter kicking the cigar out of his hand. That was one thing you didn't want to do to the fire angel though as he retaliated by grabbing her head and then slamming her down into the ground. Nanael's eyes widened at the brutally.

"Go now!"

Nanael refused to leave though as she intended to finish her job to the redhead's annoyance. Laila was the one who was already flying off as ordered into the sky. This did not go unnoticed as the demons that had wings started to chase after her.

"Hey, you can't go after my servant! Fight me instead!" Nanael shouted as she threw her invisible sword at the demon sending him crashing down.

"Stupid angel, you're not supposed to kill them." Brynne growled. "War will definitely start now."

"What are you talking about? These demons shouldn't be attacking us for no reason anyway!"

"…You really have a lot to learn."

Brynne stood in front of the bluenette when a fighter charged him with an axe. Brynne didn't want to do this, but since Nanael already made the first kill…he would have to leave no survivors. With no cigar in his mouth, he ended up spreading his wings. Ash flew out of the crispy wings as he set himself on fire.

"You really don't want to mess with me." He warned the demons. "Leave now before you all perish."

They weren't going to listen though and charged head on at the one who was accused of killing their president. In a flash, Nanael witnessed the burning of all the demons in one attack. She shivered at his powers as he sighed again with the burnt bodies falling to the ground.

"So…this is what a powerful hero is…"

"Girl, we can't go back to heaven." He told her.

"Huh? Why?"

"Do you want to be sent to Hades after what just happened? The Head Angel would not believe your story. You're better off with me anyway."

"What?! No way! What about Laila! That girl is going to…"

"Trust that she'll be fine on her own. We leave now."

"But the milk."

"Take as much as you can carry."

Nanael hated being ordered around but what could she do? She could only carry as much as she could equip. She had a hard time just keeping one from spilling but since they weren't tied to her powers, she grabbed at least five bottles and followed Brynne in the opposite direction of heaven. Where would they go? Nobody knows, but Nanael was certain that if she was found abandoning her duty, then she would be a fallen angel.

* * *

Laila wasn't that lucky though. Sure Nanael got one demon, but a swarm of demons would see the angel in their territory and after seeing her with the angel accused of murdering their president, Laila didn't get off lightly. Carrying the box, she flew at full speed toward heaven where the Head Angel was. This only made the situation worse as demons forced themselves into heaven with the unexpected angels. As Laila flew toward the Head Angel, she could only hear the scream of women being attacked by the demons behind her.

 _Why was this happening?_ She asked herself. _I was just doing my job!_

The Head Angel heard the commotion and actually stood up angered by the sudden attack. Seeing Laila alone made her furious.

"Laila, where is Nanael?!"

"She's coming…demons were attacking us because Brynne was with us and I…oh!"

Laila shrieked when a demon came up behind her and attempted to slash her. The holy milk she was carrying was dropped immediately causing her to scream at the failure again. The Head Angel could hardly care about that though as demons dared to step on her holy grounds slaughtering her angel companions.

"Laila, get in battle position, we will drive them out."

Laila wasn't a battle driven angel though. Getting her gun out and aiming at quick enemies proved to be her weakness. Her arms were shaking seeing their sharp teeth and red eyes. The Head Angel easily blew many demons away with her magic and the other angels in the area were pushing them out. They weren't too kind to Laila and forced her to take the front lines because she led them in there.

This proved fatal though as with her shooting holy milk in the demon's direction, she had no one to watch her back. Before she realized what happened, a demon slashed at her mechanical wing causing her to lose her balance and soon she ended up falling from the heaven screaming before she fainted midway through falling. The Head Angel wouldn't be able to catch her though as more demons started to swarm the area in rage. There were many demons but the Head Angel was too much for them, but the damage in the heavens would have already be done…

* * *

When Laila fell from the sky and conveniently landed in the Netherworld prison where Valvatorez's group was, Artina knew something bad was happening with the angels. It didn't take a genius to notice that there were revolts all around the Netherworld and someone pushed them to attack one of the many heavens. News spread fast about Hugo's death…and no one could quell the rebellion. By the time the Hades' Party actually did something with those demons that were going to join the fray, many angels were killed and that upset angels from Celestia. The heaven attacked was a female only heaven and the idea of Brynne to hide in that location is absurd. Flonne came down to warn Valvatorez about how the angels anger was burning brightly now at the unfair attack.

Not like Valvatorez could do anything. With the Netherworld in chaos, the one in charge now was Emizel. Emizel still went with the group to calm the demons down even though he should stay behind and help try to keep things under control because even with Virtue telling everyone to go away, demons still had a freak out. It really was only a matter of time…

And once everyone was done, Artina and Flonne went to work healing the angel with the mechanical wing. She probably came from the heaven that was attacked. Once she woke up then they can get a clear idea what was going on above. Artina couldn't just investigate on her own and Flonne was in heaven to keep an eye on Artina. She would leave to go back to Celestia and report the damage to Lamington.

Now the group as a whole was resting in the Blight House. Virtue, Jingle and Axel (after he woke up) stayed behind when the Hades' Party dealt with the rebels. The two witch hunters worked together to take down Hugo's body so it wouldn't be seen as some spectacle to glance at. They then laid him on a huge stretcher that Axel found in one of the many rooms. Finally Virtue threw the blanket over Hugo's body and sighed when he saw Axel's distraught expression.

"Look, it wasn't your fault this happened." Virtue tried to reassure him but it came off someone who thought it was a hassle to talk some sense into someone who wouldn't listen. "The President was going to die whether or not you were here or not. I don't know what he told you yesterday but the burden shouldn't be on you alone."

"…I told him to rely on someone else…and this is what happens…" Axel mumbled not listening to Virtue's words. "Now the other demons think I…"

"You don't look like the person to fucking kill a powerful demon." Jingle said simply. "One look and you are a fucking idiot."

"Uh…enough with the cursing…" Axel whispered more to himself than to the alien. "But…what are we going to do now…since we couldn't keep Hugo's death…"

"I tried to prolong an attack, not prevent it. Angels and demons will always find an excuse to clash with each other." The witch hunter of patience grumbled. "The only thing we can do now is focus on The Great Evil. If The Great Evil won't be stopped, it won't just be angels and humans battling each other but humans will be dragged into the conflict among other races and the last thing I need is for the damn Gods and Goddesses to jump in a conflict they couldn't solve 2000 years ago!"

He didn't mean to shout that last part but it just angered him at the thought of how the Gods handled the situation.

"…Sorry…I did not intend to raise my voice."

"…So it would have been impossible to save Hugo?"

"…Personally I think if he gave the items that the fire angel wanted then the attack would have shifted to the angels instead of us demons. Hugo is a good demon though. He would avoid putting the angels in danger if it means being able to shoulder the blame on his own."

"…"

"What you can do though is figure out what needs to be done." Virtue told him. "Do you continue to cry and feel sorry for yourself about what happened and let the demons point the figure at you? Or do you fulfill Hugo's last request and move on?"

Hugo's request though was to find Penelope and stop The Great Evil. That task was impossible for him!

"I will respect what decision you made because Hugo asked me to guard you as long as The Great Evil is around if he were to die."

"But can't you terminate the contract?"

"I'm not good at keeping promises." Virtue admitted. "And in all honestly, whether or not you stay here, Jingle and I will still go deal with The Great Evil outside the Netherworld. The only problem is there is a promise that I made before Hugo and I will not break that one…"

Axel didn't bother questioning what it could have been but he already knew what he had to do. He had to tell Valvatorez and the group what Hugo told him the night before. He had to be taking responsibility for what happened and allow the Hades' Party to slowly take the responsibility from him…then maybe he would feel better about himself.

"Yes…I know what I must do. I will find Penelope and avenge Hugo…for the Young Master's sake."

Virtue chuckled. "Not exactly the response I wanted but that will do."

* * *

Why was Emizel called into his room? What business did Hugo's friend want to talk about alone? He was tired and just wanted to cry himself to sleep. He didn't have any time to grieve and now that he was going to be alone…

"Young Master, what I tell you is of the utmost importance."

Emizel glared at the older vampire. "…Only that idiot Axel can call me Young Master. It's Sir Emizel to you!"

"…Yes…my apologies…what I'm about to speak to you about is that demon though…"

Emizel felt himself pale almost immediately. Hopefully it had nothing to do with his father's murder. That witch hunter already stated Axel was set up so they didn't have to suspect Axel of being the killer. From his time with him though…

"…I…I trust that idiot…so don't tell me he's the culprit."

"No, I would never say that. However I should say that the cause of all of this madness is the woman that your father and that fire angel loved so much…the Apple of Discord…Penelope."

It was her name again. Was she really the reason his father…

"I've been Hugo's friend 2000 years ago and let me tell you something about Penelope. She failed as a demon because she was too kind but everyone thought she failed as a succubus too. That is not the case though. She was the best succubus out there and did not need sex to seduce those around her. Her kindness won them over and drove them mad."

The young boy's cheeks turned red slightly with the topic of sex. "Umm…I don't think…"

"Love. Her love can cause even the calmest of demons to be driven to insanity. Men from angels to demons tried to woe her even if she had a husband because she was a sacred being. Someone who had to be protected but never touched. Someone who could only be admired from a distant as she shyly gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

"S-Stop…"

"No man was safe from her kindness. Even your father wasn't safe. He may have loved his wife with all of his heart but he still worshipped the ground Penelope was on. That's why he has a scroll of her where everyone would notice instead of your mother…but she was insignificant compared to Penelope."

"Shut up! Don't insult mother!" Emizel snapped getting his scythe out and pointing it toward Romeo. "If you don't tell me why you're here then I'll cut you down!"

Romeo just chuckled as he pushed the scythe away from his neck.

"I was just getting there. Anyways, Penelope has blood from many divine bloodlines. One of them is a phoenix and when she died, a feather was left behind in the form of a key. This feather would be able to raise her from the ashes of her grave wherever she is. Your father had that in his room. That was why Brynne kept coming back…The Great Evil was coming and the key was in your father's grasp. Why wouldn't he give it to him though and save him the trouble of being killed?"

"…I'm listening."

"Its simple. He didn't have someone he could sacrifice to bring Penelope back to life. To earn something of great value, something of equal value must be lost. Well…that's not entirely true. Hugo just needed someone who was expandable enough to hold onto the key and not get burned to do it. And he gave that key to your idiot demon friend."

"…Wait…father gave the key…to Axel?"

Emizel couldn't believe his father would entrust something that important to that idiot. Romeo saw that look of disbelief and continued.

"It is true. The key causes pandemonium wherever the bearer goes. Hugo kept it in one spot locked away by powerful magic but when he gave the key to that idiot demon, he opened up the box and broke the seal. Now chaos can roam for whoever has the key."

"…"

"Did you notice? Demons were willing to listen until they spotted Axel? Then they became barbaric?"

Axel didn't come with them though…still any demon that laid their sights on Axel now wanted to jump him and the witch hunters wouldn't allow that.

"The key is with Axel. If the key is destroyed then the demons will stop rioting…and you can reason with them to not pick a fight with the angels and capture the one angel that is responsible for your father's death."

"…But…the key…"

"If Axel does not give you the key…kill him and that will have the same result."

"W-What?! Huh!?"

"What's the matter? You talk about wanting to assassinate the idiot for the longest time. You just have to do it for real and think of it for the greater good."

Emizel was shaking at these words. This man was scaring him. When Emizel declared he would assassinate Axel, he could never bring himself to do it. It was just fun to watch him freak out when he started chasing him around. Axel ran like a chicken without its head whenever that happened and it was worth it. Now though, this man was telling him to kill him for real for the sake of everyone's sanity…all because Hugo foolishly entrusted a key to Axel…for what?

Wait…did father want to sacrifice Axel to revive Penelope? Is that why he was seeing him and ready for the…no my father is not like that! Axel is a loser but even this is too extreme for him.

"I…"

Romeo just chuckled as he got up and patted Emizel on the head. Emizel didn't realize that Romeo's power was being seeped into him. These second thoughts were disappearing at a rapid rate and it scared him.

"Sir Emizel, I'm sure you'll make the right choice. If you can't assassinate him…at least bring him to me alive. The key is the most important thing to maintaining the sanity of all demons in the Netherworld…that's all I ask…heh heh heh…"

He continued to laugh as he left Emizel in the room alone with dark shadows appearing around the young boy. As much as he tried to fight it, the dark magic was too strong…

* * *

At the end of the day, Axel couldn't bring himself to call Valvatorez and the party though because of how insecure he was feeling about his decision. If he told them, then he wouldn't be able to run away anymore. He would have to pull his own weight and fight with them…but how was that possible when Axel was incapable of doing anything. Twice he stood on the sidelines and let other real heroes take the spotlight from him. First was Adell and then it was Valvatorez…and it would happen again once he pointed them in the right direction.

So what ended up happening was Axel commanded Virtue and Jingle to find the Hades' Party and bring them into the meeting room in the Blight House. Jingle outright told him that he was being cowardly but had no choice to obey him…and the Dark Hero just laughed at himself for letting his bodyguards do the work. Now he had to have his guard up in case anyone wanted to kill him before the information got out.

The Dark Hero tensed up when he heard the door opening. Clenching his fists, he expected the worse. To say he was relieved that it was only Emizel was an understatement. He allowed himself to relax as he forced the smile back on his face.

"Young Master, are you doing okay?"

Maybe he shouldn't be smiling and asking those questions when Emizel's father just died. The poor kid didn't have time to grieve and it showed on his face. Emizel had a blank expression that was clearly unreadable. Axel liked to think he was good at reading children but now he didn't see that.

"Young Master?"

"Axel…tonight will be your last?"

Axel's heart skipped a beat but he didn't react. Emizel threatened him on a daily basis with his life but it never seemed to get anywhere. He sighed as he stood up from his chair.

"Young Master now is not the time for jokes. I didn't kill Hugo…you should know better I'm incapable of doing something as horrible as that…"

Emizel didn't hear him as he got out his grim reaper scythe. Here we go…another chase around the mansion and Emizel would go back to normal.

"You may not be involved in father's death…but the box that my father gave you. I need those items."

Axel flinched at the mention of the box. When he woke up after being knocked out, he noticed the map and the keyblade were gone. That shadow that attacked him must have taken it and if that was The Great Evil…well he already fucked up.

"You have the Phoenix Key right? I need that?"

The one that Emizel was sleeping with…Axel didn't know where that went either after removing it from Emizel's body. He shook his head.

"I was only given two items…but I don't have them…heh heh…"

"Liar. I can feel the key on you."

"Huh? You can? _Oh crap. Does he know I took it from him? Maybe the presence is still lingering on me!_ "

"If you won't give it back, I'll take it by force!"

Emizel's sudden pounce caught Axel off guard. He easily dodged the sharp part of the scythe but when Emizel started shooting fire in his direction, Axel ended up yelping as he raised toward the door. Emizel was serious this time! As he tried to open the door, he noted it was locked. Was it locked from the outside? If that was the case, he would either have to break the door or go through the window.

"I won't let you escape Axel! Giga Fire!"

A powerful fire spell was shot from his scythe and went for the Dark Hero. You would think the door would catch on fire after that type of spell but the door remained in tact as Axel was backed into a corner rather quickly. Dammit, where were his bodyguards when he needed him?

"Axel, I'll ask one last time. Give me the key!"

"Young Master I don't have it!" Axel shouted starting to panic. "I admit I took the key from you last night but I don't know where it went!"

"Liar! Stop lying! You know what's going on! Stop playing me as a fool you jerk!"

"Young Master, calm down!"

Emizel let out a battle cry attempting to end the Dark Hero's life right there. Axel was glad though his prayers were reached because SOMEONE burst the door and was quick to block the scythe from hitting his face.

"…Didn't I tell you kid that this idiot is not the culprit?"

"V-Virtue…"

"Dammit human, get out of my way!"

"No. You get out of the way."

Virtue did not hesitate to overpower Emizel in an instance sending him over the table. Emizel's scythe was thrown to the other side of the room where Emizel couldn't reach it. Virtue had his sword drawn to Emizel's neck again when Jingle and the Hades' Party made it in.

"Hey Virtue, you better not take another step!" Fenrich called out.

"…Mutt I won't unless he insists on ignoring my words."

Jingle went toward Axel almost immediately to take his side of the issue. The Hades' Party though was on Emizel's side. The Grim Reaper gritted his teeth as he was forced to resign again. Virtue did not put his sword away though.

"Explain yourself."

"That stupid idiot is the one responsible for the riots! He took something from father and because he has it, the demons are out of control! We could have reasoned with them if Axel didn't have that damn key!"

"…Key?" Virtue wondered.

"The Phoenix Key! What else!"

Virtue and Jingle were surprised by the information but Axel again frowned. He was exhausted at this point repeating the same phrase and not being heard.

"I don't know where it is Young Master! I grabbed it when you were asleep and it disappeared! If you feel the key, then that must have been when I touched it but I don't have the key on me!"

Valvatorez glared at Axel though who was slowly ready to run instead of stay and tell everyone the truth. Fenrich would not let Axel run out though and he stomped over to the blonde demon and grabbed at his collar.

"You got five seconds to explain why my lord should waste his precious time with you or I'll claw your heart out."

"Eeep! It's about Hugo! It's important dammit! Let me talk!"

He really wouldn't be able to talk if Fenrich attempted to strangle him. The vampire had to order his steward to drop him. Fenrich was giving him much time to collect himself.

"I-Its about Hugo! He told me to watch over some items pertaining to that Summoner Penelope!" Axel responded rather quickly. "I was only given two items! I didn't want to deal with it so I was going to give the items to the Young Master before I left, but then I got attacked! Some shadow showed up and took the items I swear!"

Virtue immediately let out a small string of curse words before Jingle could.

"You fucking idiot. Are you telling me the items needed to find Penelope were taken by The Great Evil?!"

Virtue knew that the shadow could only be their greatest enemy. While he and Jingle were distracted on the outside, not only did The Great Evil kill Hugo but he took the items too?

"I'm sorry! I knew I wasn't fit and I tried to tell Hugo that but he wouldn't listen to me!"

Well…they were screwed if The Great Evil found Penelope and killed her, then there would be no hope in the universe unless The One stepped up his game.

"My lord, I have no room to say this but…"

Valvatorez was thinking the same thing as Virtue though. His eyes remained a crimson red as he flipped his cape up. "Hugo, you idiot! Why would give the most important items to…a bigger idiot!"

Ouch.

"And because of your stupidity, you're dead!"

Emizel did not like this answer one bit and it fed on his insecurities. Why did his father trust Axel with something so important that it would be impossible for him to not screw it up? And the worse part…

"A-And I don't have the key…I saw it on the Young Master that might when I was given the box and I grabbed it…but it honestly disappeared when I did…"

"We are so fucking screwed…" Jingle muttered. This was probably the most appropriate time to throw the f word.

Virtue just wanted to jump out the window and just run off back to his dimension. Axel was already driving him crazy. Fuka went over to Emizel who was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Just put your weapon away. Beating up this idiot now isn't going to make things better."

Emizel didn't want to listen though. Everything was going wrong because of this stupid Dark Hero! Why didn't he leave sooner? Why does he prepare to leave after his father was killed and the items needed to save the universe were taken? Did he want everyone to die while he just ran off never to be seen again? He wouldn't let him.

Get him.

The voice was too tempting now. The Grim Reaper restrained himself as Valvatorez already made a decision.

"That does it, we're all going to find Penelope before The Great Evil does."

"Lord Val, we don't even have any information." Fenrich grumbled. "And its no thanks to this idiot."

"Axel, you must have learned something before those items were taken."

Axel sighed. "I can't do much about the keyblade but the map was pointing to a location in the galaxy." He frowned. "Unless you have a map of the universe, I got nothing."

"Of course. Lord Val, we leave this idiot here and we go back-"

"Mr. Werewolf, what would be the point of going back?" The Angel of Avarice questioned. "There is nothing to do in Hades. If we went back then The Great Evil might have already found Penelope…or cause more problems in places outside the Netherworld."

"You do realize by we I'm not referring to you."

Artina glared at the werewolf. Now as not the time to trade insults.

"Umm…Desco wonders if the human witch hunter knows anything."

Virtue let out another huge sigh as he leaned against the nearby wall near Axel. "We can travel the universe faster if we got on the boat that belonged to the Witch Hunter of Pride. He has a map of the universe as he goes around stealing planets."

"Wait what…" Axel let out. He was lost and so was everyone else but that part probably wasn't important.

"Finding Penelope now will be impossible. Your information is probably worthless if you were to find a map. It's easer to find Brynne and see if he was involved with the killing. He might have the key if you honestly do not have it on you."

"Why would…"

"A Phoenix key is too hot to touch for anyone. Those who are resistant to fire have better chances at holding it. Brynne is a fire angel if you haven't noticed. Then again, if you didn't notice his burnt wings, you are pretty blind." The brunette smirked seeing the light in Valvatorez' eyes. "Who knows, you could bring Brynne to justice if he did murder his friend for his messiah."

Valvatorez brought his cape in close chuckling to himself. Opening his cape again, he made his speech.

"Alright Virtue, we'll play your game, but I warn you that if this doesn't get us any closer to defeating The Great Evil and avenging Hugo, I will deal with you personally."

The brunette just laughed at the vampire. "You never change, do you?"

Ignoring the arrogant human, Valvatorez turned his attention toward Emizel. "Emizel, you can put your weapon away now."

"But…"

"Like the Lass said, attacking Axel will not solve anything and murdering him certainly will make the situation worse. If you use Axel as a scapegoat, The Great Evil wins."

Valvatorez was always right…he had never been wrong before and this was no exception, but why did the Grim Reaper have to listen to him now when he could deal with the pain he was feeling? Valvatorez lost a rival, but Emizel lost the only family and he had to take over when he still needed time to mature. Why didn't Valvatorez understand that?

"Emizel."

"…"

Why was Axel getting special treatment now? He needed to be taken down before he made things worse. If his father didn't give those items to Axel, he would still be alive. Axel lost all the items so his death was pointless to begin with. And here he was standing there shaking in his own body.

"Emizel!"

"C…an…t…"

Virtue stopped rocking against the wall noticing the power residing in the boy. He growled as he got out his sword.

"…Jingle, get ready. We have to do it."

"R-Right."

Seeing how the witch hunters were suddenly pointing their weapons toward Emizel, the Hades' Party only assumed the worst. Virtue did not take it well when Axel had enough balls to grab him by the trench coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey! There's no need to attack the Young Master!"

"…Despite the fact he wants to kill you?"

"How about you put your weapon down?"

"…"

"Virtue, The Great Evil!"

Immediately the group jumps especially when what fired out of Emizel's scythe wasn't his normal fire spell. There was a black aura around the fire. Virtue grabbed Axel and jumped out of the way.

"Emizel, what the hell are you doing?!" Valvatorez cursed not liking how he wasn't being listened to.

Emizel slowly floated into the air, his eyes glowing the same color as that of The Great Evil…the shadow from that night.

"Young Master!"

"Guhh…"

Emizel grasped at his head trying to fight back against the shadow engulfing him, but this influence was too powerful.

"Get out of my head…guhhhh…"

"Young Master!"

"Get back!"

Virtue would not allow Axel to do anything reckless especially when Emizel screamed. The aura from The Great Evil suddenly engulfed the room leaving the air to be suffocating.

 _So The Great Evil intends to suffocate us._ Virtue thought to himself. "Jingle!"

Jingle attempted to counter the air with her own purifying magic. The spell could only extend to a limited range and only those who were standing near her would actually be safe from the gas. Inhaling the gas was showing its consequences especially with Artina who was an angel. She collapsed immediately with the evil presence in the room.

"Artina!"

Fuka and Desco weren't doing well either. Jingle urged them to hurry to her light barrier and they didn't hesitate. Fenrich, Axel and Virtue were already inside when she brought it out leaving only Valvatorez and Artina outside of it.

"My lord!"

Through sheer will power, Valvatorez forced himself to inhale the gas to grab at Artina. If he tried to call out to Emizel then he too might give into the darkness. Emizel's focus was on the barrier now as he shot dark giga star spells in the direction. Jingle yelped as she was knocked back. Her barrier deflected the gas and the spells but if Emizel got in close to get her, then it would shatter immediately.

"Young Master!" Axel called out again. "Stop this!"

"Guhhh…uhhhhh…"

The vampire got into the barrier in order to deposit Artina. He wasn't going to leave Emizel outside of the safe zone. To Fenrich and Virtue, he was suicidal.

"My lord, don't…"

"We're waiting until my boat gets here."

"Do what you want, but I'm not leaving Emizel."

The former Tyrant got out his sword and leaped out of the barrier. This guy was stupid! Emizel turned his attention to Valvatorez shooting him with fire spells with the intent of burning him. The vampire dodged with relative ease as he landed in front of the boy and knocked the weapon out of Emizel's hand. Perhaps this would…

Clapping…he heard clapping as someone opened the door. Romeo?

"Bravo Valvatorez. My control over that boy isn't complete but you're still strong even with all the handicaps placed on you."

Something inside the younger vampire made him sick. Why was he not surprised that Romeo was The Great Evil in vampire form?

"You bastard…"

Romeo wasted no time in engaging Valvatorez in combat. Virtue cursed to himself not being able to do anything while in the barrier. The gas was just too deadly for humans like him. Plus…

"…That guy killed the President?" Virtue could hear Axel ask him. The Dark Hero was fine clinging to the witch hunter while the battle was taking place. "He was the one that…set me up…"

"Probably." Looking toward the window, he smirked hearing a familiar horn. "…We're leaving. The ride is here."

Valvatorez didn't want to listen but when a huge rumbling sound was heard from outside plus a huge wing in the ship crashing through the building and actually hitting the vampire in the chest pushing him outside of the room, it was difficult to ignore.

"Hey putas, we got to leave now!"

A translator was needed to understand what the voice was saying. Virtue did not hesitate to grab Axel and throw him out the window causing the blonde to scream "Why?" Fortunately, he landed on the ship (or someone caught him so he wouldn't be falling to his death. The witch hunter of patience was not being patient and was grabbing Fuka and Desco and hurling them out the window too.

"We are all leaving." Virtue grumbled as he looked at Fenrich.

The werewolf felt cold sweat running down his cheeks. "I can get on myself, thank you…and I won't leave without my lord."

"Are you fucking…Jingle, take Leviathan and get on the ship. I need to do more persuading around here."

"But the miasma…"

"…Mutt…if you don't want to suffocate you better hold onto me."

"What?! No way!"

"It's either that or getting on the ship. If it's for your lord, you'll do it, correct?"

Virtue smirked seeing how agitated the werewolf was becoming but they got no time especially with Emizel shooting fireballs in Valvatorez' direction and the vampire slowing up the more toxic air he was inhaling. Swallowing his pride (and relieved that Artina was on the verge of fainting when Jingle was getting her out of the area) Fenrich snatched at Virtue's bad arm so Virtue could wield his gunblade in his good arm.

"Just like old times."

"I am not the pup I was back then." Fenrich growled. "Get my lord now!"

Virtue just smirked as he charged at blinding speed at the vampire. Emizel was far-gone as far as the brunette could tell. It would take a miracle healing spell like from Penelope to restore Emizel back to normal. The vampire refused to see that though so it required a sword whipping to the head.

His eyes were bloody red at the sudden attack. "What the-"

And it was more than just being hit on the back of the head with the hitch of the sword. Virtue literally got behind the vampire and sucker punched him in the face. Despite Fenrich's protest, the witch hunter did his job seeing the vampire fall flat on his face. Virtue did not hesitate to grab him.

"Look, we cannot do anything now." Virtue grumbled. "We need to leave now."

"Guhh…no not…"

Virtue rolled his eyes. Before Emizel could launch another magic spell, Virtue blasted the Grim Reaper away with magic bullets from his gunblade sending him as far back as where Romeo was. There really wasn't anytime and going Valvatorez' way would kill everyone.

"My lord, please don't move." Fenrich mumbled to the former tyrant.

"No…not yet…"

And of course Virtue grabbed the vampire with his good arm and prepared to launch out. "We're leaving. Hang on Mutt."

Virtue was so fast and so powerful for a human being. When he was the highest ranking witch hunter, he could achieve everything except defeat The Great Evil on his second try. Valvatorez called for Emizel but the boy was too far gone. Once Virtue jumped out the window, he landed on the wing of the ship that quickly took off once everyone was definitely on the ship. Space wasn't a problem especially since it blasted off at the speed of light before The Great Evil could react.

* * *

Virtue should have noticed something was off with the advisor. Yes there was someone called Romeo who assisted Penelope and the other angels and demons 2000 years ago but something was off about this guy. It was only after stopping to think did he realize that it was impossible for Romeo to be around the Netherworld at this time. He popped in and out during the 2000 year war but he disappeared shortly after the deaths of many of the comrades before the final battle. Of course Romeo was a Guardian…the Guardian of Death. He served under the Goddess of Love Ceres and that meant that he probably wouldn't be able to come down and assist the Netherworld because of her iron grip on the Guardians. That meant that the Romeo that was helping Emizel was an imposter.

By the time he realized that though, it was already too late for Emizel. Romeo really was The Great Evil that Hugo spoke of and he got his hands on Emizel in order to command the angry demons to take action instead of wasting their time trying to figure out who killed Hugo. Even though Valvatorez specifically told Emizel to wait until they captured Brynne who was the main suspect, Emizel lost control of his emotions and The Great Evil was able to take over.

At this rate, all the Hades' Party could do was follow the witch hunters out of the Netherworld even if Valvatorez cursed at Virtue the entire time as they left. Virtue had backup in the name of two angels that circled around the universe with their pirate ship. Their appearance was so timed that the vampire accused him of allowing this to happen. The brunette ignored the vampire's speech because as far as Virtue was concerned, he was letting his pride get the best of him in this situation. They should all be happy they didn't suffocate in that room.

They were on a pirate ship and the pirates went by the Celestial Pirates. These were the top pirates in the universe who attacked other planets and stole the core of those planets as treasure. The fact that a group of angels could achieve this so easily made them feared.

The captain was a tall angel with indigo colored hair and blue eyes who went by the name Julius Santos (or Saint Julius). He was a cocky S.O.B. when he picked up a bunch of demons that were running for their lives. Valvatorez did not like him at all with his constant bragging about how awesome he was swooping in to save them. Normally this was the point where Fenrich would tell this arrogant prick to shut up, but no words escaped his lips. Valvatorez needed to ask Fenrich later why he had been acting so weird.

There were four other main members of the crew plus one guess that while she did not participate in the fighting or maintaining of the ship, she was still very important to the angels on board. The Hades' Party would find out who she was soon afterward.

The first mate was Julius' younger cousin Alacryn Santos (or Saint Scorpion). She was a petite young girl with peach painted hair and blue eyes to match her cousin. In contrast to her cocky cousin, Alacryn was rather modest. However despite looking weak there was a reason why she was first mate…given she was the one that blowing the demons that were after them away with the cannons she directed that hit their marks.

The second mate and doctor was Copper "Curry" Coral (how was that for a tongue twister?) He was a red head with red eyes and a blue bandana covering his eyes making him look like a superhero…except he lacked a cape and just wore a red spandex. To be fair, Copper wasn't wearing his doctor's outfit when the SOS was sent out and he ended up looking ridiculous as a result.

The navigator was named Snow. She did not go up to meet them because she was too busy navigating the ship away from the Netherworld and into a random location where they wouldn't be chased after. She looked like a maiden of ice with her white hair and pale as snow and gold eyes that pierced anybody she looked at particularly the computer screen she was focused on.

And then there was the little boy with blonde hair and purple eyes named Ozmyere or Ozzy for short. His role wasn't that apparent when he was on the ship but Julius only gave an off-handed remark that Ozmyere was their spy. He didn't look like the type who could easily grab information and get away with it but what would they know?

Their guest though was what surprised them. It was a little girl with forest green hair and eyes that gave off and obviously powerful aura (but not one of nature). She wore a green tank dress that had mathematical symbols implanted on them and even her felt hat had equations written on them. She was too busy writing in a journal that she didn't notice that there was anyone that was going to see her.

"Well it looks like you were right again Princess." Julius said with a smirk. "Little Virtue did need our help and we got there before anything got nasty."

"Julius…"

"That's Saint Julius the Great!"

"Julius, you should know by now that when I say something will happen, it will happen so please be ready next time to move faster."

"Okay Princess."

"…She's a God…isn't she?" Artina had to ask what everyone was wondering. It was so obvious that no one was really surprised except maybe Axel who wouldn't know the difference between a child and a divine being.

"Yeah, so what?" The pirate angel asked. "There are many Gods out there and she's off their radar."

"Julius please do not put it like that. You make it seem like a fugitive like Curry."

"So you're not the God that tried to interfere with the destruction of the human world?"

Valvatorez had to make sure that this person wasn't involved with what happened with Fear the Great. His discontent with Gods and Goddesses in general means that he has to make sure they won't abuse their powers while he's around.

"What God would want the human world gone?" Xavia questioned. "If the human world was gone then that would mean one less planet that would worship us."

"Not like the humans worship Gods or Goddesses anymore." Vitus said in a mocking tone. "They only worship one being that they just say is God without naming them. Sad isn't it?"

"…I hate the modern era for that…"

"Then…are you saying that God would never attempt to destroy the human world?"

"No. As far as my predictions go, the Gods were too busy with their own family drama to actually worry about something as trivial as the human world."

Fuka glared at the young girl who considered humans like her trivial to higher beings. Now really wasn't the time for a shouting match though.

"Then that probably means someone pretending to be God was the one who tried to destroy the moon." The white haired werewolf stated deliberately ignoring the elimination of the human world in favor of his precious moon.

"Oh, you're very observant Mutt. I'll give you a bone later." The witch hunter of patience joked.

Fenrich snarled at Virtue's insult but Xavia nodded her head at the steward's statement.

"Yes, it wasn't a God that was involved. I would think that it was a prank by the witches or sorcerers from the Golden Land. Those children like to have their fun every now and then even if it means destroying something important in the universe."

"…The Golden Land?"

Virtue sighed loudly at the mention of the realm.

"It's just the realm of children and golden butterflies. You can't access it by normal means and the Golden Land is in the center of the universe as the creators of everything around us." He explained it rather fast but ended up going into more detail than intended before Valvatorez could ask any more questions. "The One is probably the sorcerer that attempted to take Nemo's soul for the crimes he did. The One is a brat and if you're on his bad side then expect bad things to happen."

"…Brat?"

"The One is an obnoxious little shit." Julius added so Virtue wouldn't finish. "As witch hunters we make sure The One and his little army don't abuse their powers. Normally we would have interfered with them for what they did with Fear the Great but by the time it was known you guys already dealt with the issue and apparently The One got punched in the face to boot."

"…That was The One?" Valvatorez had to ask. "THAT WAS THE ONE?!"

"I have no idea why that idiot wouldn't dodge your punch? Guess he didn't see it coming." Virtue cackled at the idea of the creator getting sucker punched by a lowly vampire.

The former Tyrant's eyes glowed a deep red again at this new information. "Oh, if it's the One and when we're done dealing with The Great Evil, it will be more than just a punch! How dare he call himself God!"

"He kind of is…" Alacryn could be heard in the background. "Hey cuz, I need to tell Snow where to go. Where are we heading with little Virtue?"

"I'm older than you!" Virtue retaliated almost immediately. "And we need to find either Brynne who might still be involved with Hugo's death or Penelope to deal with The Great Evil while he still doesn't have full power yet."

"Any clues for either of them?"

Xavia just shook her head. "If the Golden Land cannot find them then I cannot find them."

"Well that sucks for you guys."

It really seemed the group would be wandering around space trying to come up with a plan but the more time they wasted the more The Great Evil will corrupt Emizel. Valvatorez didn't want to lose any more friends and the Hades' Party thought the same thing.

Axel closed his eyes trying to recall what was drawn on that child map. He may have lost the item but that didn't mean he got a good look at the map. Perhaps he just needed to look at the map of the universe to see what was circled.

"…Does your navigator have a map of the universe?"

Julius just laughed at the question. "Of course she does! Snow is the best navigator in the universe and she wouldn't be able to go anywhere without a map."

"…I'm going to need to see it."

"And what do you expect to do with the map?"

"I'm going to look for the place where this Penelope person is." The blonde turned to the Hades' Party (but mainly Fenrich) and frowned. "…Its my fault that Emizel is in this horrible situation. If I just left sooner…Hugo would still…"

"You give yourself too much credit." Fenrich grumbled.

"The Mutt is right. President Hugo would have died whether you were there or not. Although…" Virtue's expression darkened. "If you left sooner, there would be no scapegoat for The Great Evil to use for the President's death."

"…"

"Would Hugo die so easily though?"

"Prinny Tyrant, this is The Great Evil we're talking about. It took the entire universe working together to even seal him away without Penelope. Hugo is just a bug that was easily squashed."

Valvatorez really didn't like Virtue's way of talking. Fenrich grabbed onto his lord's arm before the vampire even had the chance to raise his fist against the taller male.

"…Don't ever refer to Hugo as something as lowly as a bug again."

"That is the reality of the situation." He turned to the two cousins. "You two should lead the Idiot Hero to Snow."

"And I'm the one in charge of the ship! Come Idiot Hero, we must go to the beautiful Snow!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Cried Axel as he was lead out of the room mainly by the two cousins.

"…I would like some time to myself." Xavia said finally. "But…"

"Xavia, you still need to explain to them about the Golden Land because I'm done with my explanation."

"…Little Virtue really doesn't like to talk…fine…"

Axel was quickly led into the room where Snow was. She was so absorbed into the computer database that she didn't notice anyone entering.

"Snow, the Idiot Hero needs to see the map!" Julius declared flamboyantly as he pranced around the white haired angel who ignored his presence.

"The name is Axel and I'm a Dark Hero!" The Dark Hero corrected.

"The Dark Hero title is only used by one man named Valafar Ose and the title originated because he abandoned the battlefield where his comrades faced The Great Evil without the messiah Penelope to aid them." Snow spoke in a robotic tone without looking at the intruders in the room. "To inherit the Dark Hero title means in the darkest hour when The Great Evil is close to victory."

Axel flinched with how she described the Dark Hero. For Axel it meant using every trick in the book and still looking badass doing so, but…

"Snow is a walking dictionary." The younger cousin reminded the Dark Hero. "If you misuse a word in front of her, she'll correct you with the dictionary term, so best not use that title in front of her."

"Yeah but…"

"If it is the map you want, I will open the browser for you." Snow interrupted as she clicked a few buttons at the control panel and opened up the map of the universe. It took up the entire screen and given that the universe was vast, the map she had now summed up the most important parts of said universe. In fact, the map that was drawn looked identical to that even if a child drew it. There was a circle in the top left corner of the universe on the drawing far away from where the Netherworld was according to the map…

"…Right there." Axel said pointing to the top left corner. "The map of where Penelope was is in that area."

"That would be in the location of the Phoenix Cavern. Penelope is a quarter Phoenix so it would be wise to leave her in an area with flames to keep her heart burning if she was still alive."

"Really? She's been in that area the entire time?" Julius asked. "Are you sure you're not joking Idiot Hero?"

"…This is what I saw on the map. If we go there, we might find some clues on what is going on."

"…Alright then. Snow, set a course for the Phoenix Cavern and keep your distance from the Goddess of Order. I do not need to hear another lecture for that templar bitch!"

"Understood. Coordinating our location now. Setting the course to Phoenix Cavern."

Axel could only hope he was right in this situation. However when he heard the word "Phoenix" his heart started to burn. Perhaps this was a sign that they were heading in the right direction. Closing his eyes, he slowly left the room to find the Hades' Party.

_Young Master, I will save you…please just hold on._

* * *

Prism threw his hands up in the air in defeat with this story. If Desco's story wasn't an omen, then this story was worse. Instead of the Golden Land being involved, it was the witch hunters. If he didn't step in, they would take the credit of taking down The Great Evil.

"Prism…I really think we should be looking into these locations…" Raven reminded the blonde sorcerer. "This is really important."

"Yeah…the location of Penelope…my original favorite." Prism mumbled. "There's one more chapter though…I need to call them…but I need to make a list first."

Raven wished Prism wouldn't procrastinate in desperate times like this.

"Chester, come out again! We're not fighting anymore!" Prism called out. The Cheshire Cat returned to his side with a frown on his face. "You heard everything correct?"

"I can hear and see everything you do Master. What do you need?"

"Make a list for me on what needs to be done." Prism commanded. Perhaps Raven spoke to soon.

The white haired cat boy sighed as he used his magic to get a piece of paper out. Chester was weird in that he was going to write with his tail.

"Have Samarium and Terror check the Phoenix Cavern for any signs of life." Prism stated. "Then order Pop and Alfred to keep a close eye on the human world to make sure the clock hasn't sped up or a war hasn't broken out. Finally get Starlight and K.K. to locate any of the war heroes from 2000 years ago…and this sadly includes the friends of my brother. We need all the help we can get…"

The tip of Chester's tail automatically turned black as he was writing the list down on paper. He was very nimble with stroking and finished by the time Prism ended up his sentence. "Done Master."

"Good, now make five more copies and then go find them all."

"…I need Alice and Heart with me."

Actually he just didn't want to do all the work and Raven would have said no. Prism sighed as he pushed the buttons on his shirt and called them out too. Both weren't too thrilled…

"You heard Chester. Help him out and make it snappy."

"But I want to sleep…" Alice whined.

"And it's about that time I comb my hair for another hour or so…" Heart added.

"You two can do that later…just do this assignment now!" Prism was about to stand up but his Furniture vanished before he could. Why did he have Furniture that talked back to him? Why couldn't he have Furniture like Cone who had the most obedient servants when she gave the orders?

"And what do you want me to do Prism?"

"…Stay with me and finish the last chapter. I think we're going to get more information here…"

"…I don't know. Its just about the thief angel…"

"We need all the information we can get before we act…because at this rate…we might have to confront The Great Evil ourselves…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 25563 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The timeline is very vague in comparison to Desco's chapter since it's "after Fear the Great". It can be safe to assume it's after Fuka's reincarnation but it doesn't have to be brought up since Desco's chapter was before it. In this timeline though, Axel decides to resign instead of keeping his seat like in Desco's chapter.
> 
> 2\. So this chapter explains a lot of things that is going on in Desco's chapter though. The Great Evil is the shadow that attacked Prism. He is capable of going by multiple names of powerful demons and his goal is consistent. The Great Evil wants to destroy the Golden Land and to do so he needs someone powerful enough to allow him to do so. Desco's story shows that he wants Axel because he can probably order Prism to destroy the Golden Land from the inside out. In Emizel's story, he specifically wants to use Penelope to body snatch her and then destroy the Golden Land. If the Golden Land crumbles then the universe will fall apart.
> 
> 3\. The names listed are names of many of the demon parents and they are all died either because of canon (Mao's dad and Adell's parents) or because of the backstory (Mao's mom and Hugo's wife and sister).
> 
> I explained Ronove is Mao's dad's name in Almaz's chapter.
> 
> Shura and Selion are Adell's parents in canon and my headcanon was they were involved in the 2000 year war. They came out of it unscratched in comparison to everyone else and only settled down recently given Adell being the youngest of the protagonist in terms of actual age.
> 
> Then we have Mao's mother who I named Moloch. If Mao got his powers from his dad then he got his personality and appearance from his mother. Moloch is worse than her son in terms of interacting with others and takes the whole experiment thing up to eleven. She would be a crappy wife but Ronove might as well be a masochist. Moloch is the name of a demon that is known for child sacrifice. Yeah, if Moloch lived long then she would have experimented on her son. She was injured during the 2000 year war and that injury is what killed her at child birth when she had Mao. She was the type of person who would sacrifice someone's life for her own but not her son. This is why Mao never brings up his mother in Disgaea 3 though because he has no memory of her whatsoever and everything is about Mao's dad and Ronove being both the mother and father figure to Mao (and failing).
> 
> Emizel has a father, mother and an aunt. Emizel's mother and aunt are twin sisters that go by the names Zepar and Furfur. Zepar and Furfur here are both female demons that excel in magic. Zepar is the masculine one of the two while Furfur is the feminine one of the two. The names are based on the Duke of 34th hell and technically being love demons that cause men and woman to fall in love with each other. The twins while based on love demons, focus their target on one man: Hugo in his youth. Hugo was not interested in a Twincest but focused more on the battles rather than them. One of the twins is killed during the 2000 year war along with a few others while the other one ends up marrying Hugo and dying from childbirth shortly after having Emizel. I'm going to leave it ambiguous on which twin is Emizel's mother although I personally made Furfur Emizel's mother.
> 
> 4\. Virtue has a list of nicknames for the Hades' Party…
> 
> Valvatorez = Prinny Tyrant (and this is used as a mocking way because he's making fun of how a powerful demon is now a Prinny instructor so he might as well boss the Prinnies around because he has the nerve to insult him, the strongest Witch Hunter).  
> Fenrich = Mutt or any dog insulting name  
> Fuka = Prinny Girl (referring to her being dead)  
> Emizel = Kid (in comparison to everyone else, it's just Virtue calling Emizel what he is instead of being insulting)  
> Desco = Monster Girl (referring to her tentacles)  
> Artina = Leviathan (the sin of Greed and allows him to tell the other angels apart)  
> Axel = "Hey You" (Virtue has a hard time actually calling Axel by his name rather than being insulting toward him so he just calls him "You")
> 
> 5\. In case anyone was wondering where Laila went, Flonne took her back to Celestia after treating her wounds to speak to Lamington.


	20. Artina

**Artina: Prayers that Will Never Be Reach**

When you die, your soul will end up in one of many locations. The most common one is your soul will be taken to the Netherworld where it will be stuffed into a Prinny for a minor crime. If your soul was unlucky, it might be eaten by some barbaric demons before reaching its destination. If you were lucky, your soul would go straight to heaven and you would become an angel. There are a few situations where the soul simply disappears either because it was intersected at some point before it went to heaven or hell or the soul simply decided to fade out from existence.

Artina died with a pure heart and that alone would allow her to go to heaven. She would forever be remained as a traitor that would forever haunt her as she traveled around as an angel. Before she was an angel though, she was a wondering soul that died with at least one regret. Yes she told Tyrant Valvatorez she regretted not being able to fulfill her end of the deal but the reality was that, she just couldn't leave earth without checking up on the soldiers she had healed.

One soldier in particular was a broken man. Branded as a traitor and lost his entire family due to surviving on the battlefield, Nemo was a man who could self-destruct at any moment. When he heard of her death, he did just that.

Even though he would be killed shortly afterward due to both countries wanting him dead, the hate and sorrow started from there and because he was only a vengeful spirit when he first died instead of going straight to the Netherworld, Nemo had his…influence in the war. They say during the Trojan War that the tides of battle were because of the interference of the higher power. One could say now though that those who died with hatred could also influence the battlefield.

The soldier who slayed Artina and walked away with no punishment from the vampire who should have gone after him? Nemo took care of him making sure that misfortune would befall him in the battlefield whether it was friendly fire or witnessing those he considered friends die brutally in front of him. Again, it only started with wanting to avenge Artina and this meant going after one soldier, but then it would turn into attacking the side that labeled Artina as a traitor even though she had done nothing wrong. He would also immediately go after the people who murdered his family just because he was declared a traitor. Nemo could never find his younger brother despite this being the time that Antimony would be taken away, experimented on and later murdered when he tried to escape.

Artina was a witness to it all. She immediately reached out to him after he avenged her death. His heart became darker. Her hand would only go through him because compared to him who was a vengeful spirit; she was just the air that he would not acknowledge. She would attempt to call out to Nemo begging him to stop this nonsense. He would continue to bring more suffering in the war. Soon Nemo was starting to kill people by the droves all in the name of "bad luck". He was humanities executioner and it was only when one side of the war one could Nemo no longer do any damage. Most of the leaders were dead anyway because of his hatred. When there was no war, his hatred would be left untamed. Humanity tried to forget about the war once it was over, but Nemo refused to let them forget. They unfairly killed him and his family and they will continue to pay even after the war ended.

Artina could feel an ominous presence surrounding the man. She could only gasp seeing a dark colored cloud materialize in front of Nemo. The cloud would form the shape of a young man in his twenties with white hair and red eyes, but on closer inspection, one could see that even this figure did not have a complete form. It was almost like something was sealing him away somewhere and he was only projecting himself from a far away location.

"Aww, the soldier Nemo. Fancy meeting you here."

Nemo backed off seeing the phantom. How could anyone see him?

"Do not be frightened. I am simply an extension of your hatred toward humanity."

He obviously didn't believe it but the man continued to speak.

"Humans want to wash their hands clean of the mess they just created, but even if they try to get better and avoid war in the future, it will not change the depravity that humanity has. You'll family who was wrongly killed will never come back and they might not have reached Celestia…the place of the angels who take the most pure souls from the war. I doubt anyone reached heaven given how pathetic this war is."

"…Wait…does that mean Ms. Artina…"

"Why would the angels take her? She's just another human. She must have something they didn't like about her and she is not in heaven. If she were, you would have seen her by now. An angel's job is to purify the negativity of the dead souls, but not a single angel stepped into this war. Angels can make themselves visible to men but when you are part of the deceased, you can see the angels regardless of their powers. They have abandoned her."

 _That's not true!_ Artina tried to shout, but her voice wasn't reaching anyone. She was there, but wasn't there. I _'m right here Nemo! You may not be able to see me, but my heart is here! Nemo, turn around!_

Nemo's eyes widened in horror at those words. He clenched his fists in anger at these words. Not only did humanity fail him but also demons failed to get revenge on the humans who caused so much bloodshed and now the angels refused to take the kind souls to heaven to watch over everyone.

"The human world must be destroyed." The man continued. "You're the only one who can do it, but it will take time to prepare. I want to know if the soldier wants to be the judge, jury and executioner of the earth."

"…Why would you ask me that?" He suddenly asked with an evil laugh as the dark purple crowd started to surround his body. "I lost everything I ever cared for. The earth has already lost when they finished me off. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good, then you must know that you must plan things in advance. With the way you are, you can do anything. Negotiate with those foolish aliens; blackmail demons into assisting with the destruction or even trick those humans into working for you. Nothing is impossible when you're the Judge."

"Yes…I am Judge Nemo…the man who has officially put humanity on trial."

_No, stop! Nemo, please! Don't listen to him! I sense great evil in that man! He's only tricking you!_

The man looked beyond Nemo apparently eyeing Artina when Nemo failed to spot her. He chuckled as he extended his hand out. A powerful gust covered the area and blew her spirit away from Nemo before inserting his negative energy into Nemo that would only continue to grow for 400 years.

Artina would eventually be picked up by Archangel Flonne and given an angel form to move around him, but the pink haired angel would continue to reach out to Nemo as futile as the gesture was. When he died, he had no faith in angels from the very beginning so there was no way for him to see her. All she could do was pray, but with every war the humans started, Nemo was always there making things miserable for both sides and causing huge casualties. Nemo hated war but if it killed more people, then it was doing its job. In Nemo's mind, everyone had to suffer after what he lost unfairly. There was no one there to tell him to let go of his past and it showed the more deranged he became.

Sometimes Artina would cry to the archangel when her attempts failed time and time again. Flonne would dry her tears and convince her to keep fighting. Artina's love for Nemo, a soldier who put her on a high pedestal when all she did was assist others wasn't strong enough to reach him, but enough to keep her going. It never occurred to her she should go to the Netherworld and see what happened to the Tyrant vampire who made that promise. No, he would be fine…Nemo was the current problem that would only get worse.

Artina never saw that mysterious white haired man after he persuaded Nemo into destroying the human world, but only the Golden Land would be aware of who this man was. The man who was banking on Nemo to fail so he would be released shortly afterward to continue what he started on a grander scale. Nemo was only a puppet in this scheme and Artina was only an observer who sat in the audience and watched. It's no wonder her prayers were never reached though because the Great Evil pulled the curtains on the angel who would have stopped him and no matter how many times this occurred, Artina would fail every time and that's if she ever got out of her spirit form…

* * *

Prism finally closed the book after reading the last chapter. If there was any doubt on who the culprit was, it was indeed Samael and the Great Evil known as Phantom that was disturbing the peace. He was the start of all the problems in the universe and is the one who made all the evil in the world including Fear the Great. To see him be the direct influence on Judge Nemo was a warning sign that he wanted Prism to get involved so he could infiltrate the Golden Land. Fortunately for him, he swallowed his pride when Valvatorez insulted him and they were at this point again. Valvatorez was recruiting allies to defeat The One rather than prepare for Samael and the Great Evil…

"Raven…why so serious?"

Raven looked up puzzled. She was still trying to put together a plan for fighting the Great Evil.

"Normally you would lecture me for taking your book without permission and damaging it along the way. Are the contents in the book so important you just stepped in now? What are you getting from this?"

She glared at the blonde for asking such a question. He couldn't read her expression…he never could. Even if she was angry, she hid her thoughts very well from him knowing full well Prism prided himself on being able to read his comrades. He respected privacy except in times of crisis like this.

"…I have nothing to say. Besides, even if I said no, you would read the book anyway."

Prism wondered about that. Raven had already proven in Rozalin's chapter that if she stopped him, he would have listened to his right hand woman. There was something…dismal in her eyes, like there was a glow that was vanishing every time she looked at him. Prism didn't want to bring this up when he was reading but when he stopped to look at his beautiful assistant (and blush when he glanced down at her pale lips), he could see she wasn't really listening. Everything she did at this point was forced.

"Raven…please tell me everything is okay…"

"…Everything is okay Prism. We need to get ready."

"But…"

No, he wasn't going to let her end the conversation. Raven wasn't fast enough when the blonde boy got behind her and embraced her from the back. It was weird given she was taller than him but she could feel his warmth. Her red face was obvious but Prism was too distracted by the smell of lavender on her clothes. She always had this elegant scent. Maybe if he didn't insult her smelling like the birds she tamed, maybe she would not have been so sensitive, but now she smelled as mysterious as the purple flowers that could be found in the Golden Land garden amongst others.

"Raven…tell me what's wrong."

"…No. I can't."

Prism gripped her waist tighter as a result. There was one thing nagging him now given what type of witch she was. He noticed it for a while but didn't bring it up.

"Raven…did you time travel to warn me of the Great Evil? You used the pocket watch…I heard it ticking while I was sitting on your lap…"

Immediately, she shoved him away. Prism wasn't fast enough for her to use her time stop magic on him. Even if he was the creator of the universe, he was at the mercy of someone's time manipulation (that he gave to her so she wouldn't abuse it like this). Raven felt her heart pounding as she took steps back away from a confused child of misfortune. She shook her head. No, he couldn't have figured it out.

If I told him that many of those chapters happened before and were prevented, would he believe me? Raven asked herself as she decided to rush out of the palace door and run into the Golden Land where Prism would not pursue her. No! I can't let this go to waste! I didn't record all of those horrible timelines I've been through just for him to figure it out and do something stupid! I'm so stupid!

"Raven."

Another voice that wasn't Prism. She was able to regain her composure seeing a person in a black cloak sitting on the bench in the garden (she was a time travel and could run as fast as she wanted). His voice was incredibly youthful but was serious overall…just like her.

"Did you screw up?"

"…No…not yet…"

"You cannot expect to defeat Samael if you waver. So what if the kid found out? You can still manipulate the events to make sure he puts his mind to defeating the Great Evil without underestimating him this time around."

"He always loses though…"

"Yes…that first timeline didn't end well…did it?"

Raven didn't want to think about it. In fact, she would rather wipe the first timeline from her mind because that was the most painful…when it all began and everything the characters worked so hard for to be for naught. And that was where the pattern started and her constant failure to repeat the miracle. This included getting all the right pieces back in place but so many important figures were outright missing from the timeline that if things didn't go right with the other characters, then the whole thing was ruined.

"We will defeat him for good. You need to be strong…for both of us. We can't go back in time if you despair."

"I know that. Do not remind me Dark Hero."

The cloaked figure did not react to the name. He only looked up toward the bright red moon in the Golden Land with the butterflies flying overhead.

"…The butterflies are carrying beautiful flowers."

"…They're lycoris radiate, but you can call them red spider lilies or Higanbanas."

"…Higanbana…in the red moon…what does it mean Raven?"

"I forgot you just came to this world." Raven chuckled as she looked up at the golden butterflies carrying the crimson red flowers. "It means death."

"Death?"

"The flowers of death are a beautiful sight especially in the Golden Land where there is nothing but carnage…but if they were to fly before a final battle, it's a bad omen."

"You mean…"

"This is probably a failed timeline as well…but like you said, we have to keep going until Samael is defeated and Prism survives."

"Yeah…I need my mother to survive to make this worthwhile. Please do not attempt to destroy a timeline even after we achieved a miracle."

The witch of despair refused to speak afterwards. All she could do was watch the golden butterflies carry a bad omen toward the castle where they would go to Prism and forewarn him of his untimely death…again…

This time…for certain…I'll save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 3575 words. To sum up Higanbana, all those chapters are indeed timelines (unless it's pre-canon then that always happens). Raven is stated multiple times throughout the story that she uses time magic. This includes time traveling to warn Prism using the book for Prism to avoid the mistakes of the past. This means that many times Prism has screwed up from letting Flonne go on that killing spree to trying to erase everyone's memories and even to crossing the moral event horizon by selling Fenrich off to slavery in a fit of rage. It's only fitting that Raven takes him incredibly seriously in Desco's chapter where he is the most tamed of all the timelines.
> 
> To sum it up, Raven and this mysterious Dark Hero has gone through battling Samael and The Great Evil at least 15 times. This chapter would mark the 16th attempt. One timeline was a victory but Prism's death resulted in Raven starting over in a fit of despair (she is The Witch of Despair for a reason).
> 
> You could pretty much sum up Raven jumping back in time to save Prism like Homura going to save Madoka. However, she did want to save the universe and Prism but that one timeline she just went for Prism…and it's obvious she's in love with him. And Raven's love is not an obsession because she knows better than anyone that Prism doesn't want to die. The child she's with wants to save his mother.
> 
> But it makes you look back at all the chapters and realize that yes Raven had taken out portions intentionally to focus on a specific narrative. One to get Prism to realize the problems and the other is to create a story so Prism wouldn't grow suspicious of the book (he's not stupid).


End file.
